Yokaichū
by Yomoko
Summary: Wenn du zwischen deinem alten Leben in der realen Welt und einem neuen Leben in der Welt der Fantasie wählen müsstest, für welches Leben würdest du dich entscheiden? Und bedenke, es gibt kein Weg zurück... Law/OC
1. One Piece

**MIZUUMI**水海**STORY I **

**E A S T B L U E**

**1**

**One Piece**

_**ODER**_

**Die Kraft des Meeres**

* * *

><p>‚<em>Wer meint etwas zu sein, hat aufgehört, etwas zu werden. '<em>

Sie hatte nie wirklich verstanden, warum ihr Lehrmeister eine solche Weisheit als sein Motto für seine Schwertschmiede schätzte. Vielleicht lag es daran das er selbst, als ein großer Schwertkämpfer nie aufhören wollte, zu versuchen, der Beste zu sein. Egal was es war, so fand Mizuumi, sie würde den Lehren dieses Mannes immer Gehör schenken und nach ihnen leben. Mindestens das schuldete sie ihm, nachdem er sie bei sich aufgenommen und wie sein eigen aufgezogen hatte.

Mit ihren siebzehn Jahren, war Mizuumi in der Kunst der Schwertschmiede sehr gelehrt. Die Lehrlinge, die ihr Meister seit einiger Zeit unterrichtete, konnten immer zu ihr gehen, wenn sie Rat brauchten oder etwas verbockt hatten. So wie an diesem Tag.

„Mizuumi-dono!", rief eine raue Stimme durch die Fluren des Tempels.

Die junge Frau hob ihren Kopf von den Dokumenten auf ihrem Schreibtisch und blickte zur offenen Schiebetür hinaus, die in die Außenflure führte. Bald schon tauchte eine mittelgroße Gestalt in einem edlen weißen Gewand auf und sah sie hilflos an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Mizuumi geduldig und hob eine Augenbraue.

Der Junge rieb sich den Hinterkopf. „Nun ja…. Wir haben aus versehen ein paar Materialien für die Saya kaputt gemacht und wir dachten Ihr könntet uns helfen…."

Mizuumi erhob sich seufzend und folgte dem Lehrling zu dessen Arbeitsplatz. Nachdem sie gerichtete hatte was die Dummköpfe ruiniert hatten, kehrte sie zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer zurück um die Dokumente zusammen zu packen und sich in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück zu ziehen.

Das Haus, in dem sie und ihr Meister wohnten, befand sich nur wenige Meter vom Tempel entfernt und diente einzig und alleine dem Zweck des Schlafens, Essens und gelegentlich des beisammen sein. Letzteres trat allerdings bereits seit Monaten nicht mehr auf und Mizuumi nahm an, dass es ihren Meister einfach immer unwohler machte sie heranwachsen zu sehen.

„Mizuumi!"

_Wenn man vom Teufel spricht_, dachte sie und lächelte leicht. Sie hatte sich den dreckigen weißen Roben entledigt und sie gegen ein paar schwarze Shorts und einem einfachen weißen Shirt eingetauscht. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare allerdings, waren immer noch mit etwas Ruß aus der Schmiede bedeckt, sodass sie sich ein wenig schämte, als sie so vor ihrem Meister trat.

„Ja, Isamu-kensei?", fragte Mizuumi förmlich und senkte den Kopf in bemerkbaren Respekt.

Der weißhaarige ältere Mann überblickte seine Schülerin mit kritischem Blick. „Bist du fertig mit deinen Aufgaben?"

„Natürlich, Sir.", entgegnete sie schnell und sah Isamu in die Augen.

Abweisend wand er sich ab und blickte sie von der Seite an. „Hol Wasser aus dem Brunnen." Dann ging er, ohne sich noch einmal um zu drehen.

Mizuumi hingegen lächelte nur leicht und schnappte sich zwei große Eimer, die neben der Haustür standen. Dann ging sie eilig den Feldweg entlang, quetschte sich durch Büsche und an Bäumen vorbei, bis sie schließlich nur wenige Meter entfernt einen großen runden steinernen Brunnen erblickte. Über dem Brunnen befand sich ein Seilzug, den sie auch sofort benutzte um den ersten Eimer in der Tiefe des Brunnens verschwinden zu lassen.

Als eine starke Windböe aufkam und ihre Haare zum Fliegen brachte, machte sie in ihrer Bewegung halt und blickte gegen Horizont. Viel war dort nicht zu sehen, bis auf die großen stolzen Eichen, deren prachtvollen Äste sich im Wind bewegten. _Die Blätter fangen bereits an sich zu verfärben…_, dachte sie Gedankenverloren, als sie an den Spitzen der Blätter gelbe und rote Färbungen erhaschte. _Diesen Herbst sind es acht Jahre…_. Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf und wand sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Doch als sie versuchte den Eimer voller Wasser wieder aus dem Brunnen zu hieven stieß sie auf unerwarteten Widerstand. Genervt zog sie die Stirn in Falten, stampfte die Beine etwas tiefer in den Boden und beugte sich weiter vor um festeren Halt zu bekommen. Doch als sich auch dann das Seil keinen einzigen Zentimeter nach oben bewegte zog sich ihr Gesicht in eine wütende Grimasse und sie rupfte wiederholte Male sinnlos am Strick.

„Verdammtes….", knirschte sie zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Dann plötzlich, wurde der Eimer um ein vielfaches schwerer und sie drohte vornüber zu kippen. „Auf keinen Fall… wirst du gewinnen…!" Noch ein heftiger Ruck folgte und Mizuumi verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Vollkommen geschockt, fiel sie schreiend die dunklen Steinwände hinab. _Wieso?_, ging es ihr noch durch den Kopf, bevor das Kalte Nass sie umgab.

Die Augen fest verschlossen versuchte sie sich nach oben zu bewegen, doch kein Muskel rührte sich. Ihre Glieder wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer und mit einem kräftigen Stoß entkam ihr das letzte bisschen Luft, dass sie noch in ihren Lungen gehabt hatte. Mit Horror stellte sie fest, wie das Wasser in sie Eindrang und ihre Atemwege verschloss.

Doch da endete es nicht. Das Wasser drängte sich durch jede Faser ihres Körpers; nahm jeden inneren Platz ein über den der menschliche Körper verfügte.

_Fühlt es sich so an zu ertrinken?_, fragte sie sich leidvoll, als sie die Augen öffnete. Irgendwo über ihr, erblickte sie ein mattes Licht. _Es ist so weit weg_. Ihre Augen brannten und sie bemerkte dass sie weinte, doch das war in dem Wasser kaum erkennbar.

Der Schmerz war unerträglich. Was passierte mit ihr? Würde sie wirklich so sterben, durch ein dummes Missgeschick? Das konnte und wollte sie nicht akzeptieren. Sie hatte doch noch so viel vor gehabt…!

_Meister_, rief sie in ihren Gedanken. _Bitte vergebt mir…!_

Dann verschwand das Licht und Dunkelheit umgab sie.

* * *

><p>Sie vernahm den Laut einer Möwe. Dann ein leichtes zwicken an ihrer rechten Hand. Als sie angestrengt versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, blendete sie strahlendes Licht.<p>

„Was…?", hustete sie hervor und richtete sich langsam auf.

Mizuumi sah auf ihre rechte Hand hinab und erblickte verwirrt einen kleinen Krebs der schnell davon eilte. Dann erst spürte sie den weichen Sand zwischen ihren Fingern und hörte das Rauschen des Meeres in reichbarer Nähe.

_Warte!_ „Meer?" Erschrocken blickte sie hoch und blickte auf die sanften Wellen des Wassers, welche sich erbarmungslos auf den Strand stürzten. Schnell blickte sie nach links und rechts und nahm die großen Palmen und das dahinter liegende Gras in Augenschein. „Was ist passiert?"

Keine Antwort kam. Natürlich nicht. Sie war schließlich ganz alleine an einem gottverlassenen Strand! Aber wie war das möglich, wo sie sich doch bis eben noch mitten in einem Kontinent befunden hatte, fernab von jeglichen Meereszugängen? Hatte es etwas mit dem Brunnen zu tun? Konnte es etwa sein, dass sie irgendwie durch den Untergrund ins Meer geraten war? Nein. Das war unmöglich! Selbst in den wildesten Vorstellungen war solch eine Sache einfach nicht machbar! Aber dann, was _war_ passiert…?

Langsam erhob Mizuumi sich ganz und wagte einen Blick in den Wald. Nur ein paar Meter hinter den Palmen kamen große Laubbäume zum Vorschein die einen harmlosen Eindruck machten. Sie entschloss sich dazu dem kleinen Wasserfluss zu folgen der – nun zu ihrer rechten – ins Innere des Waldes führte. Vielleicht fand sie ja irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, wo sie war.

Sie ging nur wenige Meter, als sie auch schon an einer kleinen Bucht ankam. Schillernd glitzerte das Wasser in der Sonne und machte einen verführerischen Eindruck. Mizuumi hob die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und betrachtete sie. Sie waren immer noch mit Ruß bedeckt und auch der Sand vom Strand hatte sich festgesetzt. Sie beschloss, dass dies ein guter Zeitpunkt war um sich zu waschen. Also streifte sie sich das Oberteil über den Kopf und schüttelte die Hose von den Hüften. Die Unterwäsche fiel kurze zeit später ebenfalls auf den Boden.

Dann setzte sie vorsichtig eine Zehnspitze ins Wasser um die Temperatur zu messen und als sie feststellte, dass das Wasser angenehm warm war, tauchte bis zu ihren Schultern in die Tiefe. Sie seufzte einen lauten erleichterten Atemzug und rieb sich die Arme und Beine. Doch als sie die Hände aus dem Wasser nahm und sich kurzer Hand das Gesicht wusch fiel ihr etwas auf. Sie tauchte die Hände ein weiteres Mal ins Wasser und hob sie dann wieder auf Augenhöhe.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Anstatt, das ihre Hände nass waren und erst nach einigen Minuten wieder trocknen würden, beobachtete sie erstaunt wie das Wasser an ihr abperlte und wieder hinab tropfte. Es war wie diese Momente, in denen sie sich eincremte und dann die Hände wusch. Dann perlte das Wasser ebenfalls so an ihrer Haut ab. Aber sie hatte doch überhaupt keine Creme oder sonst welche Pflegeprodukte auf ihrer Haut…!

Schnell hob sie den ganzen linken Arm aus dem Wasser und stellte fest: auch dort perlte das Wasser ab und kam trocken zum Vorschein. _Was zum…_? Schnell kam ihr ein Gedanke. _Meine Haare! Meine Haare müssten doch nass werden!_ Eilig tauchte sie den ganzen Kopf unter Wasser und tauchte auch schon sofort wieder auf. Doch als sie sich ihre dunkelbraunen Haare anblickte, geschah das Selbe. Sie waren wieder trocken, noch bevor sie ganz aus dem Wasser waren.

„Was geht hier vor…?", flüsterte sie benebelt als ihre Hände zu zittern begannen.

Heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann tauchte sie den gesamten Körper unter Wasser und verharrte an Ort und Stelle. Ihre Augen waren geöffnet und sie stellte resigniert fest, dass sie _sehen_ konnte. Nicht das verschwommene-Augen-zusammen-kneifende sehen, sondern das ich-kann-ins-Haus-der-Nachbarn-blicken sehen. Natürlich gab es in einer kleinen Bucht wie dieser nicht viel zusehen außer Steinen und Wasser.

Experimentell öffnete sie den Mund. Sie spürte wie ihr das Wasser in den Mund und in die Lunge strömte doch es machte ihr nichts aus. Es war fast so als ob sie immer noch Luft atmen würde! Sie nahm drei tiefe Atemzüge um zu testen ob es auch wirklich so funktionierte und als dies der Fall war tauchte ein riesiges begeistertes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht auf. Sie blickte sich im Wasser um und schwamm ein paar Klimmzüge in die Mitte der Bucht. _Fühlt es sich so an ein Fisch zu sein?_, fragte sie sich voller kribbelnder Freude.

Sie tauchte wieder an die Oberfläche und beschloss sich dazu mit ihrer Erkundungstour fortzufahren und keinen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Also packte sie sich ihre Klamotten und zog sich schnell an. Sie merkte bereits jetzt, was für ein wundervoller Vorteil diese „Wasserabweisung" in Zukunft sein würde, als sie sich nicht abtrocknen musste, um ihre Sachen nicht nass zu machen.

Bald darauf fand sie auch schon einen breiten Feldweg, der danach schließen ließ, dass viele Menschen diesen Weg entlang gingen. Also folgte sie ihm eine Weile. Nur wenige Minuten später, erblickte sie die ersten Dächer. Es war eine kleine Stadt, nach Mizuumis Meinung, aber es würde reichen um ein paar Fragen zu beantworten.

„Äpfel! Saftige Äpfel; frisch gepflügt! Zum halben Preis!", rief eine laute Stimme, gefolgt von anderen lauten Rufen, wie: ‚Fisch! Leckerer Fisch nur in diesen Gewässern…'.

Suspekt sah sich Mizuumi um. Sie war wohl mitten in einer Art Marktplatz gelandet, denn überall um sie herum standen kleine wie große Stände, gefüllt mit leckeren Knabbereien. Das Wasser lief ihr im Mund zusammen. Ein Glück war sie nicht hungrig genug um sich einige dieser saftigen Äpfel zu stibitzen – die der ältere Mann so genau beschrieben hatte – denn getan hätte sie es auf jeden Fall. Doch unter diesen Umständen gab sie sich damit zufrieden einfach ein wenig durch die Menge zu schlendern, ihre Blicke von einer Seite zur nächsten schweifend.

Sie dachte einige Augenblicke an Zuhause. Würde ihr Meister denken sie sei abgehauen, wenn sie nicht vom Wasser holen wieder kam? Sie verzog das Gesicht. _Ja. Ja das würde er_.

So in Gedanken vertieft war sie, dass sie die große düster dreinblickende Gestalt vor sich erst bemerkte als sie in sie hinein lief und vom Aufprall auf den Boden fiel.

„Ah, verdammt…." Erregt rieb sie sich die Stirn, wo sie auf etwas Hartes gestoßen war. Sie hob langsam den Blick und starrte den großen Mann vor ihr entschuldigend an. Dieser verzog das Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Grimasse aus Wut und blickte höhnisch auf das zarte Mädchen zu seinen Füßen.

Das erste was Mizuumi an diesem Mann auffiel, war das große Schwert, welches sich in dessen Händen befand. Das zweite, war die große Narbe die sich über eine Hälfte seines Gesichtes zog. Dann bemerkte sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck und verwirrt vernahm sie, dass der Kerl sie so anblickte, als habe sie eine große Straftat begannen.

„Du Drecksweib! Wie kannst du es wagen mir im Weg zu stehen!", schnauzte er sie an und hob sie, nicht gerade zärtlich, am Kragen auf die Beine um sein Gesicht ganz nahe an ihres zu bringen.

_Gott, hat der Kerl Mundgeruch!_, sprang es ihr durch denn Kopf und sie unterdrückte den Drang sich die Nase zuzuhalten. Stattdessen hob sie eine Augenbraue und gab ein knappes: „Tut mir Leid" von sich.

„Das sollte es auch, Weib! Ich bin ein gefürchteter Pirat in diesen Gewässern! Ich werde zum gefährlichsten Meer der Welt segeln!", rief er ihr laut ins Gesicht und genervt wand sie den Kopf ab.

Dann registrierte ein Wort in ihren Gedanken: Pirat. Hatte dieser Kerl sich etwa gerade wirklich als einen Piraten bezeichnet? Es war zwar nicht so, dass es zur heutigen Zeit keine Piraten mehr gab, aber dennoch, war es äußerst seltsam, dass dieser Mann einfach zugab ein Seeräuber zu sein. Was wenn jemand die Polizei rief? Nicht das sie Mitleid mit ihm hätte oder so, aber sie empfand ihn doch schon als ziemlich dumm.

Der Kerl schüttelte sie noch einmal bevor er sie zu Boden fallen ließ. „Ich werde einer der Besten sein.", meinte er. „Mit meinen Teufelskräften wird das überhaupt kein Problem darstellen!"

Erneut zuckte Mizuumi innerlich zusammen. Pirat? Teufelskräfte? WAS ging hier vor? Glaubte dieser Typ etwa er wäre jemand aus One Piece? Lächerlich!

Der Pirat schien zu merken das Mizuumi sich über ihn lustig machte denn er packte sie erneut am Kragen und hob seine andere Hand mit dem Schwert. Einige Leute um sie herum, die das ganze Spektakel entgeistert mit angesehen hatten, schrien entsetzt auf.

„Oh Gott! Er wird sie umbringen!", meldete sich eine Frau zu Wort.

„Holt doch jemand die Marine!", rief ein anderer.

Eine Vene fing an auf ihrer Stirn zu pulsieren. Pirat? Teufelskräfte? Marine? Die ganze Stadt schien den Verstand verloren zu haben.

„Oi! Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir spreche!", sagte die nervige Stimme, die dem Piraten gehörte.

Gelassen blickte Mizuumi auf das Schwert in seinen Händen. Dann begann sie zu sprechen: „Hajimi, Hakobore, Umegane und Karasunokuchi."

„Was zum?", entgegnete Mundgeruch verwirrt und starrte sie hilflos an.

Ihr Ausdruck härtete sich. „Sie sind ein schlechter Schwertkämpfer. Eine Schande sogar. Das Sie es überhaupt wagen dieses Katana zu führen, ist eine Beleidigung an diejenigen die dieses Schwert hergestellt haben."

Die Fratze des Mannes verzerrte sich zu einem hässlichen Scharlachrot und erneut holte er mit der erwähnten Klinge aus um sie zu töten. Sie jedoch griff gelassen den Arm des Mannes und drückte auf eine kleine Stelle, durch die er seinen Griff verlor und das Schwert zu Boden fiel. Der laute Aufprall der gezogenen Klinge schallte durch die plötzlich Totenstille Straße.

Mizuumi grinste. Sie war nicht umsonst die Schülerin von Isamu dem Schwertschmiedmeister und ehemaligen Champion des Schwertkampfstils.

Doch ihr grinsen verschwand schnell als der Mann plötzlich zu Boden brach und wie Wackelpudding zuckte.

„Was is'n jetzt?", fragte sie sich verwirrt und rieb sich den Hinterkopf, während sie den das Handgelenk des Mannes immer noch in der Hand hielt.

Der Pirat keuchte. „Was… ist das? Heuch, heuch. Fühlt sich-… hah… an wie Kairoseki…." Er wimmerte wehleidig. „So… müde…."

Dann fiel sein Kopf zu Boden. Mizuumi ließ sein Handgelenk los und drehte den Mann mit dem Fuß auf den Rücken. Der Kerl war eingeschlafen! „Ich fass es nicht….", murmelte sie und beugte sich über ihn. Sie stupste ihn ein paar Mal an, doch er war tief und fest in der Traumwelt verschwunden.

Sie rümpfte die Nase.

_Kling_. Ein kleiner Beutel war aus der Tasche des Piraten gefallen. Neugierig hob sie es hoch, öffnete es und nahm ein paar der darin enthaltenden Münzen heraus. Was sie erblickte ließ sie stutzig werden. Es war eine Bronzemünze auf dem eine 500 stand. Unter der Zahl war ein geschlängelter Drache (so glaubte sie zu mindestens). Wo hatte sie so eine Münze schon einmal gesehen? Doch egal wie sehr sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, sie kam nicht darauf.

_Ach, ist ja auch egal. Es sieht auf jeden Fall so aus, als ähnelt es dem Yen, also kenn ich wenigstens den ungefähren Wert_. Zufrieden damit, dass sie etwas Geld bei sich hatte, mit dem sie sich etwas zu essen kaufen konnte, stolzierte sie an den erstaunten Leuten vorbei, die Straße weiter hinab.

Als sie niemand mehr seltsam anstarrte, entschloss sie sich dazu an einem kleinen offenen Stand etwas zu kaufen. Dieses Vorhaben wurde gestärkt als ihr der süßliche Geruch in die Nase stieg. Sie wand sich dem Verkäufer zu und bestellte mit dem stibitzen Geld etwas Tako-yaki. Genüsslich verzerrte sie das lieblich angerichtete warme Gericht, während sie sich an eine freie Wand eines Hauses anlehnte und die Menschen auf den Straßen um sich herum beobachtete.

Gerade als sie das letzte Runde Stückchen des pflaumengroßen Teig-Kügelchen verspeisen wollte, hielt sie inne. Ein Flüstern war durch die Menge geflogen und die Leute um sie herum sahen sich unwohl an, als sie ihre Blicke auf eine große Gestalt warfen, die die Straße entlang schlenderte.

Auch Mizuumi stockte, wie so manch anderen, der Atem. Aus einem jedoch vollkommen anderen Grund. Der Mann, auf dem alle Blicke gerichtet waren, war groß. Und nicht nur das er-ist-zwei-Köpfe-größer-als-ich-groß, nein; der Kerl war ein Riese und Mizuumi musste zweimal blinzeln um zu verstehen, was sie sah. Das wohl auffälligste an dem Mann (von seiner Größe abgesehen), war der rosafarbene Federumhang, den er über seinem weißen Hemd mit roten Streifen, trug. Die ersten paar Knöpfe des Hemdes waren geöffnet und zeigten einen Großteil des Oberkörpers. Von einem grünen Gürtel gehalten, bedeckte eine Orangefarbene Hose die Beine des Mannes.

_Was für ne Brille…_, dachte sie belustigt, bevor ihr etwas in den Sinn kam. _Dieser Kerl sieht aus wie…. Nein. Unmöglich. Oder etwa doch?_

„Donquixote-sama. Was habt Ihr jetzt vor?", hörte Mizuumi einen der Männer fragen, die neben dem Riesen entlang gingen. Sie hatte ihn bei der Erscheinung des Blonden vollkommen übersehen.

„Fufufufufu. Das kann mir relativ egal sein." Ein breites Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen und höhnisch betrachtete er die Menschenmassen, die ihm schnell aus dem Weg liefen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf eine Gestalt abseits der verängstigten Menge. Eine junge Frau, die ihn weder angsterfüllt noch herausfordernd anblickte. Vielmehr schien es so als sei sie in Gedanken vertieft, denn sie hatte ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt und ihre Lippen in einen kaum merklichen Schmollmund gezogen.

Doch noch bevor er ihren Blick fangen konnte, wand sie sich ab und biss in eine Tako-yaki Kugel, die sie in ihrer Hand hielt. _Seltsame Frau…_, dachte Doflamingo noch, bevor er und seine beiden Untergebenen an ihr vorbei gingen. Ungeachtet hob er seine rechte Hand und brachte mit Hilfe seiner Kräfte einen Mann vor ihm zum taumeln, sodass dieser in einen mit Messern bedeckten Stand viel. Er lachte laut, als er die schmerzvollen Rufe des Mannes in sich aufnahm. So konnte man seine Zeit auch verbringen.

Mizuumi währenddessen hatte das Spektakel mit Missmut beobachtet. War das ein Zufall? Oder konnte es tatsächlich sein, das dieser Mann Donquixote Doflamingo war, einer der sieben Samurai der Weltmeere?

Schnell verschlang sie den Rest des Tako-yaki und entschied sich dazu dem Mann zu folgen, nur um sicher zugehen, dass er auch wirklich der war für den sie ihn hielt. Doch bedauerlicherweise folgte sie den Männern höchstens vier bis fünf Häuser lang, bevor sie eine kalte Klinge an ihrer Kehle spürte. _Verdammt!_

„Wer bist du und warum verfolgst du uns?", fragte die raue Männerstimme, von der sie wusste, dass sie zu dem Mann gehörte der mit dem vermeintlichen Doflamingo unterwegs war.

„Takaoka, was machst du da?"

Vorsichtig sah Mizuumi auf und blickte auf orangefarbene Brillengläser. Dann schluckte sie, als sie sah wie ein hämisches Grinsen sich auf Doflamingos Gesicht ausbreitete.

„He. Dich habe ich doch eben schon einmal gesehen….", murmelte Doflamingo als er sie von oben bis unten betrachtete. Wie kurios er es doch fand, dass genau die Frau, die ihm eben wegen ihres abweisenden Charakters ins Auge gefallen war, ihn nun verfolgt hatte.

„Donquixote-sama? Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?", fragte der Mann – anscheinend mit dem Namen Takaoka – hinter Mizuumi unsicher, als er die Heiterkeit in den Augen des Samurai sah.

Dieser lachte. „Fufufufufu!" Erneut betrachtete er sie von oben bis unten. Sie war ein mageres Ding, mit unauffälliger Kleidung. Doch die Art und Weise wie sie ihn anblickte – so ungehorsam und abneigend – amüsierte ihn im höchsten Grad. „Ich denke, ich kann etwas Zeit mit ihr verschwenden." Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Bring sie aufs Schiff. In dieser Stadt gibt es nichts mehr Interessantes, wir legen sofort ab." Dann wand er sich um und ging grinsend voraus.

„Aye, Donquixote-sama!" Die Klinge an ihrem Hals war plötzlich verschwunden und an deren Stelle umschloss sie ein Arm, der ihre beiden Arme an ihrer Seite festdrückte und sie so bewegungsunfähig machte.

Dann wurde sie weggeschleppt.

„Verdammt! Lass mich LOS!", rief sie doch der Griff des Mannes lockerte sich nicht.

Ein lachen erklang viel zu nahe an ihrem Ohr und sie verharrte. „Was der Boss wohl mit dir vorhat….", flüsterte ihr der stark riechende Kerl zu, als sie sich einer großen Karavelle mit drei Mästen näherten. Die schwarze Flagge zierte ein weißes durchgestrichenes Smiley, das sie zu verspotten schien.

Mizuumi schluckte. In was für eine Lage hatte sie sich denn jetzt wieder gebracht? Beinahe schon konnte sie die Worte ihres Meisters hören: _Wenn du besser auf deine Verteidigung geachtet hättest, wäre das nie_ _passiert_.

Wäre es doch nur so einfach gewesen.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. <strong>

**Worterklärungen (Quelle Wikipedia):**

**-dono: **bedeutet_Lord_ oder _Meister_. Liegt Respektmäßig zwischen –_san_ und –_sama_. Hier also eigentlich als _Lady_ Mizuumi gemeint.

**Saya: **Schwertscheide eines Katana.

**-kensei: **einEhrentitel; wird einem Krieger mit legendären Fähigkeiten in der Schwertkunst verliehen.

**Hajimi: **Durch Nachschärfen entstandene Mattierung der Klinge. Die Klinge verliert ihren Glanz. Dies ist eine häufige Alterserscheinung, ansonsten aber harmlos.** Hakobore: **Eine grobe, zylindrische Scharte, die sich nicht durch den gehärteten Stahl hindurch zieht, sehr wohl aber einen Riss verursachen kann.** Umegane:** Eine Korrekturstelle von einem Schmied, um einen Fehler auszugleichen oder zu überdecken. Umegane sind auch Stahleinlagen, um den durch häufige Polituren hervortretenden Kernstahl zu kaschieren. **Karasunokuchi: **Ein Riss in der Klingenspitze. Wenn der Riss mehr oder weniger parallel zur Schneide verläuft, trennt er somit den gehärteten vom ungehärteten Bereich. Ist dadurch die Form der Klinge stark beschädigt, so ist die Klinge verloren. **(Sie zählt eigentlich nur die Fehler am Schwert auf und was für Schäden es besitzt.) Für weitere Informationen: googelt!**

**Kairoseki: **Seesteinder Teufelsfrucht-Nutzer schwächt.

**Tako-yaki: **gebackenerKrake; ein kleines warmes Gericht aus Kansai. **Für weitere Informationen: googelt!**

„_Wer glaubt, etwas zu sein, hat aufgehört, etwas zu werden." - __**Zitat von Sokrates, griechischer Philosoph**_


	2. Schiffswrack

**MIZUUMI**水海**STORY I **

**E A S T B L U E**

**2**

**Schiffswrack**

_**ODER**_

**Im Nest des Flamingos**

* * *

><p>„Gott verdammt, lass mich hier RAUS!", rief eine aufgebrachte Mizuumi wütend und schlug mehrere Male an die große hölzerne Tür.<p>

Nachdem sie von Takaoka – dem schmierigen Mann mit dem besonnenen Körperdeo – auf die Karavelle von Donquixote Doflamingo geschleppt wurde, wurde er angewiesen sie in eins der etwas größeren Kajüten mit zwei Kabinen zubringen und sie dort bis auf weiteres einzusperren. Sie stellte schnell fest, dass die zweite Kabine ihr auch keinen Fluchtgang ermöglichen würde, da es sich erstens um ein Badezimmer handelte und des Weiteren zu kleine Fenster besaß.

Erschöpft ließ sie von der Tür ab und setzte sich stattdessen auf die Seite des großen Bettes, welches sich in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers senkrecht stehend, befand. Nervös stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf und ab.

_Wahrheit oder Lüge?_, dachte sie zu sich. _Ist das hier die Wirklichkeit oder nur ein Traum?_ Sie hob die linke Hand und betrachtete sie. Dann schloss sie die Hand zu einer Faust und öffnete sie wieder. Dies wiederholte Mizuumi noch ein paar Mal, bevor sie die Hand wieder zur Bettkante sinken ließ. _Es fühlt sich so wirklich an…._

Die Tür öffnete sich plötzlich und Mizuumi schoss von ihrem Platz hoch um sich dem potenziellen Angreifer zu stellen. Doch als sie sah, wer es war der den Raum betreten hatte und die Türe nun hinter sich erneut verschloss, wich sie mehrere Schritte zurück.

„Was willst du von mir?", fragte sie vorsichtig, jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtend.

Der Mann sah sie nur belustigt an und konterte: „Sollte ich nicht derjenige sein, der dir diese Frage stellt?" Als sie nicht antwortete lachte er nur. „Fufufufu! Also! Wer bist du?"

Mizuumi sah Doflamingo eine kurze Weile an, bevor sie resigniert entgegnete: „Mein Name ist Mizuumi."

Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht weitete sich. „Und ich bin Doflamingo. Angenehm dich kennen zu lernen, _Mizuumi_." Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn er ihren Namen sagte. Es klang fremd. Als sei es nicht ihr eigener.

Doflamingo stolzierte an ihr vorbei und setzte sich auf das große rote Sofa welches sich wenige Meter vom Bett befand; ein Tisch stand dazwischen. Dann gestikulierte er mit der Hand und bedeutete ihr sich neben ihm zu setzten. Widerwillig und mit größer Vorsicht in jeder Bewegung ging sie auf das Sofa zu und setzte sich soweit es ging von dem riesigen Mann weg. Bedauerlicherweise, war das Mobiliar auf normaler Größe gehalten, welches bedeutete, dass Doflamingo bereits alleine mehr als die Hälfte für sich einnahm. So fand sich Mizuumi nun viel zu sehr in ihrer Komfortzone bedrängt.

„Also hör zu, Mizuumi.", begann Doflamingo und blickte aus dem Fenster direkt über dem Bett. „Normalerweise nehme ich keine umher irrenden Leute auf mein Schiff, schon gar nicht irgendwelche Frauen." Er hielt kurz inne, dann sprach er lachend weiter. „Aber du amüsierst mich." Er streckte die Beine aus und ließ sie auf dem Tisch fallen. „Sei dankbar."

„Dankbar?", knirschte Mizuumi hervor und wagte einen skeptischen Blick auf Doflamingo. Er erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem zufriedenen glucksen. „Ich wäre dankbarer, wenn du mich gehen lassen würdest."

„Dieser Bitte kann ich _leider_ nicht nachgehen. Weißt du, wir befinden uns bereits auf offener See und du willst wohl kaum von Seekönigen verschlungen werden, oder? Fufufufu.", lachte er.

Mizuumi kam plötzlich eine verrückte Idee. Aber falls es funktionieren sollte, wäre sie schneller von diesem Schiff als man ‚Flamingo' sagen konnte! Schnell beschloss sie sich dazu ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen und während Doflamingo immer noch lachte, packte sie schnell sein Handgelenk und betete zu jedem existierenden Gott, dass es funktionieren würde.

Und funktionieren tat es. Nur nicht so, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte.

Als Doflamingo plötzlich eine kleine Hand spürte, die sein Gelenk umschloss, war sein erster Reflex zu erstarren. Wie lange war es her, dass er außerhalb des Kampfes jemand erlaubt hatte ihn zu berühren? Doch dann folgte schlagartig eine andere Emotion; ein anderes Gefühl. Ihre Berührung fühlte sich so sanft an, wie das leichte wellenschlagen des Wassers, gegen den Körper, wenn man hindurch schwamm. Wie hatte er dieses Gefühl vermisst! Sein Atem stockte und ihm wurde warm; er brauchte mehr.

Das wenigste was Mizuumi erwartet hatte, von all den Reaktionen die er hätte gehabt haben können, war das Doflamingo sie packte und flach auf das Sofa drückte. Der große Mann überragte sie und hielt ihre Handgelenke fest im Griff. Wie sehr sich Mizuumi jetzt doch wünschte er würde diese Brille nicht tragen. Es machte sie Unwohl, seine Absichten nicht wenigstens erahnen zu können. Besonders in dieser zwicklichen Lage, in welcher sie sich befand.

Sie merkte wie Doflamingo schwer atmete und seine Hände sich immer wieder an- und dann wieder entspannten. Mizuumi fand, das dies ein guter Zeitpunkt war sich zu entschuldigen, schließlich schien es so als habe sie nicht denselben Einfluss auf ihn wie auf den anderen Teufelsfrucht-Nutzer. Hatte sie überhaupt Einfluss auf Teufelsfrucht-Nutzer spezifisch?

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, wenn ich dir irgendwie zu nahe gekommen bin….", begann sie unsicher.

Doflamingo sagte nichts. Stattdessen, kam sein Gesicht dem ihrem immer näher. Doch Mizuumis Geduld war mit einem Schlag zu Ende und mit einem kräftigen Tritt beider Beine, schaffte sie es den älteren Mann von ihr runter zu stoßen. Er landete sicher auf seinen Beinen und schaute wieder auf sie herab.

Mizuumi rappelte sich schnell auf und sprang von ihm weg, bevor er noch auf irgendwelche Ideen kam.

Der Shichibukai hingegen hob nur seine Hand, betrachtete sie kurz bevor er sich wieder ihr zu wand: „Was war das?" Sein Gesichtszug war uncharakteristisch ernst.

„Was… was meinst du?", erwiderte Mizuumi unbehaglich.

„Dieses… Gefühl. Als ob ich das Meer selbst berühren würde….", sagte er und trat einen Schritt näher. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe.", knirschte sie und funkelte ihn herausfordernd an.

Das schien ihn aus seiner Trance zu wecken, denn er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wand sich der Tür zu. „Essen gibt es einzig und alleine mit mir an einem Tisch." Dann ging er und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

Erst dann erlaubte Mizuumi sich einen erleichterten Seufzer. Sie zwang sich dazu aufs Bett zuzugehen und sich schließlich darauf fallen zu lassen. Es war himmlisch weich und ihre schweren Knochen sanken nur so in die Matratze. Mühevoll zupfte sie die Decke unter sich weg und warf sie sich über. Das sie ihre Klamotten immer noch trug war ihr egal. Sie brauchte jetzt erstmal ihre Ruhe.

* * *

><p>Als ein lautes Klopfen durch das Zimmer schallte, fuhr Mizuumi erschrocken hoch.<p>

„Wenn ich störe, tut es mir wirklich furchtbar Leid.", höhnte eine Stimme, aus dem Türrahmen und sie stellte Stirn runzelnd fest, das es sich um Takaoka handelte. „Aber bedauerlicherweise, _Prinzessin_, kann ich nichts gegen die Anweisungen meines Bosses tun. Hier."

Eine Kleidung wurde ihr ins Gesicht geworfen und als sie es sich runter zerrte um es zu betrachten kam ein mittellanges elegantes blaues Cocktailkleid zum Vorschein. „Was…?"

„Zieh es an wenn du etwas zu essen haben willst.", erklärte Takaoka ihr.

Skeptisch hob sie den Blick. „Wieso soll ich dieses Kleid tragen, um etwas Essen zu bekommen?"

Der Mann grinste. „Du dinierst mit dem Boss."

Ihre Gedanken gingen an den vorigen Abend. Hatte Doflamingo nicht gesagt, das sie nur etwas zu essen bekommen würde wenn sie mit ihm speiste? _Dieser Bastard…!_ Sie drückte das Kleid in ihrer Hand aufs Bett und stand auf.

„Du solltest dich beeilen, Prinzessin. Der Boss kann äußerst ungeduldig sein." Er grinste und schien genau darauf zu hoffen; das Mizuumi zu lange brauchen würde und somit den Shichibukai sauer machte.

„Kriege ich wenigstens meine Privatsphäre?", schnauzte sie ihn an und setzte noch einen funkelnden Blick auf um ihre Aussage zu bestärken.

„Che. Was immer du willst, _Prinzessin_." Und er verließ die Kajüte.

Mizuumi atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Dann knurrte ihr Magen. _Verdammt. Ich hab Hunger…_, dachte sie, während sie wehleidig das blaue Kleid betrachtete. _Ach was soll's. Es ist ja nur ein Dinner. Wenigstens bekomme ich überhaupt was zu essen_. Und so streifte sie sich die Kleidung vom Leibe, packte das Cocktailkleid und zog es sich über. Sie versuchte nicht einmal sich zu fragen, wie ihr das Kleid so haargenau passen konnte. Es war für alle beteiligten das Beste, wenn sie so lange wie möglich im Dunkeln tappte.

Nur wenige Minuten später wurde sie von Takaoka in einen großen Raum geführt, dessen Wände mit ziervollen Tapeten bedeckt waren und dessen Boden nur so vor Sauberkeit glänzte. Ein kleiner Tisch für mindestens vier Personen (im Doflamingos Fall eher zwei Personen) wurde in der Mitte des Raumes aufgestellt. Doflamingo saß bereits zu Tisch und grinste freudig als er sie erblickte. Mizuumi hingegen schluckte. _Es passiert mir nichts_, dachte sie. _Es wird alles wieder in Ordnung_.

„Es steht dir. Fufufufu.", meinte Doflamingo als sie sich ihm gegenüber hinsetzte.

„Vielen Dank.", antwortete sie knapp. „Ich hoffe es trifft deinen Geschmack, wenn man bedenkt, dass du es warst, der es ausgesucht hat."

„Touché.", setzte er an und mit einer einfachen Handbewegung, tauchten zwei Kellner zu ihren Seiten auf und servierten das Essen.

Für Mizuumi hätte es auch Abfall geben können, es wäre ihr grad egal gewesen. Doch das Essen was vor ihr auf dem Teller lag war Himmel pur. Hähnchen mit Reis und Soße – wobei sie sich nicht sicher war um welche Soße es sich handelte. Sie wagte einen Blick auf den Shichibukai vor ihr als sie glaubte seinen Blick auf sich zu spüren. (_Verdammte Sonnenbrille!_)

Die Zeit in welcher sie aßen wurde in Stille verbracht. Erst als sie beide das Besteck zur Seite gelegt hatten, wurde wieder gesprochen.

„Wie war die erste Nacht auf meinem Schiff?", fragte Doflamingo abwesend und blickte stattdessen irgendwo zu ihrer rechten hin.

„Ganz okay.", antwortete sie, derweil die Kellner das schmutzige Geschirr vom Tisch nahmen.

Doflamingo lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne. „Ich frage mich immer noch, was gestern geschehen ist, Mizuumi." Das Grinsen war wieder verschwunden.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich sagte doch, dass ich es nicht weiß." Unwohl zupfte sie an ihrer Kleid spitze.

„Mh. Woher kommst du?", fragte er neugierig.

„Von weit weg.", erwiderte sie nur.

Sie erkannte, dass er eine Augenbraue hob und sie neugierig betrachtete doch sie hielt still. Sie versuchte immer noch zu begreifen, was geschehen und _wie_ sie hier gelandet war. Ihre ganze Logik über die Welt wurde plötzlich über einen Haufen geworfen und sämtliche Ansichten in den Schatten gestellt. Wie sollte sie damit umgehen?

‚_Hebt man den Blick, sieht man keine Grenzen._ ', hörte sie die Stimme ihres Meisters aus der Vergangenheit sagen. Es war einer der ersten Lehren gewesen, die er ihr beigebracht hatte und mit einer Art Melancholie fragte sie sich, ob sie ihren Meister je wieder sehen würde.

Mizuumi zuckte zusammen als eine große vertraute Hand plötzlich die ihre umschloss. Ruckartig sah sie hoch und Doflamingo somit direkt ins Gesicht. Er grinste wieder dieses weite Grinsen und ein leichtes kaum hörbares Gelächter kam aus seiner Kehle.

„Was für ein seltsam schönes Gefühl….", flüsterte er und zog kleine Kreise auf ihren Handrücken.

Sie wollte die Hand weg ziehen, doch Doflamingo hatte sie in einem festen Griff. „Lass mich los.", verlangte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Er lachte nur. Doch dann ließ er sie los und erhob sich. Reflexartig stand auch sie auf, um den Größenunterschied nicht noch unnötig zu erweitern. Dann sagte sie schnell: „Ich würde mich gerne wieder zurückziehen."

„Fufufufu. Du hast Glück, Mizuumi. Ich hab heute noch einige Angelegenheiten zu klären." Er bedeutete Takaoka sie zurück zu führen. „Wir sehen uns _bald_."

Das Lachen verfolgte sie noch bis weit runter den Flur entlang.

Am Abend und den darauf folgenden Morgen, dinierte sie ebenfalls mit Doflamingo. Jedesmal wenn er mit seiner Hand versuchte sie zu berühren, wich sie zurück und zupfte unwohl an ihrem Kleid. Wenn er ihr Fragen darüber stellte, woher sie stamme, antwortete sie jedesmal mit: Von weit weg. Manchmal wagte sie es sogar zu fragen, ob sie nicht raus aufs Deck durfte. Doch Doflamingo verweigerte ihr diese Bitte mit einem, für sie mittlerweile lästigen, lächeln.

Erst am Abend des zweiten Tages, bot sich ihr eine einzigartige Gelegenheit.

„Schmeckt es dir nicht, Mizuumi?", fragte Doflamingo während er selbst einen großen Bissen des Steaks von seinem Teller nahm.

„Doch. Es ist lecker.", entgegnete sie abwesend und stocherte weiter in ihrem Essen herum.

Plötzlich flog die Türe auf und Takaoka kam herein gestürmt. „Donquixote-sama! Ein feindliches Piratenschiff wurde gesichtet. Es kommt direkt auf uns zu."

Doflamingo machte einen genervten Eindruck, erhob sich aber dennoch. „Bitte entschuldige mich kurz, Mizuumi. Es dauert nicht lange."

Sobald die beiden wieder in der Tür verschwunden waren, drehten sich die Räder in ihrem Kopf in Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Vor ihr lagen zwei Messer. Wenn sie es schaffte eins davon in ihrem Kleid mit zu schmuggeln, schaffte sie es vielleicht so, zu entkommen. Da Doflamingo ihr bereits viel zu oft zu nahe kam, würde es sicher nicht schwer werden, ihn gerade genug zu verletzen um aus dem Zimmer zu fliehen und die Reling hinab zu springen.

Mehr, als in den letzten Tagen, war sie froh, diese neuen seltsamen Fähigkeiten zu besitzen. So könnte sie wahrscheinlich Stundenlang im Wasser bleiben! _Brillant_, lobte sie sich. Also packte sie eines der schärferen Utensilien und versteckte es in ihrem Kleider Riemen.

Doflamingo merkte nichts, als er wieder rein kam, platz nahm und ungeachtet weiter aß. Sie strahlte fast vor Freude, sowie er sie persönlich zurück in ihre Kajüte begleitete.

„Du bist ungewöhnlich still.", bemerkte sie und blickte den Shichibukai misstrauisch an, als er die Türe hinter sich schloss.

Dann hob Doflamingo seine rechte Hand und machte einige Fingerbewegung in ihre Richtung. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „He. Dachte mir das es nicht funktioniert.", murmelte er und schob seine Hand in die Hosentasche.

„Was meinst du?", wollte Mizuumi wissen. Der Kerl benahm sich plötzlich seltsam.

„Meine Teufelskräfte. Du bist immun dagegen." Jetzt war er an der Reihe seine Stirn in Falten zulegen. „Sowas ist bisher noch nie vorgefallen. Wie kurios…."

Mizuumi gefiel ganz und gar nicht worauf er hinaus wollte. Gut. Dann war sie eben gegen Teufelskräfte immun, na und? Noch lange kein Grund, sie gegen ihren Willen festzuhalten! _Obwohl. Er sagte ja anfangs das ich ihn amüsiere…. Verdammt. Warum muss ich ihn amüsieren? Warum musste ich _ihm_ begegnen? _Sie seufzte innerlich.

„Und was willst du jetzt?", fragte sie und fingerte leicht das Messer welches sie schnell hinter ihren Rücken versteckt hatte.

Er lachte wieder. „Fufufufu! Nun ja. Für diese Idioten bei der Marine wäre es gleichsam dem Weltuntergang, würden sie erfahren, dass es jemanden gibt der immun gegen die Fähigkeiten ihrer besten Soldaten ist. Schließlich haben beinahe alle höheren Offiziere von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen, nicht wahr?"

„Tsk. Woher soll ich das denn wissen." Sie wand denn Kopf ab. Natürlich wusste sie das. Kein einziger Fan der Serie wusste nicht zumindest wer ein Teufelsfrucht-Nutzer war und wer nicht.

„He. Du scheinst eine Menge Geheimnisse zu haben, Mizuumi." Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und Mizuumi sah ihre Chance.

Blitzschnell zückte sie das Messer und stach es Doflamingo in Bauchhöhe ein. Ein geschockter Fluch entkam seinen Lippen und sie beide gingen zu Boden; Mizuumi das Messer immer noch in seinen Bauch drückend. Blut floss ihr über die Hände, doch sie ließ nicht locker. Es war ihre Einzige Chance auf Freiheit.

„Verdammt!", keuchte Doflamingo hervor, ließ aber keine Anstalten an, sie von sich runter zu stoßen. Der Einfluss ihrer Berührung benebelte selbst jetzt noch seine Sinne.

„Ich verschwinde von hier, _Doflamingo_."

Zum ersten Mal hatte sie seinen Namen gesagt und etwas Seltsames kam in ihm hoch. Ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht und leise sagte er: „Dann sehen wir uns wieder, _Mizuumi_."

Sie blickte ihn noch eine Weile mit einem wütenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an, dann erwiderte sie: „Darauf solltest du dich nicht verlassen." Dann stand sie schnell auf und lief durch die offen gelassene Tür, hinaus aufs Deck. Sie war mehr als glücklich, als sie niemanden begegnete und sobald sie die Reling erblickte sprang sie darüber; hinunter in die Tiefen des Meeres.

Sie blickte nicht zurück.

* * *

><p>‚<em>Von allen Bedürfnissen die das handeln des Menschen bestimmen, ist das Bedürfnis frei zu sein, wahrscheinlich das Stärkste und das Mächtigste.<em>'

Wieder eine Weisheit, die sich fest in Mizuumis Gedanken geheftet hatte. Und erst jetzt, wo sie auf einer Unbekannten kleinen Insel sich an den Strand gelegt hatte und nach Luft schnappte, erfuhr sie wie sehr diese Aussage doch stimmte. Alleine der Anblick des klaren Blauen Himmels ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen und brachte ihre Augen zum leuchten.

Doch bedauerlicherweise brachte die Ruhe auch viele Gedankengänge zurück, die sie bisher tief vergraben hatte.

_Ich bin in One Piece. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich bin IN One Piece! Einer Anime-Serie! Einem Manga!_ Charaktere dieser Welt wurden Wirklichkeit. Die Realität. Und sie war jetzt mittendrin; in einem Abenteuer und Kampf um den Titel des Piratenkönigs.

Ein neues Gefühl kam in ihr hoch. Euphorie. Sie konnte live mit erleben, was niemand sonst aus ihrer Welt konnte! Sie wurde nun von einer Zuschauerin zu einer Darstellerin. Der Horizont wurde ihr um ein vielfaches erweitert. Ein neuer Weg, neue Entscheidungen und eine neue Zukunft.

Mizuumi lächelte. Niemals dürfe sie jemanden verraten woher sie kam. Niemals dürfe sie sagen wer sie wirklich ist. Niemals. Es war die Büchse der Pandora.

Etwas anderes kam ihr in den Sinn. Wohin sollte sie von hieraus gehen? Es sprang ihr sogleich ins Gesicht. _Ich sollte zuerst heraus finden, was das für seltsame Fähigkeiten sind die ich besitze…. Aber wo soll ich nach Antworten suchen? Welcher Mensch kann mir in dieser Welt sagen was es mit dieser Kraft auf sich hat?_ Sie überlegte nicht lange.

Es war kein Mensch den sie brauchte. Sondern jemand der dem Wasser genauso nahe war, wie sie selbst.

* * *

><p><em>Red Line; Die heilige Stadt Mary Joa. Zeitpunkt unbekannt.<em>

„Also dann, ich denke wir können anfangen.", sagte ein Mann mit langen geflochtenen Bart und Schnäuzer. Ungeduldig rückte er sich die Brille zurecht und tippte auf den großen runden Tisch auf dem eine weiße Ziege Papier zerriss. Es handelte sich bei dem Mann um keinen anderen als Großadmiral Sengoku.

Am Tisch befanden sich noch sieben weitere Gestalten von denen vier, den sieben Samurai der Weltmeere angehörig waren. Die Piraten Mihawk Falkenauge, Jimbei und Bartholomäus Bär hatten sich nebeneinander auf die teilweise zu kleinen Stühle gesetzt, während Donquixote Doflamingo – der dieses Treffen einberufen hatte – auf dem Tisch im Schneidersitz platz nahm und seine noch schmerzende Wunde mit den Armen verdeckte.

Die beiden Admiräle Kizaru und Aokiji beobachteten die Piraten mit scharfen Blicken, für den Fall das sie etwas Unorthodoxes vorhatten. Vizeadmiral Kranich dagegen, blickte Doflamingo neugierig an, da sie keinen Grund für dessen Aufforderung zu einem Treffen in Mary Joa sah.

„Doflamingo. Wenn du endlich so freundlich wärst uns zu erklären warum du nach einem Treffen verlangt hast.", verlangte der Buddha und verschränkte die Arme.

Dieser lachte. „Fufufufu! Ich denke, dass es so manch einem in diesem Raum sehr interessieren könnte, was ich gefunden habe."

„Spann uns nicht länger auf die Folter und sprich endlich.", forderte Mihawk und blickte ihn herablassend an.

„Che. Sicher doch, _Falkenauge_." Er wand sich wieder Sengoku zu. „Lasst uns zur Sache kommen."

Der Buddha hob eine Augenbraue, als Doflamingo sein Hemd hochzog. Doch dann sah er den Verband, der sich um seinen Bauch zog und das Blut, welches durch den Verband gesickert war. „Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Sengoku und blickte Doflamingo eindringlich an. Es war nicht oft, wenn nicht sogar nie, dass Donquixote Doflamingo in einem Kampf verletzt wurde. Sein Gegner musste entweder besonders stark oder besonders viel Glück gehabt haben.

Jimbei, der große kräftige Fischmensch, versuchte zu analysieren wie die Wunde entstanden sein konnte, während die beiden Admiräle nun einen weitaus interessierteren Eindruck machten.

„Was", begann Doflamingo mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „würde die Weltregierung dazu sagen, wenn es jemanden gäbe, der vollkommen immun gegen Teufelskräfte ist?"

„Sicher nichts Gutes. Das steht fest.", entgegnete ihm Aokiji, der plötzlich einen unwohlen Gedanken bekam.

„Fufufufu!", lachte Doflamingo laut und wechselte zu einem anderen wichtigen Punkt seines Vorhabens. „Ich will, dass ein Kopfgeld auf sie ausgesetzt wird."

Falkenauge hob den Blick. „_Sie_?"

„Ja. Es war eine Frau, die mir diese Wunde zugefügt hat. Auch noch gerade jemand, von der man so etwas nicht erwarten würde…." Letzteres schien er zu sich zu sagen, obwohl es für alle anwesend deutlich zu hören war.

„Hast du ein Foto von ihr; für den Steckbrief.", fragte ihn Sengoku.

Statt zu antworten, zückte Doflamingo ein Stück Papier aus der Tasche und ließ es in die Mitte des Tisches fallen. Viele Augenbrauen wurden skeptisch hoch gezogen als sie das Bild einer jungen Frau, mit dunkelbraunen mittellangen Haaren betrachteten, die genervt zur rechten der geschossenen Perspektive guckte.

„Was meintest du damit, als du andeutetest, das es jemanden gibt der gegen Teufelskräfte immun ist?", meldete sich Jimbei zu Wort. „Wolltest du damit sagen, dass _sie_ diejenige ist?"

„Genau das.", bestätigte Doflamingo bevor er wieder in ein lautes Lachen fiel. „Doch sie scheint selbst noch keinerlei Ahnung davon zu haben." Dabei entfiel es ihm doch glatt zu erwähnen, welchen _anderen_ Einfluss sie auf Teufelsfrucht-Nutzer hatte. _Fufufufu. Diese Schwachköpfe, _dachte er gehässig_. Keineswegs werde ich sie mit euch teilen_.

„Wie lautet ihr Name?", fragte Sengoku.

Wieder ein breites Grinsen und ein Funkeln in den, hinter Brillengläsern versteckten, Augen. „_Mizuumi_."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.<strong>

**Takaoka: **Der Name tauchte bei meiner Word-Rechtschreibkorrektur für das Wort Tako-yaki auf und ich dachte mir ‚Hey! Warum nicht? Hab zwar überhaupt keine Ahnung was das bedeutet oder woher du (der Computer) es kennst, aber egal! ' Und der Name Takaoka war geboren! XD (Wollte es nur mal klären, da er ja doch noch mal in diesem Chapter aufgetaucht war).

„_Hebt man den Blick, sieht man keine Grenzen." – __**Japanisches Sprichwort**_

„_Von allen Bedürfnissen die das handeln des Menschen bestimmen, ist das Bedürfnis frei zu sein, wahrscheinlich das Stärkste und das Mächtigste." – __**Anscheinend ein Spruch aus irgendeinem Film….**_


	3. Überwindung

**MIZUUMI**水海**STORY I **

**E A S T B L U E**

**3**

**Überwindung**

_**ODER**_

**Gespräch mit den Haien**

* * *

><p>Mit einem leisen <em>tapp<em> setzte das winzige Dingi an der Anlegestelle des Dorfes Kokos auf der Konomi-Insel an. Das kleine Boot hatte Mizuumi sich auf der letzten Insel geschnappt, welches sich als viel einfacher herausgestellt hatte, als sie gedacht hatte. Einmal kurz nicht hingesehen und schon war das geliebte Boot in anderen Händen. Armer Fischer.

„He, du!", riss sie eine dunkle Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Als sie aufblickte, sah sie wie ein schlanker, mit Narben übersäter Mann auf sie zukam. Er besaß einen schwarzen Schnauzbart und trug eine braune Uniform. Zu dieser gehörte auch eine Mütze, an der sich eine kleine Windmühle befand, die sich im Wind freudig drehte.

„Wer, ich?", fragte sie und zeigte verwirrt mit den Finger auf sich.

„Ja.", entgegnete der Mann und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. „Was willst du hier? Es ist nicht sicher für jemanden wie dich."

Mizuumis rechtes Auge zuckte. Hah? Was wollte der komische Hut-Mann von ihr? _Wie heißt der Kerl nochmal gleich… Enzo… Genzo. Genzo! Genau. Der Typ war – ist – doch Polizist oder?_

„Du solltest wieder ablegen und nach Hause rudern, kleines.", versuchte Genzo sie zu überzeugen.

Stattdessen bildete sich eine große Vene auf ihrem Kopf und sie sah den Polizeimann resigniert an. „Ich denke, ich weiß selbst, was das Beste für mich ist und wo ich hin ruder. Außerdem habe ich einige Geschäfte auf dieser Insel zu erledigen die nicht warten können. Also, wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden, Sir, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Schnell drängte sie sich an dem Mann vorbei und ging weiter.

Dann hielt sie plötzlich an. _Verdammt. Wo ist der Arlong Park überhaupt?_ Beinahe verlegen drehte sie sich um und räusperte sich. „Ich bitte nochmals um Entschuldigung, aber könnten Sie mir vielleicht freundlicherweise sagen, wo es hier zum Arlong Park geht?"

„Was? Was willst du denn da? Das ist viel zu gefährlich!", betonte er und schüttelte sie an den Schultern. „Weißt du eigentlich wer der Mann ist, der dort lebt?"

Mizuumi ging ein paar Schritte Rückwerks um die Hände abzuschütteln und dachte: _Die_ _Strohhüte scheinen also noch nicht hier gewesen zu sein, wenn ich seine Reaktion richtig deute_. Dann erst antwortete sie Genzo mit einem gezwungenen lächeln: „Keine Sorge, Herr Polizeimann. Ich kann gut auf mich aufpassen und wünsche nur ein paar Dinge zu wissen. Mehr nicht. Also, können Sie mir jetzt sagen, wo ich den Arlong Park finde oder nicht? Denn ich werde mich so oder so auf den Weg dorthin machen."

Genzo seufzte gequält und deutete reuevoll die Straße hinab. „Folge einfach dem Weg und Halte dich links."

Zufrieden damit ihre gewollte Antwort bekommen zu haben, hüpfte sie vergnügt in die gezeigte Richtung und summte ein paar Kinderlieder. Es half nicht nur der Langeweile entgegen, sondern auch der Nervosität bei der bevorstehenden selbst vorgenommenen Angelegenheit. Schließlich hätte sie nicht hierher kommen müssen. Aber sie wollte Antworten und Mizuumi war sich sicher, das einzig ein Fischmensch ihr helfen konnte und da – nachdem sie erfahren hatte das sie sich im East Blue befand – die Arlong-Bande die einzige Fischmenschenbande in nächster Nähe war, sie wohl oder übel zu ihm musste. Sie hoffte nur das Arlong sie nicht töten würde.

_Ich schaff das schon_, dachte sie als sie sich den Reisfeldern näherte. _Und_ _wenn nicht, spring ich einfach ins Wasser und hau ab_. Das klang in ihren Ohren wie ein guter Plan.

Dennoch musste sie heftig schlucken, als das große Tor, gebadet im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, in Sicht kam. Sowie sie davor stand, hob sie die rechte Hand und klopfte zweimal kräftig dagegen. Danach rieb sie sich ihre schmerzenden Knöchel. Es vergingen einige quälende Minuten, bevor die schwere Metalltüre beiseite geschoben wurde und Mizuumi zum ersten Mal einen Blick auf einen Fischmenschen erhaschen konnte. Es war Kiss. Der Typ mit den großen gespitzten Lippen. _Uha…_.

Der Blick des Fischmenschen wurde kalt als er auf sie herabblickte. „Was willst du, Menschenweib?"

Mizuumi versuchte einen unterwürfigen Eindruck zu machen und antwortete: „Ich würde gerne mit Arlong Sägehai sprechen, falls er Zeit haben sollte."

Kiss runzelte die Stirn, sah sie noch wenige Sekunden lang an und schlug ihr schließlich das Tor ins Gesicht. _Was zum…?_ Hatte dieser Fisch ihr etwa gerade die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen? _Was… was soll man denn in so einer Situation tun?_ Doch noch bevor sie weiter überlegen konnte, wurde die Tür abermals geöffnet und Kiss starrte auf sie herab.

Er sagte: „Trägst du Waffen bei dir?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah an sich herab. Man konnte eindeutig erkennen, dass sie nichts an sich trug, da die Kleidung (ein paar dunkle Sachen die sie am letzten Abend auf Doflamingos Schiff anziehen musste, welche auch ausnahmsweise kein Kleid gewesen waren) sehr Hautanliegend war.

Kiss trat einen Schritt zur Seite und gab den Weg in den Arlong Park frei. „Du kannst jetzt mit Arlong sprechen."

Sie nickte den Kopf in einer höflichen Geste und betrat den großen Platz, mit den vielen verschiedenen Fischmenschenarten. Kaum war sie in Hörweite grüßte sie ein dämonisches Lachen. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, sowie ihr der große Sägehai-Fischmensch in die Augen fiel. Er besaß einen muskulösen Körper der nur teilweise von seinem gelben Hawaihemd mit schwarzen Flecken überdeckt wurde. Doch das erste was Mizuumi an ihm auffiel waren weder die lange ‚Sägenase', noch die beiden Tattoos, auf seiner Brust und seinem linken Oberarm.

Es war das diabolische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, welches aus dolchähnlichen Zähnen bestand und sie gehässig zu verhöhnen schien.

„Shahahahaha!", lachte Arlong, als er sie erblickte. „Ich kann mir keinen Grund vorstellen, warum ein zerbrechliches Ding wie du, sich mit mir unterhalten wöllte."

Mizuumi lächelte als sie vor ihm zum stehen kam. „Wahrlich, gäbe es keinen Grund für mich hier zu sein, wenn Sie nicht der Einzige wären, der mir ein paar Fragen beantworten könnte."

Arlong hob eine Augenbraue. „Oh? Und wieso kann _ich_ dir diese Fragen beantworten?"

Sie antwortete als sei es selbstverständlich: „Weil Sie ein Fischmensch sind."

Arlong schien nun interessiert. „Sprich, Mensch." Er stütze seinen Kopf auf seinem linken Arm ab und blickte sie durch dringlich an.

„Bei diesen Fragen die ich habe, geht es hauptsächlich um eine Art Fähigkeit die ich an mir entdeckt habe." Mizuumi versuchte die Blicke der anderen Fischmenschen zu ignorieren; versuchte zu vergessen mit wem sie sprach. „Fangen wir mit der ersten Sache an. Normalerweise wenn ein Mensch in Berührung mit Wasser kommt, nimmt er geringe Mengen davon auf. Das liegt daran das die Haut des Menschen generell Wasserdurchlässig ist. In meinem Fall jedoch, perlt Wasser an meiner Haut ab."

Als Arlong sie nur verwirrt anblickte, seufzte sie. Sie ging auf das Wasser zu und tauchte ihren ganzen linken Arm hinein. Dann hob sie den Arm wieder raus und alle konnten beobachten, wie das Wasser tränenförmig ihre Hand hinunter zurück ins Becken tropfte. Sie blickte zu Arlong um dessen Reaktion zu sehen. Er sah verwundert aus und hatte seine Stirn in Denkfalten gelegt.

Dann sagte er: „Gibt es sonst noch etwas… Eigenartiges… das du an dir gefunden hast?"

Sie nickte. „Ich kann unter Wasser atmen."

Etwas blitzte in Arlongs Augen auf und er erhob sich. „Das will ich mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen." Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich ins Wasser.

Sofort umgab Mizuumi wieder das Gefühl vom Wasser verschlungen zu werden. Ihre Lunge füllte sich mit Flüssigkeit und sie nahm drei tiefe Atemzüge um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen gehabt, öffnete sie jedoch sogleich. Beinahe hätte sie sie wieder zugeschnappt.

„He.", hörte sie Arlong sagen als er sie intensiv betrachtete; sein Gesicht dem ihrem viel zu nahe.

„Was?", fragte sie unsicher. _Oh!_, dachte sie vergnügt._ Ich kann ja sogar unter Wasser sprechen_.

Arlong zog sie plötzlich am Arm zu sich und strich ihr die Haare vom Hals weg. Er fühlte mit seiner großen Hand ihren Hals entlang und Mizuumi erstarrte. Doch er zog seine Hand wieder weg und betrachtete stattdessen ihre Hände. Dann viel ihr ein Groschen. _Sucht_ _er etwa nach Kiemen und Schwimmhäuten?_, dachte sie. _Ich… ich bin doch kein Fisch!_

„Wie eigenartig. Du scheinst eindeutig ein Mensch zu sein und dennoch….", murmelte Arlong und machte einen nachdenklichen Eindruck.

Er packte sie wieder am Arm und schwamm mit ihr an die Oberfläche. An Land brauchte Mizuumi sich nur einmal mit den Händen über die Kleidung zu gehen und sie war wieder vollkommen trocken, als sei sie nie im Wasser gewesen. Verwundert schauten sie die restlichen Mitglieder von Arlongs Bande an.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte der Sägehai.

Sie antwortete: „Mizuumi."

„Folg mir, Mizuumi.", knurrte Arlong und trat mit großen Schritten voran.

Sie folgte ihm unsicher in das große Gebäude mit der Aufschrift _Arlong Park_. Gemeinsam betraten sie im zweiten Stockwerk einen großen Raum. Mizuumis Mund öffnete sich ein Stück weiter wie gewohnt als sie erstaunt die großen Regale mit den vielen Büchern betrachtete.

Arlong ging an den Regalen vorbei und führte sie stattdessen zu einem kleinen Unscheinbaren Schränkchen am Ende des Raumes. Er zog die Schranktür auf und ging die einzelnen Buchbände ab. Dann nahm er ein altes rotes Lederbuch heraus und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Was ist das?", fragte Mizuumi als sie das Buch betrachtete. Er gab es ihr.

„Sag du es mir.", meinte Arlong. Auf ihren verwirrten Blick hin fügte er hinzu: „Keiner von uns kann es lesen. Es ist in einer Weltfremden Sprache geschrieben."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Schnell schlug sie das Buch offen und las die ersten Zeilen. Dann stockte sie. _Warte_, dachte sie und ihr Gesicht verzog sich in Unglauben. _Das ist Englisch!_ Dann las sie die nächste Zeile und ihr Körper begann zu zittern.

„Diesem Buch wird nachgesagt, dass es Wissen über eine andere Welt enthält. Einer Welt die sogar der unserer übersteht. Wir nennen sie _Yokaichú_.", erklärte Arlong und versuchte jeder ihrer Gesichtsausdrücke und Körperreaktionen zu analysieren. „Leider ist dieses Buch bereits zu alt, daher ist die Mehrzahl der Seiten beschädigt und unlesbar."

Zwei Fragen drängten sich in ihrem Kopf. „Warum glauben Sie, dass ich es lesen kann?"

„Intuition.", erwiderte der Fischmann grinsend.

Sie verengte die Augen. „Gibt es mehrere Exemplare dieses Buches?"

„Nur noch zwei." Er wedelte mit der Hand. „Keine Ahnung wo die sich befinden."

_Che. So ein Mist. Dieses Exemplar ist kaum zu lesen und es gibt nur noch _zwei_ weitere? Verdammt. Wo soll ich die den finden?_

„Shahahahaha! Du überlegst gerade, wo du die anderen beiden Bücher findest, nicht wahr?", höhnte Arlong und sah sie funkelnd an. Fast so, als sei er amüsiert.

Sie begegnete seinem Blick emotionslos. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das etwas angeht."

„Wie du meinst." Arlong schien mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Doch wenn ich so frei sein darf, anzunehmen, dass du vorhast noch ein paar Tage länger zu bleiben?"

Mizuumi dachte über das Angebot nach. Es schien das Arlong nichts über ihre Fähigkeit wusste. Doch was war mit den anderen seiner Bande? Sie würde auf jeden Fall den Worten Hacchan mehr trauen als denen der anderen rassistischen Fischmenschen. Außerdem konnte sie versuchen in der Gegenwart von solchen ‚Wasserexperten' neue Dinge über sich herauszufinden. Und war nicht dieser große Stachelrochen-Fischmensch ein Experte in diesem Fischmenschen-Karate? Irgendetwas mit 30. oder 40. Dan? Vielleicht konnte sie ja noch etwas herumlungern.

„Das dürfen Sie.", antwortete sie ihm schließlich und schlug das Buch zu. Sie legte es auf das kleine Schränkchen und sah Arlong erwartungsvoll an.

Er grinste nur. „Großartig! Ich werde dir dein Zimmer zeigen."

Und er führte sie ein paar Gänge entlang, hier und da mal eine Treppe hinauf, bis er sie in ein kleines Zimmer führte, dessen einziges Mobiliar aus einem Bett, einem Sideboard und einer Wanduhr bestand. Arlong verabschiedete sich mit den Worten, er würde morgen jemanden schicken der sie zum Frühstück abholt.

Sobald die Türe geschlossen war, ließ sich Mizuumi auf die große Matratze fallen und kurze Zeit später, war sie eingeschlafen.

* * *

><p>„Arlong. Bist du sicher das es in Ordnung geht diesen Menschen hier wohnen zu lassen?", fragte ein großer Mann in einem blauen Karate-Gi.<p>

Arlong hatte sich wieder auf seinen großen Stuhl gesetzt und begann mit seiner Bande über Mizuumi zu diskutieren. „Ich bin mir sicher, Kuroobi. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass sie voll und ganz ein Mensch ist. Kein Mensch ist dazu in der Lage unter Wasser zu atmen oder zu sprechen."

Kuroobi machte einen skeptischen Eindruck.

„Was ist sie denn dann?", fragte Hachi, der gerade dabei war Moomu, ihr Seekuh-Haustier, zu füttern.

Arlong tippte mit den Fingern auf die Armlehne. „Das weiß ich noch nicht…. Kuroobi! Du bist verantwortlich für sie und auch dafür das es ihr hier an nichts fehlt, verstanden?"

„Ja, Arlong."

„Oh und… behalte sie im Auge.", setzte Arlong dazu, bevor er ein niederträchtiges Lachen von sich ließ.

Kuroobi nickte.

* * *

><p>Es war das erste Mal, seit ihrer Ankunft in dieser Welt, das Mizuumi träumte.<p>

Allerdings war es keiner dieser schönen rosafarbigen Träume in denen ein Prinz auf einem weißen Pferd einem das Leben rettete, oder gar eines wo man durch einen Dschungel von wilden Affen verfolgt wurde. Vielmehr war es ein Traum voll von Emotionen und Erinnerungen der vergangenen Tage. Ihre letzten Augenblicke mit ihrem Meister, der ihr mal wieder die kalte Schulter gab und versuchte ihr keine Zuneigung zu zeigen (den Mizuumi wusste, dass er sie insgeheim wie seine Tochter sah).

Gedanken benebelten ihren Geist und Fragen häuften sich zu riesigen Wolkenkratzern an, die unzerbrechlich schienen. Keine Antwort wurde ihr gegeben; keine Gnade ihr erwiesen. Es war alles ein kalter grauer Schlaf – weder Traum noch Alptraum.

Sie wurde von dem hellen Licht, das durch das kleine Seitenfenster schien, geweckt. Als sie zur Seite blickte, entdeckte sie auf dem Sideboard ein kleines zusammengehäuftes paar Klamotten. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als ihr die Erkenntnis kam, dass jemand das Zimmer betreten hatte, während sie noch am schlafen gewesen war. Doch schnell schüttelte sie das Gefühl ab, denn solch unheimlichen Gedanken durfte sie sich nicht länger untergeben.

Also nahm Mizuumi die Kleidung und betrachtete sie genauer. Sie stellte, nicht ganz verwundert fest, dass es sich um Namis Kleidung handelte. Sie seufzte und zog sich um.

„So schlecht ist es ja gar nicht….", murmelte sie als sie die dunkelblaue Hose und das gelbe T-Shirt betrachtete.

Es klopfte.

„Ja?", fragte Mizuumi und wand sich der Tür zu.

Herein trat ein großer Fischmensch, den Mizuumi sofort als Kuroobi erkannte. „Wenn du hunger hast, es gibt was zu essen."

Sie nickte und folgte dem miesdreinblickenden Kuroobi in die Küche des Arlong Parks. Beinahe erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass kein einziger Fischmensch – neben Kuroobi – anwesend war. Nachdem sie eine große Portion Seekönig gegessen hatte, fühlte sie sich gleich um ein vielfaches besser und zum ersten Mal seit mehreren Tagen zierte ein fröhliches lächeln ihre Lippen. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund warum sie mit dem, ihr gegenüber sitzenden Kuroobi eine Konversation begann.

„Ich bin Mizuumi.", sagte sie und nippte an ihrem Kaffee.

„Kuroobi.", entgegnete er resigniert und sah sie durch verengte Augen an.

„Erzähl mir was.", forderte sie ihn auf.

Kuroobi überdachte ihre Aufforderung und fand sich in seinen Misstrauen bestätigt. „Und was?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja. Du trägst ein Karate-Gi. Heißt das du kannst gut Karate?"

„Natürlich." Er schnaubte. „40. Dan im Fischmenschen-Karate."

Ihre Augen funkelten. „Fischmenschen-Karate? Wie interessant." Auf den düsteren Blick den sie bekam, erläuterte sie: „Ich bin mehr fürs kämpfen mit den Schwertern als mit den Fäusten. Aber das liegt wohl eher an meiner Erziehung."

Kuroobi hob eine Augenbraue, dann grinste er. „He. Also hast du keine Ahnung von Karate?"

Ihr Auge zuckte. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

„Oh und was dann? Das du glaubst du wärst besser in Karate als ich?" Ein funkeln ging in seinen Augen auf.

Ihr kam eine Idee und sie war amüsiert genug um sich eine leuchtende Lampe über ihrem Kopf vorzustellen. „Wenn mir jemand die Basis zeigen würde, wäre ich _garantiert_ besser als jeder andere Meister des Karates."

„Okay, Deal.", grunzte er. „Ich bring dir die Basis des Fischmenschen-Karate bei und dann werden wir sehen ob du mich in meinem eigenen Gebiet schlagen kannst."

Mizuumis Grinsen breitete sich zu einem teuflischen Ausdruck aus. „Abgemacht.", konterte sie, sehr zufrieden mit sich.

Und so verbrachte sie die nächsten paar Stunden damit, sich sämtlichen Anweisungen Kuroobis zu unterstellen und die amüsierte lachende Crew zu ignorieren. Selbst Arlong schien mit Interesse zu verfolgen, wie sie in die Künste des Fischmenschen-Karate eingeweiht wurde.

Kuroobi versuchte ihr sogar beizubringen sich unter Wasser schneller zu bewegen und vor allen Dingen kämpfen zu können. Mizuumi war mehr als froh darüber diese Dinge gelehrt zu bekommen, da sie wusste, dass sie sie irgendwann einmal gebrauchen würde. Schließlich war diese Welt weitaus gefährlicher, wenn man die vielen Piraten und Banditen bedachte. Natürlich könnte Mizuumi nie ein wahrer Meister dieser Kunst werden, mit dem Mensch sein und allem. Aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab ein wenig mehr Kampferfahrung zu sammeln. Bald schon beschloss sie auch, sich kein Schwert zuzulegen und stattdessen mit den Fäusten zu kämpfen. Sie war sowieso schon immer mehr diejenige gewesen die die Schwerter herstellte, anstatt damit zu kämpfen.

Und so fiel sie am folgenden Abend vollkommen erschöpft auf ihr Bett und starte besinnungslos zur Decke. _Nur noch ein paar Tage_, sagte sie sich. _Dann verschwinde ich von hier._ Sie schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Tag fand sich Mizuumi widerwillig in der Gesellschaft von Arlong. Den ganzen gestrigen Tag hatte er sie in Ruhe gelassen, doch die Ruhe schien nicht länger anzuhalten.

„Wie ich gesehen habe, hast du es geschafft, Kuroobi davon zu überzeugen dich zu unterrichten.", begann er. „Nicht gerade etwas das jeder schafft, egal ob Fischmensch oder nicht."

„Oh, sollte ich mich deswegen geehrt fühlen?", fragte sie ihn und lehnte sich in der Bücherei an eine Wand. Dort war sie auf Arlong gestoßen, nachdem sie versucht hatte sich das Buch erneut anzusehen. Nicht das es viel genutzt hatte, da das Buch bis auf die erste Seite gänzlich unkenntlich war.

„Shahahahaha! Vielleicht."

Sie versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen um das Zimmer zu verlassen, doch er packte sie am Arm und hielt sie somit auf. Dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich.

„Was ist das?", fragte er unsicher und sah sie unwirsch an.

Die Frage, kombiniert mit der Situation, löste einen bekannten Augenblick in ihrer Erinnerung aus. _Verdammt! Nicht schon wieder_, flehte sie. _Bitte!_

„Was ist was?" Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass sie stotterte.

Arlong blieb still und Mizuumi hielt es nicht länger aus. „Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass es sich so anfühlt wie die Berührung mit dem Meer."

Überrascht ließ er sie los und entgegnete: „Du bist schon einmal in Kontakt damit gekommen?"

„Ja. Nur das diese Person von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen hat." Sie fügte hinzu: „Allerdings reagierte ein anderer – ebenfalls mit Teufelskräften – so, als sei er in Berührung mit Seestein gekommen und brach dem entsprechen zusammen."

„Wie interessant. Äußerst interessant." Arlong verstand allmählich, um wenn es sich bei dieser mysteriösen Mizuumi handelte. Eine Berührung mit ihr, machte ihn stärker. Er bezweifelte, das dieser Mensch, dessen Reaktion angeblich dieselbe sein sollte wie seine, genauso empfand. Es lag daran das er ein Fischmensch war. Mit Sicherheit. Und sie, _sie_ war das _Meer_.

„He." Mit diesem Ausstoß verließ er sie um sich zurückzuziehen.

* * *

><p>Von dem Augenblick an, egal zu welcher Zeit, versuchte Arlong sie soviel es ging zu berühren. Es waren keine großen Berührungen, nur kleine unnötige Gesten, wie wenn er sie wohin begleitete, an die Schulter fasste oder ihren Rücken berührte. Es machte sie mehr als nur unwohl und sie fühlte sich zunehmender eingeschüchtert.<p>

Umso glücklicher war Mizuumi als sie eines schönen Nachmittags neben Hachi saß und mit ihm am Rand des Arlong Parks angelte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mizuumi-Denka?", fragte Hachi, als er ihren traurigen Blick bemerkte.

„Denka?", fragte sie unsicher. „Was bedeutet das?"

Hachi blickte kurz weg und schien zu überlegen. „Mh? Oh! Keine Ahnung!"

Mizuumi sah Hachi ungläubig an. „Und… wieso nennst du mich dann so?"

Der Oktopus kratzte sich am Kinn. „Hm…. Weiß nicht."

Sie seufzte schließlich und entschied sich dazu das Thema zu wechseln. „Du, Hachi?"

„Hm?", grunzte Hachi und zog einen Fisch an Land.

„Vermisst du manchmal deine Heimat?"

Hachi stoppte in seiner Bewegung und blickte auf. Als er ihren intensiven Blick, der gegen Horizont gerichtet war, bemerkte, runzelte er die Stirn. Er dachte an die Fischmenscheninsel und daran, wie lange er nicht mehr dort gewesen war. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war bereits so viele Jahre nicht mehr da."

„War es am Anfang schwer? Deine Heimat einfach so zurück zu lassen?", wollte sie wissen. Mizuumi wusste selbst nicht genau worauf sie mit diesen Fragen hinaus wollte, doch sie brauchte einfach nur jemanden zum reden.

Hachi blickte nun ebenfalls gegen den Horizont. „Ja, aber es hat sich gelohnt."

„Huh?" Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an.

Er erläuterte. „Auf der Fischmenscheninsel, kann man den Horizont nicht sehen. Mann kann die Sonne nicht auf oder untergehen sehen. Weder sieht man den Sternenhimmel bei Nacht. Alleine das alles war es für mich wert, meine Heimat zu verlassen."

Mizuumi lächelte, was sich bald in ein großes lachen ausbreitete. „Das ist wirklich ein Argument! Das muss ich schon sagen!" Dann hielt sie inne und sah zum Himmel hinauf. „Aber ich denke, dass du recht hast. Alleine dazu in der Lage zu sein, täglich den blauen Himmel zu erblicken, macht das ganze hier wert, nicht wahr?"

Hachi nickte und lächelte ebenfalls, nicht wissend, dass er ihr gerade ein Stein vom Herz hat fallen lassen.

„Ne.", flüsterte Mizuumi sanft. „Wirst du mir bei einer Sache behilflich sein?"

Er nickte. „Natürlich, schließlich seid Ihr ein Gast."

Sie lächelte und erwiderte: „Hilf mir von hier weg zu kommen."

Hachi ließ die Angelruhte fallen. „Was? Aber das kann ich nicht tun, Mizuumi-Denka. Ihr seit Arlongs Gast."

„Ja aber er macht mir Angst." Sie verzog das Gesicht in einen Schmollmund und gab Hachi den Hundeblick. „Bitte! Du bist meine einzige Hoffnung! Wenn ich nicht bald hier weg komme, muss ich gegen Kuroobi kämpfen und dann tötet er mich mit Sicherheit!"

„Das würde er nicht tun."

„Doch würde er und wenn nicht, dann Arlong! Bitte, Hachi! Du brauchst mir nur mein Boot vom Hafen in Kokos zu bringen und wir treffen uns dann weiter draußen auf dem Meer, außer Sichtweite des Arlong Parks.", versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen.

Hachi grübelte einige Zeit darüber nach, bis er schließlich nickte. Mizuumi quietschte einmal fröhlich und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Danke Hachi! Ich schulde dir was! Wir sehen uns gleich."

Gesagt, getan. Sie wartete darauf bis Hachi bereits mehrere Meter in Richtung Kokos verschwunden war, bevor sie sich umsah. _Gut_, dachte sie. _Keine Fischmenschen, weit und breit_. Dann sprang sie ins Wasser und tauchte weit unter, um ja nicht zu riskieren entdeckt zu werden. Sie brauchte nicht nochmal in den Arlong Park zurück. Schließlich besaß sie ja nichts und würde somit auch nichts vermissen.

„Mizuumi-Denka.", kam eine Stimme zu ihrer rechten, immer noch Unterwasser.

Hachi hielt ein Seil zwischen zwei seiner sechs Hände, welches an ihrem Boot zusammengebunden war. „Ah, Hachi. Vielen Dank!" Sie drückte ihn noch einmal ganz feste. „Pass gut auf dich auf und mach's gut!"

„Passt Ihr gut auf Euch auf, Mizuumi-Denka. Hoffentlich sehen wir uns wieder!" Mit diesen Worten des Abschieds, drehte sich Hachi um und schwamm wieder zurück zum Arlong-Park.

Mizuumi schwamm an die Wasseroberfläche und hievte sich auf das kleine Dingi. Auf dem Boot entdeckte sie plötzlich einen großen Sack und als sie ihn öffnete kam eine Vielzahl an verschiedenen Essenssorten zum Vorschein. Sie lächelte sanft und dachte: _Danke, Hachi._ Dann nahm sie die Ruder in die Hände und entfernte sich so immer weiter von der Konomi-Insel.

Ihr Ziel war gesetzt auf die Grand Line.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. <strong>

**Worterklärungen (Quelle Wikipedia, Google Übersetzer):**

**Yokaichú: **Yo-kai-chū (世 界中) = _Rund um die Welt_ **{Wenn Fehler enthalten sind, nicht meine Schuld XD Hab zwar an ein paar Sprachkursen teilgenommen, aber niemand ist perfekt! XDDD Oh, und warum ich den Namen gewählt hab? Mir war danach -.-}**

**Denka: **Mizuumi-Denka = Prinzessin Mizuumi. _Denka_ alleine bedeutet soviel wie „Ihre Königliche Hoheit". **(Diese Übersetzung krieg ich nicht ganz richtig hin aber das ist ja egal! ^^) Oh! Und warum Hachi sie so nennt? Tja, das sagt ihm sein Instinkt! Hehehe. **

**Anmerkung: Was die Namen der Charaktere angeht, verwende ich am liebsten immer noch die Japanischen (also die Originalnamen), weil ich sie gewöhnt bin und sie zum größtenteils besser klingen. Hier habe ich allerdings statt Chuu den Namen Kiss übernommen, weil… weil… ehhh… weiß gar nicht… ^_^; hehehe….**

**Anmerkung 2: Arlongs Reaktion auf Mizuumis Flucht? Das werden wir wohl nie erfahren! XDDD**


	4. Wanted

**MIZUUMI**水海**STORY I **

**E A S T . B L U E**

**4**

**Wanted**

_**ODER**_

**Der treibende Fisch**

* * *

><p>Auf dem weiten großen Meer des East Blues befand sich eine junge Frau in großen Schwierigkeiten.<p>

„AH! Mein Essen!", schrie Mizuumi, während sie versuchte dem großen Seekönig ihr Essen wieder zu entreißen. „Du verdammter Mistkerl! Finde woanders was zum Futtern! Das ist MEINS!"

Doch der große Seekönig, unbekannter Rasse, ließ von dem Sack nicht ab und schaffte es schließlich ihn ihr zu entnehmen. Fröhlich und zufrieden warf der Seekönig den Sack in die Luft und schluckte ihn, sobald er ihm im Maul landete, herunter.

Mizuumis rechtes Auge zuckte. „Bastard! Das war mein einziges Essen! Was soll ich denn jetzt zu mir nehmen, he? Daran schon mal gedacht?"

Der große Fisch hingegen, warf ihr nur einen genervten Blick zu, bevor er wieder in den Tiefen des Meeres verschwand. Mizuumi hatte Glück das Wasser an ihr abperlte, andernfalls wäre sie nun Nass bis auf die Knochen gewesen. Der Seekönig war sich nämlich nicht zu schade gewesen, mit seiner Schwanzflosse eine riesige Welle zu erzeugen, die über ihr Boot hinwegschleuderte.

Sie atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. _Und was jetzt? Wo bekomm ich was zu essen?_ Sie fragte sich nicht einmal warum der Seekönig sich nicht dazu entschlossen hatte sie zu fressen, anstatt des unscheinbaren Beutels. Diese Welt hatte viel zu viele skurrile Dinge zu bieten, da sollte sie ein Seekönig der sie nicht fraß nicht aus der Fassung bringen.

Es waren bereits zwei weitere Tage vergangen, seitdem Mizuumi es geschafft hatte, aus Arlongs Fängen zu entfliehen. Das Essen was Hachi ihr freundlicherweise mitgegeben hatte, war nun weg und somit musste sie hungern. Was nicht gut war, da sie sich sicher war, das Loguetown – ihr momentanes Ziel, vor der Grand Line – noch mehrere Tage entfernt lag.

„Dumme Seekönige, die viel zu hungrig sind um zu jagen….", murmelte sie genervt und setzte sich wieder hin.

Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre rechte Hand ab und hielt am Horizont nach irgendwelchen Schiffen oder Inseln Ausschau. Seltsamerweise wusste sie ganz genau wohin sie rudern musste. Sie sah es an der Strömung des Wassers und der Art und Weise, wie die Fische darin tanzten. Vielleicht hatte das ja etwas mit ihrer seltsamen Fähigkeit zu tun?

„Hm? Was ist das?"

Sie hatte gedankenverloren zu ihrer linken geblickt und bemerkte daher erst jetzt, den schwarzen Umriss in der Ferne. Eine Weile grübelte sie noch darüber nach ob sie hin fahren sollte oder nicht, doch ihr knurrender Magen entschied für sie. Also tauchte sie ihre Hand ins Wasser, direkt hinter dem Boot und konzentrierte sich. Sie spürte wie das Wasser an ihrer Haut vorbei floss und bildete einen kleinen Unterwasser Tsunami – wirklich minimal – und beschleunigte somit ihr Dingi auf angenehme Fahrt. Das war wirklich mit unteranderem das Einzige gewesen das sich Mizuumi bei Kuroobis Lehren gemerkt hatte. Die Manipulation des Wassers.

Natürlich konnte sie nichts mehr tun als einen winzigen Wellenstoß zu erzeugen, doch es reichte ihr fürs erste aus. Wie hieß es so schön: In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft.

„Aber das ist ja…!", rief sie erstaunt als sie das Schiff erkannte, was vor ihr im Meer trieb.

Es war das schwimmende Restaurant auf dem Meer, das _Baratie_. Sofort sprangen große Leuchtsterne in Mizuumis Augen auf. _Ich bekomm was zu essen!_ Dann blickte sie sich schnell um. _Da!_ Und tatsächlich, vor ihr stand die Karavelle der Strohhut-Bande, besser bekannt als die _Flying Lamb_. Ihre Augen strahlten erneut.

„Sie sind hier!" In Rekordgeschwindigkeit schaffte sie es zur Anlegestelle des Baratie und band es fest. Und schon war sie auf das Schiff gesprungen und ging langsam auf den Eingang zu. Dabei behielt sie die Flying Lamb im Augenwinkel und konnte somit genau beobachten, wie sich mehrere Leute auf dem Deck befanden.

_Mh. Ich scheine genau pünktlich gekommen zu sein_, dachte sie mit einem zufriedenen lächeln und betrat das Restaurant. Sogleich setzte sie sich an einen der vielen runden Tische, ganz in der Nähe des Tisches an dem sich ein gewisser Marineleutnant namens Fullbody mit seiner Begleitung befand. Und nach dessen Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, hatte Sanji ihn bereits bloßgestellt.

„Ah, meine Angebetete! Welche Schönheit mir doch heute wieder in die Augen fällt!", dröhnte plötzlich eine hohe Stimme, viel zu nahe an ihrem Ohr.

Sie ließ ein sehr weibliches quietschen von sich und sprang beinahe von ihrem Stuhl. Dann sah sie genervt hoch und blickte dem eben erwähnten Koch ins Gesicht. _Wenn man vom Teufel spricht._

„Und du bist?", sie versuchte ein Lächeln auf zu setzte, wobei sie sich sicher war, das es sehr gestreckt aussehen musste.

„Mein Name ist Sanji, ich bin hier der Oberkoch und erfülle dir all deine Wünsche." Von irgendwo zog er eine rote Rose hervor und überreichte sie Mizuumi.

Doch Mizuumi sah die Rose nur an und blickte dann wieder zum Koch hinauf. „Nein danke, mein Lieber. Ich bin allergisch gegen Rosen.", log sie. Sie wollte wirklich nicht von Sanji umschwärmt werden, denn wenn sie ehrlich war, war ihre Erfahrung mit Jungs gleich null.

Fast als sei ihm eine gewischt worden, warf er die Rose hinter sich – welche einem unschuldigen Gast ins Gesicht klatschte – und entschuldigte sich. Sie winkte ihn nur ab und bestellte die Empfehlung des Hauses. Die Suppe. Genau die Suppe, in der Fullbody mit der Eisenfaust, gerade ein Insekt ertränkt hatte. Sehr amüsiert beobachtete sie wie Sanji sich zu dem Marineleutnant begab und sich mit ihm zu streiten begann. Beinahe hätte sie laut los gelacht, als Sanji ihm eine Tracht Prügel verpasst hatte, doch sie riss sich zusammen.

Während des ganzen Zwischenfalls hatte Mizuumi ihre Suppe bekommen und schürfte diese gemütlich, als ein riesiger Knall ertönte und ein Loch sich in der Decke aufraffte. Herunter fielen kein anderer als Monkey D. Luffy und Rotfuß Jeff. Als sie Luffy erblickte, konnte sie nicht anders als fröhlich zu lächeln. Wie seltsam es doch war – selbst nach so vielen Tagen – seine Lieblingshelden in Fleisch und Blut zu erblicken! _Das würde mir niemand glauben! _Sie schlürfte weiter ihre Suppe, während zwischen den Köchen ein Streit ausbrach.

Doch bald darauf tauchte ein Marinesoldat in der Tür auf und erzählte von einem entkommenen Mitglied aus Don Kriegs Bande. _Gin_, sagte sie sich und kaum hatte sie es gedacht ertönte ein lautes _PANG_ und der Marinesoldat fiel zu Boden. Am Eingang des Restaurants stand Gin und Mizuumi musste zugeben, sein Anblick gefiel ihr gar nicht. Er war dünn, seine Wangenknochen schauten bereits raus und seine Augen waren von schweren Schatten umringt. Etwas an dem Anblick, weckte eine alte längst vergrabene Erinnerung in ihr und für einen Moment war alles um sie herum verschwunden.

Erst als sie Gin sprechen hörte, wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken geweckt. „Gib mir irgendwas zu essen, aber ein bisschen flott wenn ich bitten darf. Das hier ist doch ein Restaurant, oder?" Er hatte an einem Tisch, nur zwei weiter den ihren, Platz genommen und einen Fuß auf den Tisch gelegt.

Dann beobachtete Mizuumi wie der große Popeye-aussehende Mann sich dem verhungernden Gin näherte und ihn mit einem riesigen falschen lächeln begrüßte. Das machte Mizuumi wütend. Doch was folgte, würde sie noch wütender machen.

„Ich werde es noch einmal sagen, also hör besser zu. Ich bin der Gast, also bring mir etwas zu essen. Jetzt!", versuchte Gin mit fester Stimme zu sagen, doch sie wusste, dass er sich sehr viel Mühe gab nicht an Ort und Stelle umzukippen.

Der Koch, auch bekannt als Patty, blickte ihn nun mit einem genervten Ausdruck an. „Ich bin zu tiefst bedrückt, Schwachkopf. Aber hast du Geld?"

Mizuumis Fäuste ballten sich zusammen und angestrengt biss sie sich auf die Lippen um sich davon abzuhalten einzugreifen. Es musste so geschehen. _Ich darf nichts ändern!_ Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schloss sämtliche Außengeräusche aus. Erst als ein lautes Knallgeräusch ertönte öffnete sie sie wieder.

Patty hatte Gin niedergeschlagen und rief nun laut: „WER KEIN GELD HAT, IST KEIN GAST!"

Die Menge fing an zu jubeln und etwas in ihr zerbarst. Ihre Lippe blutete.

_Grr…grr…_. Gin packte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Bauch. Mizuumi kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut, wenn einem sich der Magen verdrehte und als Patty sich nur über seinen Hunger lustig machte, sah sie rot.

Bevor Patty zum erneuten Schlag ausholen konnte, war Mizuumi dazwischen gesprungen und hielt seine Faust mit ihrem linken Arm ab. Sie spürte den Schlag nicht. Patty war, im Vergleich zu ihrem Meister und Kuroobi, schwach.

„Was zum…? Wer bist du?", fragte Patty verwundert. _Mein Arm rührt sich nicht_, dachte er genervt und überrascht. _Wer ist diese Göre?_

„Ich bin Mizuumi. Ein _Gast_.", betonte sie sarkastisch und funkelte den Koch wütend an. „Und Sie" Sie sank ihren Arm. „sind ein geldgieriger Hornochse!"

„Geldgieriger..." Pattys rechtes Auge zuckte gefährlich. „...Hornochse?"

Im Hintergrund konnte Mizuumi die überraschten Ausrufe der anderen Gäste hören. Sie glaubte sogar Luffy etwas rufen gehört zu haben, ignorierte es jedoch. Sie konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf den herzlosen Mann vor ihr.

„Ein Mann ist dabei vor Ihren Augen zu verhungern und das Einzige an was Sie denken ist Geld?", brüllte sie ihm ins Gesicht.

Patty hielt verblüfft inne. „Was…?"

Sanji hingegen, hatte die Augen weit geöffnet und blickte nun die seltsame junge Frau an, die er eben noch bedient hatte. Konnte es etwa sein, dass diese zierlich aussehende Frau das Gefühl des Hungers kannte?

Auch Luffy hatte einen für ihn ungewöhnlichen ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht, als er die Szene vor ihm mitverfolgte. Etwas an dieser Frau ließ ihn unwohl werden…. Warum fühlte es sich so an, als sei er kurz davor ins Wasser zu stürzen?

Der auf dem Boden liegende Mann jedoch, erstarrte. Was hatte das Mädchen gerade gesagt?

„Aber gute Frau, er ist ein Pirat!", fing sich Patty wieder und blickte sie verzweifelt an. Würde er schon wieder zahlende Kundschaft vertreiben?

Doch Mizuumi erwiderte seinen Blick nur mit einem resoluten Ausdruck und entgegnete: „Er ist ein _Mensch_." Auf die geschockten Reaktionen der Anwesenden hin, hielt sie ihre Hand zur Seite und zeigte auf Gin, der sich versuchte hoch zu rappeln und sie anzusehen. „Gebt ihm was zu essen. Ganz egal wie viel er isst, ich bezahle."

„W-was? Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht und schon gar keine Almosen!", ächzte Gin hervor, während er sich an dem Tisch abstützte.

Mizuumi wand sich zu ihm um und zum ersten Mal konnte Gin ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen. Doch er sah nicht das Mitleid in ihren Augen, welches er geglaubt hatte, das sie für ihn empfand. Ihr Blick war entschlossen und hatte etwas Tiefgründiges in sich; tiefer als jeder Ozean es jemals sein könnte.

„Willst du leben?", fragte sie ihn. „Oder willst du sterben?"

Erneut weiteten sich seine Augen. Zwei simple Fragen, deren beider Bedeutung über sein Leben entschieden. Er schluckte und bereitete sich auf seine Antwort vor. Er musste schließlich nicht lange überlegen. „Ich… ich will leben!" Sein Gesicht verzog sich in eine verzweifelte Grimasse.

Mizuumi nickte anerkennend und lächelte ihm zufrieden zu. „Das ist gut." Dann wand sie sich Jeff zu. „Also, was ist jetzt? Wo bleibt das bestellte Essen?"

Jeff grunzte einmal, gab allerdings keine weiteren Anzeichen sie gehört zu haben. Mizuumi war davon lediglich amüsiert.

Plötzlich ergriff Patty wieder das Wort. „Ich will nicht, dass dieser schmierige Dreckskerl im Restaurant isst! Das wäre eine Beleidigung an die Gäste!"

„Sagte ich nicht bereits, dass ich ein Gast _bin_?", flüsterte sie leise und bedrohlich.

Patty schluckte.

Doch Gin ergriff unerwartet das Wort. „Es ist mir gleich, wo ich esse. Hauptsache ich bekomme etwas."

Mizuumi nickte. Wenn es Gin recht war, war es ihr recht. „Meinetwegen. Lass uns raus gehen." Zu Patty rief sie: „Und bring einer endlich das gottverdammte Essen!"

Draußen auf der Außenseite des Decks, nahmen die Beiden schließlich Platz und wenig später tauchte Sanji in der Türe auf; zwei Teller in der Hand haltend. Mizuumi hoffte das beide Teller für Gin waren, denn sie hatte genug gegessen. Und Hoffnung ließ sie nicht im Stich, denn Sanji reichte beide Teller an Gin weiter.

Bevor er sich allerdings einen großen Löffel in den Mund schieben konnte, riet sie ihm: „Iss langsam. Du willst schließlich, dass das Essen noch `ne Weile drin bleibt, nicht wahr?"

Gin sah sie an, dann nickte er und aß langsam und vorsichtig. Die Farbe kehrte allmählich wieder in sein Gesicht zurück und ein paar Tränen waren in seinen Augenwinkel zu erkennen, die er sich aber sofort wieder wegwischte. „Das ist wirklich der leckerste Reis, den ich in meinen ganzen Leben hatte!" Dann rief er schluchzend: „Ich dachte, ich müsste sterben! Danke! Ich danke Euch beiden!"

Er sah auf und blickte erst Mizuumi mit einem unsicheren lächeln an, dann zu Sanji, dem er vorsichtig zu nickte. Mizuumi hingegen brach in ein großes Grinsen aus. „Kein Problem!"

Auch Sanji lächelte fröhlich. „Es ist wirklich lecker, nicht wahr?"

* * *

><p>Mizuumi war äußerst froh das ihr Eingreifen in die Angelegenheit mit Gin, keine Konsequenzen mit sich zogen. <em>Noch nicht jedenfalls<em>, dachte sie sich. Doch ihre Laune war viel zu gut als das sie sie sich nun ruinieren lassen würde.

Nachdem Luffy sich Sanji vorgeknöpft hatte und ihn nun unbedingt in seiner Crew haben wollte, hatten sie sich bei Gin verabschiedet. Dieser war äußerst dankbar Mizuumi gegenüber und bedankte sich bei ihr mit einem hochroten Kopf ein weiteres Mal. Dann verschwand er hinterm Horizont.

Mizuumi hatte bereits erleichtert aufgeseufzt, als Sanji sich zu ihr wand. „Was du getan hast war äußerst Nobel, junge Meid!" Seine Stimme wurde ernst. „Aber trotzdem frage ich mich warum du ihm geholfen hast…. Bist du auch ein Pirat?"

Sie blinzelte zweimal und sah in die neugierigen Gesichter Sanjis und Luffys. „Ah. Nein. Ich bin kein Pirat. Mehr eine…" Sie tippte sich ans Kinn. „eine Abenteurerin!" Vergnügt lächelte sie.

Luffy lachte.

Doch Sanji schien immer noch stutzig. „Und warum hast du ihm dann geholfen?"

„Haha. Ah ja.", entgegnete sie zunächst unsicher. Warum hatte sie Gin geholfen? Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst. „Er hat ihn ausgelacht. Dieser Koch hat sich über seinen Hunger lustig gemacht und einem sterbenden Mann kaltherzig den Rücken zugedreht." Ihre Haare warfen einen Schatten über ihre Augen, sodass weder Sanji noch Luffy die Emotionen darin lesen konnte.

Doch bevor einer der Beiden etwas entgegensetzten konnte, meldete sich der vergessene Jeff, der ein Stockwerk über ihnen stand, zu Wort. „Geht zurück an die Arbeit, ihr faulen Säcke!"

Die beiden hörten aufs Wort und gingen zurück in die Küche.

Mizuumi hingegen lehnte sich an die Reling nachhinten und richteten den Blick gegen Himmel. Ein paar Wolken hatten sich aufgetürmt und bildeten einen riesigen Wattebausch, den Mizuumi an eine leckere Stange Zuckerwatte erinnerte. Oder ein flauschiges Kissen. Plötzlich gähnte sie und legte den Kopf auf den Boden.

_Ah…_. _Bin ich müde…, _dachte sie und gähnte ein weiteres Mal. _Vielleicht sollte ich mich eine Weile hinlegen und dann entscheiden was ich als nächstes mache. Ja genau._ _So mach ich… das._

Ihre Gedanken wurden immer unklarer bis sie schließlich einschlief.

* * *

><p>Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachte Mizuumi an Board des Baratie. Es war wirklich ein Luxus jeden Tag so ausgiebig bedient zu werden und wunderbares erstklassiges Essen serviert zu bekommen. Natürlich hatte sie sich gefragt, ob sie überhaupt bis zur ganzen Don Krieg Geschichte bleiben sollte, da ihr die Sache wirklich zu gefährlich war, doch sie konnte nicht umhin zu wollen, die ganze Angelegenheit mit anzusehen. Schließlich wusste sie, dass niemanden (also ihr) etwas passieren könnte. Einfach ein Sprung ins Wasser und sie war Sicher.<p>

Ein Glas fiel zu Boden und zerbrach. „Das ist Don Kriegs Piratenschiff!", riefen ein paar Gäste.

Anstatt ebenfalls in Panik zu verfallen, lächelte Mizuumi nur vergnügt in ihr Glas und freute sich darauf, dass endlich wieder etwas Spannendes passieren würde. Erst als das Schiff direkt vor dem Baratie halt machte, schienen den Leuten die Verfassung aufzufallen, in der sich das Schiff befand. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, dann ging die Eingangstür auf und zwei Gestalten waren zu erkennen.

„Bitte…. Gebt mir was zu essen. Ich kann auch bezahlen….", kam die magere Stimme des Paten, der gestützt von Gin das Restaurant betrat.

Als sich keiner rührte, setzte Krieg zu seiner Schauspielerischen Begabung an, welche Mizuumi auch ohne es vorher gewusst zuhaben, durchschaut hätte. Der Blick, den Krieg hatte kurz bevor er ‚zusammenbrach' sagte ihr alles. Dennoch, war er ein hungriger Mann und sie empfand auf vielerlei Hinsicht Mitleid mit ihm. Wenn auch nur trockenes Mitleid.

„Käpt'n!", rief Gin und stürzte sich zu dem zu Boden gefallen Piraten. Dann hob er seinen Blick und flehte die Köche an: „Bitte helft ihm oder er wird sterben!"

Die Blicke der Gäste änderten sich zu grimmigen Gesichtsausdrücken, die den Paten und seinen Kommandant nur finster ansahen. Gin wurde blass. Schnell suchte er die Reihen der Gäste ab, bis er Mizuumis Blick traf. Seine Augen blitzten in Erkenntnis auf und er richtete einen Verzweifelten Blick in ihre Richtung. Mizuumi schenkte ihm ein leichtes lächeln und zeigte mit einem Finger auf Sanji, der sich in die Küche begab um dem Piraten etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. Gin lächelte schwach, aber erleichtert.

Plötzlich tauchte Patty im Bild auf und fing an laut zu lachen. Mizuumi sah ihn genervt an und rollte dann mit den Augen. _Der Kerl spinnt_, sagte sie sich. Die Gäste fingen laut an sich über Don Kriegs Schicksal lustig zu machen. _Und die Gäste dieses Restaurant ebenfalls_.

Doch dann kam Sanji wieder, trat Patty zur Seite und stellte dem hungernden Krieg einen Teller mit Essen vor. Dem folgten entsetzte Rufe der anderen Köche und eine langweilige Geschichte über Don Kriegs Leben als Pirat. Mizuumi schenkte keinerlei dieser Dinge Beachtung; selbst dann nicht, als Krieg Sanji zu Boden warf und seinen Kommandanten die Schulter brach, als dieser ihn anschrie, er habe ihm doch ein Versprechen gegeben niemanden im Restaurant zu verletzten.

Während Krieg laut ankündigte, er würde das Schiff übernehmen, aß Mizuumi nur weiter von ihrem Seekönigfleisch-Gericht. Die Gäste flohen aus dem Baratie und verschwanden.

„Erstens", sagte Krieg. „bereitet Essen für 100 Mann vor."

Den Rest blendete Mizuumi aus. Erst als die Köche Waffen auf Sanji richteten, blickte sie auf um dem ganzen wieder zu folgen. Doch einzig und alleine ein Satz, den Sanji sagte, traf Mizuumi mitten ins Herz und brachte ihr ein trauriges lächeln auf die Lippen.

„Für einen Koch, wenn es jemanden gibt, der nach Essen fragt, muss er für denjenigen kochen. Was ist falsch damit?"

_Wirklich. Er ist der einzige der das ganze hier versteht, oder?_

Doch kaum hatte Sanji diese Worte ausgesprochen schlug Patty ihn nieder, hielt eine große Sprache darüber wie er das Restaurant beschützen würde und beschoss den Paten mit einer seltsamen Kanone. Nach ein paar lächerlichen Sekunden in denen die Köche glaubten Don Krieg besiegt zu haben, tauchte eben dieser wieder in der Tür auf. Seine goldene Rüstung erschien, ebenso wie ein finsterer Ausdruck.

Als die Köche auf ihn los gingen, schüttelte Mizuumi nur den Kopf. _Solche Idioten_. Don Krieg schoss die Köche nieder und Mizuumi schloss die Augen. Keineswegs weil sie es nicht mit ansehen wollte, sondern einfach weil sie die ganze Angelegenheit nicht länger interessierte.

„Rotfuß Jeff. Du warst auf der Grand Line und bist Sicher zurückgekehrt, nicht wahr?" Die laute Stimme des Paten riss sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Jeff hatte einen großen Sack mit Essen vor Kriegs Füße gestellt. „Während dieser Zeit musst du ein Logbuch geschrieben haben! Ich will es haben!"

„Mein Logbuch?", fragte Jeff. „Sicher besitze ich eins, doch du wirst es niemals bekommen. Dieses Logbuch ist der Stolz meiner Crew und mir während wir zusammen auf See waren. Es ist viel zu wertvoll um es einen Schurken wie dir zu überlassen."

Don Krieg folgte mit einer Sprache über die Grand Line und endete mit: „Das Einzige was mir fehlte waren Informationen! Das ist der Grund warum ich das Logbuch brauche!"

Mizuumi blinzelte, als sie bemerkte wie sich zwei Gestalten ins Restaurant schlichen und an einem freien Tisch platznahmen. _Sind das nicht Zorro und Usopp? _Sie kicherte und wand sich Luffy zu der auf Kriegs Aussage, er würde das One Piece finden hin, laut verkündete: „Ich bin derjenige der das One Piece finden und Piratenkönig wird!"

Sie kicherte erneut und biss in das letzte Stück ihres Seekönigfleischs. Sie begann gedanklich aufzuzählen wie viel Geld sie noch hatte und wie viel Essen sie noch brauchte, wenn sie sich nach Loguetown aufmachte. Wie viele Tage würde sie eigentlich brauchen? Und was würde sie wegen der anwesenden Marine dort unternehmen? Erstmal wahrscheinlich abtauchen und nichts Dummes anstellen. Das klang gut.

„Hör auf solchen Schwachsinn zu sagen! Weil mir die nötigen Informationen fehlten, sind meine 5000 Männer innerhalb von sieben Tagen auf diesem teuflischen Meer zerstört worden!", schrie Krieg ihn an und etwas in Mizuumi klickte.

Dann fing sie an zu kichern, bis sie schließlich in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. Das richtete natürlich sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sie.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen, huh!", donnerte Krieg sie an.

Gin sagte schwach ihren Namen und blickte sie entsetzt an. _Was tut sie da? Will sie sterben?_

Mizuumi winkte mit der Hand vor ihr Gesicht und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Tut mir wirklich… haha… Leid. Haha! Aber es einfach nur so amüsant!"

„Was?" Krieg blickte finster drein und hob bedrohlich eine Faust. „Du Drecksweib findest es amüsant, dass meine Crew vernichtet wurde?"

„Nein. Nicht das." Sie grinste und traf seinen Blick ohne Furcht. Don Krieg war nichts anderes als eine kleine Fliege die verzweifelt versuchte der Katze zu entfliehen. „Es ist nur die Tatsache, dass Sie bereits nach so kurzer Zeit in der _ersten Hälfte_ der Grand Line gescheitert sind."

Krieg knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Was meinst du damit?", sagte irgendeiner der Köche, während die anderen sie ebenfalls verwirrt anblickten.

Nur Jeff hatte einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als ob er wüsste worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Sie scheinen nicht zu wissen, wie man die erste Hälfte der Grand Line andernfalls nennt, nicht wahr?", sagte sie mit einem wahrlich amüsierten lächeln, das immer größer zu werden schien, als sie den Zorn in Kriegs Augen aufflammen sah. „Man nennt es auch: _Das Paradies_."

„W-was?", hörte sie eine geschockte Stimme rufen die Usopp zu gehören schien. Zorro neben ihm grinste nur.

Luffy machte einen erstaunten Eindruck und sah sie mit Sternen in den Augen an.

„Das kann nicht stimmen….", murmelte Krieg und Schweiß lief ihm die Stirn herab. „DAS… kann wohl kaum das Paradies sein."

„Im Vergleich zur zweiten Hälfte der Grand Line schon.", entgegnete sie ihm und wand sich schließlich an Sanji. „Könnte ich vielleicht etwas Proviant haben? Ich möchte mich gerne auf die Weiterreise machen. Ich hab schon `ne Menge Zeit hier vertrödelt."

Sanji antwortete mit Herzen in den Augen: „Aber sicher doch meine Aphrodite!"

„Warte! Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Krieg sie. „Warst du etwa bereits auf der Grand Line?"

Mizuumi blinzelte zweimal. „Nein."

„Wo-woher weißt du dann soviel darüber?", fragte Gin verdutzt.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einfach so."

Krieg knirschte erneut mit den Zähnen und sagte, den Blick von ihr nicht abwendend: „Ich gebe jeden hier eine Chance. Wenn ich das Essen meiner Crew gebracht habe, komme ich zurück. Wenn ihr nicht sterben wollt, verschwindet während meine Männer essen." Er nahm den Sack und verließ das Restaurant. „Das Einzige was ich haben will ist das Logbuch und dieses Schiff."

Als er verschwunden war, entschuldigte sich Gin. Während sich alle unterhielten, stand Mizuumi auf und begab sich auf die Damentoilette. Niemand bemerkte ihr verschwinden, was sie auf einer gewissen Art und Weise beleidigte. War nicht eben noch aller Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet gewesen? Pff. _Männer_.

Auf der Toilette ankommen, wusch sie sich die Hände und blickte in den Spiegel. Sie zog verschiedene Grimassen und lächelte zum Schluss. _Großartiges_ _Gefühl! Keine Pflichten zu erledigen, keine lästigen Aufgaben…._ Es war die Hölle. Es war LANGWEILIG! _Hoffentlich richtet sich das, wenn ich auf der Grand Line ankomme_. Sie seufzte und verließ die Toilette.

Doch anstatt zurück in den Hauptteil des Baratie zurückzukehren begab sie sich eine Etage höher. Sie fand, dass sie dort einen viel besseren Ausblick haben würde, auf die Geschehnisse die folgen würden.

Und als das große Schiff plötzlich in zwei Hälften zerschnitten wurde, lachte sie laut. Das Gesicht von Don Krieg war einfach zu lustig! Dann richtete sie ihren Blick zu ihrer rechten und sie erblickte _ihn_. Mihawk Falkenauge. Den größten Schwertkämpfer der Welt. Seine stechenden gelben Augen, die denen eines Falken ähnelten, durchdrangen den dichten Nebel und sahen alles.

„Show Time.", flüsterte sie.

Als Mihawk sein Schwert gezogen hatte, konnte Mizuumi nicht umhin es begeistert zu betrachten. _Solcher Feinschliff…_, dachte sie, vollkommen fasziniert. _Solche Präzession. Und diese Stärke…!_

Während des Kampfes zwischen Mihawk und Zorro, war ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit, dem großen Schwert gewidmet. Ihre vergangenen Lehren ihres Meisters kamen in ihr Gedächtnis und wie er ihr immer über die Qualität eines guten Schwertes predigte. So fasziniert, wie Mizuumi mit Mihawks schwarzem Schwert gerade war, war sie lange nicht mehr mit einem Katana gewesen. Das letzte Mal, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, war gewesen, als ihr Meister ihr ein erstklassiges Schwert schmiedete und ihr jegliche Vorgehensweisen eintrichterte.

Als Mihawk sein Schwert dann endlich zog, grinste sie voller Erwartung. Es enttäuschte sie nicht. Und kaum hatte es begonnen, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Mizuumi fühlte sich wirklich wie ein verrücktes Fangirl das ins Schwärmen geraten war. Nur das sie um ein Schwert schwärmte, anstatt eines Typen.

Plötzlich lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter und Schweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn. _Was… was ist das?_ Sie wand ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Geschehnissen auf dem zerstörten Schiff zu und erstarrte sogleich. Mihawk Falkenauge, hatte seinen Blick auf sie gerichtet. Intensiv betrachtete er sie, bevor er auf einmal grinste. Nur wenige Sekunden später, stand er vor ihr.

Erschrocken, wich Mizuumi zurück und blickte den Shichibukai mit großen Augen an. _Was zum…_, flog es ihr durch den Kopf.

Interessiert musterte Mihawk sie von oben bis unten. „Du bist… Mizuumi, nicht wahr?", fragte er mit seiner dunklen Stimme.

Mizuumi wurde blass und ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich in unwohles Misstrauen. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich habe bereits von dir gehört.", entgegnete Falkenauge und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Von wem….", überlegte sie verwirrt, bis ihr ein Licht auf ging. _Aber doch nicht etwa…!_ Ihr rechtes Auge zuckte. „_Doflamingo_!", zischte sie.

„Ganz genau.", bestätigte er ihren Verdacht mit einem breiten Grinsen. Dann kramte er nach etwas in seiner Jackentasche. „Außerdem wollte ich dir noch gratulieren…" Er zog ein Blatt Papier heraus und überreichte es ihr. „…zu deinem ersten Kopfgeld."

„Huh?", entkam es ihr als sie das Blatt in die Hand nahm.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und für einen Moment glaubte sie aufgehört zu haben, zu atmen. Ihre Finger fingen an zu zittern als sie den Steckbrief betrachtete. „Was… was ist das?", ihre Stimme zitterte ebenfalls und hatte einen leicht Panikhaften Ton an sich.

„Nicht schlecht, für ein erstes Kopfgeld.", bemerkte Mihawk und beäugte ihre Reaktion.

„Aber… wieso so viel?", fragte sie als sie die Summe, die auf sie ausgesetzt war, las. „Ich meine…. 78.000.000? Was zur Hölle!" Plötzlich machte die Verwirrung Freiraum für Wut. „Wie kann er es wagen…!" Sie zerknüllte das Blatt Papier.

Mihawk lachte. „Er scheint dir ja ziemlich auf die Nerven gegangen zu sein."

Erschöpft seufzte Mizuumi und rieb sich die Schläfe. „Nicht nur das…." Dann hob sie den Blick und sah Falkenauge verwirrt an. „Aber was wollen Sie von mir? Sie können mir schließlich wohl kaum nur meinen Steckbrief zeigen wollen, oder?"

„Mh. Mir ist aufgefallen…, dass du äußerst interessiert, an meinem _Kokutou Yoru_ zu sein scheinst." Er packte hinter seinen Rücken, zog sein großes Schwert und präsentierte es ihr. Als er sah, wie sich ihre Augen in Begeisterung weiteten, grinste er zufrieden. „Warum interessiert es dich so sehr?"

Mizuumi schluckte und widerstand der Versuchung, dass Schwert zu berühren. „Ich bin gelehrte Schwertschmiedin und erkenne daher eine gute Klinge wenn ich sie sehe.", erklärte sie, ihren Blick von dem Objekt nicht nehmend.

„Schwertschmiedin?", erwiderte er mit Interesse und schien sie in einem vollkommen neuen Licht zu sehen. Er steckte seine Waffe wieder weg, nahm ihre Hand und hob sie hoch. Dann beugte er sich leicht nach vorne und gab ihr einen leichten Handkuss. „Dann war es mir eine Ehre, dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Mizuumi."

Mizuumi konnte nicht anders; sie lief rot an. Sobald Mihawk ihre Hand los ließ, zog sie sie zurück und drückte sie an ihre Brust. Dort spürte sie ihr Herz laut klopfen. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf um das Gefühl zu unterdrücken und immer noch mit einem hochroten Kopf, studierte sie den Shichibukai.

Dieser grinste nur in beinahe diabolischer Zufriedenheit, bevor er sich umdrehte, über die Reling sprang und verschwand.

Mizuumi blickte dem Ganzen entsetzt und unsicher hinterher. Hatte etwa gerade Mihawk Dulacre, der größte Schwertkämpfer der Welt, ihr einen Handkuss gegeben? _Verrückt_, dachte sie. _Diese Welt ist einfach nur verrückt._

Sie nahm das zerknüllte Papier vom Boden – wo sie es hatte fallen lassen – und packte es sich in eine Hosentasche. Dann kehrte sie zurück in den unteren Teil des Baratie, wo sie etwas Proviant und genug Geld vorfand, welches sie sich sogleich schnappte. Leise schlich sie sich am Eingang vorbei und begab sich zu ihrem Dingi. Froh darüber, dass noch alles an Ort und Stelle war, stieg sie ein und nahm die Ruder in die Hand.

Mizuumi wagte noch einen Blick in Richtung des Kampfgeschehens, während sie sich immer weiter vom Baratie entfernte. Als sie sah, dass der Kampf zu Ende war, hob sie die Hand und zog sie einmal durch ihr Blickfeld. Fast so als wünsche sie ihnen Glück dachte sie: _Hab Mut zum träumen, denn nur wer Mut hat zum träumen, hat auch die Kraft zu kämpfen._

Dann rief sie laut zu dem Strohhuttragenden Jungen: „Monkey D. Luffy!"

Luffy drehte sich überrascht in ihre Richtung, ebenso wie Sanji und die anderen Köche.

Sie grinste breit. „WIR SEHEN UNS AUF DER GRAND LINE!"

Ihre Worte schallten über das Meer hinweg und wurden nur noch vom lauten Lachen des Strohhut-Kapitäns übertönt.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. <strong>

**Kokutou Yoru:** Black Sword, Yoru. Es ist eins der 12 Drachenschwerter und im Besitz von _Mihawk_ _„Falkenauge" Dulacre_.

**Oh und keine Sorge, Mihawk ist nicht in sie verliebt oder irgendwie sowas! _ Pff. Er ist einfach nur einer dieser Kerle die es lieben, Frauen zu ärgern um sich an ihren Reaktionen zu sättigen. He he.**

„_Hab Mut zum Träumen, denn nur wer Mut hat zum Träumen, hat auch die Kraft zu Kämpfen!" - __**Unbekannt**_


	5. Offizier

**MIZUUMI**水海**STORY I **

**E A S T . B L U E**

**5**

**Offizier**

_**ODER**_

**Die Stadt des Königs**

* * *

><p>„Whoa! Das ist also Loguetown!", rief Mizuumi aufgeregt, als sie die große Stadt vor sich betrachtete. „Wie beeindruckend sie doch in der Wirklichkeit ist." Sie wandte den Blick ab und durchsuchte ihre Tasche nach einem Zettel, den sie sich erst vor kurzen geschrieben hatte. „Also… was brauche ich alles…mh."<p>

Langsam ging sie die Liste durch. Das erste was sie brauchte war Proviant. Das Essen was sie sich aus dem Baratie genommen hatte, hatte gerade noch so für die Reise nach Loguetown gereicht und sie hatte Glück gehabt nicht schon wieder von einem hungrigen Seekönig angegriffen worden zu sein.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten wagte sie sich nun durch die Stadt des Anfangs und des Endes. Viele Läden schmückten die Umgebung in der sie sich befand und Leute unterhielten sich laut über alltägliche Dinge. Schließlich kaufte sie das benötigte Proviant und zusätzlich noch ein paar Klamotten. Nachdem sie alles zu ihrem kleinen, mittlerweile vertrauten, Dingi gebracht hatte, entschied sie sich dazu noch einen Rundgang durch die Stadt zu machen, bevor sie weiterzog.

Plötzlich stoß sie gegen jemanden und fiel zu Boden. Sie fluchte und rieb sich den schmerzenden Hintern.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", rief sie eine wütende männliche Stimme an, irgendwo über ihr.

Als sie aufsah, erblickte sie einen Piraten. Woran sie erkannte das es ein Pirat war? Das war lächerlich einfach. Er trug einen Hut mit einem Totenkopf darauf. Nicht zu vergessen die viel zu offensichtliche Augenklappe und den langen braunen Piratenumhang. Genervt seufzte sie und erhob sich. _Warum muss ich immer in solche Situationen geraten?_

„Bitte verzeihen Sie. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Ihnen eine solch empfindliche Seele inne ruht.", erwiderte sie und setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf.

Zumindest war es das in ihren Augen, doch der Pirat schien es als eine Art Verhöhnung aufzunehmen und funkelte sie stattdessen wütend an.

„Machst du dich etwa lustig über mich, Weib?" Sein Auge zuckte und er griff zu seinem Degen.

„Natürlich nicht!" Sie machte einen gespielten entsetzten Ausdruck und wich schnell dem kommenden Schwerthieb aus. Eine Haarsträhne fiel zu Boden und Mizuumi erstarrte. Ein Schatten fiel ihr über die Augen. „Sie Bastard….", wisperte sie aufgewühlt. „Wie können Sie es _wagen_, die Haare einer Frau abzuschneiden?"

„Huh?" Der Pirat – der dabei gewesen war erneut auszuholen – blickte sie fragend an.

Sie hob ihren Kopf, ballte ihre rechte Hand zu einer Faust und schlug ihm heftig ins Gesicht. Ein knacken ertönte und sie spürte wie seine Nase unter ihrer Hand zerbrach. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht, rieb sich das Blut von der Hand und betrachtete den älteren Mann der sich die schmerzende Nase hielt.

Mizuumi hatte keine Hemmungen davor andere Menschen zu verletzten. Wieso sollte sie auch? Sie war in einem Umfeld aufgewachsen in dem es Überlebenswichtig gewesen war, dazu bereit zu sein, anderen Leuten ab und zu ein Arm zu brechen.

„Du….", hisste der Pirat und funkelte sie wütend an. Eine große Vene pochte an seiner Schläfe und sein Griff auf seinem Degen verstärkte sich.

Sie grinste. „Komm schon."

Er holte aus.

* * *

><p>Etwas abseits des Kampfgeschehens stand ein großer Mann, mit weißen Haaren und zwei riesigen Zigarren im Mund, gegen eine Wand gelehnt. In seiner linken Hand hielt er ein zusammengedrücktes Blatt Papier. Gerade noch so waren die Worte WANTED zu erkennen, zusammen mit einem Bild von einer Frau mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und einem genervten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.<p>

Smoker war durch reinen Zufall auf diese Frau gestoßen. Der Steckbrief war noch relativ neu und daher auch erst vor kurzen in der Marinebasis von Loguetown eingetroffen. Als erstes hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass eine solch junge Frau – fast noch ein Mädchen – ein solch hohes Kopfgeld bekommen würde. Doch als er nun sah, wie sie einzelhändig einen Piraten schlug, der weitaus größer und kräftiger war als sie, konnte er nicht anders als dem Steckbrief Glauben zu schenken.

Doch etwas an dem Mädchen stimmte nicht. Smoker konnte nur nicht deuten was.

„Ha! Das hast du davon, wenn du dich mit einer Frau anlegst!", holte ihn eine Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Es war Mizuumi, die den großen Piraten durch einen kräftigen Tritt in den Magen, auf die Knie gezwungen hatte. Dann rieb sie sich den linken Arm, an dem sie vom Degen des Mannes leicht erwischt wurde.

Als sie sich umdrehte und weiterging, folgte ihr Smoker unauffällig. Weder seine Männer noch Tashigi waren bei ihm, sodass er sich persönlich um diese Verbrecherin kümmern musste. _Seltsam_, dachte er nach einer Weile nachdenklich. _Sie_ _benimmt sich vollkommen normal. Weder wie ein Pirat noch wie eine Diebin._ Er legte die Stirn in Falten. _Weswegen hat sie ein solches Kopfgeld bekommen?_

Mizuumi währenddessen hatte bemerkt, dass sie verfolgt wurde. Jedoch konnte sie nicht sehen um wen es sich handelte, da sie ihren Verfolger nicht darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, dass sie wusste, dass ihr jemand hinterher lief. Also entschied sie sich dazu denjenigen zu konfrontieren, in dem sie sich in eine verlassene Seitenstraße begab. Nur wenige Sekunden später tauchte die Gestalt eines großen Mannes auf, den Mizuumi sofort erkannte. _Na toll. Eine Marine…. Ich lauf _wirklich_ immer nur in solche Situationen, oder?_

Plötzlich holte Smoker aus, packte sie an den Handgelenken und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Der Qualm der Zigarren wehte ihr ins Gesicht und für einen kurzen Moment hielt sie den Atem an um es nicht in die Lunge zu bekommen.

„Du bist also Mizuumi; mit einem Kopfgeld von 78.000.000 Berri.", sagte Smoker und blickte sie intensiv an. Wieder spürte er, dass etwas mit dieser Frau nicht stimmte… oder lag es an ihm?

„Und Sie sind Marinekapitän Smoker.", entgegnete Mizuumi und versuchte dabei ihren rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Es war okay. Smoker war ebenfalls ein Teufelsfrucht-Nutzer, welches bedeutete, dass er jeden Moment entweder zusammenbrechen oder anderweitig beschäftigt sein würde. Beides würde von Vorteil für sie sein.

Als sie bemerkte wie er anfing zu zittern, grinste sie.

Smoker bemerkte ihren plötzlich zufriedenen Ausdruck und biss ein wenig stärker auf seine Zigarren. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Ihm überkam eine Gänsehaut und eine seltsame Wärme breitete sich von seinem Griff um ihre Handgelenke aus.

„Was… machst du mit mir?", fragte er keuchend und versuchte erfolgslos das Gefühl der Wärme abzuschütteln.

„Nichts.", antwortete sie ehrlich. Schließlich stimmte es. Sie wusste ja selbst nicht einmal, was genau mit den Männern (und vielleicht Frauen) geschah, die von der Teufelsfrucht gegessen hatten und sie dann berührten. Doch eine Vermutung hatte sie. „Das sind Sie selbst."

„Was…?" Unsicher betrachtete Smoker Mizuumi und atmete immer schwerer ein und aus. Schließlich fielen ihm die beiden Zigarren aus dem Mund und landeten auf dem kalten Boden. Er ignorierte es.

„Sie verlangen nach dem Meer… und somit nach mir." Ja. Das war eine der bisher logischsten Erklärungen, die ihr eingefallen waren. Es gab Teufelsfrucht-Nutzer, die nach dem Meer verlangten und welche die es nicht taten. Und demnach, richteten sich ihre Reaktionen auf sie. Doch warum sie in dieser Beziehung das Meer darstellte, war ihr noch nicht bewusst.

Smokers rechte Hand löste sich von ihrem Handgelenk und streichelte ihrem Arm hinab, bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Dort zog er sanfte Kreise mit dem Daumen und ignorierte dabei vollkommen ihr dunkelgraues T-Shirt. Mizuumi erstarrte, versuchte jedoch sogleich sich wieder zu entspannen um den Marinekapitän nicht aus seiner selbstinjizierten Trance zu wecken. Dessen Augen waren leicht glasig und ein leichtes Verlangen schwamm in ihren Tiefen.

Benebelt bemerkte Smoker erst spät, das seine Hand auf Wanderschaft gegangen war und erschrocken fuhr er zurück und schaffte es so sich von ihr zu lösen. Sofort überkam ihn eine Art Verlustgefühl und vergeblich sehnte sich sein Körper nach der sanften wellenartigen Berührung der Frau vor ihm.

Als Mizuumi dies auffiel, grinste sie siegessicher. Sie streckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach dem verwirrten Gesicht des Marinekapitäns aus und strich ihm sachte die Wange entlang. Er fing an unter ihrer Berührung zu zittern und seine Knie wurden weich.

Schwer atmend und immer noch wirr im Kopf kam ihm nicht einmal der Gedanke nach seiner Jitte zu greifen. _Wer ist diese Frau?_ Zähneknirschend versuchte er sich zu bewegen, konnte es jedoch nicht. _Was macht sie nur mit mir? Wieso fühlt es sich so an als ob ich sie verraten würde, würde ich versuchen sie anzugreifen? _Etwas anderes kam ihm in den Sinn. „Du bist… kein Pirat, nicht wahr?"

„…nein.", erwiderte Mizuumi gleichgültig. „Wieso fragen Sie?"

Ein leichtes lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. „Warum verschwendest du dann deine Zeit und wirst stattdessen nicht eine Marine?"

Verwirrt runzelte Mizuumi die Stirn. Was schlug ihr Smoker gerade vor? _Ich soll mich der _Marine_ anschließen?_ Etwas an dieser Aussage, klang in ihren Ohren beleidigend. Die Marine war für sie ein Ort von korrupten Menschen die sich auf eine Schiene begaben, die schlimmer war als jeder Verbrecher es jemals sein könnte. Nicht zu vergessen, das sie keine Ahnung von Justiz hatten und Menschen unterstellt waren, die sich andere Menschen als Sklaven hielten. Nein. Mizuumi sah viel zu sehr das ganze Bild der Marine als das sie solch einem Angebot zusagen könnte.

„Tut mir Leid, Mister Smoker. Aber ich werde mich nicht der Marine anschließen, weder auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden es jemals zu tun.", antwortete sie und hatte dabei einen leicht angewiderten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Wissen Sie, die Flagge eines Piraten kennt weitaus mehr Stolz als die der Justiz."

Smokers Augen waren halbgeschlossen, dennoch konnte er ganz genau erkennen, wie sich ihr Ausdruck wieder in ein zufriedenes Lächeln glättete. Erst viel später würde er sich fragen, was sie mit dieser Aussage gemeint hatte, doch im Moment kümmerte es ihn wenig. Er war einfach enttäuscht darüber, dass sie ihn nicht länger berührte.

Mizuumi betrachtete den Mann vor ihr noch ein paar Sekunden lang. Sie überlegte. Schon immer hatte sie Smoker für einen wahren Ehrenmann gehalten, der sich an seine moralischen Grundsätze hielt und genau das war es auch gewesen, was sie an ihm bewundert hatte. Ein letztes Mal lächelte sie. „Sie sind ein guter Mann, Mister Smoker. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja wieder."

Dann verschwand sie.

„…warte.", flüsterte Smoker leise in die nun leere Gasse. Natürlich konnte er nicht laut ihren Namen rufen – er war schließlich immer noch ein Marinekapitän und hatte somit ein gewisses Image zu bewahren. Dennoch, war das Verlangen nach ihr zu rufen und sie daran zu hindern zu gehen, beinahe unwiderstehlich. Sein Herz hämmerte laut in seiner Brust.

Es brannte. Das Gefühl dieser Ablehnung schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und raubte ihm den Atem. _Was ist das?_, fragte er sich zähneknirschend. _Wieso empfinde ich so? Was hat diese Frau nur mit mir gemacht? _

„Käpt`n Smoker!", rief eine Stimme zu seiner linken.

„Huh?", entgegnete Smoker und drehte sich zu den beiden Marinesoldaten, die die Gasse gerade betreten hatten.

Der Mann schien vollkommen außer Atem und stützte sich mit seinem Gewehr auf dem Boden ab. „Wir haben gerade Meldung bekommen, dass sich Mizuumi oder auch bekannt als _Umi no Mizu_ auf der Insel befindet! Sie wurde gerade von einigen Soldaten an den Docks gesehen und es scheint so als wolle sie von der Insel fliehen! Was sollen wir tun, Sir?"

Wolken tauchten in Smokers Gedanken auf und beeinträchtigten sein Denkvermögen. Was sollte er tun? Sollte er seinen Männern den Befehl geben, sie gefangen zu nehmen? Oder sollte er sie gehen lassen? Würde er wieder dieses Gefühl des Verrats spüren, sollte er ersteres tun?

„Sir?", fragte der Seekadett unsicher, als er den Konflikt in seinen Augen sah.

Schnell schüttelte Smoker sich wach und gab entschlossen bekannt: „Nichts."

„Was?"

„Wir werden nichts tun. Sie ist kein Pirat und ich bin an keinen niederen Verbrechern interessiert.", log er und zündete sich zwei neue Zigarren an. Sowie er den vertrauten Rauch schmeckte wurde sein Kopf freier.

Der Seekadett schien mit seiner Entscheidung nicht einverstanden. „Aber Sir-."

„Kein Aber." Böse funkelte er den Marinesoldaten an. „_Ich_ gebe hier die Befehle."

Der Mann zuckte zurück und salutierte ihm schnell. „Ja, Sir!" Dann verschwanden er und sein Partner mit hastigen Schritten.

Seufzend folgte Smoker ihnen die Gasse hinaus und wand seinen Blick in Richtung der Docks. Gerade noch so, konnte er eine kleine Silhouette am Horizont erkennen, die eilig in einem kleinen Boot von dannen fuhr. Sein Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben.

_Mizuumi. Was für eine interessante Frau…_ und welch interessante Kraft sie doch besaß….

* * *

><p>„Puh. Glück im Unglück, würd ich mal sagen….", gratulierte Mizuumi sich, als sie sich immer weiter von Loguetown entfernte. Gerade noch so, war sie nicht nur Marinekapitän Smoker entkommen, sondern noch gleich um die 15 weiteren Marinesoldaten, die sie irgendwie erkannt haben – <em>muss wohl am Steckbrief liegen<em> – und sie bis zu den Docks verfolgt hatten.

Jetzt starrte sie allerdings seit mehreren Minuten in Richtung Westen und wartete darauf endlich den Eingang der Grand Line, den Rivers Mountain zu erblicken. _Wieso muss mein Leben plötzlich so kompliziert sein?_, fragte sie sich erschöpft und legte sich hin. Dann lachte sie. _Aber Spaß gemacht hat es!_

Ein Licht durchdrang den dunklen Nebel, der sich über die See ausgebreitet hatte. Schnell erhob sich Mizuumi und blickte mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf den Leuchtturm, der die Grenze zum Rivers Mountain ankündigte.

Nach einigen halsbrecherischen Minuten in denen sie wie auf einer Wildwasserbahn den Berg hoch ruderte, kam sie an der Spitze des Berges an. Noch nie in ihrem bisherigen Leben, hatte sie sich freier gefühlt als in diesem Augenblick in dem sie wie ein Vogel zu fliegen vermochte. Wie hatte ihr eine alte Dame in ihrem Heimatdorf einmal in voller Melancholie gesagt: ‚_Sperlinge werden nie verstehen, warum Adler höher fliegen als Kirschbäume wachsen. '_

Ihr Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein sanftes Lächeln, als ihr das Wasser ins Gesicht peitschte. Und dort vor ihr, erblickte sie ein riesiges Meer. Die Grand Line.

„Hier erwartet mich ein Abenteuer.", flüsterte sie leise. „Und hoffentlich auch ein Weg zurück."

Sie stieß mit ihrem Dingi auf das flache Meer am Kap der Zwillinge und klammerte sich an der Seite des Bootes fest, um nicht ins Wasser zu fallen. Nicht das es ihr viel ausmachen würde, dennoch hatte sie gerade keine Lust darauf mit den Fischen zu schwimmen – oder wie in diesem Fall mit Laboon. Sobald sie sich gefangen hatte, blickte sie sich um. Niemand war zu sehen.

„Seltsam…." Eigentlich hatte sie ja schon erwartet den riesigen Wal zu erblicken; selbst mit dem Anblick des komischen Blumenmann wäre sie nicht überrascht gewesen. Doch außer dem rauschen des Meeres und dem Wellenschlagen gegen die Red Line war nichts zu erkennen. „Ist vielleicht auch besser so….", überlegte sie sich.

Mizuumi nahm wieder auf ihrem Dingi Platz und dachte angestrengt nach.

Es gab nun sieben Wege, zwischen denen sie entscheiden konnte. Welchen Weg sollte sie nehmen? Der einfachste wäre natürlich denselben wie die Strohhutbande ihn nehmen würde zu folgen, doch wo war da das Abenteuer? Wo waren die Überraschungen und die unbekannten Entdeckungen die gemacht werden konnten?

_Was soll ich tun?_, dachte sie sich und folgte dem Blick eines großen Vogels der über sie hinweg flog.

Dann legte sie fragend den Kopf schief, als ihr plötzlich etwas entgegen gefallen kam. „Ah!", stoß sie aus und krabbelte schnell aus der Landebahn des kuriosen Objektes. „Was zum Geier…." Mit einem Knall landete das Etwas.

Vorsichtig, aber mit großer Neugier, kroch sie dem Stück Papier näher als könne es sie jeden Moment angreifen. Sie hob es auf und stellte beinahe verlegen fest, dass es sich nur um eine Zeitung handelte. Der Botenvogel schien es fallen gelassen zu haben, da Mizuumi sich nicht vorstellen konnte, das es ihr kostenlos eine Zeitung geben würde.

Doch anstatt die Zeitung zu lesen, wie es jeder vernünftige Mensch tun würde, riss sie ein paar Seiten auseinander und bastelte sich ein paar Papierflieger. Dem folgten kleine Schiffchen und einem seltsamen kleinen Hut, denn sie jedoch sogleich ins Wasser warf. Die Schiffchen ließ sie auf dem Wasser treiben und blickte verspielt, als wäre sie noch ein kleines Kind dem langsam sinkenden Papier hinterher.

Dann lachte sie laut. „Das war ja vielleicht ne Zeitverschwendung!"

Plötzlich, wie vom Blitz erschlagen, kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke. _Ich hab keinen Log Pose. _Sie schloss die Augen und widerstand dem Drang ihren Kopf gegen ihr Boot zu hauen. _Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? So weiß ich doch gar nicht wohin ich segeln muss, selbst wenn ich den gleichen Weg fahren wöllte, wie die Strohhutbande…. Mann bin ich dumm!_ Was würde ihr Meister jetzt von ihr denken, würde er sie so sehen?

Eine Möglichkeit wäre es, auf diesen Blumenkopfmann zu warten, damit er ihr einen Log Pose geben konnte. Eine andere Möglichkeit wiederrum wäre zum Beispiel das Wasser und die Strömung zu-.

„Ach, verdammt nochmal! Es ist mir grad SOWAS von scheißegal wohin ich ruder, solange ich nur an einer verdammten Insel ankomme!", rief sie energisch, bevor sie die Hand ins Wasser tauchte und – mit weitaus mehr Schub als sie gedacht hatte – einen Wasserstrudel erzeugte. Sie hielt kurz inne, als sie ein lautes Geräusch von Unterwasser vernahm. Traurig lächelte sie bevor sie sich von den Wellen davon tragen ließ.

Und so begann die Geschichte von Mizuumi, mit einem neuen Abenteuer und vielen neuen Fragen am Horizont wartend.

* * *

><p><strong>Ja ja, ich weiß. Kürzester Chapter bisher, aber es sollte ja auch nur eine kurze Voreinführung sein, bevor es zur Grand Line geht. War übrigens ein bisschen unsicher über dieses Kapitel, ich meine die ganze Sache mit Smoker und so…. Oh! Und im nächsten Chapter kommt <strong>_**endlich**_** LAW! Kya~~~!**

**Ah. Und noch was: letzte Woche Montag war ein Feiertag, deshalb hab ich nicht geupdated. Ich meine, wenn große Mangakas wie Eiichiro Oda mal ne Auszeit nehmen, warum kann ich – die einfache Schülerin des alltäglichen Lebens – das dann nicht auch? XD**

**Mizuumi sieht die ganze Sache mit der Marine und der Absoluten Justiz ziemlich streng, aber ich werde später _irgendwann_ mal noch weiter darauf eingehen.  
><strong>

**Umi no Mizu: **海の水 bedeutet _Meerwasser_. Mizuumis Name quasi nur umgedreht. ^^

Kurz was zu ihrem Namen:

**Mizuumi:** 湖 bedeutet _See_.

„_Sperlinge werden nie verstehen, warum Adler höher fliegen als Kirschbäume wachsen."_ – **Russisches Sprichwort**


	6. Grand Line

**MIZUUMI**水海**STORY I **

**G R A N D . L I N E**

**6**

**Grand Line**

_**ODER**_

**Das Angebot eines Piraten**

* * *

><p>Die Grand Line, auch <em>Piratengrab<em> oder _Die große Seefahrer-Route_ genannt, ist eine unberechenbare See, die nur von den wenigsten gemeistert werden kann. Hier soll irgendwo der größte Schatz der Welt, das One Piece liegen, welches vom Piratenkönig Gol D. Roger hinterlassen wurde. Viele Piraten bereisten seit seiner Hinrichtung dieses gefährliche Meer und machten sich auf die Suche nach dem Sagenumwobenen Schatz.

„Was für ein Käse!", sagte Mizuumi als ihr diese Sätze in den Kopf kamen.

Das One Piece oder die Piraten waren gerade das Letzte an welches sie denken wollte. Schließlich war das Wetter, immer noch das gefährlichste auf diesem Ozean und hatte schon so manche Schiffe zum sinken gebracht. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere konnte es vollkommen umschlagen und Stürme gewaltigen Ausmaßes entstehen lassen.

Welches gerade der Fall war.

Der Himmel hatte sich schlagartig verdunkelt und große Wellen hatten sich gebildet, die nun gnadenlos auf sie einpeitschten. Mizuumi fand nicht einmal die Zeit darin, sich das Wasser vom Körper zu schütteln als erneut eine riesige Welle über ihr Dinghi hinweg preschte.

„Uha!", rief sie aus, als sie vom Boot geschleudert wurde und in das tobende Wasser fiel. Schnell atmete sie dreimal tief ein und schwamm weiter hinab.

_Hier unten merkt man den Sturm beinahe gar nicht_, dachte sie verblüfft, als sie nur die leichte Strömung verspürte, die sie in die Tiefsee reißen wollte. Schnell blickte sie nach oben und erblickte bald darauf ihr kleines Schiffchen und einen kleinen Sack der davon trieb. _Na toll. Da geht mein Essen. Schon wieder._

Sie wartete einige Minuten, in welchen sie ihrem Boot hinterher schwamm um es nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Bald darauf legte sich der Sturm und Mizuumi schwamm in Richtung Meeresoberfläche. Plötzlich erblickte sie in ihrem Augenwinkel zu ihrer Rechten einen Schatten und erschrocken keuchte sie auf. Ein großes Schiff – anscheinend eine Karavelle – segelte auf ihr Dinghi zu, bis es schließlich das kleinere Boot erfasste und unter sich in zwei brach.

„NEIN!", schrie Mizuumi entsetzt. „Mein BOOT!" Schnell tauchte sie auf und blickte den Überbleibsel ihres einstigen Zuhauses traurig hinterher. Dann hob sie ihren Blick und erfasste gerade noch so die Schwarze Flagge mit einem Totenkopf am Mast, welche wild im Wind wehte.

Ihr rechtes Auge zuckte. _Ruhig Mizuumi, ruhig_, sagte sie sich wie ein Mantra. _In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft. Kein Grund sich gleich aufzuregen…._

So gelassen wie sie nur konnte, schwamm sie dem Schiff hinterher und hievte sich dann mit einigen Schwierigkeiten an Bord. Unbemerkt, versteht sich. Sie versteckte sich hinter ein paar großen Fässern und beobachtete die Piratencrew dabei, wie sie eifrig auf eine kleine entfernte Insel zusteuerten.

„Käpt'n!", rief eine Stimme zu ihrer linken. Ein Mann im mittleren Alter mit einem äußerst skurrilen Bart lief auf einen großen stämmigen Mann zu. Der Kapitän wand sich zu seinem Untergeordneten, bevor er wieder den Blick zu dem immer näher kommenden schwarzen Fleck am Horizont wand.

„Was ist?", fragte er genervt und packte in alter Gewohnheit an seinen Degen.

„Unsere Vorräte werden knapp.", meldete der Mann.

Der Kapitän klackte mit der Zunge. „Jetzt schon? Wir sind kaum eine Woche auf der Grand Line und dann das? Che. Wie es aussieht, müssen wir dann wohl doch an der ersten Insel halt machen…."

Kaum hatte der Mann diesen Satz ausgesprochen, wurde Mizuumi klar, dass diese Piraten keinerlei Ahnung hatten, was sie alles auf der Grand Line erwarten würde. Sie schienen nicht einmal von der Existenz eines Log Poses zu wissen, geschweige den einen zu besitzen.

_Idioten…._

So verbrachte Mizuumi die nächste Stunde auf einem Schiff voll von Vollidioten und nichtsnutzigen Piraten. Nie hatte sie sich erleichterter gefühlt Land zu sehen. Mehrere Male war sie bereits kurz davor gewesen, aus ihrem Versteck zu springen und dem Käpt'n über Navigation – da dieser offensichtlich nicht einmal einen Navigator besaß! – eine Standpauke zu halten. Schließlich befanden sie sich hier auf der Grand Line und nicht im East Blue. Hier herrschten andere Regeln.

„Alle Mann von Deck! Wir sind da.", rief die laute Stimme des Käpt'n welche sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Leise und ungeduldig wartete Mizuumi darauf, bis selbst der letzte Mann das Schiff verlassen hatte, bevor sie sich auf Land begab. Die Piraten hatten direkt an der Anlegestelle der wohl einzigen Stadt auf der kleinen Insel gedockt und so musste sie nicht weit laufen um die ersten Häuser in Augenschein nehmen zu können.

Es war ein Schäbiges kleines Dorf mit nicht mehr als zwanzig Häusern von denen nur vier als lokale Geschäfte galten. Das Nötige waren natürlich die Apotheke, die Bäckerei und der Klamottenladen. Der letzte Laden, ganz am Ende der Stadt, war eine Kneipe und das wohl lebhafteste Haus des Ortes. Mizuumi war nicht einmal zehn Meter davon entfernt, da hörte sie schon die laute Musik und dröhnendes Gelächter.

Suchend tastete sie ihre Taschen ab, fand jedoch nichts.

_Kein Geld…._ Ihr Magen knurrte. _Kein Essen…._ Ihr Hals fing an trocken zu werden. _Und_ _nichts zu trinken…. Ich _liiiiiebe_ mein Leben. Fehlen nur noch eine Geiselnahme in einem typischen Banküberfall…. Halt. Haben die hier überhaupt Banken?_ Plötzlich verwirrt legte sie die Stirn in Falten, schüttelte ihren Kopf und seufzte. _Na egal._

Doch wie sollte sie sich nun etwas zu Essen besorgen?

Noch einmal tastete sie verzweifelt ihre Hosentaschen, ihre Jackentaschen und sogar ihre Schuhe nach etwas verwertbaren ab. Sie wollte bereits aufgeben, als ihr einfiel, dass sie ja noch eine Hosentasche am Hosenbein besaß. Freudig entnahm sie das zusammengerollte Geld. Da sie sich nicht erinnerte das Geld dorthin getan zuhaben, schob sie die Sache einfach auf die _Macht_ _des Anime_. Und wer wäre schon so dumm, die _Macht des Anime_ in Frage zu stellen?

Sie betrat die Kneipe mit leisen unauffälligen Schritten und setzte sich an die Bar auf einen alten roten Leder-überzogenen Stuhl. Keiner der feierenden Gäste, schien ihr Erscheinen bemerkt zu haben. Soweit Mizuumi aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erkennen konnte, handelte es sich bei den Gästen weitestgehend um Piraten. Betrunkenen Piraten. Allerdings waren es andere, wie die auf deren Schiff sie kurzfristig als Blinder Passagier mitgefahren war.

„Was darf's sein?", fragte sie der Barkeeper monoton und gelassen.

„Rum, bitte.", entgegnete sie und verzog genervt das Gesicht, als ein _sehr_ betrunkener Pirat anfing laut und vor allen Dingen schief zu singen.

Der Barkeeper, ein älterer Mann mit weißgrauem Haar, lachte. „Wohl keine feierliche Unterhaltung von Piraten gewöhnt, was?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Ich komme aus einer viel ruhigeren Gegend.", gab sie seufzend zu, als sie an Zuhause dachte.

„He.", erwiderte der Mann. „Du bist jetzt auf der Grand Line, Mädchen. Du gewöhnst dich noch dran."

Mizuumi nickte und nahm ihren Drink entgegen. Bedauerlicherweise musste sie feststellen, dass das alkoholische Getränk nun wie Wasser schmeckte und keinerlei beruhigenden Affekt mehr auf sie hatte. _Ach Mensch…. Darf ich mich den gar nicht mehr vergnügen?_

Eine Weile saß Mizuumi nur da, schlürfte ab und zu lustlos an ihrem Rum und starrte abwesend in die Luft. Sie dröhnte das Gelächter der Piraten aus und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf einen kleinen schwarzen Fleck an der Wand ihr gegenüber. Wie der Fleck wohl dahin gekommen war? Und was war das überhaupt für ein Fleck? Öl? Oder vielleicht etwas anderes, wie Blut? Als sie das Glas erneut ansetzte um daran zu nippen, bemerkte sie dass das Glas leer war. Etwas relaxter und entspannter, stand Mizuumi auf und wollte die Kneipe verlassen, als einer der betrunkenen Piraten sie erblickte.

„Oh~! Was für eine _hick_ Schönheit!", rief er ihr leicht unverständlich zu und zwinkerte einmal. „Komm doch her und genieße diesen _wunderschönen_ Abend mit ein paar _hick_ echten Männern!"

Seine Kameraden lachten laut und zwinkerten ihr ebenfalls zu. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und angewidert wandte sie den Blick ab. „Nein danke."

„Huh?" Der Pirat schien von ihrer Absage keineswegs zufrieden zu sein und machte sich wackelnd aber dennoch mit bedrohlichen Schritten auf den Weg zu ihr. Er trat vor sie und versperrte ihr den Weg nach Draußen.

Als sie der starke alkoholische Gestank traf, flog ihre Hand automatisch zu ihrer Nase um nicht noch mehr von dem Tränenverursachenden miefenden Geruch einzuatmen. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück – außerhalb seiner Reichweite – und betrachtete den Mann durch verengte Augen.

„Hör zu, Weib", begann der Pirat. „du scheinst nicht zu Wissen wer vor dir steht. Ich bin Edward Lion. Kapitän der Lion Piratenbande. Ich nehme mir was ich haben will. Selbst wenn ich es mir mit Gewalt nehmen muss."

Wow. Was für ein _stolzer_ Mann. Es hätte vielleicht bedrohlicher geklungen, wenn er nicht während seiner Rede hin und her getaumelt und immer noch leicht undeutlich gesprochen hätte.

„Aha.", entgegnete sie desinteressiert.

Das Gesicht des Mannes nahm ein interessantes Rot an und wütend holte er mit der Faust aus. Mizuumi grinste nur und hob ebenfalls ihre Hand; bereit den Angriff des Piraten abzuwehren. Doch bevor sie wusste wie ihr geschah, packte sie eine warme Hand ums Handgelenk und hielt ihren Angriff zurück. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und ein lautes grunzen entkam dem Mann vor ihr als er mit der Kojiri eines Katanas in den Bauch getroffen wurde.

Überrascht blickte Mizuumi hinter sich und erblickte ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht. Unter einem weißen Hut mit bräunlichen Flecken an den Rändern, starrten sie zwei Sturmgraue Augen intensiv an. Dann wandte der Mann seinen Blick dem Piraten entgegen und ein amüsiertes lächeln begann seine Lippen zu kräuseln.

„Es wäre zwar äußerst amüsant mit anzusehen, wie jemand Sie dazu bringen würde endlich die Klappe zu halten, aber meine Crew und ich sind hier um uns zu entspannen. Deshalb würde ich es bevorzugen unnötige Konflikte zu vermeiden.", sagte er mit einer tiefen rauen Stimme, die Mizuumi eine Gänsehaut brachte.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Vor ihr stand kein anderer als der _Chirurg des Todes;_ Trafalgar Law. Etwas an Mizuumis Gedächtnis begann zu pochen und erst als Law ihre Hand losließ, fiel es ihr wieder ein. Trafalgar Law war ein Teufelsfrucht-Nutzer. Doch als er sie berührt hatte, hatte er keinerlei Reaktionen gezeigt.

Sie war verwirrt. _Wieso reagiert er nicht? Oder versteckt er es einfach nur gut?_ Sie nahm ihn genauer unter die Lupe, doch musste beinahe enttäuscht feststellen, dass sich nicht einmal ein Muskel in seinem Gesicht regte.

„He, du!", brüllte der in Vergessenheit geratene Piratenkapitän an Law gewandt. Die Crew des betrunkenen Edward Lion – die ebenfalls angetrunken waren – erhoben sich von ihren Sitzen und umkreisten Law und Mizuumi. „Du wirst es noch bereuen dich mit mir angelegt zu haben. Denn ich bin-."

Mizuumi rollte mit den Augen. „Jetzt fängt er schon _wieder_ an." Dann gab sie Law einen genervten Blick. „Das ist deine Schuld."

Law blinzelte einmal überrascht. Dann weitete sich sein Grinsen. „Ich rette dich und so dankst du es mir, Miss?"

Ihr rechtes Auge zuckte. „Ich muss nicht gerettet werden. Ich komme auch ohne einen Ritter in _blendender_ Rüstung zu recht."

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, wurde jedoch von dem brüllen der angreifenden Piraten unterbrochen. Elegant wich er einem wackeligen Schwerthieb aus. Auch Mizuumi trat einen Schritt zurück um nicht aufgeschlitzt zu werden. Sie trafen sich in der Mitte, Rücken an Rücken. Law wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihr zu.

„Du scheinst kein gewöhnlicher Zivilist zu sein, Miss." Er zog sein Schwert und machte sich bereit seine Teufelskräfte zu benutzen.

Mizuumi hingegen blieb still. Obwohl sie in direktem Kontakt mit ihm stand, zeigten sich keine Veränderungen im Charakter des Piratenarztes. Es machte sie zunehmend nervöser, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, dass _vielleicht_, nicht alle Teufelsfrucht-Nutzer auf sie reagieren würden. Oder das sie sich getäuscht hatte und es gar nicht daran lag, das sie alle von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen hatten. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein.

_So viele Zufälle gibt's nicht…._ Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. _Ich weiß nur noch nicht alles über die Situation in der ich mich befinde._

Law riskierte einen Seitenblick zu der jungen Frau neben ihm. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie ihre Abwehrhaltung mehr ihm zugerichtet hatte, als den angreifenden Männern. Es war fast so als ob sie erwartete, dass _er_ sie angreift.

„Mh." Er hob seine rechte freie Hand und richtete sie auf seine Gegner. Doch bevor er seine Kräfte einsetzten konnte, mischten sich zwei Mitglieder seiner Crew in den Kampf ein.

„Käpt'n! Lass uns die Sache erledigen.", rief ihm ein Mann zu, der eine schwarze Kappe mit einem gelben Schild, einem roten Pompon und der Aufschrift "PENGUIN", trug. Mit ein paar heftigen Tritten erledigte er vier Feinde auf einmal und warf sie zu Boden.

Als sich auch der zweite Mann – mit einer grünen Ballonmütze mit rotem Schild, unter der seine braunen langen Haare zum Vorschein kamen – ins Kampfgeschehen einmischte, brach Kapitän Lion in Schweiß aus. Sein betrunkener Zustand ließ ihn die beiden Heart-Piraten mehrfach sehen, sodass er annahm vollkommen unterlegen zu sein. Also rief er laut zu seiner Crew sie würden sich zurück ziehen und schnell flohen sie aus dem Lokal.

Verdutzt standen Shachi und Penguin da, immer noch in Kampfhaltung und blickten dem feigen Piratenkapitän hinterher.

„Huh. Das war ja einfach.", stellte Shachi fest und lockerte seine Haltung. Penguin tat es ihm gleich und nickte.

Law lächelte vergnügt und drehte sich zu Mizuumi um, die hinter ihm stand. „Also dann, Miss." Er tippte seinen Hut und verabschiedete sich so von ihr. Dann ging er.

Shachi und Penguin warfen ihr noch kurze neugierige Blicke zu, bevor sie ihrem Kapitän folgten. Mizuumi stand in mitten des nun leeren Lokals und rührte sich nicht. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie verengte die Augen.

Dann trat sie mit entschlossenen Schritten hinaus und folgte unauffällig den Heart-Piraten.

* * *

><p>Mizuumis Herz pochte laut als sie sich hinter der nächsten Hausecke versteckte und versuchte unentdeckt zu bleiben. Sie schluckte einmal kräftig. Ständig sahen sich die beiden Männer in den weißen Anzügen um und warfen sich dann ernste Blicke zu. Auch Trafalgar Law festigte seinen Griff um sein Katana und setzte ein scheinbar gelangweiltes lächeln auf.<p>

Sie hatten sie bemerkt. Jedoch wusste sie nicht, ob sie es Glück nennen sollte oder nicht, dass die Piraten sie noch nicht erkannt hatten. Statt sich darüber weiter Sorgen zu machen, beschloss sie Law genauer zu beobachten.

Das erste was ihr auffiel, war das Katana in seiner Hand. Mizuumi war sich sicher, das Law ein Nodachi besessen hatte, als er im Sabaody Archipel Arc zum ersten Mal gezeigt wurde. Doch das Schwert, welches er jetzt in seiner Hand trug, war eindeutig ein normales billiges Katana, das aussah, als hätte er es aus einem schäbigen Second-hand Laden gekauft. Es ließ Mizuumi innerlich angewidert zusammenzucken, ein solch wertloses Stück Metall überhaupt in Nutzen zu sehen.

Andernfalls, hatte sich an seinem Aussehen nichts geändert oder eher gesagt würde sich desweiteren nichts ändern. Vielleicht der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war mit mehr Freude und Erwartung gefüllt – doch das war verständlich, schließlich befanden sich die Heart-Piraten noch auf ihrer ersten Insel auf der Grand Line. Immerhin war auch sie mit Vorfreude gepackt.

Sie lugte wieder hinter der Ecke hervor und erhaschte gerade noch so, wie Law, Shachi und Penguin in eine Seitenstraße verschwanden. Langsam schlich sie hinterher – zwischen die verwirrten Einwohner hindurch – und in die dunkle schmutzige Seitengasse.

_Wer_ _hätte gedacht, dass solch kleine Seitenstraßen, soviel Schmutz und Dreck bunkern können?_, dachte sie angewidert als sie die vielen halb zerrissenen Müllsäcke und den vielen Abfall am Boden erblickte.

Ein Schatten – noch dunkler als die Gasse – fiel auf einmal über sie und reflexartig sprang sie zurück. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn kaum eine Sekunde später zersprang der Boden dort, wo sie zuvor gestanden hatte. Mit weiten Augen betrachtete sie den Piraten der sich nun aus den Trümmern erhob. Doch dieser schien weitaus überraschter zu sein als sie.

„Du?", fragte Shachi verwirrt.

Hinter ihm tauchten zwei Figuren auf, die sich als Penguin und Law herausstellten. _Verdammt_, dachte sie und Schweiß lief ihr die Stirn herab.

„He…." Laws Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig von Ernst und Vorsicht in Amüsants und Verwunderung. „Du bist diejenige die uns verfolgt hat?"

Mizuumi schluckte und antwortete nicht. Was hatte sie gleich nochmal dazu getrieben, gefährlichen kampfbereiten Piraten zu verfolgen? Wahrscheinlich Dummheit, doch Mizuumi war sich nicht sicher – es könnte genauso gut Naivität gewesen sein.

_Ach, halt nein. Es war Neugierde gewesen!_

„Und was verschafft uns die Ehre, das du es für nötig hältst uns hinterher zu schleichen, Miss?", fragte Law sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

„Ähm…." Mizuumi wurde blass. Was sollte sie antworten? Sie wusste es nicht. Ihre Gedanken waren vollkommen blank und das einzige was sie registrierte waren die intensiven Blicke der drei Männer vor ihr. Und dann tat Mizuumi etwas, das sie als einzige Lösung in solch einer Situation für die Richtige hielt.

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief weg.

_Suuuuper Idee, Mizuumi. Wirklich. Was würde dein Meister jetzt zu dir sagen, he? _

Sie wusste, das es eine sehr feige Aktion war, einfach vor einen Kampf davon zu laufen, dennoch wusste Mizuumi; gegen die Teufelskräfte von Trafalgar Law, hatte sie überhaupt keine Chance. Nichts. Nada. Da half _rein_ gar nichts.

Sie war ein Nahkampf Typ – Law hingegen ein Nahkampf _und_ ein Fernkampf Typ. Somit würde sie in einem Duell gegen ihn Haushoch verlieren. Das konnte sie sich nicht leisten. Auf keinen Fall konnte sie so leicht untergehen. Nicht am Beginn ihrer Reise.

Mizuumi war so in ihren Gedanken vertieft, das sie die verhüllten Männer vor ihr erst bemerkte als sie in einen hinein lief. Erschrocken stolperte sie mehrere Schritte zurück und erstarrte sogleich. Vor ihr stand ein ganzer Trupp von Marinesoldaten, die nun alle ihre Waffen gezückt und auf sie gerichtet hatten. Einer der Männer – offensichtlich von Leutnant Rang – zog ein Blatt Papier aus seiner Tasche und hielt es hoch.

„Ozean Mizuumi! Hiermit verhafte ich Sie wegen Angriff auf einen Shichibukai und Rebellion gegen die Weltregierung! Ergeben Sie sich!", rief der Mann mit fester Stimme, ihren Steckbrief haltend.

Mehrere Aussagen, die der Mann angesprochen hatte, schallten in Mizuumis Ohren und waren ihr vollkommen neu.

Zum einen: _Ozean_ _Mizuumi_. Was sollte das? Entweder die Marineeinheit machte sich über ihren Namen lustig oder Doflamingo hatte der Weltregierung über ihre Fähigkeiten informiert. Beides war eine _sehr_ realistische Möglichkeit! (Oder Mizuumi reagierte mal wieder überempfindlich, was ihren Namen anging….) Natürlich handelte es sich bei diesem neuen Titel wohl mehr unter ihrem Steckbrief Namen. Was wurde sie jetzt bereits alles von daher streunenden Marinesoldaten genannt? Erst hieß es Umi no Mizu und jetzt Ozean Mizuumi? Klang das cooler oder was?

Des weiteren: Angriff auf einen Shichibukai? Ja, sie hatte Doflamingo ein Messer in den Bauch gerammt, aber aus reiner Verzweiflung und vor allen Dingen aus Selbstverteidigung. Der Mistkerl hatte wahrscheinlich doch glatt vergessen zu erwähnen, dass er sie zuvor mehrere Tage auf seinem Schiff gefangen gehalten hatte!

Und bitte? Rebellion gegen die Weltregierung? Als ob das sonderlich schwer wäre. Beinahe jeder zweite One Piece Charakter rebellierte auf irgendeine Art und Weise gegen die Wünsche des feinen Adels. Oder besser gesagt: der _Weltaristokraten_. Wer gegen **die** nicht rebellierte machte sich deren Taten mitschuldig. Und das war eine ganz schön lange Liste, meine Lieben.

Ein wenig verloren stand Mizuumi nun da und betrachtete die Marine, die sie umstellt hatte. Keinen anderen Ausweg sehend, nahm sie eine Kampfstellung ein und machte sich bereit. Es würde schwer werden soviele Männer auf einmal los zu schütteln, doch ihr blieb keine andere Wahl. Sie schaffte es zügig die ersten paar Soldaten mit wenigen gezielten Tritten und Schlägen nieder zu hauen, jedoch war Mizuumi keine Sportlerin. Ihre Ausdauer war einfach nicht existent und würde sich noch zu einem ziemlichen Problem entwickeln, sollte sie nicht schleunigst etwas daran ändern.

Unter diesen Umständen war sie auch völlig überrascht, als sie plötzlich unerwartete Verstärkung erhielt.

„Brauchst du Hilfe, Miss?" Seine Stimme hatte einen wohlwollenden zufriedenen Unterton an sich, welches sie sofort wieder bleich werden ließ. Es schien so, als sei er der Meinung, sein Gespräch mit ihr noch nicht beendet zu haben.

Doch so schnell ihr die Angst ins Gesicht kam, so schnell war sie auch durch Wut und Verlegenheit ersetzt. „I-Ich brauche keine Hilfe!"

Trafalgar Law lachte leicht und zog sein Katana. „Wie interessant zu erfahren, dass diese Marine hinter dir her sind." Sein Blick wurde kälter. „…wirklich kein normaler Zivilist, nicht wahr?"

„Che." Mizuumi wandte den Kopf zur Seite und trat einem armen Mann mit einem kräftigeren Tritt als eigentlich vorgenommen, ins Gesicht. Ein lautes knacken ertönte und viele der drumherumstehenden Marinesoldaten nahmen angewidert und verängstigt ein paar Schritte zurück.

_Verdammt_, dachte sie. _Was ist es mit mir und dem brechen von Nasen anderer Leute?_ Sie sollte sich vielleicht mal ein neues Hobby zu legen.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Law ein sadistisches Leuchten in den Augen bekam, als er das Knack-Geräusch vernahm. Ebenso begann wieder ein leichtes grinsen seine Lippen zu kräuseln, als er sich dem Marineleutnant zu wand.

Außerhörweite der im kampfverwickelten Frau, fragte er den Mann: „Aus welchem Grund versuchen sie diese junge Dame festzunehmen, Leutnant?"

„Sie ist eine gesuchte Verbrecherin, die sich gegen die Weltregierung aufgelehnt hat.", entgegnete der Marinesoldat und versuchte standhaft zu bleiben. Er wusste wer vor ihm stand. Ein Rookie mit einem Kopfgeld von 65.000.000 Berri. „Und hiermit sind auch Sie festgenommen, Piratenkapitän Trafalgar Law!"

„Mh." Ein gedankenvoller Ausdruck breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Das sagt mir zu wenig." Dann zog er sein Schwert und stach den Mann mit Leichtigkeit nieder.

„Käpt'n!", rief eine Stimme hinter ihm. „Käpt'n Law! Wir sollten lieber verschwinden!"

Law blickte Shachi nur lustlos an. Dann bemerkte er plötzlich wie ein Stück Papier durch die Luft geweht wurde. Er hob die freie Hand, fing es auf und betrachtete es interessiert. Sein eben noch genervter Ausdruck änderte sich schlagartig in ein breites Grinsen, als er das Kopfgeld erblickte.

„Die Verstärkung wird bald hier eintreffen! Der Log Pose ist längst aufgeladen und unser Schiff ist bereit zum ablegen!" Hektisch lief der Heart-Pirat an Laws Seite und hampelte wild herum. „Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Law seufzte. Er sah zu Mizuumi rüber, die den Worten Shachis Gehör geschenkt hatte und die jetzt sichtlich verzweifelt wurde. „Miss? Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen."

Mizuumi runzelte die Stirn. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie Laws Rufe vernahm – welches bis dahin ein sehr nervendes Brummen in ihren Ohren gewesen war– und überlegte.

_Was soll ich tun? Ich habe kein Schiff mehr…. Weder eine andere Möglichkeit von dieser Insel zu kommen_.

Sollte sie etwa wieder zur nächsten Insel schwimmen? Eine besonders gute Idee fand sie dies jetzt nicht, insbesondere in diesen gefährlichen Gewässern. Mizuumi wusste ja auch noch gar nicht wie sich ihre Kräfte ausweiteten und ob sie in dem gefährlichen Ozean zurecht kommen würde.

_Ich_ _muss ganz dringend an mir arbeiten…_, dachte sie bauchgrummelnd. _Besonders um festzustellen, was ich kann und was nicht. Vielleicht kann ich diese Wasserresidenz ja sogar abschalten…. _

Ah. Aber sie geriet vom Thema ab, was sich in dieser Situation als äußerst schlecht herausstellte, als sie plötzlich einen brennenden Schmerz in ihrer linken Schulter verspürte. Ein mutiger Marineoffizier, hatte ihre Gedankenverlorenheit dazu ausgenutzt sie mit einem Schwert eine Stichwunde zu verpassen.

„Verdammt." Blut lief ihren Arm hinab und beschmutzte ihre Jacke. Ein stechender Schmerz ließ ihren Arm nutzlos werden.

Plötzlich packte sie eine Hand um ihr rechtes Handgelenk und gewaltsam wurde sie hinter jemanden hergezogen. Überrascht blickte Mizuumi hoch und stellte geschockt fest, das es Law war, der sie unerwartet gepackt hatte. Als er ihren Blick auf sich spürte, wand er leicht seinen Kopf um sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln anzugrinsen. „Du bist zu langsam, Miss."

Mizuumi spürte wie ihr Kopf hochrot wurde und kindisch streckte sie ihm die Zunge heraus.

Law lachte nur.

Unbemerkt von den Beiden, liefen Shachi und Penguin mit verwirrten Gesichtern und gerunzelten Stirnen nur wenige Meter hinter ihnen her. Sie warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu und beachteten die ihnen verfolgende Marine nicht.

* * *

><p>„So….", begann Mizuumi als die drei Piraten und sie an den Docks standen. Irgendwo hinter ihnen konnten sie bereits die Marine anmarschieren hören. „Es wäre jetzt äußerst Aufmerksam von dir, wenn du meine Hand loslassen würdest."<p>

Law warf einen Blick auf ihre verletzte Schulter – ihren Kommentar ignorierend. „Wo ist dein Boot, Miss?"

„Ah." Mizuumis Mundwinkel zog sich leicht nach unten, als sie sich an das Schicksal ihres geliebten Gefährten erinnerte. „In den Tiefen des Meeres." Shachi hob eine Augenbraue und blickte sie skeptisch an. Die junge Frau spürte seinen Blick und zuckte fragend mit den Schultern, als sie sich ihm zuwandte. „Was? Ich hab mich auf halben Weg hierher auf ein Piratenschiff geschlichen.", gab sie zur Erklärung ab.

„Miss." Sie wand sich zu Law, der selbstzufrieden grinste. „Ich habe da ein Angebot für dich, das interessant klingen sollte, nicht zu vergessen von Vorteil für deine Wenigkeit."

Mizuumi hob mit geweckter Neugier eine Augenbraue und bedeutete ihm, fortzufahren.

„Ich mache dir das Angebot, eine Weile mit auf mein Schiff zu kommen und von hier fortzusegeln. Deine Schulter ist schwer verletzt und du brauchst einen erfahrenen Arzt der dir die Kugel entfernt und die Wunde schließen kann, sodass sich keine Infektionen bilden können. Zufälligerweise bin _ich_ ein erfahrener Arzt und ich wäre bereit deine Verletzung zu behandeln, Miss. Desweiteren scheint es mir, dass du keine andere Möglichkeit hast von dieser Insel wegzukommen, geschweige den der Marine, die so offensichtlich darauf erpicht ist dich zu fangen.", sagte er langsam.

Mizuumi wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Machte ihr Trafalgar Law – der _Chirurg des Todes_ – etwa gerade wirklich den Vorschlag sie mit auf sein eigenes Schiff zu nehmen? Ein Schiff mit männlichen Piraten und einem sprechenden Polar Bär? Ein Schiff, das auch eigentlich ein U-Boot war? Darauf wusste sie nur eine Antwort, die ein Mädchen aus ihrer Welt dazu zusagen hatte.

„Nein, danke."

Das Einzige was andeutete das Law ihre Antwort nicht gefiel, war ein leichtes zucken seines Auges und seine sich um ihr Gelenk zusammendrückende Hand.

„Bist du wirklich sicher, Miss?", wollte er wissen und blickte dabei wieder skeptisch zu ihrer Wunde.

Automatisch durchfuhr sie ein starkes ziehen und drücken in ihrer Schulter, welches sie an ihre blutige Verletzung erinnern sollte. Als sie versuchte den linken Arm zu bewegen, riss ein Stück ihres Oberteils an der angetrockneten Haut und schmerzhaft zuckte sie zusammen.

_Verdammt!_

Law grinste siegessicher. „Willst du deine Antwort nicht vielleicht doch nochmal überdenken?"

Erschöpft blickte Mizuumi hinter sich und erblickte die heranrückende Marine. _Was soll ich tun? Ich habe überhaupt keine Erfahrung was Schussverletzungen angeht. Wenn ich sie nicht richtig verbinden lasse, könnte ich wirklich an einer Blutvergiftung erliegen…. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit dieser Wunde ins Wasser gehen sollte. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob auch an einer Wunde das Wasser abperlen würde!_ Verzweifelt biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe.

Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung gefällt. Ihr blieb keine andere Wahl. „Ich komme mit." Entschlossen wand sie sich Trafalgar Law zu.

Dieser nickte ihr zu – er hatte ihre Antwort bereits längst gewusst. Weitaus sachter als vor wenigen Minuten, packte er sie und zog sie auf sein Schiff/U-Boot. Shachi und Penguin folgten ihnen, beide nicht wissend, was ihr Käpt'n mit dieser Frau wollte oder warum er sie mit auf sein Schiff nahm.

„Shachi. Geh und weck Bepo. Er soll sich um die Steuerung kümmern, während ich Miss Mizuumi versorge.", sagte Law zu Shachi, der ihm salutierte und ins untere Level verschwand. „Penguin, du sorgst dafür das etwas zu Essen ins Krankenzimmer gebracht wird." Auch Penguin nickte und begab sich ebenfalls in die unteren Ebenen.

Law führte die junge Frau an der Hand durch einen großen Gang, ins Innere des gelben U-Bootes. Nach einer Weile packte Mizuumi die Neugier.

„Woher wusstest du meinen Namen?"

„Von dem Steckbrief.", gab er zur Antwort, nachdem er eine Tür zu seiner rechten geöffnet und ihr hinein geholfen hatte.

Mizuumi merkte erst jetzt, dass sie sich stark an die Schulter des Piraten lehnte und ihre Sicht langsam anfing verschwommen zu werden. So war sie sehr dankbar, als Law sie zu einem weichen Bett führte und sie sich hinlegen konnte.

„Mir ist schwindlig….", murmelte sie schwach.

Sie spürte wie Law vorsichtig ihren Ärmel vom Rest des T-Shirts abtrennte. „Auf keinen Fall einschlafen, Miss Mizuumi." Nur in Bruchstücken erreichte sie seine ruhige Stimme.

Obwohl sie erschöpft war, konnte sie nicht umhin genervt von dieser ganzen Förmlichkeit zu sein. Dieses ‚_Miss Mizuumi_' und alles machte sie unwohl. Es fühlte sich so… fremd und zurückweisend an, sodass sie nicht anders konnte, als mit schwacher Stimme zu sagen: „Nenn mich bitte Mizuumi."

Law fror in seiner Bewegung. Dann – langsam – begann sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu formen. „Gut dann, _Mizuumi_. Es ist jetzt in Ordnung dich ein wenig auszuruhen. Ich muss die Kugel entfernen und ich denke es könnte ein wenig _unangenehm_ werden."

Mizuumi antwortete nicht; schloss stattdessen einfach ihre Augen und gab dem Gefühl der Schwere nach.

Binnen Sekunden war sie Bewusstlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. <strong>**Aber Mizuumi! Und alle anderen die ihr nicht erkennt….**

**Kojiri**: Unterer Abschnitt der Schwertscheide; Saya-Abschluss

**Ach übrigens. Wenn ich schreibe: ‚Law lachte' bitte stellt euch eine typische Law lache vor…. Ihr wisst schon. Eine mit rauer Stimme und die eher einem leichtem ‚hehe' ähnelt…. Einem männlichen glucksen eben…. . Auf keinen Fall eine riesige „HAHAHA!" Lache! Auf keinen Fall! O.o Das wäre sowas von OOC!**

**{Kleine Anmerkung: WUHUUU! Endlich Ferien! XDDD}**

**Oh und… die letzten beiden Chapter keine Review? Ernsthaft? *bin traurig….***

**Aber egal… ich meine, endlich LAW-TIME! Ich hoffe nur das ich ihn einigermaßen in Character gehalten habe… wenn nicht: Sorry! ^^**

**Q: Wie oft hat Mizuumi in diesem Chapter eigentlich das Wort "Verdammt" gesagt? .  
><strong>

**Until next time!**


	7. Lagusch

**MIZUUMI**水海**STORY I **

**G R A N D. L I N E**

**7**

**Lagusch**

_**ODER**_

**Die Dschungel-Insel**

* * *

><p>Ein leises Tuscheln hallte im Raum wieder.<p>

Als Mizuumi die Augen öffnete sah sie zwei schwammige Gestalten, die sich – einmal das sie sich die Augen gerieben hatte – als Shachi und Penguin erwiesen.

„Oh. Du bist wach.", sagte Shachi überrascht.

„Ja. Wie es aussieht schon.", murmelte Mizuumi zurück und richtete sich auf.

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas Fehlendes auf und schnell packte sie sich an ihre linke Schulter. _Was zum…? Wieso tut es nicht weh? _Ihre Schulter war noch immer verbunden, doch sie spürte keinen Schmerz. Nicht einmal einen dumpfen Druck, den man bei der Wirkung von Schmerztabletten hatte.

Shachi schien ihre Panik zu bemerken und sagte: „Deine Wunde ist längst verheilt." Dabei machte er einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck und sah sie mit einem nicht deutbaren Blick intensiv an.

Sie wand ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu. „Was…? Wie lange war ich denn Bewusstlos?" Zwei Wochen? Oder Drei?

„Nur eine Nacht.", antwortete ihr Penguin mit ernster Miene, ihre Reaktion abwartend.

„E-e-eine Nacht!", rief Mizuumi entsetzt und erneut packte sie ihre Schulter. Jedoch fummelte sie dieses Mal mit dem Verband, bis sie es endlich lose bekam und sie ihre Schulter betrachten konnte.

Nichts. Ihre Schulter war geheilt!

_Was geht hier vor? Wie kann meine Schulter bereits geheilt sein?_

„Wie?", brachte sie schwach heraus und blickte Penguin und Shachi mit großen Augen an.

Penguin antwortete ihr. „Nachdem der Käpt'n dir die Kugel entfernt hatte, ist deine Wunde plötzlich sichtbar verheilt. Er war ganz fasziniert davon, mit anzusehen wie sich die Haut regeneriert hat."

Mizuumi wollte etwas sagen, hielt jedoch inne, schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte schließlich. _Ein Punkt mehr, den ich zu meiner Liste Was-ist-alles-seltsam-an-mir hinzufügen kann…. Kein Grund sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen._

Ein Teller wurde ihr unter die Nase geschoben. „Hier. Iss das.", sagte Penguin.

Verdutzt betrachtete sie die gebratenen Kartoffeln mit Spiegelei. Dann lächelte sie freudig und nahm den Teller dankend entgegen. Während sie aß, konnte sie die Blicke beider Piraten auf sich spüren, welches sie ein wenig unwohl und unsicher werden ließ. Sie hatte sich schon immer am angreifbarsten gefühlt, wenn sie aß.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatte, nahm Penguin ihr den Teller wieder ab und stellte ihn auf eine kleine Ablage in der Nähe des Bettes auf welchem sie lag. Erst dann sah sich Mizuumi in dem Zimmer um. Es war – offensichtlich – ein Krankenzimmer, mit vier großen Betten und einer Menge Medizinischen Kram. Sie erkannte viele Sauerstoffmasken, Blutdruckmessgeräte, Röntgengeräte, Ultraschallgeräte und einige Defibrillatoren. Neben ihr auf einem Tablett lagen Skalpells verschiedener Größen und Formen.

Sie schluckte einmal heftig.

Etwas flau im Magen wandte sie den Blick wieder ab.

„Ich bin übrigens Shachi.", stellte sich Shachi unnötigerweise vor – nicht das er das wüsste. „Ich helfe dem Käpt'n bei seinen Operationen oder bei anderem wichtigen medizinischen Notfällen."

„Und ich bin Penguin. Ich bin in der Kantine für das Essen zuständig. Bin zwar kein Koch, aber ich kenne mich damit aus, was Gesund ist und was nicht.", erklärte Penguin ihr.

Mizuumi lächelte und packte die Informationen für späteren Nutzen in den Hinterkopf. „Ich heiße Mizuumi, kann nicht kochen und hab keine Ahnung von Medizin." Sie lachte humorlos.

Shachi und Penguin hingegen grinsten sie an und wurden leicht rot um die Nase.

_Ach ja_, dachte sie_. Hatte ich ganz vergessen. Die Beiden sind ja ziemlich fixiert auf Frauen_. _Ob das gut geht?_

„Und wo wir schon mal dabei sind…", Shachi sah auf ihre verletzte Schulter. „ich muss mir deine Schulter noch einmal ansehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass auch alles wirklich verheilt und in Ordnung ist. Würde es dir was ausmachen, deinen Arm auf und ab zu bewegen?"

Mizuumi nickte zustimmend und hob ihren Arm. Dann streckte und dehnte sie ihn, während Shachi sie kritisch betrachtete.

Er lächelte zufrieden. „Scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Spürst du irgendwelche Schmerzen oder ein ziehen?"

„Nein. Nichts.", entgegnete sie. „Aber kannst du-."

Die Tür ging auf und unterbrach Mizuumi. Alle drei wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Person zu, die das Zimmer gerade betreten hatte.

Es war Trafalgar Law, der mit einem Buch in der Hand die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich dann an ihre Bettseite stellte. Er warf Shachi und Penguin einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu, bevor er sie ignorierte.

„Wie ich sehe bist du wach.", stellte er grinsend fest und legte das Buch beiseite.

„Ja….", entgegnete Mizuumi unsicher. Dieser Mann versprühte eine Aura, die nach Respekt und Gehorsam verlangte. „Danke für deine Hilfe."

„Keine Ursache. Es war wirklich gar nicht so schwer, deine Wunde zu heilen, wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass du das Meiste selbst zu verantworten hast." Er grinste sadistisch und etwas funkelte in seinen Augen auf, als er sie betrachtete.

Mizuumi schluckte.

„Käpt'n!", rief eine Stimme plötzlich und Mizuumi wand sich erneut zur Tür.

Ein Bär – nein, ein _Eisbär_ – trat in das Krankenzimmer ein. Sein oranger Overall bat einen starken Kontrast zu seinem weißen flauschig aussehenden Fell. Der Blick des Eisbären – Bepo – fiel auf seinen Käpt'n und dann überrascht zu ihr.

„Was gibt es Bepo?", fragte Law und sah den Bären, dafür dass er ihn gestört hatte, leicht genervt an.

„Ah!", rief Bepo als er wieder zu Sinnen kam und den Grund für sein Erscheinen erläuterte. „Wir werden in ein paar Minuten die nächste Insel erreichen."

Law seufzte, dann nickte er. „In Ordnung. Macht alles klar."

Mizuumi saß noch immer auf dem weichen Krankenbett und starrte Bepo an, während dieser nickte. Nie hatte sie gedacht, dass sie einen sprechenden Bären treffen würde. Gut Mizuumi gab zu, Bepo war süß. Doch irgendwie, machte ihn gerade das so gefährlich.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber ein großer intelligenter, auf zwei Beinen laufender Bär war eine Gefahr. Natürlich konnte dieser große intelligente, auf zwei Beinen laufende Bär noch zusätzlich Kung-Fu und sie somit ohne jegliche Probleme oder Schwierigkeiten jederzeit töten.

Wie gesagt; gefährlich.

„Denk an unsere Abmachung.", sagte sie zu Law, sobald sie den Blick von Bepos sich zurückziehenden Figur wenden konnte. „Ich bin geheilt und wenn die nächste Insel besiedelt ist, verschwinde ich."

Laws Grinsen verschwand für einen kurzen Augenblick bevor er sein Gesicht wieder in eine unlesbare Maske wandelte. „Wir werden sehen."

Mizuumi war verwirrt. „Was meinst du?"

Law beugte sich leicht zu ihr runter um auf gleicher Augenhöhe wie sie zu sein und sprach dann in einer dunklen Stimme: „Es bedeutet, dass du meiner Crew beitreten wirst, Mizuumi."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich nur das kleinste bisschen. Seltsamerweise, war das Erste an was sie dachte, nicht wie cool es doch sei in einer Piratencrew zu sein. Es war der Gedanke, dass sollte sie diesen Menschen zu nahe kommen, Doflamingo ein Druckmittel gegen sie in der Hand hätte. Das durfte sie auf keinen Fall zu lassen.

„Nein danke. Ich lehne dein Angebot ab.", entschloss sie.

Doch der Piratenkapitän ließ sich von ihrer Aussage nicht aus der Fassung werfen und grinste stattdessen nur hämisch.

Penguin und Shachi, die vollkommen geschockt und verwirrt sinnlos im Raum standen schluckten einmal heftig. Erneut verstanden sie die Denkweise ihres geliebten Kapitäns nicht. So fragte Shachi sich, weswegen Law eine junge Frau an Bord haben wollte – wo er doch genau wusste, wie scharf die Mannschaft auf _angenehme_ Gesellschaft war. Penguin hingegen wunderte sich nur, warum Law bereits so entschlossen war, sie in seine Crew aufzunehmen.

„Also gut. Gehen wir.", sagte Law und nickte den Beiden zu. „Wenn du bereit bist aufzustehen, Mizuumi…."

Mizuumi stoß die Decke zur Seite und stand auf. Ein wenig taumelte sie noch, doch sie hatte schnell wieder alles unter Kontrolle. „Ich bin bereit."

Sie folgte den drei Männern aus dem Raum.

* * *

><p>„Also Männer, wie es aussieht können wir unsere Vorräte mit Früchten aufstocken.", rief Law zu den vielleicht zwanzig in weißen Overalls gekleideten Männern.<p>

Sie nickten alle enthusiastisch bevor ihre Blicke zu Mizuumi wanderten.

Law bemerkte ihre abschweifende Aufmerksamkeit und stellte sie vor: „Ah. Das hier ist _Die See_ Mizuumi. Sie wird vorübergehend mit uns reisen, doch bald ein festes Crewmitglied sein, also redet ihr das Piratensein schön."

Mizuumi funkelte ihn böse an. _Was_ _bildet der sich ein! Nur weil diese Insel nicht besiedelt ist…._ Frustriert wand sie den Blick wieder ab. Als sie erfahren hatten, dass diese Insel nichts weiter als eine Dschungelinsel zu sein schien, hatte Law sie Geck angegrinst, welches Mizuumi frustriert rot anliefen ließ.

Die Heart-Piraten grinsten sie alle an und jubelten fröhlich. Sie schienen wirklich glücklich darüber zu sein, ein potenzielles neues _weibliches_ Crewmitglied zu bekommen.

Mizuumi rollte nur mit den Augen. „Wenn das alles ist, dann erkundige ich die Gegend."

Sie betrat den dichten Wald, der aus großen Bäumen bestand und kümmerte sich nicht einmal darum zurück zu sehen. Warum sollte sie auch? Auch wenn sie Trafalgar Law und seine Crew von der Serie kannte, so wusste sie nichts über deren Charakter. Schließlich war bekannt, dass Trafalgar Law ein Sadist war und Mizuumi wusste nicht, wie sie sich in der Nähe eines Sadisten verhalten sollte.

Hinter ihr raschelten Blätter. Überrascht sah sie auf und erblickte verwirrt Law.

_Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…._

„Was willst du?", fragte sie grob.

Law lachte kurz. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass meinem neuen Crewmitglied nichts passiert."

Ihr rechtes Auge zuckte. „Erstens: Ich werde deiner Crew _nicht_ beitreten. Zweitens: Ich bin _nicht_ schwach."

„Ja, das dachte ich mir, mit einem Kopfgeld von 78.000.000 Millionen musst du auch ordentlich was drauf haben.", erwiderte er grinsend. Er hielt sein Katana über seine Schulter und trat näher. „Sollen wir?" Er deutete in die Richtung in welche Mizuumi bis eben noch gegangen war.

Sie wand den Kopf ab. „Von mir aus."

Wiederwillig folgte sie seiner Führung.

„Was ist mit den anderen?", fragte sie nach einigen Minuten.

„Meine Crew kommt auch ein paar Stunden ohne mich zu recht.", entgegnete er ausdruckslos.

Doch Mizuumi wurde unwohl. Zunehmend wurde ihr klarer, das sie zum Ersten mal ALLEINE mit Law war. Es fiel jedoch ebenso auf, das es ein ganz anderes Gefühl war, in Laws Nähe zu sein, als in der Nähe von Doflamingo. Der Shichibukai brachte ihr ein Gefühl von Terror und Angst, wohin bei Law sie nur ein leichtes Unwohlgefühl übermahnte.

„Oh? Was ist das?", fragte Law plötzlich und deutete auf eine Höhle die sich vor ihnen in einer riesigen Steinwand befand.

Die Steinwand ragte bis weit über die Bäume hinaus und warf einen großen Schatten auf sie. Die Blätter raschelten leise im Wind und ein paar Vögel zwitscherten laut in die Stille.

Mizuumi blickte neugierig hinein, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. „Es ist dunkel."

„Das sehe ich.", meinte Law mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Wollen wir reingehen?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ja sicher. Ich, eine _Frau_, gehe alleine mit einem Piraten, einem _Mann_, in eine dunkle verlassene Höhle.", erwiderte sie sarkastisch.

„Ich dachte du seist nicht schwach?"

„Ebenso wenig dumm.", sagte sie nur und wand sich ab, doch wurde je durch eine Hand an ihrem Arm aufgehalten.

Ein unwohler Gedanke schoss ihr kurz in den Kopf. _Er reagiert schon wieder nicht…._

„Komm schon. Hast du nicht Lust auf ein kleines Abenteuer? Oder könnte es sein das du zu Feige bist?" Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde immer breiter und sein Griff um ihren Arm ein wenig fester.

Sie verengte die Augen. „Feige ist, wer solchen Herausforderungen nachgibt."

Law hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er seufzte und ihren Arm losließ. „Du bist stur."

Mizuumi lächelte. „Natürlich."

Der Piratenkapitän schüttelte den Kopf, packte ihre Hand und zog sie einfach hinter sich in die Höhle hinein.

„Was zum? Lass mich los!", rief sie und versuchte seine Hand abzuschütteln.

Doch Law war weitaus stärker als sie und so konnte sie nichts tun außer zu versuchen im Dunklen nicht über irgendwelche Steine zu stolpern. Nach einigen Metern, in denen keiner der Beiden ein Wort sprach, wurde es plötzlich hell um sie. Vor ihnen befand sich eine große Aushöhlung, in welcher sich tausende von Kristallen befanden. Sie alle leuchteten in einem warmen grün und erhellten die eben noch stockfinstere Höhle mit Licht.

„Wow!", hauchte Mizuumi und bestaunte die ihr unbekannte Sicht.

Noch nie hatte sie leuchtende Kristalle gesehen, die dies auch aus eigener Quelle taten. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie nicht einmal gedacht, dass solch eine Sache existierte. Ja, in _ihrer_ Welt vielleicht nicht. Aber in Odas Welt….

„Beeindruckend.", war alles was Law bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot sagte.

Kurz fiel sein Blick auf Mizuumi, um ihre Reaktion in Augenschein zu nehmen, bevor er wieder die Kristalle betrachtete. Er hielt noch immer ihre Hand und wunderte sich ein wenig über deren Wärme, wo seine doch immer kalt waren. Mizuumi schien nicht zu bemerken, dass sie immer noch Händchen hielten und Law war sehr bedacht darauf sie nicht daran zu erinnern. Es amüsierte ihn zu sehr.

Ihre kurze friedliche Phase wurde je unterbrochen, als sie ein kleines klackerndes Geräusch vernahmen.

Mizuumi war die Erste die Begriff was vor sich ging. Instinktiv – ohne zu wissen, warum sie dies tat – zog sie an Laws Hand und schob ihn hinter sich. Sogleich spürte sie wie ihr die Haut am Arm entzwei gerissen wurde und das warme Blut das nun auf den kalten Höhlenboden fiel. Ihr wurde schwindelig. Was war geschehen?

Ein riesiges Insekt war plötzlich neben ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte mit seinen riesigen Hauern auf Law gezielt. Doch Mizuumi hatte ihn schnell zur Seite geschoben, sodass sie denn Schlag der für ihn gedacht war, abgefangen hatte.

Wieso hatte sie ihm das Leben gerettet? Darauf wusste sie keine Antwort.

Law währenddessen, hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Nicht glaubend was gerade geschehen war, starrte er das Mädchen vor ihm an, als diese sich den verletzten Arm hielt und das seltsame braune Insekt wütend anfunkelte. Doch schnell schüttelte er die Gedanken weg um sich auf die Gefahr vor ihm zu konzentrieren.

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte er sein Schwert gezogen, seinen rechten Arm gehoben und seine Teufelskräfte aktiviert. „Room.", sagte er und grinste siegessicher. Er schnitt die Luft vier Mal. „Shambles." Mit ein paar einfachen Gesten hatte er das Insekt neu zusammengeordnet, sodass dessen Kopf nun auf dem Rücken steckte und seine Beine dort wo sich sein Kopf befinden sollte.

Es machte einen leicht amüsanten Anblick. Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit um seinen Sadistischen trieben an einem Insekt freien Lauf zu lassen. Sein zukünftiges Crewmitglied war verletzt und sie benötigte seine ärztliche Hilfe.

„Nicht bewegen Mizuumi.", sagte er zu ihr, als er sich neben sie kniete und ihren verletzten Arm hob.

Überrascht über den plötzlichen Kontakt zuckte sie zurück und mehr Blut floss aus ihrer Wunde. _Verdammt!_ Sie versuchte durch ihre verschwommene Sicht Law zu sehen, erkannte jedoch nur einen gelben Fleck.

Law hielt kurz inne. Warum war sie zurückgezuckt? Er packte erneut ihren Arm; dieses Mal sachte und vorsichtig. Die Wunde war nicht besonders tief – nichts im Vergleich zu ihrer Letzten Wunde. Dennoch beunruhigte ihn irgendetwas. Was war es?

_Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. War es das, was ihn beunruhigte? Die Tatsache, dass sie ihm das Leben gerettet und dafür ihr eigenes aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte?

„Gehen wir zurück?", fragte Mizuumi und erhob sich langsam.

Ihre Stärke kehrte wieder allmählich zurück und auch Law konnte sie wieder vollkommen erkennen. Dieser nickte ihr zu.

„Ja. Die Wunde ist zwar nicht besonders tief, sollte aber trotzdem schnell verbunden werden. Beeilen wir uns.", erwiderte er und führte sie nach draußen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie schnellen Schrittes in Richtung des U-Boots.

* * *

><p>„Käpt'n.", grüßten ein paar Piraten die ankommenden Gestalten. Auch Mizuumi nickten einige höflich zu.<p>

Die Heart Piratenbande hatte sich in der Nähe des U-Bootes ein Feuer gemacht und sich auf der Lichtung verteilt. Ein paar Männer bereiteten bereits etwas zu Essen vor und wiederrum andere sahen sich die riesigen Pflanzen an, die die Insel zu bieten hatte.

Shachi bemerkte sofort Mizuumis blutigen Arm und ging auf sie zu. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt. Er überprüfte Law nach Verletzungen, doch der Mann schien vollkommen in Ordnung zu sein.

„Ein riesiges Insekt hat uns angegriffen.", erklärte Law und führte Mizuumi zu einem kleinen Felsen der am Rande der Lichtung stand.

Sie setzte sich und schluckte einmal heftig als ihre Sicht kurz schwarz wurde.

„Shachi.", sagte Law, der ihre Reaktion bemerkt hatte.

„Verstanden.", entgegnete dieser, bereits wissend was sein Käpt'n wollte. Er sprintete los um aus dem Schiff die nötigen medizinischen Sachen zu bringen. Nur wenige Minuten später kam er zurück und übereichte Law den Verbandskasten.

Als Law ihre Wunde zu verbinden begann, hielt er nachdenklich inne. _Die Wunde heilt nicht…_, dachte er schmunzelnd. Ob das was zu bedeuten hatte?

Nachdem Mizuumis Wunde versorgt war, seufzten sie erleichtert. Law, weil er sich nicht länger Sorgen machen musste und Mizuumi, da der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte.

„Das war ganz schön knapp, Mizuumi.", sagte Law und erhob sich. Er packte den Verbandskasten zusammen und gab ihn Shachi wieder, damit dieser ihn zurück bringen konnte.

„Ja.", stimmte Mizuumi ihm zu.

Der Käpt'n war eine Weile still. Dann wand er den Blick ab und sagte: „Danke."

Überrascht sah sie auf und studierte Laws Gesicht. _Er hat sich bedankt…_, dachte sie verwirrt. Doch dann viel ihr ein, dass es doch eigentlich eine Selbstverständlichkeit war sich bei demjenigen zu bedanken, der einem das Leben gerettet hatte.

Also lächelte sie nur und entgegnete: „Kein Problem."

Es war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben gewesen, dass sie jemand das Leben gerettet hatte. Sie wusste, ihr Meister würde stolz auf sie sein.

„Käpt'n?", fragte eine Stimme zu ihrer rechten. Es war Penguin der die Beiden leicht verwirrt betrachtete.

Law nickte ihm zu. „Was gibt's?"

„Ich wollte dich nur darüber informieren, dass der Log Pose noch bis zu sieben Stunden brauchen kann. Da diese Insel aber unbewohnt ist, können wir es nicht genau sagen.", informierte er ihn.

_Woher weißt du dann überhaupt so viel?_, dachte Mizuumi Augenbrauenzuckend. _Oda-Logik. Das ist nichts anderes als Oda-Logik…._

„In Ordnung. Packt schon mal alles in den Lagerraum.", gab Law den Befehl, bevor er sich umsehend hinzufügte: „Und wo ist eigentlich Bepo?"

„Ich bin hier, Käpt'n.", antwortete plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Mizuumi und erschrocken fuhr sie hoch.

Sie drehte sich schnell um und erblickte den markanten großen weißen Bär. Neugierig betrachtete das Geschöpf sie. Unwohl erwiderte sie den Blick.

„Bepo.", grüßte Law ihn. „Da bist du ja."

„Was ist los?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen wo du bist. Schließlich solltest du ebenfalls unser zukünftiges Mitglied begrüßen." Law nickte zu Mizuumi die ihm wieder einen genervten Blick zuwandte. Dies amüsierte ihn jede glich.

Plötzlich ein wenig verlegen blickte Bepo Mizuumi an und hob die Hand. „Oh… hallo."

„Hallo.", antwortete sie knapp. Ihr war immer noch unwohl beim Anblick des süßen knuffigen- _warte __**WAS**__?_

„Entschuldigung.", sagte Bepo auf einmal und sank geknickt den Kopf.

Law grinste beim Verhalten seines Ersten Maats, wohingegen Penguin nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Mizuumi hingegen lief rot an. Früher als Kind – als sie noch mit ihren Eltern gelebt hatte – hatte sie einen kleinen braunen Plüschbären geschenkt bekommen gehabt. Durch dessen geknickte Ohren und langen Fellharren die seine Augen verdeckten, hatte das Plüschtier immer ein wenig traurig ausgesehen. So wie der menschengroße Bär gerade aussah, so erinnerte er sie an diesen alten Freund.

Und so, musste sie plötzlich Lachen.

Überrascht blickten sie die drei Gestalten um sie herum an. Zwei sich über den Grund ihres Lachens fragend, einer einfach nur überrascht.

Law hatte sie bisher nie lachen sehen. Natürlich – kam es ihm in den Sinn – konnte er das wohl kaum gut beurteilen, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass er sie gerade erst seit zwei Tage kannte. Beinahe zufrieden stellte er fest, dass sie ein leichtes angenehmes Lachen besaß, das den ganzen Raum (oder in diesem Fall Lichtung) erfüllte.

„Haha…. T-tut mir Leid. Ich hab mich bloß an etwas erinnert…." Sie brach ab und ihr Lächeln verschwand langsam, als ein trauriger Schimmer in ihre Augen trat.

Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf und lächelte wieder schwach.

Keiner sagte mehr was, als Penguin sich endlich auf den Weg machte, den Befehl seines Käpt'n auszuführen. Erst als auch Law sich entschuldigte und von dannen schritt, wagte Bepo es den Mund zu öffnen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Überrascht blickte Mizuumi ihn an. „Es geht mir…." – ein leichtes Stechen begann sich in ihren Brustkorp zu verbreiten und ihre Atmung wurde schwerer; was war los? – „… gut."

Bepo nickte, obwohl er genau erkannte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch er sagte nichts. Er wollte ihre Privatsphäre nicht verletzten, die Menschen doch so offensichtlich schätzten.

Als schließlich auch Bepo sie alleine ließ, erlaubte Mizuumi es sich endlich schmerzverzerrt an den Kopf zu packen. Ihr war schwindelig und alles drehte sich, doch sie durfte jetzt nicht schwächeln. Es war wahrscheinlich sowieso wieder alles nur Einbildung und ihr fehlte eigentlich gar nichts.

Ja. Das musste es sein. Sie war nicht krank.

…und ihre Schulter brannte auch nur wegen der Verletzung, nicht etwa wegen eines Infekts.

* * *

><p>Erst spät am Abend – mindestens fünf Stunden danach – musste Mizuumi ihre eingeredete Meinung, dass es ihr besser gehen würde, überdenken.<p>

Ihr ging es schlecht. Mehr als das; sie fühlte sich so als würde sie jeden Moment Tod umkippen. Ihr war eisig kalt, obwohl sie direkt am Feuer saß und selbst die extra Decke half nichts. Dem folgten ihre stechenden Kopfschmerzen und plötzliche Übelkeit. Als Penguin ihr einen Teller Essen hingehalten hatte, musste sie sich zusammenreißen sich nicht zu übergeben und stattdessen dankend ablehnen. Zwar hatte er sie stutzig betrachtet, doch das hatte sie in diesem Moment kaum interessiert.

„Mizuumi? Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst blass aus.", bemerkte Bepo der zu ihren linken saß und ihren zitternden Körper gegen seinen spürte.

Sie antwortete nicht und wippte stattdessen vor und zurück, während ihr langsam schwarz vor den Augen wurde.

„Mizuumi?" Law hatte die Frage seines ersten Maat gehört und erblickte erst jetzt die kauernde Gestalt der jungen Frau. Als sie erneut nicht erkennen ließ, dass sie ihn gehört hatte, stand er auf und ging die wenigen Meter zu ihr rüber um sich neben sie zu hocken. Vorsichtig legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte sie sachte.

Immer noch nichts.

Jetzt machte er sich Sorgen. Der Arzt in ihm schellte laut Alarmglocken und noch nie hatte er einen seiner Instinkte ignoriert.

Schnell nahm er ihren Kopf in beide Hände und versuchte einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu werfen. Sofort erstarrte er, drehte sich um und rief laut zu dem einige Meter fernstehenden Shachi: „SCHNELL! Bereite alles im Krankenzimmer vor! Sie hat hohes Fieber, Schüttelfrost und ist nicht mehr ansprechbar!"

Shachi fuhr sofort hoch und ran so schnell wie es ihm möglich war zurück zum U-Boot, sein halb gegessener Teller mit einem leisen knall zu Boden gehend.

Law wickelte in Windeseile die Decke um Mizuumi herum und hob sie in seine Arme hoch. Die verwirrten und leicht besorgt/schockierten Gesichter seiner Crew ignorierend, lief auch er zurück zum Schiff. Ihm folgten Penguin – der besorgt war –, Bepo und zwei weitere Leute, die in der Medizin belehrt waren.

Unbewusst verstärkte sich Laws griff um die Frau in seinen Armen, wobei sich ihre blicklosen Augen langsam schlossen.

_Verdammt…. Nicht jetzt! Du hast noch nicht zugestimmt, meiner Bande beizutreten! _

Er knirschte die Zähne, als er ihre schwere Atmung auf seiner Haut spürte und die Hitze die von ihrem Körper ausging immer stärker wurde.

_Du hast mir das Leben gerettet! Wage es ja nicht zu sterben, bevor ich dir diese Schuld zurückgezahlt habe!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. <strong>**Aber mir gehört Mizuumi, Takaoka der nicht ganz so süße Riesenkäfer (der jetzt wohl nicht mehr ganz Käfer ist) und die Insel Lagusch. Wobei das Wort Lagusch aus irgendeinem Begriff aus dem Französischen (fragt mich nicht – hab keine Ahnung! O.o) abgeleitet ist und ich leider längst vergessen habe, was das nochmal ursprünglich bedeutete….**

**MUHAHAHA! Endlich! Nach langer langer langer Zeit! Habe! Ich! Wieder einen neuen Chapter! MUHAH- **_**ächzt räusper**_** … Fliege verschluckt! O.o Also… muss ich irgendetwas in diesem Kapitel erklären…? Oder hab ich alles…? =.=;**

**Ich hab natürlich keine Ahnung, was die wirkliche Aufgabenverteilung auf dem Schiff der Heartbande ist, aber das ist mir Schnuppe und hält mich noch lange nicht davon ab, meine Story zu schreiben! Ist schließlich ein FANfiction! XP**

**Na? Wer weiß auf welche Krankheit ich hier zum Schluss hin anspiele? Ist eine ganz bekannte…. Und zur Sicherheit meiner Lieben Leser und meiner Wenigkeit: Erwartet nicht das ich alles aus dem typischen Krankheitsbild übernehme oder auch nur irgendeine Ahnung davon habe, was ich da medizinisch gesehen schreibe XD**

**X**

**Mh. Lass sehen, wo war ich die letzten Wochen? Tja. Lernen. Das ist wo ich war. In lernen Land. Ein äußerst aufregendes(nicht) Land mit vielen beeindruckenden neuen Dingen. Zu Schade das ich da morgen wieder hin muss….**

**X**

**Ach ja~ Wer von euch liebt ebenfalls die Oda-Logik? Ich find sie amüsant.**

**Oh! Hatte ja gar kein Sprichwort in diesem Chapter, das geht ja gar nicht! X( Also hier einer meiner (nicht)nervigen Weisheiten:**

„_Die Weisheit des Lebens besteht im Ausschalten der unwesentlichen Dinge." _**- Unbekannt**


	8. De Ville

**MIZUUMI**水海**STORY I **

**G R A N D . L I N E**

**8**

**De Ville**

_**ODER**_

**Der Traum, das Ziel, die Entscheidung**

* * *

><p>„<em>Hey Mizuumi! Warte!", rief eine männliche Stimme hinter ihr.<em>

_Mizuumi drehte sich um und setzte ihren Fuß zurück auf den Seitenbereich des Baratie. Vor ihr stand kein anderer als Monkey D. Luffy. Den Mann/Junge den sie erst gestern zum ersten Mal begegnet war. _

„_Was gibt es, Monkey?", fragte sie ihn interessiert. Schließlich hatte er seit dem Vortag – seit Gin gegangen war – kein Wort mehr mit ihr gesprochen._

„_Ich wollte dich etwas fragen.", sagte er und zog sich seinen Hut ins Gesicht, sodass ein Schatten über seinen Augen entstand. _

_Verwirrt zog sie die Stirn in Falten. „Ja?"_

„_Warum bist du hier?"_

_Die Frage kam unerwartet. Warum stellte er ihr diese Frage?_

_Luffy schien ihren Konflikt zu bemerken und drückte sich deutlicher aus. „Wohin willst du von hier aus? Was ist dein Ziel? Dein Traum?"_

_Mizuumi blickte zu Boden. Ihr Ziel? Ihr Traum? Besaß sie überhaupt so etwas? „Weißt du, Monkey, das Einzige was ich weiß ist, dass ich zur Grand Line möchte."_

_Er legte den Kopf schief und ließ den Schatten über seinen Augen verschwinden. „Zur Grand Line? Als Pirat? Oder als Abenteurerin?" Seine Stimme war seltsam frei von jeglichen Emotionen, vollkommen gegensätzlich zu seinem sonstigen Verhalten._

_Sanft schlugen die Wellen gegen das treibende Restaurant. Eine Möwe kreischte irgendwo in der Ferne. Im Inneren des Schiffes, waren laute Unterhaltungen zwischen Gästen zu vernehmen und das tägliche treiben in der Küche zu hören. _

„_Ich weiß es nicht.", entgegnete sie schließlich und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde sehen, was die Zukunft für mich offen hält. Aber weißt du… Pirat sein wäre nicht schlecht, auch wenn es nur ein Wunsch ist…."_

_Er antwortete nicht und Mizuumi wusste, dass er auf mehr wartete. Sie seufzte. „Mein Ziel ist es… einen Weg zurück zu finden." Ein trauriger Blick und ein verzweifelter Schimmer in den Augen._

„_Und dein Traum?", fragte er ernst ohne ihre Antwort zu überdenken._

„_Mein Traum ist–."_

* * *

><p>Der Zusammenstoß von Knochen auf Metall erklang laut, in dem stillen und dunkel gehaltenen Krankenzimmer. Eine Figur neben dem Bett in der hintersten Ecke sitzend, blickte auf.<p>

„Käpt'n?", kam die unsichere Stimme Penguins, von der anderen Seite der Tür.

Law rieb sich die Augen, seufzte und sagte: „Komm rein."

Der Küchenhelfer trat ein und schloss lautlos die Türe hinter sich. Dann ging er ein paar Schritte auf das besetzte Bett zu und blickte erst die schlafende Gestalt und dann Law an.

„Du solltest was essen.", bemerkte er und nachdem er die noch schwereren Augenringe Laws erblickte, fügte er hinzu: „Und schlafen."

Anstatt ihm zu antworten fragte Law nur: „Wie lange noch?"

„…vielleicht eine halbe Stunde." Penguin wusste, dass das nicht die Antwort war, die sein Käpt'n hören wollte. Seitdem Law Mizuumi ins Krankenzimmer gebracht hatte – welches nun schon mehrere Stunden her war –, hatte er nicht einmal ihre Seite verlassen. Mehrere Male hatte er verschiedene Tests gemacht und versucht herauszufinden wie er ihr helfen konnte.

Nichts. Noch immer wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte um sie zu heilen.

Und jetzt wartete die Crew verzweifelt darauf, dass der Log Pose sich endlich aufladet und sie die Insel verlassen konnten. Selbst diejenigen aus der Crew die Mizuumi bisher nur vom sehen kannten, machten sich Sorgen um ihr neustes (zukünftiges) Mitglied. Nur ein paar Männer waren der Meinung, sie lieber von Bort zu werfen, doch das waren die sexistischeren unter ihnen, die Frauen nur zum Vergnügen gebrauchen konnten und meinten Frauen hätten auf einem Piratenschiff nichts zu suchen (Penguin gab zu, dass es nur zwei einzige Männer in der Mannschaft gab, die dies dachten, wohingegen der Rest am liebsten jeder Frau hinterher laufen würde).

„Weißt du mittlerweile was es ist?", fragte Penguin unsicher und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

Law zeigte stumm auf ihre neuste Verletzung. „Ein Virus.", war das Einzige was er zur Antwort gab, sein Hut einen Schatten über seine Augen werfend.

Eine bedrückende Stille war plötzlich entstanden und unwohl lehnte sich Penguin von einem Bein aufs andere. Er konnte nicht umhin, die Frage, die ihm seit geraumer Zeit auf dem Herzen lag, endlich auszusprechen: „Wieso sorgst du dich eigentlich soviel um sie?"

Ein wenig überrascht blickte Law vom schlafenden Körper Mizuumis auf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er Penguin den Grund verraten sollte. _Ja_, dachte er. Schließlich würde das Mädchen so schneller Respekt von der Crew erlangen.

„Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet."

Geschockt weiteten sich Penguins Augen. „Dein Leben… gerettet?" Er konnte es nicht glauben. Wann? Wo? Warum?

„Ja.", erwiderte Law und rieb sich mit der rechten Hand den linken Unterarm. „Das Insekt, welches uns angegriffen hatte, hatte es auf _mich_ abgesehen gehabt. Nicht auf _sie_. Sie hat mich zur Seite gezogen und die Verletzung dabei auf sich genommen. Ich sollte eigentlich hier liegen."

Mehr geschockt über diese Neuigkeit, war Penguin noch nie über etwas anderes gewesen.

„Ich schulde ihr mein Leben. Eine solche Schuld nehm ich nicht leicht auf die Schulter.", flüsterte Law und blickte wieder zu Mizuumi.

An Kabeln und Infusionen angeschlossen, atmete das kalkweiße Mädchen tief ein und aus. Ab und zu konnte ein keuchen vernommen werden, als ob ihr etwas die Atemwege versperren würde. Auch Penguin wand sein Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau zu.

_Sie hat ihm das Leben gerettet…_, schallte es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Sein Käpt'n hätte sterben können und die Einzige die während dieser Zeit in seiner Nähe gewesen war – eine Frau die ihn kaum kannte! – hatte ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Sie hätte ihn genauso gut sterben lassen können, nicht wahr?

_Doch das hat sie nicht._

Und plötzlich, wurde Penguin auch das seltsame Verhalten Laws klar. Normalerweise von kalter und sadistischer Natur, hätte Trafalgar Law sich niemals um jemand Fremdes gesorgt. Gut, sie würde der Crew beitreten (und so sehr sie versuchte dies zu verhindern, Law bekam immer was er wollte), aber das wäre noch lange kein Grund für ihn gewesen, sich so _Sorgsam_ zu benehmen.

„Ihre Leber versagt.", hauchte Law und sah sich für Penguin unverständliche Werte auf einem Blatt Papier an.

Sein Gegenüber wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Jetzt, wo Law dieser Frau sein Leben schuldete, so tat es auch die Crew. Schließlich war eine Crew ohne ihren Kapitän nicht.

„Was können wir tun?", fragte er vorsichtig in der Hoffnung, Law hätte bereits eine Lösung in diesen letzten Minuten gefunden.

Doch der Mann sank nur den Kopf zwischen seine Arme und entgegnete in einem uncharakteristisch verzweifelten Ton: „Ich weiß es nicht."

In diesem Moment, wurde die Türe zum Krankenzimmer aufgeworfen und Shachi kam herein gelaufen. Vollkommen außer Atem sagte er: „Der Log Pose ist aufgeladen!"

Law sprang sofort auf und gab den Befehl: „Segel einholen und bereit machen zum abtauchen!"

Shachi salutierte und verschwand wieder eiligen Schrittes.

Penguin blickte zu seinem Käpt'n. „Glaubst du wir werden die nächste Insel rechtzeitig erreichen?"

Law antwortete nicht und nahm stattdessen wieder neben Mizuumis stiller Form Platz. Penguin seufzte, verließ leise das Krankenzimmer und schloss die Türe.

Erst dann flüsterte der zurück gelassene Mann: „Ich hoffe es."

* * *

><p>„<em>Wirklich? Was für ein eigenartiger Traum.", entgegnete Luffy und plötzlich tauchte sein bekanntes Grinsen wieder auf.<em>

_Mizuumi lächelte ebenfalls schwach und sagte: „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber hey. Es ist mein Traum."_

_Der Junge lachte. „Ich mag dich. Du bist seltsam." _

_Sie hob eine Augenbraue und konterte: „Du aber auch, Monkey. Wenn nicht sogar mehr wie ich!" Freundlich klopfte sie ihm auf die Schulter._

_Er nickte. „Weißt du, eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du nicht Teil meiner Crew werden willst! Aber jetzt kann ich dich das nicht mehr fragen…."_

_Dankend darüber, dass er verstand, lächelte sie. „Ja. So gerne ich auch würde, nicht jetzt."_

„_Schon in Ordnung.", sagte Luffy und sah gegen den blauen Himmel. „Ich hoffe nur, dass du dein Ziel erreichst und das dein Traum in Erfüllung geht."_

„_Danke, Monkey. Das werde ich.", antwortete sie entschlossen. „Bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug, werde ich es versuchen."_

* * *

><p>„Schnell Shachi! Ich brauch ein Sedativum!", rief Law während er die zuckende Mizuumi versuchte still zu halten.<p>

Sobald Shachi mit dem gewünschten Medikament ankam, packte er die Spritze und verabreichte sie ihr. Laut fing Mizuumi an zu husten und schwarzes Blut entkam ihren Lippen. Mit nur halb geöffneten Augen, aber immer noch Bewusstlos, wurde sie zurück ins Bett gedrückt und zur Seite gelegt, sodass sie nicht an ihrem eigenen Erbrechen ersticken würde.

„Verdammt!", fauchte Law und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Shachi! Wie lange noch bis wir endlich da sind?"

Shachi zuckte beim harschen Tonfall Laws zusammen, zeigte aber sofortiges Verständnis und antwortete schnell: „Noch vielleicht ein paar Stunden. Wir haben Glück, dass diese beiden Inseln nicht weit von einander entfernt sind."

Der Käpt'n der Bande nickte.

„Ihr Fieber wird schlimmer.", merkte er an, als er ihre Temperatur maß.

„Ist es nicht gestern erst wieder gesunken?", fragte der danebenstehende Bepo besorgt.

„Ja. Anscheinend eine kurzfristige Verbesserung des Gesundheitszustandes, bevor der Virus erst richtig einsetzt. Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit.", entgegnete Law, während ihm der Schweiß die Stirn hinab lief.

„Ist das ansteckend, was sie hat?", wollte Bepo – neugierig wie er ist – wissen.

„Nein. Keine Sorge.", entgegnete Law. „Es ist ein Virus der über Wunden eindringt und einen direkten Einstoß der Viruszellen benötigt." (_AN: Huh? Was zur Hölle schreib ich da?_)

Bepo nickte. „Was ist das denn für ein Virus?"

Law sank den Kopf und seufzte tief. „Ich habe noch nicht sonderlich viel darüber in Erfahrung bringen können…. Hoffen wir mal das die nächste Insel mehr Antworten weiß."

Der Große Bär glaubte für einen kurzen Augenblick, etwas in Laws Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, doch es war wieder verschwunden ehe er herausfinden konnte was es war. Also sagte er nichts und verließ stattdessen das Zimmer um Law eine längst überfällige Mahlzeit zu bringen.

Die vielen Stunden des Wartens die darauf folgten, trieben einige der Crew beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Niemand durfte das Krankenzimmer betreten. Niemand durfte Law darauf ansprechen, wie es Mizuumi ging. Niemand durfte überhaupt _sprechen_.

Als sie endlich Land erblickten, hatten viele Freudentränen in den Augen, wobei Penguin und Shachi sich bei weitem am meisten freuten. Schließlich waren sie es die sich mit um Mizuumi kümmern mussten – vom Käpt'n ganz zu schweigen.

Der war auch der Erste, der das Land betrat und sich mit schnellen Blicken umsah. Dann drehte er sich um und rief zu seiner Mannschaft: „Ich werde mich umsehen und herausfinden ob jemand was weiß. Ihr bleibt hier und sorgt dafür, dass mein zukünftiges Crewmitglied nicht stirbt" – er zuckte nicht zusammen – „bevor ich wieder zurück bin." Er wartete nicht einmal um sie nicken zu sehen und lief stattdessen eiligen Schrittes, mit seinem Katana in der linken Hand, durch das kleine Dorf, welches sich am Hafen befand.

In Wirklichkeit war es gar nicht so klein, wie er anfangs gedacht hatte. Er lief bereits mehrere Minuten herum und hatte noch immer keinen einzigen Medizinladen, geschweige denn ein Krankenhaus entdeckt. Erst als er die Hoffnung beinahe aufgegeben hatte, erblickte er in einer kleinen Seitengasse einen Laden, der so aussah, als verkaufte er Medikamente. Er betrat den Laden und sogleich erklang ein kleines Glöckchen, welches an der Tür befestigt war.

„Ja? Wie kann ich dir behilflich sein, junger Mann?", fragte eine alte raue Stimme, eines alten kleinen Mannes, der hinter dem Tresen an der hintersten Ecke stand.

„Ich brauche ein Mittel gegen einen ganz bestimmten Virus.", sprudelte es sofort aus Law heraus und eindringlich betrachtete er den Mann, als wolle er ihn herausfordern, ihm ja zu sagen er hätte keine Medizin dagegen.

„Ah…. Ein Virus sagst du, ja. Ich verstehe." Der alte Mann runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete Law von oben bis unten. „Ein Pirat, ja? Nun ich weiß ganz genau was du brauchst."

Hoffnung blühte in Law auf. Dennoch konnte er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass das zu einfach war. Es war _nie_ so einfach ein Problem zu lösen. Immer ging irgendetwas nicht nach Plan. Und wieso sonst, behielt er recht.

„Nur leider, kann ich dir momentan nicht weiter helfen.", fuhr der Mann fort. „Mir ist die Medizin ausgegangen…. Und leider bin ich zu alt um die Zutaten zu besorgen, ja."

Laws Hand schnellte auf den Holztresen und gab einen lauten Knall von sich. Der Mann blieb unbeeindruckt, als habe er dies bereits mehrere Male miterlebt. „Ich brauche diese Medizin. **Sofort**.", gab Law in einem gefährlichen Ton wieder, der keinen Raum für Diskussionen offen ließ und seinem Namen _Chirurg des Todes_ alle Ehre machte.

Doch der kleinwüchsige Mann rieb sich nur am Kinn und erwiderte: „Erzähl mir davon, ja."

Genervt zog Law seinen Mund in eine dünne Linie. „Jemand aus meiner Crew ist mit diesem seltsamen Virus infiziert. Die Inkubationszeit ist nun bereits zwei Tage her und ihr Zustand ist _kritisch_.", betonte er.

Der alte Mann nickte. „Ja. Dann bleibt dir wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit. Höchstens zwei Tage…, ja."

Law knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Was passiert dann?"

„Nun ja. Der _Ochropyra_ ist tödlich, ja."

Allmählich ging Law dieses ganze Ja am Satzende des Mannes auf die Nerven. „Sie sagten sie brauchten Zutaten. Wenn ich Ihnen diese Zutaten besorge, können sie dann ein Medikament dagegen herstellen?"

„Natürlich, ja.", erwiderte der alte Mann.

„Wo finde ich diese Zutaten?"

„Oh. Nun es ist nur eine Zutat die ich benötige, ja. Es handelt sich um ein ganz bestimmtes Baumharz das nur ein Baum, auf der Insel _De Ville_ absondert. Es ist ein besonders Gemisch, dem man nachsagt, es sei das Blut des Teufels persönlich. Das Problem ist, das sich dieser Baum irgendwo im ‚_Wald_ _der schreienden Hähne befindet _'. Sehr gefährlich ist es da, ja." Der Mann lächelte vergnügt, als ob der Tag nicht schöner werden könnte.

Bevor der Mann noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, war Law aus dem Laden verschwunden. Sobald er am U-Boot ankam rief er: „Bepo! Penguin!"

Die beiden tauchten sofort auf und sprangen zu ihm hinunter an Land.

„Ja, Käpt'n Law?", fragte Bepo.

„Ihr kommt mit mir. Wir müssen eine Zutat besorgen um das Medikament herstellen zu können.", entgegnete er knapp.

Beide nickten und folgten ihn, als er sich umdrehte um erneut den Weg in Richtung Inland zu wagen.

* * *

><p>„<em>Heute wieder Frühstück, meine liebste?", fragte die süßliche Stimme des Kochs. <em>

„_Ja bitte, Sanji. Am besten einen Kaffee zum wach werden.", entgegnete Mizuumi und lächelte gut gelaunt._

_Nachdem Sanji ihr das Frühstück gebracht hatte, seufzte sie einmal zufrieden. In Stille aß sie ihr Essen, als plötzlich – vollkommen unerwartet – eine blonde Gestalt gewaltsam in ihrem Schoß landete, gefolgt von den Worten: „Geh endlich an die Arbeit!"_

_Ihr rechtes Auge zuckte. Erst als sich Sanji nicht bemühte sich zu bewegen, zerbarst ihr Geduldsfaden und sie sprang auf. Mit einem heftigen Tritt schleuderte sie den jungen Koch bis zur anderen Seite des – glücklicherweise noch leeren – Restaurants. Große Herzen entkamen seiner gefallenen Statur. Laut rief sie ihm hinterher: „Du elender BASTARD! Wage es ja nicht noch einmal mir zu nahe zu kommen, VERSTANDEN!"_

_Drohend hob sie die Faust und übersah dabei vollkommen die überraschten Blicke der anderen Köche. _

_Mizuumi konnte spüren wie ihr der Dampf aus der Nase kam und ihr Kopf hochrot wurde. _

_Perverser Koch. Dummes Restaurant. Verdammter Pirat!_

* * *

><p>„Dieser Wald ist höchst ungewöhnlich.", meinte Penguin, während er erneut zusammen zuckte, als ein Knacks-Geräusch hinter ihm ertönte.<p>

„Reiß dich zusammen, Penguin. Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Wir müssen diesen Baum finden.", drängte Law, der vor ihm ging.

Es war noch nicht viel Zeit vergangen, da waren den drei Piraten riesige Monster über den Weg gelaufen. Im Aussehen riesiger Hähne ähnelnd, jedoch von der Angriffsstärke mehr eines Löwen gleich, hatten sie die seltsamen Tiere mit wenig Schwierigkeiten schnell erledigt bekommen gehabt. Sonderbar jedoch fand nur Penguin diese Wesen.

„Mh." Bepo hatte einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und sah sich fragend um.

„Was ist Bepo? Irgendeinen Hinweis gefunden?", fragte ihn Law sofort.

Genervt zog er sein Katana um erneut, wie so oft davor, einen Strauch aus dem Weg zu schneiden.

„Naja.", antwortete ihm Bepo endlich. „Findest du nicht auch, dass es immer mehr Hähne werden?"

Penguin fluchte als er über einen großen Stein fiel – er schwor, dass es davor noch nicht dort gewesen war! – und entnervt entgegnete er: „Ach echt! Ich finde es wird von **allem** mehr!"

„Penguin.", warnte ihn Law – Penguin zuckte leicht zusammen –, bevor er sich wieder Bepo zu wand. „Das ist mir auch schon auf gefallen. Es scheint mir, das wir der ganzen Sache endlich näher kommen."

Der Eisbär nickte.

Nach einer Weile vernahmen sie viele laute Geräusche und schnell versteckten sie sich hinter einem großen umgefallenen Baumstamm, der mit Moos überwachsen war. Sie lugten über die Kante. Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot, war einerseits erwartet und andererseits vollkommen unerwartet.

Um einen großen Laubbaum verteilt, standen mindestens zwei Dutzend der riesigen braun grünen Hähne, mit welchen sie bereits Bekanntschaft gemacht hatten. Viele warfen ihre langen krummen Köpfe zurück und ließen laute Töne von sich, die sich denen eines menschlichen Geschreis zum verwechseln ähnlich waren. Auf dem Boden verteilt, fanden Law, Bepo und Penguin viele große Zweige und Äste und hier und da etwas weißes, das wie Menschenknochen aussah.

„Ein Nest?", flüsterte Penguin und zog seine Mütze weiter in sein Gesicht, auf dem ein ernster Ausdruck die genervte Grimasse ersetzt hatte.

Penguins Aussage wurde bestätigt, als neben den weißen Knochen auch weiße und braune Eier – groß in der Norm – in mitten der vielen Äste zum Vorschein kamen. Doch die vielen monströsen Hähne waren bei weitem nicht das lästigste. Nein, es war der Schnee, der plötzlich aus dem nichts vom Himmel gefallen kam. Nun versperrten also dicke Schneeflocken ihre Sicht um einen guten Meter und ein kalter Wind ging ihnen durch Mark und Bein.

„Ein Glück sind wir an die Kälte gewöhnt.", konnte Law Penguin sarkastisch sagen hören.

Im Stillen gab er ihm recht.

„Seltsam….", bemerkte Bepo. „Auf dieser Insel scheint Winter zu herrschen und diese Tiere bekommen Nachwuchs?"

„Und nicht nur das.", warf Penguin ein. „Obwohl es so kalt ist haben alle Bäume noch ihre volle Blätterpracht."

„Das stimmt, es ist seltsam. Aber darüber sollten wir uns fürs Erste keine Gedanken machen. Seht ihr das da." Law zeigte auf den großen Baum. „Das scheint der Baum zu sein, dessen Harz wir brauchen."

Beide folgten seinem Blick und nickten schließlich stumm.

„Wie sollen wir den Saft entnehmen?", fragte Bepo.

Law hob sein Katana und zeigte darauf. Dann nahm er ein kleines Fläschchen aus der Tasche und überreichte es Penguin. „Sobald ich dem Baum einen tiefen Schnitt verpasst habe, entnimmst du damit den Harz. Nur um sicher zu gehen, solltest du jeden Tropfen nehmen."

Penguin nickte und salutierte ihm.

Law wand sich zu Bepo. „Wir werden diese großgewachsenen Essensbeilagen ablenken."

Man merkte wie ernst Law bei der Sache war, denn kein Grinsen oder sadistisches Leuchten in seinen Augen war zu erkennen. Dies ließ auch Penguin und Bepo ernst werden und sich mental auf ihre Aufgaben vorbereiten.

„Los geht's." Kaum hatte Law die Worte ausgesprochen, da sprangen alle drei aus ihrem Versteck und liefen auf die Hähne zu.

Während Penguin sich nur zwischen den Tieren durchschlich, bahnte Law sich mit Gewalt den Weg frei. Durch die mickrige Reichweite die sein Katana ihm bot, musste er äußerst nah an den Baum heran, wenn er ihm auch nur einen Kratzer verpassen wollte. Selbst seine Teufelskräfte vergrößerten die Reichweite nicht.

Sobald ein Schnitt im Baum gemacht war, entnahm Penguin sofort das rötliche Baumharz, das herausgequollen kam. Im Hintergrund konnte er Bepos laute Kampfschreie hören, ebenso die qualvollen Rufe der zu Boden fallenden Hähne. Ungewöhnlich wie es war, befand sich kein einziges weibliches Huhn unter ihnen. Doch davon ließ sich keiner der drei Männer beirren.

„Ich hab das Harz Käpt'n!", rief Penguin Law zu und vorsichtig packte er das volle Fläschchen in seine Tasche.

Law nickte und hob dann seine freie linke Hand um seine Teufelskräfte zu aktivieren. „Gehen wir. Der alte Mann soll uns sofort die Medizin herstellen."

Stumm nickten Beide und mit harten Tritten bahnten sie sich den Weg durch die noch wenigen Riesenhähne durch, um in die Stadt zurück zu kehren.

* * *

><p>Während Law zusammen mit Bepo und Penguin darauf wartete das der alte Mann mit der Herstellung der benötigten Medizin fertig wurde, saß ein äußerst nervöser Shachi an Mizuumis Bettseite und betrachtete dessen von der Decke freiliegende Hand.<p>

Sollte er sie packen; ihre Hand halten und ihr seelischen Beistand leisten? War das in dieser Situation angebracht? Er blickte noch einmal auf ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, bevor er wieder seinen Blick auf ihre Hand wechselte.

Jetzt war seine Chance. Mizuumi war nicht bei Bewusstsein und konnte ihn somit nicht zurückweisen. Law war auch nicht da; also keiner der ihm dazwischen funken könnte.

Shachi schluckte einmal kräftig. Er spürte wie sein Kopf immer wärmer wurde und wahrscheinlich längst einer Tomate glich. Langsam, ganz langsam, streckte er seine Hand in Richtung Bettkante aus. Mit jedem Zentimeter dem er Mizuumis Hand näher kam, pochte sein Herz einen tacken lauter in seiner Brust.

Ba-dump.

Was wenn Law doch früher zurückkam und ihn erwischen würde?

_Ba-dump._

Würde er wütend werden oder einfach nur enttäuscht das er sich nicht zurückhalten konnte?

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Er hatte es versucht! Doch wie sollte er _dieser_ Versuchung auch wiederstehen können?

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Wie sich ihre Hand wohl anfühlte?

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump!_

Bestimmt ganz weich und zart.

_**Ba-dump.**_

War das Blut das ihm da die Nase hinab lief? Verdammt. Er musste sich echt beherrschen.

Unwissentlich, hatte Shachi nun schon die vergangenen zwanzig Minuten stocksteif da gesessen, mit einem verträumten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und ohne auch nur einen Millimeter Mizuumis Hand näher gekommen zu sein. Und zu seinem Unglück, fanden ihn Law, Bepo und Penguin genauso auf.

„Shachi.", kam die strenge Stimme des Kapitäns der auch sogleich mit großen Schritten den Weg von der Tür zu Mizuumis Bett hinter sich brachte und Shachi mit einem eiskalten Blick musterte.

„K-Käpt'n!", stotterte Shachi und fuhr von seinem Stuhl hoch, sodass dieser nach hinten kippte. „E-es gab keinerlei Probleme!"

Laws Blick wand sich zu Mizuumis stiller Gestalt. „Das sehe ich. Und jetzt tritt zur Seite. Du stehst im Weg."

Schnell stolperte Shachi vom Bett weg und stellte sich zitternd neben dem Stirnrunzelnden Penguin, der ihm kritische Blicke zu warf.

„Und was sollte das?", fragte Penguin schließlich leise und legte den Kopf zur Seite.

Shachi schüttelte den Kopf. „N-nichts." Dann fügte er ablenkend hinzu: „Ihr ward wirklich schnell."

„Ja.", entgegnete Penguin. „Law hat dem alten Mann ganz schön Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht."

„Erstaunlich das er dabei noch die Zeit fand sich zeigen zu lassen wie die Medizin hergestellt wird und welche sonstigen Zutaten noch nötig sind.", meinte Bepo.

Law warf den dreien einen genervten Blick über die Schulter um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sofort wurde es still im Krankenzimmer und es waren nur noch die schweren Atemzüge Mizuumis zu hören. Law nahm die kleine Spritze aus seiner Hosentasche, in welcher sich das Gegenmittel befand. Vorsichtig hob er ihren linken Vorderarm und setzte die Spritze an. Wie hypnotisiert folgte er mit den Augen der Flüssigkeit bis sie bis zum letzten Tropfen in ihrem Arm verschwunden war.

„Jetzt", flüsterte Law. „können wir nur noch warten."

* * *

><p>Mizuumi wusste, das sie krank gewesen war. Doch was sie an der ganzen Sache so sehr störte war die Tatsache, dass sie zu schwach war. Sie hatte es nicht einmal geschafft bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und ist stattdessen einfach umgekippt (so erinnerte sie sich zumindest). Besiegt von einem dämlichen Virus! Wie lächerlich! Und sie glaubte sie wäre stark und könnte es mit jedem aufnehmen solange dieser eine Teufelsfrucht besaß?<p>

Umso mehr irritierte sie es, dass ihr erster Gedanke bei ihrem Erwachen der war, das sie sich tatsächlich in der Obhut von Piraten befunden hatte. Es war ein Wunder das sie wieder aufwachte und nicht irgendwo auf dem Dschungel-Boden versauerte. Ihr wurde erst ein paar Minuten später bewusst, dass sie nicht nur _lebte_ sondern es auch noch den _Piraten_ zu verdanken hatte.

_Oh, Gott. Du schändliches etwas am Himmelszelt. Wieso quälst du meine arme Seele so?_, dachte sie trübselig.

Ein wenig schwindelig war ihr doch, als sie versuchte sich aus dem warmen Bett aufzurichten.

„Bleib liegen. Du bist noch zu schwach.", dröhnte eine vertraute selbstsichere Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raumes wider.

Überrascht versuchte Mizuumi ihren Kopf so zu drehen, das sie die Gestalt erkennen konnte, die gerade den Raum betreten hatte. „W-was?" Ihre Stimme brach ab und sie hustete mehrere Male, als ihr der trockene Zustand ihres Halses bewusst wurde.

„Nicht sprechen. Hier, trink das.", sagte die raue Stimme Laws und er hielt ihr vorsichtig ein Glass Wasser an die Lippen.

Nachdem sie getrunken hatte, warf sie Law einen verwirrten Blick zu; komplett mit einer Augenbraue hochgezogen und den Mund angewinkelt. Law lachte nur, doch es klang seltsam erleichtert und frisch.

„Schön dich wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen, Mizuumi.", meinte er und überblickte noch einmal ihre Gestalt um sicher zu gehen, dass keine medizinischen Taten notwendig waren. Das nächste was er sagte, war ungewöhnlich und schockierte Mizuumi doch sehr. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, doch dafür hast du dein eigenes aufs Spiel gesetzt. Es tut mir Leid."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.", entgegnete sie und lächelte berührt.

„Als der Käpt'n ist es meine Pflicht auf meine Crew aufzupassen.", kam seine amüsierte Antwort, die er ohne jegliche Scharm laut verkündete.

Sie zuckte genervt zusammen. Doch seltsamerweise, nervte sie diese Aussage nur noch halb so sehr, wie am Anfang.

„Ich… wäre beinahe gestorben?", fragte sie stattdessen unsicher.

Eine plötzliche Stille herrschte in dem kalten Raum. Sanft schaukelte das Schiff im seichten Wasser hin und her; kaum bemerkbar und doch präsent. Kein Geräusch der Außenwelt drang ins Innere, sodass man meinen könnte eine Welt außerhalb dieser vier Wände existierte nicht.

Unwohl wechselte Law sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere. „Ja.", entschied er sich schließlich zu sagen und sie mit einem intensiven Blick zu mustern.

Es war seltsam, fand Mizuumi. Sie war in einer fiktiven Welt und doch – sie **konnte** sterben. Es war kein Traum aus dem sie wieder erwachen würde. Nein. Sie war _wirklich_ **wirklich** hier. Wie lange brauchte sie noch um das zu begreifen?

„…danke.", sagte sie leise und schloss die Augen um nicht in Laws Gesicht sehen zu müssen.

Der sagte nichts und schien einfach nur auf etwas zu warten. Und Mizuumi wusste ganz genau was dieses Etwas war.

„Weißt du, Trafalgar Law, ich traue euch nicht.", begann sie und nur Worte der Wahrheit entkamen ihren Lippen. „Es liegt nicht daran das ihr Piraten seid oder das ihr bereits einen gewissen Ruf habt. Es ist halt nicht in meiner Natur, Fremden so einfach zu vertrauen." Immer noch hatte sie die Augen geschlossen.

„Das musst du auch nicht.", entgegnete er. „Das verlangt keiner."

„Ja." Sie öffnete ihre Augen, sah zur Decke hinauf und fuhr in einem leiseren Ton fort. „Ich bin schwach – so wie ich bin. Ich weiß nicht genug über die Grand Line um sie alleine zu umsegeln, geschweige denn wie man mit einem Schiff umgeht. Ich werde von der Marine verfolgt und kann nur hoffen das ich mit meinem wenigen Wissen über das Kämpfen den nächsten Tag erlebe." Vorsichtig setzte sie sich im Bett aufrecht und fixierte den Pirat mit einem intensiven Blick. „Ich habe ein Ziel und ich habe einen Traum. Eines von beiden kann ich alleine nicht erreichen. Wenn ich deiner Crew beitrete und dich als meinen Kapitän akzeptiere, wirst du mir dann helfen?"

Law studierte ihren entschlossenen Ausdruck, bemerkte wie sie die Lacken fest in den Händen umklammerte und fragte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick, was dieses Ziel oder dieser Traum war, den sie so offensichtlich verzweifelt versuchte zu erreichen. Doch er ignorierte diesen Gedanken für einen späteren Zeitpunkt und nickte stattdessen. „Jeder in meiner Crew hat einen Traum. Ebenso wie ich. Ich werde dir helfen, doch natürlich erwartete ich – als dein Käpt'n – dass du treu meiner Crew gegenüber stehst und sie nicht für dein Ziel verrätst."

Mizuumi nickte und zum ersten Mal, lächelte sie ohne Sorge und ohne einen Gedanken an ihr altes Leben. „Was ist es? Dein Traum?"

Laws Grinsen wurde breit und stolz erwiderte er: „Ich werde das One Piece finden und König der Piraten werden."

Auch Mizuumi grinste freudig und dachte nur: _Ganz_ _egal wie oft ich es höre, ganz egal wer es sagt, solange es mit Stolz und Entschlossenheit gesprochen wird_ _bekomme ich jedesmal eine Gänsehaut._

Seltsam, wie sie sich gerade fühlte. _Ich bin eine Piratin…._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.<strong>

**Mir gehören: Mizuumi, (die Hühner will ich nicht… -.-;), aber mir gehören auf jeden Fall alle anderen Dinge die ihr nicht erkennt. XD**

**Der Name der Insel **_**De Ville**_** kommt ebenfalls irgendwo aus dem Französischen… aber diesmal hat es seinen Ursprung in Senegal, Dakar. Wie war das nochmal? . Ich glaub so hieß ein Krankenhaus… nein warte! Ein Rathaus! Oder doch ein…. Ich hab keine Ahnung mehr =_=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naja. Dank geht auf jeden Fall ( da ich das noch nie vorher gemacht habe ) an alle meine lieben Leser! Und an jene die meinem letzten Chapter einen Kommentar da gelassen haben: HeartOfNewcastle, lilyoftheval5.**

**Vielen lieben Dank. Ich schätze eure Kommentare und Ansichten meiner Storys sehr! ^^**

**.**

**Oh und die kleinen Abschnitte zwischendurch sind natürlich Rückblenden zu der Zeit auf dem Baratie, als sie dort ein paar Tage bleiben musste bevor Don Krieg endlich kam. Hat seinen Grund warum ich das eingesetzt habe.**


	9. Akasiel

**MIZUUMI**水海**STORY I **

**G R A N D. L I N E**

**9**

**Akasiel**

_**ODER**_

**Der feindliche Scharlatan**

* * *

><p>Es war das erste Mal, das Mizuumi einen anderen Teil des U-Bootes sehen sollte. Natürlich hatte sie gehofft, das Law ihr zuerst die Kajüte zeigen würde wo sie von nun an lebte, doch stattdessen beschloss der sture Arzt, dass sie etwas essen musste. Also führte erwähnter Arzt, sie nun einen großen Gang hinab in den unteren Teil des Schiffes.<p>

„Das Essen wird gerade verteilt, also kommen wir noch pünktlich.", meinte Law und öffnete eine große Tür.

Sogleich verstummten sämtliche Gespräche in der großen Kantine und Blicke richteten sich auf das ungleiche Paar. Mizuumi versuchte ein einigermaßen fröhliches Gesicht zu machen und keineswegs nervös zu wirken.

„Käpt'n! Mizuumi!", riefen die Stimmen von Shachi und Penguin und winkten ihnen von einem Tisch in der Mitte zu.

Viele runde Tische standen im Raum verteilt an denen jeweils vier bis fünf Personen Platz hatten. An der linken Seite des Raumes war eine offene Küche in denen einige Männer das Essen zubereiteten und bereits an einige hungrige Piraten verteilten.

Law zerrte Mizuumi ungeduldig in Richtung des Tisches an dem Shachi, Penguin und auch Bepo saßen. Sie setzten sich und Bepo, der neben Mizuumi saß, rutschte unwohl auf seinem Platz hin und her.

„Endlich können wir uns mal mit dir unterhalten ohne das was dazwischen kommt.", bemerkte Penguin und grinste sie an.

Mizuumi nickte und entgegnete: „Wie viel Zeit ist eigentlich vergangen?"

„Eine knappe Woche….", antwortete ihr Bepo der sie nicht ansah und stattdessen in seinem Essen stocherte.

Während auch Mizuumi ein Teller zu Essen vorgesetzt wurde, riskierte sie einen Seitenblick zu ihm. „Eine Woche? Wow."

„Ja. Der Käpt'n hat sich ganz schöne Sorgen gemacht.", sagte Shachi und biss ein Stück vom Hähnchen ab.

Law räusperte sich laut und sogleich schluckte Shachi unwohl und senkte den Blick. Um vom Thema abzulenken fragte Law in die Runde: „Wie lange noch bis zur nächsten Insel?"

Es war ein großer Kerl mit einer lila Ballonmütze an dem Tisch neben ihnen sitzend, der antwortete: „Das können wir nicht genau sagen, Käpt'n. Die letzten beiden Inseln waren sehr nahe aneinander, es könnte sein, das wir für vielleicht eine Woche kein Land mehr sehen."

Law nickte und grinste schließlich als ihm etwas einfiel. Mizuumi bekam ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen als er sie ansah und schließlich laut sagte: „Ich hab doch glatt vergessen etwas wichtiges zu erwähnen."

Alle in der Kantine wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit Law zu und Mizuumi schluckte einmal heftig als sie begriff was er verkünden wollte. Oh Gott, wie sie es hasste wenn man sie anstarrte.

„Dieses junge Fräulein hier ist jetzt offiziell ein Mitglied dieser Crew. Also lasst uns ordentlich feiern, Männer! Lee, hol den Rum!", letzteres rief Law einem Mann zu der in der offenen Küche stand und nickte.

Bevor Mizuumi auch nur blinzeln konnte, durchschallte lautes Gelächter die Kantine und alle grinsten sie an – einige gingen sogar soweit wie ihr einen Klaps auf den Rücken zu geben. Ein Krug tauchte vor ihr auf und wurde ihr in die Hand gedrückt.

Law hob grinsend seinen eigenen Krug in die Luft. „Auf unser neustes Mitglied."

Jeder der Piraten hob ebenfalls ihre Krüge und riefen laut: „Auf unser neustes Mitglied! Auf Mizuumi!"

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich unwillentlich in Mizuumi aus und mit einem großen überraschten und freudigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hob auch sie ihren Krug und stoß an.

Das war ihr neues Zuhause. Ihre neue Familie.

* * *

><p>Die nächsten paar Tage auf See verbrachte Mizuumi damit, sich im U-Boot einzugewöhnen. Nicht zu vergessen versuchte sie sich an die vielen Menschen zu gewöhnen die sie plötzlich umgaben. Aus diesem Grund begab sich Mizuumi kaum aus ihrer Kajüte. Welche übrigens überraschten groß war für einen ehemaligen Stauraum. Nachdem alle Kisten und Fässer raus geräumt waren, hatte sich genug Platz für ein Bett, einen Schreibtisch und einen kleinen Schrank gefunden.<p>

Es war der Beginn des fünften Tages auf hoher See, als sie in ihrem Zimmer Besuch bekam. Es waren Shachi, Penguin und der Oberchefkoch Lee – ein Mann der von der Statur her Penguin sehr ähnlich war und dessen Haare vollkommen von einer braunen Wollmütze verdeckt wurden – die sich zu ihr gesellten und versuchten mehr über das neuste Mitglied der Mannschaft zu erfahren.

„Woher kommst du?", wurde sie von Shachi gefragt der sich auf ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte.

Penguin saß auf dem Stuhl an ihrem Schreibtisch und Lee stand an der Wand gelehnt neben ihnen. Ihnen gegenüber auf dem Bett saß Mizuumi die sie fassungslos betrachtete. Auf eine Konversation über ihre Herkunft würde sie nie vorbereitet sein.

Also antwortete sie nur: „Von weit weg." Genau wie sie Doflamingo damals geantwortet hatte.

„He?", entgegnete Shachi enttäuscht.

„Vielleicht bist du ja gewillter diese Frage zu beantworten: Aus welchen Blue kommst du?", fragte sie Lee mit einer tiefen rauen Stimme, seine Augen beinahe nicht zu sehen.

Mizuumi überlegte ob sie antworteten sollte. Würde es was ausmachen wenn sie sagte, dass sie aus dem East Blue kam? Dort hatte sie so einige kuriose Leute getroffen – *hust*Luffy*hust* – und es war ihr „Anfang" gewesen. Der Ort an welchen sie in dieser Welt angekommen war. War es nicht dadurch irgendwie ihr ‚Geburtsort'?

„Ich bin zu letzt im East Blue gewesen.", sagte sie und gab somit ihre Herkunft nicht deutlich preis. Sie konnten denken, dass sie aus dem East Blue stammte oder vermuten, dass sie dort nur einige Zeit lang lebte. Es war ihr relativ.

„Im East Blue? Dem Schwächsten aller Blues?", fragte Shachi ungläubig und schmunzelte. „Interessant."

„Ich wüsste nicht was daran so interessant sein sollte." Mizuumi legte die Stirn in Falten. „Der East Blue ist eine der friedvollsten Blues. Es ist nicht **schwach**."

Shachi wedelte mit den Händen vor sich hin und her und sagte schnell: „Nein, nein! Das war nicht beleidigend gemeint oder so. Bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen, stammen die meisten von uns aus dem North Blue. Wir haben einen aus dem South Blue an Bord und auch zwei aus dem West Blue. Aber noch keinen aus dem East Blue. Daher haben wir von dort noch keinerlei Eindrücke. Wie ist es da den so?"

Mizuumi überlegte kurz was im East Blue wohl anders sein könnte als in den anderen Gewässern (außer das Klima) und entgegnete: „Naja es ist… friedlich… irgendwie. Es gibt ein paar wirklich schöne Orte da, aber auch ein paar Möchtegern Piraten die glauben sie haben das Zeug dazu die Grand Line zu umsegeln."

Die drei Piraten nickten und Penguin setzte die Fragerei fort: „Welche war deine Lieblings Stadt?"

„Stadt?", schnaubte Mizuumi belustigt. Sie überlegte wo sie alles gewesen war: die Konomi-Insel, der Arlong-Park, das Baratie und…. „Loguetown. Die Stadt des Anfangs und des Endes. Die Stadt in der Piraten König Gol D. Roger geboren und hingerichtet wurde." Sie grinste als sie an Loguetown dachte und somit Smoker. Der Marinekapitän musste ziemlich wütend gewesen sein, als er erfahren hatte, dass sie fliehen konnte.

„Loguetown!", hauchte Shachi begeistert und klebte von jenem Augenblick an ihren Lippen als sie von der Stadt des Piratenkönigs erzählte. Auch Penguin und Lee lehnten sich weiter nach vorne, gespannt auf die Geschichten die sie ihnen erzählen würde.

* * *

><p>Die Insel mit dem Namen <em>Akasiel<em>, die sie nur einen Tag daraufhin erreichten, war eine große Frühlingsinsel mit mehreren Städtern und Dörfern. Sie versteckten das Schiff hinter einigen Klippen in der Nähe eines kleinen Dorfes und mieteten in einer Herberge mehrere Zimmer für ein paar Tage.

Das warme Wetter bot vielen Männern der Crew eine erholsame Abwechslung zur letzten Winter Insel. Law gab jedem die Erlaubnis zu tun was ihnen belangte und verlangte nur, dass jeder spätestens um Mitternacht zurück in seinem gemieteten Zimmer war.

Erleichtert darüber endlich Abstand von der Crew – und Law – zu bekommen, meldete Mizuumi das sie shoppen gehen wollte und war bereits aus der Türe verschwunden als Shachi plötzlich neben ihr auftauchte.

„Darf ich dich begleiten?", fragte er und grinste sie unsicher an.

Mizuumi nickte, betrachtete ihn jedoch mit misstrauen. „Hast du Geld?", fragte sie dann, als ihr einfiel das sie nicht einen Berri besaß.

„Ah ja.", erwiderte Shachi und zückte einen Geldbeutel aus der Tasche. „Der Käpt'n hat uns was gegeben. Hier." Er entnahm einige Scheine und überreichte sie ihr.

„Danke.", murmelte sie, zerknüllte das Geld und steckte sie sich in ihre Jeans. Jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, unterschied sie sich ja doch sehr durch ihre Kleidung von der Crew. Aber niemals würde sie DIESE Anzüge anziehen. NIEMALS! „Gut, lass uns gehen."

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten die beiden damit durch die Stadt zu schlendern, hier und dar mal in einem Laden zu schauen und sich angespannt zu unterhalten. Mizuumi fand, das Shachi ein Charakter war, mit dem es sich leicht zu sprechen galt. Das einzige Problem war die anfängliche Skepsis und das Misstrauen, das in der Luft lag.

Nachdem sie einige Kleidung für Mizuumi gekauft hatten, beschlossen sie sich zu trennen und später in einem kleinen Restaurant zum Essen wieder zu treffen. So gab es sich, das Mizuumi nun in einem kleinen Laden stand, dessen Aushängeschild es als ‚Tante Emma' ausgezeichnet hatte. Sobald sie sich die kleinen Spieluhren, Musikinstrumente und verschiedenen Schwerttypen angesehen hatte, winkte die alte Frau hinter dem Tresen sie zu sich.

Die Frau lächelte sie freundlich an, während sie sich eine Strähne ihrer langen weiß-grauen Haare hinters Ohr strich. „Junge Dame.", begrüßte sie Mizuumi. „Ich kann sehen, dass du von weit her kommst."

„Das ist richtig.", entgegnete Mizuumi freundlich. Sie mochte die Frau vom ersten Eindruck her bereits.

„Teil einer Piratenbande?", fragte die Alte und zwinkerte ihr wissend zu.

Mizuumi nickte und verfolgte interessiert der Frau dabei, wie sie einige Vergissmeinnicht in eine Vase auf dem Tisch neben sich stellte.

„Dann habe ich einige interessante Neuigkeiten für dich. Vor einigen Wochen kamen Fremde zu uns ins Dorf und prahlten laut von ihren Überfällen auf unschuldige Leute und Schätzen die sie erbeutet haben. Meinerseits wusste natürlich sofort, dass es sich um Banditen handelte. Sie wurden allerdings – und zum Glück – schnell von der Marine verhaftet. Doch es heißt, dass sie noch einen Teil ihres Schatzes gut in einer Höhle in den Bergen versteckt hatten."

„Ein Schatz, he?", erwiderte Mizuumi und starrte Gedankenverloren zur Decke.

Musste sie so etwas dem Käpt'n berichten? Bestimmt. Schließlich war Law ein Pirat und Piraten jagten Schätzen hinterher, nicht wahr?

„Doch sei gewarnt, junge Dame.", sagte die Alte plötzlich und beugte sich nur das kleinste bisschen näher zu Mizuumi. „Es stecken große Gefahren in der Suche."

Mizuumi lachte nur vergnügt. „Natürlich tun sie das, gute Frau. Sonst würde die ganze Sache doch nur halb soviel Spaß machen!"

Auch die Frau musste lachen und griff unerwartet nach etwas außer Sichtweite Mizuumis und übergab es ihr schließlich. „Hier bitte, mein Kind. Nimm das. Ich bin mir sicher du kannst es gut gebrauchen."

Verwirrt nahm der Teenager das Packet entgegen und entfaltete es, sodass der Inhalt zum Vorschein kam. Es war ein Schwertgriff. Aber nicht nur irgendein Schwertgriff, wie Mizuumi auf einmal klar wurde. Es war _Laws_ Schwertgriff. Genau der Griff der dem Nodachi angehörte, welches später von Law geführt werden sollte.

_Das kann nicht sein_, dachte Mizuumi geschockt. _Was hat das zu bedeuten?_

Wollte die **Story** etwa dass sie sich einmischt? War dies ihre Chance sich vollkommen in diese Welt hinein zu integrieren?

Verblüfft blickte sie zu der alten Frau, doch die lächelte nur und scheuchte sie mit kleinen Handbewegungen hinaus. „Geh schon, geh schon. Du wirst deinen Weg schon finden."

Mizuumi lächelte strahlend zurück und machte sich auf den Weg Shachi zu treffen um in die Herberge zurückkehren zu können.

* * *

><p>„Ein Schatz also?", murmelte Law nachdenklich, während er einen Krug mit einem Inhalt den Mizuumi nicht kannte – wobei es sich wahrscheinlich um Rum handelte –, an seine Lippen hielt.<p>

„Ja. Irgendwo in den Bergen soll es eine Höhle geben. Dort soll ein großer Teil dieses Schatzes liegen.", entgegnete Mizuumi und rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl ungeduldig hin und her. Den Schwertgriff hatte sie in den Tiefen ihrer Tasche verstaut, wo ihn hoffentlich niemand so schnell finden würde.

„Was meinst du Käpt'n? Sollen wir uns ihn holen?", fragte Shachi, der von anhieb von der Idee eines Schatzes begeistert gewesen war und nun Law fragend ansah.

Bepo, Penguin und Lee saßen ebenfalls mit am Tisch in der Herberge und warteten auf Laws Entscheidung.

Law grinste. „Natürlich. Macht alles bereit. Wir brechen morgen bei Tagesanbruch auf."

Die Heart-Piraten lachten laut und stoßen auf den morgigen Tag an. Nachdem sie sich alle ordentlich ausgetobt hatten, gingen sie zu Bett und schliefen sich aus. Sobald die Sonne sich erneut am Horizont blicken ließ, hatten die Piraten alles bereit für ihr kleines Abenteuer.

Der Weg zu den Bergen würde ein paar Tage dauern da der Berg, auf den sie zusteuerten von einem Wald und einem kleinen Fluss umgeben war. Mizuumi wusste noch nicht, wie sie Law auf die andere Seite schaffen sollten, doch sie hoffte auf eine Brücke um Umstände zu vermeiden.

Als die Gruppe von Männern (und Mizuumi) einen Tag nach Abreise an einem riesigen Felsen vorbei kamen, der von beiden Seiten von Dickicht umgeben war, vernahmen sie ein plötzliches Geräusch. Es klang als ob sich jemand oder etwas durch das Gestrüpp schlug und immer weiter auf sie zu kam.

„Habt ihr das gehört?", fragte einer der für Mizuumi noch unbekannten Männer.

Penguin und Shachi nickten, während sie sich in eine lockere Kampfstellung fallen ließen. Law hingegen schien keineswegs besorgt den er hatte dem näher kommenden Etwas immer noch den Rücken zugekehrt.

Mizuumi schluckte. Was würde sie erwarten? Irgendein Monster von seltsamer Statur, das darauf aus war sie alle zu verschlingen? Und wieso fühlte sie sich plötzlich unwohler, als sie es in den letzten Wochen getan hatte, wo sie doch einem Fischmenschen gegenüber gestanden hatte und noch lebte? Vielleicht lag es daran das sie nicht länger alleine war, und sich somit nicht nur um sich selbst sorgen musste? Mehr Zeit darüber nachzudenken hatte sie allerdings nicht, als das Etwas schnell aus den Blättern und anderen Gestrüpp auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen fiel.

Es war ein Mann. Ein Mann gekleidet in alten braunen Klamotten, einer großen dreckig-gelben Tasche um die Schulter tragend und einer riesigen… Nerd-Brille. Ja, der Mann trug eine Nerd-Brille. Wie… verdächtig.

„Au au… au.", murmelte der Mann in den Dreck, bevor er sich langsam erhob und sich die Nase rieb.

Verwirrt betrachten die Piraten wie der junge Mann sein Gesicht abtastete, als ob er prüfen wollte ob auch noch alles dran war.

„Ähm… alles… in Ordnung?", fragte Mizuumi unsicher. Die anderen der Bande machten keine Anstalten dem Mann zu helfen. Doch Law hatte sich nun auch umgedreht und blickte gelangweilt auf den Ankömmling herab.

Der Brillentragende Kerl blickte auf und erhaschte die Piraten. Er stammelte erst etwas Undeutliches bevor er die Hand vom Gesicht nahm und antwortete: „Ja… ich denke. Danke. Bin nur falsch abgebogen, das ist alles."

_Falsch abgebogen?_, fragte sich Mizuumi und blickte ins Gestrüpp. _Wohl eher verlaufen…._

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Law eher harsch – welches Mizuumi ein wenig überraschte. War er immer so gegenüber Fremden?

„Ah… ich- ähm, also….", stotterte der Mann, als er sich den Dreck von der Kleidung klopfte und schließlich einmal tief einatmete. „Ich bin Petenshi Teki. Ich bin Botaniker und war auf der Suche nach einer gewissen Pflanze die sich hier irgendwo auf der Insel befinden soll…." Er rieb sich am Hinterkopf und lachte verlegen. „Aber ich hab nicht gerade den besten Orientierungssinn…."

Der Mann war jünger als Mizuumi ihn am Anfang geschätzt hatte. Als erstes hatte sie gedacht er sei so um die dreißig, doch jetzt musste sie feststellen das er vielleicht gerade mal in den Zwanzigern sein musste. Und gutaussehend. Unter der riesigen Nerd-Brille befanden sich strahlend grüne Augen und seine dunkelbraunen Haare fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht.

Oh verdammt…. Wurde Mizuumi etwa gerade leicht rot?

„Ich bin Mizuumi.", sagte sie schnell um sich von den Gedanken zu lösen.

„Mh." Law trat einige Schritte vor und stellte sich zu Mizuumis linken hin. „Mein Name lautet Trafalgar Law."

Die Augen des Mannes – Petenshi? – weiteten sich, bevor er sich räusperte und entgegnete: „Ah…. Sie sind ein Pirat, nicht wahr?"

Law nickte und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu grinsen. „Kapitän der Heart-Piraten."

„Ähm… Petenshi-san?", fragte Mizuumi.

„Nenn mich Teki!", rief der Mann plötzlich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Äh… okay. Teki-san…. Wie lange… irren Sie denn schon durch die Gegend?" Sie hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben und die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Der Mann war ihr – trotz seines guten Aussehens – suspekt.

„Hm….", überlegte Teki. „Vielleicht… drei Tage?"

Mizuumi konnte hören wie Shachi und Penguin hinter ihr sich das Lachen verkniffen. Bepo hingegen starrte Teki nur verwirrt an bevor er sagte: „Wie kann man sich den so lange verirren?"

Statt zu antworteten ließ Teki ein lautes: „AH! Ein sprechender Bär!" von sich und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Es tut mir Leid." Bepo wurde auf einmal vollkommen depressiv und senkte den Kopf.

Abwesend klopfte Mizuumi ihn auf dem Rücken im Stillen Zeichen des Komforts.

„Und wo soll sich diese Pflanze genau befinden?", fragte Shachi unbeeindruckt.

Teki deutete auf die Berge und sagte: „Irgendwo in den Bergen. Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz genau sicher wo." Plötzlich begutachtete er die Piraten interessiert. „Ihr seid ebenfalls auf den Weg in die Berge, oder?" Einige der Piraten nickten. „Was für ein Zufall! Dann können wir ja gemeinsam weiter ziehen!"

Ein Funkeln war in den Augen des Mannes zu sehen, welches Mizuumi stutzig machte. War er auf Schutz aus? Oder wollte er ihre Kopfgelder? Obwohl… sie hatte er bisher nicht erkannt….

Law wand Teki den Rücken zu. „Mh. Wenn Sie mithalten können." Er warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Doch wenn Sie uns in die Quere kommen sollten, werde ich nicht zögern Sie zu beseitigen."

„J-j-ja!", stotterte Teki und folgte der weiterziehenden Gruppe.

* * *

><p>Es waren einige Stunden später, als Law ankündigte sie würden ihr Lager aufschlagen. Die Nacht kam schnell und dunkle Wolken verdeckten den Mond. Nur das Lagerfeuer erhellte als einzige Ressource die kleine Lichtung.<p>

„Es wird nachts sehr kalt. Vielleicht sollten wir näher rücken.", kam die Stimme von Teki, der seinen Schlafsack neben Mizuumis legte.

„Ok…?", entgegnete Mizuumi und sah dem jungen Mann dabei zu wie er es sich neben ihr gemütlich machte.

Als er ihren Blick bemerkte warf er ihr ein geckes Grinsen zu, doch sie verzog nur das Gesicht. Wie sie glauben konnte er sei gutaussehend, war außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Ernsthaft. Die letzten paar Stunden war er ihr nur auf die Pelle gerückt, hatte sie über alle möglichen Dinge gefragt; unteranderem woher sie kam, wie sie der Bande beigetreten war etc. Nicht das sie Teki eine anständige Antwort gegeben hatte.

„Also… woher kommst du nochmal?", versuchte Teki es erneut und legte sich auf sein Schlafsack um sie besser betrachten zu könne.

„Von weit weg." Sie rollte mit den Augen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm den Rücken zu gewandt, doch da sie ihm nicht vertraute, wollte sie kein Risiko eingehen und ihm die Chance bieten sie angreifen zu können.

Teki lachte leicht. „Wie amüsant. Wieso antwortest du immer mit derselben Antwort?"

„Mizuumi antwortet immer mit dieser Antwort.", kam die genervte Stimme von Penguin von der anderen Seite des Platzes.

„Ja genau. Also lass sie endlich in Ruhe.", stimmte ihm Shachi zu und funkelte Teki böse an.

Der schluckte einmal heftig und lachte nervös. „Haha…! Lasst einen Mann doch mal neugierig sein!"

„Petenshi-san.", sagte die tiefe Stimme Laws und Teki zuckte zusammen. Law saß mit dem Rücken an einem Baum gelehnt und überblickte die nicht existierende Distanz zwischen Mizuumi und Teki mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Ich erinnere mich gesagt zu haben, dass ich Sie töten werde, sollten Sie uns in die Quere kommen. Ich denke ich muss es weiter definieren und sagen: Sollten Sie mir auf die Nerven gehen, werde ich Sie in Stücke schneiden und über die ganze Insel verteilen."

Seine Augen waren mit Mordlust gekürt und ein sadistisches gefährliches Lächeln breitete sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„J-ja…." Teki schluckte und rückte ein wenig weiter weg von Mizuumi.

Diese musste Grinsen. Vielleicht würde jetzt endlich Ruhe sein.

* * *

><p>Wie sehr sie sich doch getäuscht hatte. Kaum war der nächste Tag angebrochen und die Piraten mitsamt Botaniker weitergegangen, klebte Teki erneut an ihr wie eine Klette. Frage um Frage wurde Mizuumi den ganzen restlichen Tag an den Kopf geworfen, sodass sie bald den Überblick verlor.<p>

Shachi und Penguin warfen immer wieder misstrauische Blicke über die Schulter, sobald sie hörten wie Teki den Mund aufmachte. Irgendwie machte es Mizuumi jedoch glücklich, dass die Beiden sich bereits so um sie kümmerten. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie es nicht gewöhnt, dass man sie verteidigte. Nicht einmal ihr Lehrmeister wollte sie vor den Gefahren schützen; sagte stattdessen es seien gute Lektionen fürs Leben. Nicht das sie sich jemals in einer Lebensbedrohlichen Situation befunden hatte – zu mindestens nicht mehr seit jenem Tag….

„…finden wir ja irgendwo eine Brücke.", unterbrach Shachis Stimme ihre Gedanken.

Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie sich an einem großen Fluss befanden und sie bereits einen Großteil des Gesprächs verpasst hatte. Das andere Ufer war nicht weit entfernt, jedoch fiel zu weit wenn man von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen hatte. Mizuumi hätte natürlich hinüber schwimmen können, doch sie wollte nicht dass die Crew so schnell von ihren besonderen Fähigkeiten erfuhr. Es würde alles nur komplizierter machen. Außerdem fürchtete sie sich ein wenig vor deren Reaktionen, wenn sie ehrlich war.

„Da hinten ist eine Brücke.", sagte der Pirat mit der lila Ballonmütze der, wie Mizuumi erfuhr, Ōgata hieß.

Also gingen alle zu der nur wenige Meter entfernten Brücke und überquerten so den Fluss problemlos.

Nur eine Stunde später verkündete Law gelassen: „Wir sind da."

„Wo?", entgegnete Teki und sah sich zweifelnd um.

Vor den Piraten erstreckte sich eine riesige Felswand die von der Natur Stufenhaft aufgebaut war und auf welcher sich jeweils mindestens drei bis fünf Höhlen verbargen. Hier und da bedeckten Sträucher die steinige Wand und ein paar riesige Vogelnester waren hier und da aufgebaut. Mizuumi wollte nicht mal wissen, was für große Vögel solche Nester bauten.

Plötzlich schwang Teki seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie ein wenig an sich.

Mizuumis Auge zuckte. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, trat Shachi zwischen die Beiden und rief: „Wow! Das sind aber ne Menge Höhlen!" Mit voller Absicht trat er dabei Teki auf den Fuß und zwinkert Mizuumi einmal zu, während der Botaniker laut fluchte. Mizuumi kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Wo sollen wir anfangen, Käpt'n?", fragte Bepo und legte den Kopf schief.

„Wir sollten uns aufteilen und am besten nicht zu laut sein – wer weiß was für Viecher diese Nester gebaut haben. Mizuumi, Bepo, Penguin, Shachi – wir nehmen die oberen Höhlen." Law wand sich zu Teki und betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. „Petenshi-san. Sie kommen mit mir. Der Rest teilt sich auf und übernimmt die unteren Höhlen."

„Aye, Aye Käpt'n!", riefen die Heart-Piraten und teilten sich auf.

Still schweigend kletterte die Gruppe um Law den Abhang hinauf zu den höher gelegten Höhlen. Die junge Piratin riskierte ab und zu mal einen Blick in einen der aus Stöcken und Ästen gebauten Nester und entdeckte seltsame Handgroße rote Eier. Das seltsame war, dass einige grün und andere gelb gepunktet waren.

„Mizuumi."

Erwähntes Mädchen schreckte hoch und erblickte einen ungeduldig aussehenden Law. „Ja?"

„Hast du mir zugehört?", fragte er. Sein genervter Ausdruck änderte sich auf einmal in ein leichtes amüsiertes Lächeln, als er die Frau vor ihm betrachtete.

„…ähm. Nicht wirklich.", gab Mizuumi ein wenig verlegen zu. Sie sollte sich langsam mal zusammen reißen. Law war jetzt ihr Kapitän. Als das neuste Crewmitglied musste sie sich ihren Platz in der Crew erst noch verdienen.

Law schüttelte nur den Kopf, ging auf sie zu und nahm sie an der Hand. „So. Damit du mir nicht einfach davon läufst. So wie du in Gedanken vertieft bist….", erklärte er und grinste sie dabei geck an.

Mizuumi wurde leicht rot um die Wange und versuchte ihre Hand aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Doch wie beim letzten Mal, zeigten ihre kläglichen Versuche keinerlei Wirkung. „Komm schon.", nörgelte sie. „Ich fall` schon nicht die Klippe runter."

Das ließ Law jedoch nur fester ihre Hand umklammern und sie zwischen sich und dem Klippenrand zu ziehen. „Ein Grund mehr auf dich aufzupassen. Schließlich scheinst du dazu zu tendieren, dich schnell einmal zu verletzten."

Der Rest der Gruppe betrachtete das Spektakel mit Respektablen Abstand, einerseits amüsiert und andererseits verwirrt. Letzteres galt für Teki, der sich zu Shachi wand und fragte: „Sind die beiden ein Paar?"

Shachi wusste zu erst nicht was er sagen sollte. Dann lachte er nervös und schüttelte den Kopf. „A-ah! N-nein. Wir kennen Mizuumi erst seit ein paar Wochen. Und die Hälfte der Zeit war sie nicht einmal bei Bewusstsein.", versuchte er zu erklären.

Teki legte die Stirn in Falten und beobachtete Law und Mizuumi mit einem kalkulierenden Blick.

„Und? Über was hast du so sehr nachgedacht?", fragte der Chirurg in beinahe schon süßlicher Stimme. „Etwa mich?"

Mizuumis Gesicht wurde noch mehr rot und in kompletter Verlegenheit wand sie den Kopf von ihm ab. „Als ob!"

„Ähm… Käpt'n?", fragte Penguin vorsichtig. Als Law seine Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu wand fuhr er fort. „Wollen wir weitergehen?"

Law nickte belustigt und führte Mizuumi hinter sich in die nahgelegenste Höhle. Bald darauf hatten sie die meisten Höhlen abgeklappert und immer noch keinen Schatz gefunden. Auch der andere Teil der Crew fand nichts von Bedeutung und langsam zweifelte Mizuumi an den Worten der netten alten Dame.

„Vielleicht sind das die falschen Höhlen?", meinte Bepo und legte sich ins Gras vor der Felswand. Es war mittlerweile Dunkel geworden und die letzten Strahlen der Sonne verabschiedeten sich hinterm Horizont.

„Teki-san?" Mizuumi hatte sich zu dem Botaniker gewandt, der an einem Baum gelehnt in den Himmel blickte.

„Ja?"

„Wo befindet sich den jetzt diese seltsame Pflanze, nach der Sie suchen? Haben Sie schon irgendetwas gefunden?", wollte sie neugierig wissen.

„Hah?", kam zuerst die Antwort, als wisse Teki nicht wo von sie sprach. Doch dann schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen den er rief schnell: „AH! Ja! Die Pflanze! Genau…. Ähm…. Also…. Ich bin mir nicht genau sicher… aber ich glaube ich habe von dort oben einige dieser Exemplare gesehen…."

„Okay…?" Mizuumi wusste nicht was sie sonst sagen sollte.

„Warum sind Sie dann immer noch hier, Petenshi-san?" Ein Schatten tauchte über Teki auf, der erschrocken zurückfuhr und sich hinter Mizuumi zusammenkauerte. Law betrachtete den Mann genervt.

„Wo er recht hat, hat er recht.", stimmte Mizuumi ihrem Käpt'n zu und hob eine Augenbraue.

Teki kam ins Schwitzen. „I-ihr habt recht! Vielleicht sollte ich mich auf den Weg machen! Hahaha! Bis dann!", lachte er nervös und packte schnell seine Sachen. Dann sprintete er auch schon los und entfernte sich in Eiltempo von den Piraten.

Mizuumi schüttelte nur den Kopf, nicht ahnend das die Begegnung mit Petenshi Teki, nicht die letzte gewesen war.

„Endlich sind wir den los!", meinte Shachi und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Wenig später vernahm man von ihm ein Schnarchen.

Seine Kameraden taten es ihm gleich und gingen ebenfalls schlafen, bis nur noch Law und Mizuumi wach waren. Law hatte sich neben Mizuumi gesetzt und stocherte mit einem Stock gelangweilt im Feuer herum.

„Wie geht es dir, Mizuumi?", wollte Law wissen und beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus.

„Mir geht's gut. Sehr gut sogar." Sie lächelte sanft und blickte gedankenverloren ins prasselnde Feuer. „Weißt du, die ersten Wochen war ich vollkommen alleine auf See. Um ehrlich zu sein frage ich mich, wie ich das überlebt hab." Sie lachte leicht, während Law ihr aufmerksam zuhörte. „Naja…. Es ist etwas seltsam, plötzlich mit so vielen Leuten auf einem Schiff unterwegs zu sein…. Von den meisten kenn ich ja nicht mal den Namen!"

„Ja. Stimmt. Du hattest noch nicht sonderlich viel Zeit um alle kennen zu lernen…." Law legte die Stirn in Denkfalten. „Kannst du kochen?", fragte er plötzlich.

Mizuumi blickte ihn verwirrt an. „…ja?"

„Sehr gut. Dann wirst du beim nächsten Abendessen auf unserem Schiff kochen. So lernst du die Männer schneller kennen." Er grinste.

„O-kay.", entgegnete sie, immer noch nicht verstehend, warum sie jetzt kochen musste.

Es wurde still in der Lichtung und nur das leise Schnarchen hier und da störte die nächtliche Ruhe. Was Mizuumi in solchen Nächten immer am meisten begeisterte war der Himmel. So viele Sterne waren am Firmament zu sehen, das es ihr jedesmal wieder den Atem raubte. Die kleinen Punkte strahlten hell und erleuchteten beinahe alleine die dunkle Erde unter ihnen. Zuhause hatte sie solch einen Anblick nie genießen können. Der Himmel war immer mit Wolken oder Smog bedeckt gewesen und selbst in den wolkenfreien Nächten waren nur vereinzelte Punkte hier und da zu erkennen.

Umso mehr erstaunte sie dieser Anblick und ein sanftes Lächeln machte sich auf ihren Lippen breit.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", riss sie die Stimme Laws aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass er auch da war.

Law betrachtete sie mit interessierten Augen, als sei sie eine neue vollkommen unbekannte Spezies, die es zu untersuchen galt. Er schien auch nach etwas zu suchen.

„Die Sterne. Ich denke über die Sterne nach.", erwiderte Mizuumi schließlich und blickte wieder zum Himmel.

„Sterne?", gegenfragte der Pirat.

Sie nickte. „Ja. Zuhause konnte ich nie soviele Sterne sehen…."

Law rutschte auf seinem Platz ein wenig zur Seite um sie besser ansehen zu können. „Zuhause, he? Darüber brauchst du dir nicht länger Sorgen zu machen. Hier ist jetzt dein Zuhause. Bei uns."

Ein wenig überrascht blickte auch sie Law an. „Ich weiß. Sowieso ist mein Zuhause kein Ort mehr, sondern eine Zeit, in die ich nicht mehr zurückkehren kann. Deswegen werde ich wohl bald akzeptieren müssen, das hier meine neue Heimat ist…."

Law sagte daraufhin nichts mehr und beide legten sich schlafen.

* * *

><p>„Das ist jetzt mindestens die zwanzigste Höhle die wir alleine heute durchsucht haben, Käpt'n.", kam die resignierte Stimme Lees, der seufzend an einem Baum gelehnt stand. Er beobachtete seine Kameraden dabei, wie sie hin und her liefen, nur um einen dummen kleinen Schatz zu suchen. So dachte <em>er<em> zumindest.

Law beachtete ihn nicht. Mizuumi hingegen hatte die Augen geschlossen und überlegte angestrengt nach. _Wenn ich ein Pirat wäre (was ich auch bin), der seinen Schatz vor der Marine verstecken wöllte, wo würde ich ihn hin tun, sodass niemand ihn finden kann? Mh…. _Sie ging verschiedene Szenarien in ihrem Kopf durch, in welchen sie ihren Schatz in einer Höhle versteckte. Dann fiel ihr der Groschen- eh… Berri.

„Natürlich!", rief sie euphorisch und alle Blicke richteten sich plötzlich zu ihr. Ein wenig rot um die Wangen fuhr sie fort. „Naja, wenn ich meinen Schatz vor der Marine verstecken wöllte, würde ich garantiert nicht in einem so offensichtlichen Platz wie einer Höhle verstecken, egal wie viele es von denen hier gibt." Was sie ein wenig überraschte; wie schaffte es der Berg Wind und Wetter stand zu halten?

„Und was willst du uns damit sagen?", fragte Penguin und rieb sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Das wir die ganze Zeit umsonst gesucht haben?"

„Nein.", erwiderte der Teenager. „Einfach nur, dass die Höhle nach der wir suchen, nicht zu sehen ist."

„Huh?", machte Bepo und blickte verwirrt die Felswand an.

Laws Augen wiesen Erkenntnis auf und er hätte sich Ohrfeigen können. „Natürlich.", ahmte er Mizuumis Aussage von vor wenigen Minuten nach. „Sie haben den Eingang versteckt."

„Jap!" Mizuumi grinste stolz.

Die Piraten hingegen stöhnten. Die ganze Arbeit umsonst.

„Wenn das so ist.", murmelte Law und hob seinen rechten Arm der Felswand entgegen. „Männer! Aus dem weg!"

Sobald sie erkannten was Law vorhatte, liefen sie schnell außer Reichweite von Laws Teufelsfruchtkräfte. Der Kapitän der Heart-Piratenbande aktivierte seine Kräfte und schnitt die Seite des Berges einmal vertikal sauber durch. Mizuumi beobachtete das ganze begeistert und fasziniert. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihr Kapitän so… cool sein konnte?

Auch wenn Laws Schnitt durch seine Fähigkeit sauber und präzise war, wurde dennoch Staub aufgewirbelt und prasselte nun fröhlich auf die Menschen unter sich hinab. Abwesend klopfte sich Mizuumi den ganzen Dreck einfach von der Haut, während die anderen laut husteten und verzweifelt versuchten ihre weißen Anzüge sauber zu halten.

„Da!", rief Bepo und zeigte auf etwas das im strahlenden Sonnenschein grell glitzerte.

„WUHUUU!", riefen die Männer glücklich als sie endlich den Schatz zu Gesicht bekamen.

„Na wenn da keine Freude hochkommt.", murmelte Mizuumi und strahlte zufrieden.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sie den Schatz geborgen und ausgerechnet wie viel der Schatz wert war. Ganze 800.000 Berri sprang für die Crew dabei raus, welches wohl ein ganz schön hohes Sümmchen war – nicht das Mizuumi das beurteilen könnte.

Der Rückweg zur Gaststätte, kam Mizuumi und so manch anderen Heart-Piraten weitaus kürzer vor als der Weg zu den Bergen hin. Als sie ein paar Tage darauf völlig erschöpft in der Gaststätte ankamen, war der einzige Gedanke der durch Mizuumis Kopf schwirrte: _Jetzt erst mal ein schönes langes warmes Bad_.

Glücklicherweise besaßen die Besitzer der Gaststätte ein weiteres Geschäft – ein Onsen.

So befand sich Mizuumi am Abend in einer schönen freien heißen Quelle ganz alleine und entspannt wider. Da sie das Bad für sich hatte, benötigte sie kein Handtuch und genoss stattdessen die volle Auswirkung des warmen Wassers auf ihrer Haut. Immer mal wieder hob sie die Hand und beobachtete fasziniert die Tropfen wie sie wieder zurück ins Wasser fielen. Ein wenig spielte sie mit den Wellen im Bad; versuchte immer wieder ihre Kontrolle über das Wasser zu verbessern und weiter auszubauen.

Bisher hatte sie es geschafft eine Art Wasserstrudel zu erzeugen. Eigentlich hatte sie eine Art Mini-Tsunamiwelle erzeugen wollen, doch das verbrauchte seltsamerweise weitaus mehr Kraft und Konzentration als ein kleiner Wasserstrudel.

Durch die Trennwand, die das Männerbad und Frauenbad trennte, konnte sie nach einer Weile die lauten Stimmen ihrer aufgedrehten Kameraden vernehmen.

Wie seltsam das doch für Mizuumi klang. Kameraden. War sie sich sicher, dass sie dem Stand halten konnte? Wo sie doch unbedingt nach Hause wollte. Nein. Das blieb außer Frage. Sie _würde_ einen Weg nach Hause finden und kein Pirat dieser Welt würde ihr dazwischen funken.

Nicht einmal ein so gut aussehender wie der Chirurg des Todes Trafalgar Law.

* * *

><p>„Hach, ist das entspannend.", keuchte Lee und legte den Kopf auf die Steinplatten hinter sich, während ihm Wassertropfen den nackten Oberkörper hinabflossen. „Wenn wir sowas nur öfter genießen könnten."<p>

„Aber dann wäre es doch gar nichts besonderes mehr.", meinte Penguin und strich sich die dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „So haben wir wenigstens etwas, auf das wir uns ab und zu freuen können."

„Da hast du recht.", sagte Shachi der das Onsen gerade erst betreten hatte und sich neben Penguin und Law ins Wasser gleiten ließ.

Außer Lee, Penguin, Shachi und Law befanden sich noch Bepo, Ōgata, Lee und ein weiterer Mann mit dreckigem blondem Haar das selbst als es nass wurde von allen Seiten abstand, unter ihnen. Da das Onsen nicht sehr groß war, mussten sich die Männer aufteilen, damit sie ein schönes bequemes Bad genießen konnten. Die Gruppe um Law war die letzte der drei aufgeteilten Gruppen und umso mehr freuten sie sich, dass sie alle Zeit der Welt hatten, um es zu genießen.

„OI, Beck! Was tust du da?", rief Law plötzlich zu dem Mann mit den blonden Haaren.

Dieser hatte gerade versucht auf die andere Seite der Trennwand zu blicken. Verlegen drehte er sich wieder um und rieb sich nervös den Hinterkopf. „A-also ich wollte nur…. Ähm….", versuchte er zu erklären.

Shachi bekam auf einmal ein Leuchten in den Augen und grinste sabbernd. „Hehehe…! Ich weiß was du tun wolltest! Mizuumi bespannen!"

Für einen Augenblick war es still im Männerbad, bis die anderen – minus Law und einem verwirrtdreinblickenden Bepo – ebenfalls einen pervers-verträumten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht bekamen. Mit roten Wangen fingen sie an zu schwärmen und leise zu flüstern wie lange es doch her war, dass sie einen Frauenkörper bewundern konnten. Als ihnen wieder einfiel in wessen Präsenz sie sich befanden, erstarrten sie und wirbelten schließlich herum.

Doch als sie Law ansahen, erblickten sie nur ein amüsiertes Grinsen und einen nachdenklichen Schein in dessen Augen.

„Käpt'n?", fragte Shachi mit leiser Stimme.

„Wieso nicht?", kam die Antwort und ein Lächeln machte sich an seinen Mundwinkel bekannt, wie die Crew sie lange nicht mehr an ihm gesehen hatten. Es war beinahe ein schon… perverser Ausdruck. Obwohl das bei Trafalgar Law immer noch zu freundlich ausgedrückt war.

„He?" Obwohl Bepo nicht genau wusste worüber seine Freunde sprachen, folgte er ihnen einfach als sie sich zu der Trennwand machten und an ihr empor kletterten. Auf der anderen Seite erblickte Bepo eine ihnen mit dem Rücken zugedrehte bis zum Bauch im Wasser getauchte Mizuumi, die sie über die Schulter hinweg entsetzt ansah.

„Was zum….", flüsterte sie, bevor sie hochrot anlief.

„Ich muss sagen, gar nicht mal so schlecht, Mizuumi.", zwinkerte Law ihr zu und obwohl er daraufhin einen Eimer an den Kopf geworfen bekam musste er laut und amüsiert Lachen.

Die anderen Männer wurden ebenfalls lauthals beschimpft und mit Objekten beworfen, bis sie alle wieder auf ihrer Seite im Wasser landeten. Doch alle samt hatten sie ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und klatschten sich gegenseitig in die Hände.

Und Bepo stand da, legte den Kopf schief und fragte unsicher: „Bär?"

* * *

><p>Zur selben Zeit im tiefen Wald der Insel um die Berge, schrien riesige Monsterkreaturen auf und fielen Tod zu Boden. Kameraden der Gefallenen Tiere spreizten ihre großen wunderschönen Flügel und griffen das Wesen an, welches ihre Freude getötet hatte. Doch auch die riesigen Schmetterlingsähnelnden Viecher gingen leicht zu Boden.<p>

„Verdammte Mistviecher.", murmelte eine dunkle Stimme genervt, während sich die Person das Blut von der Brille wich und sich auf einen Stein am Rande des dunklen Schlachtfeldes setzte. Dann wühlte der Mann in seiner dreckig-gelben Tasche und nahm eine kleine Teleschnecke heraus. Er tippte sie zweimal an um sie aufzuwecken und sprach scheinbar zu ihr. „Auftrag ausgeführt."

Es dauerte zwei Minuten, bevor Schritte zuhören waren und dann eine kalte Stimme antwortete: „Sehr gut. Ich hoffe alles ist nach Plan gelaufen?"

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete der Mann und schob seine Brille nach oben. „Das Zielobjekt ist einer Piratenbande beigetreten. Bis zu letzt wurde ich nicht verdächtigt."

„Welchen Piraten?", kam die Frage.

„Der Heart-Piratenbande. Der Name des Kapitäns lautet Trafalgar Law. Ich glaube man gab ihm den Beinamen ‚Chirurg des Todes'." Eines der mutierten Schmetterlinge zuckte, doch ein Tritt und der Kopf des armen Geschöpfes, landete neben seinem Kadaver.

Eine Stille entstand. „Ah. Ja. Hier ist sein Steckbrief. 65.000.000 Berri. Kommt aus dem North Blue und ist ein Teufelsfrucht-Nutzer…. Eigenartig. Zeigten sich irgendwelche Reaktionen?"

„Negativ, Sir. Selbst bei direktem Kontakt zeigten sich keinerlei Auswirkungen. Ich bin der Sache nachgegangen und habe selbst Kontakt aufgenommen. Es stimmt, Sir.", berichtete der Mann.

„Mh. Was ist an diesem Mann so anders…. Ist sie vielleicht deswegen seiner Crew beigetreten?", überlegte der Gesprächspartner und die Teleschnecke zog ihr Gesicht in eine gedankenvolle Miene. Dann klang die Stimme für einige Momente weiter entfernt, da er scheinbar zu einer Person in seinem Umfeld sprach. „Ich will, dass sein Kopfgeld umgehend erhöht wird." Der Mann kehrte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Telefonat zu. „Gute Arbeit Kommandant Petenshi. Ihrer Beförderung steht nichts mehr im Wege."

Petenshi Teki grinste hämisch. „Oh, vielen Dank, Admiral Akainu. Ich werde Sie sicher nicht enttäuschen."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. Mir gehören lediglich meine OCs! Und die Namen von Orten oder Städten oder Inseln oder allem anderen welches Du nicht erkennst oder anderweitig gesehen hast.<strong>

_**Akasiel:**_ Bedeutet (ich glaube mich zu erinnern) …REGENBOGEN!

_**Lee: **_Na wo hab ich den Namen denn wohl abgeguckt? ^^

_**Ōgata: **_Groß

_**Petenshi:**_ Scharlatan _**Teki:**_ Feind / _ERGO_: _Feindlicher Scharlatan_ :D Man bin ich gut… /( ^.^)"

_**Onsen: **_Sowas wie heiße Quellen. Das Klischee eines Animes eben….

**(Yomoko):** Ja ich weiß. Nicht viel Action in diesem Chapter, dafür das ich euch so lange hab warten lassen…. Aber naja. Heute ist mein Geburtstag, also vergebe ich euch mal!

**(Random Person):** Huh? Du vergibst UNS?

**(Yomoko):** *_nickt mit dem Kopf*_ Ja. Ja, das tue ich. Aber ich glaube du hast den wichtigsten Teil meiner Aussage übersehen: Ich habe heute **GEBURTSTAG**! *_schwingt die Fahne, blasst dumm und dämlich in eine Trompete die sie nicht besitzt und lacht schief* _

**(Random Person):** Warte, warte, warte. Warst du heute Morgen nicht beim Arzt? Und dafür nicht in der Schule?

**(Yomoko):** *_in einer Ecke verkriechend und mit dunkler Aura ausströmend*_ Ja. *_schnief*_ Ich bin bereits das ganze Wochenende über krank und- eh – meine Augen sind so rot wie die eines Dämons und… bla. Aber dafür hat mir die Arzthelferin und der Arzt zum Geburtstag gratuliert! XD

**(Random Person):** Aha. *_Wieder vollkommen uninteressiert* _Ich verschwinde.

**(Yomoko):** WAS? Warte! Du musst mir noch gratulieren! Und was ist mit meinem Geschenk! NOOOOOooooooin…. TT_TT

**Mein Dank geht an: **HeartOfNewcastle **^^ Vielen Dank für die Review! Und ich bedanke mich auch mal bei **didine22**! THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU ALL! Oh mein Gott… zum Glück bin ich nicht betrunken…. Nicht das ich das jemals in meinem Leben war…. (Ernst gemeint).**


	10. Kokosinsel

**MIZUUMI**水海**STORY I **

** GRAND. L I N E**

**10**

**Kokosinsel**

_**ODER**_

**Der Verrat**

* * *

><p>Sanft prasselte das warme Wasser Laws nackten Körper hinab während er sich mit Shampoo die dunklen Haare wusch. Nachdenklich betrachtete er wie vereinzelte Tropfen die weiße Fliesenwand hinab flossen. Er und seine Crew waren wieder zurück auf seinem U-Boot und obwohl er erst vor kurzem in einer heißen Quelle gebadet hatte, brauchte er doch noch eine warme Dusche. So hatte er schon immer besser nachdenken können.<p>

Was ihn momentan belastete, war ohne Zweifel sein neustes Mitglied: Mizuumi. Sie war ein Rätsel. Die Art und Weise wie sie sich benahm, wie sie sprach war so… Weltfremd. Erst vor wenigen Stunden, hatte er ihr eine mobile Teleschnecke gegeben – mit welcher er immer mit seiner Crew in Kontakt bleiben konnte. Das erste was sie getan hatte, war ein paar Schritte zurück zu gehen und ihn entgeistert anzublicken. Als sie seinen fragenden Blick bemerkt hatte, hatte sie nervös gelacht und so getan als wäre sie nicht vor einer einfachen Teleschnecke zurückgewichen, oder hätte es nicht so angesehen als sei es das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie eine Teleschnecke zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Es war kurios.

Und dann war da noch…. Law hob seine rechte Hand und betrachtete sie gedankenverloren. Jedesmal wenn er ihre Hand gepackt hatte, hatte sie ihn intensiv studiert. Es war fast so, als ob sie auf eine Reaktion seinerseits wartete und wenn er dann nicht so reagierte wie sie es wohl erwartete legte sie die Stirn in Falten und überlegte angestrengt. Manchmal blickte sie fast ängstlich drein, als habe sie etwas falsch gemacht – nein. Das war nicht richtig…. Es war eine andere Art von Angst….

Woher kam sie? Wer war sie? Was für Fähigkeiten besaß sie? Dieses Mädchen war das bisher spannendste was ihm auf der Grand Line begegnet war und somit ein perfektes Beobachtungssubjekt.

Law schloss die Augen und ließ das Wasser über seinen Kopf fließen. Vielleicht hatten ja seine Männer etwas herausfinden können. So wie er Shachi und Penguin kannte, hatten sie Mizuumi bestimmt schon längst mit Fragen durchlöchert.

Er würde sie fragen sobald er mit duschen fertig war.

* * *

><p>„Ich kann es nicht fassen! Ich meine, was fällt denen ein! Mich beim Baden zu beobachten!", beschwerte sich Mizuumi laut.<p>

Bepo, der unsicher in ihrer Kajüte auf ihrem Bett saß und Mizuumis Blick mied, bemerkte wie Mizuumis Kopf rot angelaufen war. Eingeschüchtert versuchte er die junge Frau nicht daran zu erinnern, dass ER auch dabei gewesen war und sie nackt gesehen hatte. Aber vielleicht machte es ihr auch nichts aus weil er ein Bär war?

„Bepo!", rief sie plötzlich in seine Richtung und erschrocken fuhr er hoch.

„JA!" Bepo spannte den Körper an und blickte stur geradeaus, beinahe wie man es von einem Soldaten erwarten würde.

Mizuumi hob eine Augenbraue. „Entspann dich, Bepo. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Ich entschuldige mich dafür."

„Tut mir Leid.", antwortete der Polar Bär nur und senkte den Kopf.

Sie seufzte und setzte sich neben ihm. „Ich bin sowas nicht gewöhnt, weißt Du? Der einzige Mann mit dem ich in meinem Leben zusammen gelebt hatte war mein Meister."

Verwirrt sah Bepo sie an. „Dein Meister? Was meinst Du damit?"

„Mh?", entgegnete Mizuumi. „Oh. Mein Meister, Isamu-kensei, war einst ein großer Schwertkämpfer. Jetzt ist er allerdings nur noch ein einfacher Schwertschmied. Er zog mich auf und ist wie ein Vater für mich gewesen." Melancholisch senkte Mizuumi den Blick und ein kleines trauriges Lächeln bildete sich in ihren Mundwinkeln.

Bepo beobachtete das alles interessiert. Das war das erste Mal das er mehr über die Vergangenheit des neusten Mitgliedes erfuhr. Sie schien eine äußerst komplizierte Vergangenheit zu haben. „Weißt Du…", begann er vorsichtig. „als neustes Mitglied stehst Du unter mir. Das heißt Du musst meinen Befehlen folgen."

Überrascht blinzelte Mizuumi zweimal, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte sagte sie zu ihm: „Klar, Bepo! Was immer Du befiehlst!"

Der große Bär wusste nicht genau ob sie sich über ihn lustig machte oder es ernst meinte. Doch ein kleines funkeln im Augenwinkel sagte ihm, dass sie ihn nur ärgern wollte – also lachte er auch.

„Okay. Ich denke ich sollte etwas Essen. Ich hab nicht einmal was gefrühstückt.", informierte Mizuumi ihn und stand auf. „Kommst Du mit?"

Bepo nickte und folgte ihr die Tür hinaus und den Gang zur Kombüse hinunter. Doch nur wenige Schritte von Mizuumis Kajüte entfernt, öffnete sich plötzlich eine Tür zu ihrer rechten und Law trat heraus.

Ein halbnackter Law, wohl bemerkt. Das Zimmer aus welchen er gerade getreten war, war das Badezimmer und der Kapitän des Schiffes hatte wohl gerade eine Dusche genommen. Seine Haare waren noch nass und kleine Wassertropfen flossen ihm den Hals hinab, über seine nackte Brust. Er trug nur ein weißes Handtuch, das er um seinen Unterkörper gewickelte hatte. Ein wenig überrascht blickte er die Beiden an, bevor ihm Mizuumis roter Kopf auffiel. Er grinste.

Mizuumi wandte so schnell es ihr möglich war, den Kopf zur Seite und blickte entsetzt den Boden an. Doch das einzige Bild was ihr vor Augen schwamm, war Laws Körper. Er hatte einen _wirklich_ gut gebauten Körper.

„Gefällt dir was Du siehst, Mizuumi?", fragte Law sie grinsend und beugte sich spielerisch ein wenig zu ihr rüber. „Ich denke es ist einzig und alleine fair wenn Du ein wenig mehr von mir siehst, wo ich doch einen Blick auf deinen Körper werfen durfte…."

Mizuumi ließ ein quietsche-ähnlichen Laut von sich und sprang hinter den verdutzt dreinblickenden Bepo. „D-D-D-Du Idiot! Ich hab dir überhaupt nicht erlaubt mich n-n-nackt zu sehen!", stotterte sie vollkommen verlegen.

Law gluckste nur und ging den Gang hinab zu seiner Kajüte. Bald darauf wurde er nachdenklich und hielt inne. Hoffentlich würde sie weiterhin so interessant bleiben…. Mit einem langweiligen Spielzeug konnte er nicht viel anfangen.

* * *

><p>Nach der – für Mizuumi – peinlichen Begegnung im Gang, saßen sie, Bepo und Law nur wenig später in der Kombüse und aßen zu Mittag. Mizuumi tat alles um Laws Blick zu meiden, während dieser das breite Grinsen nicht von seinem Gesicht nehmen konnte.<p>

Die angespannte, wenn auch friedlich Stille wurde erst gebrochen, als ein aufgeregter Shachi in die Kombüse gelaufen kam. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein Stück Papier, das er Law sogleich vors Gesicht hielt.

Law nahm das Objekt entgegen und betrachtete es neugierig. Dann hob sich seine rechte Augenbraue, bevor sich seine Stirn in Falten legte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Mizuumi die – weil sie am weitesten weg von Law saß – nicht erkennen konnte worum es sich bei dem Objekt handelte.

„Ein Steckbrief.", antwortete ihr Penguin der sich ebenfalls verdutzt das Papier ansah. „Vom Käpt'n."

„Und wieso sind alle so verwirrt darüber?", erwiderte Mizuumi. Wieso waren alle über einen Steckbrief von Law so aufgelöst?

„Es ist so verwirrend, Mizuumi", sprach Law der seine Augen auf sie richtete und sie intensiv betrachtete. „weil mein Kopfgeld sich beinahe verdoppelt hat, ohne das ich in letzter Zeit etwas großes getan habe."

Er zeigte ihr den Zettel und neugierig las Mizuumi das Kopfgeld. „110 Millionen? Wow. Es hat sich ja wirklich beinahe verdoppelt…. Wieso seht ihr mich alle so seltsam an?"

Law legte den Kopf zur Seite bevor er ihn auf eine Hand abstützte und sie herausfordernd studierte. „Vielleicht weil das einzige was sich in letzter Zeit geändert hat **Du** bist, Mizuumi."

Mizuumi schluckte einmal heftig. „Was meinst Du damit?", sagte sie kleinlaut.

_Mist_, dachte sie. _Liegt das jetzt etwa tatsächlich an mir? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass die Marine wirklich an einem kleinen Wurm wie mir interessiert ist, oder? Ich dachte eigentlich nur Doflamingo würde versuchen mich zu schnappen, da ich ihn in einer ziemlich gedemütigten Art und Weise zurück gelassen habe…. Naja. Wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte er mich wahrscheinlich an Ort und Stelle getötet. Als ob ich wirklich jemals eine Bedrohung für ihn sein könnte. Schließlich ist er ein Shichibukai. Aber trotzdem, die Heart Bande in die Sache mit reinzuziehen ist doch nicht wirklich nö-._

„Was hast Du getan?", unterbrach Law ihre Gedanken.

Eine kleine Menge hatte sich um die Beiden versammelt und neugierig beobachtete der Rest der Crew das Geschehen. Sie alle waren erpicht darauf Antworten zu bekommen.

„Ich erinnere mich daran von einem Marineleutnant gehört zu haben, dass Du dich gegen die Weltregierung aufgelehnt hast.", fuhr Law fort.

„Bullshit.", stoß Mizuumi plötzlich aus und eine hässliche Grimasse breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Die Wut kochte in ihr, wenn sie an die Tage zurück denken musste, an denen sie sich in der Gesellschaft des widerlichen Shichibukai befunden hatte.

Als Law bemerkte das sie nicht weiter zu sprechen schien, setzte er erneut an: „Mizuumi, was hat-."

Er wurde unterbrochen, als plötzlich rotes Licht in der Kombüse auf flimmerte und eine laute Sirene durch die Gänge hallte, gefolgt von einer Stimme die rief: „DIE MARINE!"

Normalerweise hätte das die Crew kaum gekümmert, da sich das Schiff in der meisten Zeit Unterwasser befand, doch da sie noch nicht weit von der letzten Insel entfernt waren, waren sie noch über dem Wasser und somit in voller Sichtweite feindlicher Schiffe. Law warf Mizuumi einen Blick zu der ihr bedeuteten sollte, dass ihr Gespräch noch nicht beendet war und lief schließlich die Tür hinaus aufs Deck.

Die anderen Mitglieder folgten ihnen, unter ihnen auch Mizuumi.

Was ihnen außerhalb des U-Bootes entgegnete, war ein großes Kriegsschiff, dessen Segel mit dem Schriftzug „MARINE" bemalt waren. Deutlich darauf zu erkennen waren die Soldaten der Regierung an dessen vorderster Front ihnen zugerichtet ein höherer Offizier stand.

„Niederes Piratenpack! Ergebt euch!", rief der bullige Mann und hob seine rechte Hand, in welcher er ein Schwert hielt.

„Na toll.", sagte Lee, der neben Mizuumi stand und die Marine genervt ansah. „Wie konnten die uns so schnell finden?"

„Das tut nichts zur Sache.", meinte Law und zog seine Klinge.

Der Rest der Crew nahm dies als Zeichen, sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vorzubereiten. Doch anstatt sich diesem Treiben anzuschließen, konnte Mizuumi nicht umhin einfach nur zurück zu bleiben und zuzusehen. Es war das Erste mal, das sie ihre neuen Kameraden kämpfen sah. Beeindruckt stellte sie fest, dass wirklich _jeder_, der Crew sich zu verteidigen wusste. Ein wenig neidisch beobachtete sie, wie die Männer mit Leichtigkeit Techniken anwendeten, für die Mizuumi wahrscheinlich Monate brauchen würde, wöllte sie diese erlernen.

Mit Leichtigkeit schlugen Shachi und Penguin die auf sie zukommenden Marinesoldaten über Bord, als wären sie nicht minder schwer als ein Kissen. Sogar Beck – den Mizuumi unbedingt auch noch eine reinhauen musste, nachdem sie von Bepo erfahren hatte, dass er derjenige war der auf die dumme Idee gekommen war, sie zu bespannen – konnte mit einigen gezielten Tritten drei Männer auf einmal niedermetzeln.

Es war wirklich zum verrückt werden. Wenn sie nur genau wüsste, was ihre Kräfte alles beinhalteten, dann könnte sie wahrscheinlich (Wunschdenken) ganz schnell super stark werden! Doch so wie sie jetzt war, würde sie der Crew wohl eher irgendwann noch zu Last fallen. Nicht das in einem Komatösen Zustand ans Bett gefesselt zu sein, der Crew vorher besonders geholfen hatte.

In diesem Tempo, so dachte Mizuumi sich, würden sie die Marine sehr schnell wieder los sein.

Ein klirrendes Geräusch brachte Mizuumi wieder auf die Erde zurück. Auf dem unteren Teil des Decks, erblickte sie Law und den Kapitän der Marine, die beide in einen Kampf verwickelt waren. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass das klirrende Geräusch von Laws Katana herrührte, welches sich gerade schlitternd über das Deck hinab in die Tiefe See verabschiedete. Neugierig fragte sie sich, wie Law jetzt ohne seine Waffe den Kampf noch gewinnen wollte.

Kurz davor einzugreifen – welches sie wahrscheinlich in eine ziemlich unangenehme Situation gebracht hätte – bemerkte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie Law grinste. Als er seine Hand hob und sich eine blaue Kuppel um sie herum formte, wusste Mizuumi, das Law sehr wohl auch ohne seine Waffe diesen Kampf gewinnen konnte.

Wieder gelangweilt erhob sie sich und drehte sich zu den anderen. Diese hatten gerade den letzten Marinesoldaten ins Meer geworfen und warteten nur noch auf ihren Käpt'n. Sobald sie das Geräusch, wie etwas ins Wasser fiel vernahmen, dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange, da tauchte Law neben ihnen auf.

„Verdammt.", bemerkte er. „Schon wieder ein Schwert weg."

Neugierig legte Mizuumi den Kopf schief, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern lauschte aufmerksam.

„Schon wieder?", fragte Ōgata und seufzte.

Shachi und Penguin hingegen lachten leicht auf.

„Ehrlich Käpt'n. Du hast echt die schlechte Angewohnheit, all deine Schwerter zu versieben.", meinte Shachi und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Das wievielte war das jetzt? Zum Glück ist keins von diesen Schwertern bisher besonders kostbar gewesen. Stell dir vor, der Käpt'n würde Geld für ein teures Ding ausgeben nur um es dann wenige Tage später erneut zu verlieren!", stimmte Penguin ein.

Nachdenklich runzelte Mizuumi die Stirn. Law brauchte doch jetzt ein neues Schwert, oder? Unwillkürlich musste sie an den Schwertgriff denken, der sich in ihrer Kajüte befand. Vielleicht wurde es ja Zeit, einer alten Beschäftigung nachzugehen?

„Haltet die Klappe und macht euch an die Arbeit.", befahl Law genervt. „Und bevor ich es vergesse; heute Abend wird Mizuumi das Essen vorbereiten, also greift ihr ein wenig unter die Arme, verstanden?"

Ein freudiges ‚Ja! ' entgegnete ihm die Crew, bevor sie sich auf dem Weg ins U-Boot machten.

„Warte, was?", sagte Mizuumi verwirrt und blickte Law blinzelnd an.

Dieser grinste nur. „Ich hatte es doch gesagt, oder? Du wirst kochen, damit Du ein paar der Männer kennen lernst. Übrigens. Es dauert seine Zeit eine ganze Mahlzeit für zwanzig Männer vorzubereiten. Also beeil dich."

Mizuumi klappte der Mund auf, als sie sein das-war-für-die-nicht-beantwortete-Frage-lächeln sah. _Dieser gottverdammte…!_

* * *

><p>Auf dieses Ereignis hin, folgten mehrere Tage der Langeweile. Zu mindestens für den Teil der Crew die nicht im Geheimen in einen der unteren Level des U-Bootes, umgeben vom lauten schnarren mehrerer Maschinen, mit wenig verfügbaren Mitteln, dabei waren ein Schwert zu schmieden. Mizuumi gab sich äußerste Mühe, bei der Herstellung dieses Nodachis, da sie wusste, das Law es für eine sehr lange Zeit bei sich tragen würde und Mizuumi wollte nicht, dass er es einfach achtlos verlor oder zerbrach.<p>

Dieses Schwert sollte ihn helfen, unterstützen und stärken. Sie floss all ihr Wissen und Herz in den Prozess der Herstellung und versuchte nicht einen Fehler zu machen.

Eigentlich wollte sie ihr Vorhaben vor der gesamten Crew Geheim halten und niemanden davon wissen lassen. Doch es kam wie es kommen musste. Bereits beim zweiten Tag, spürte Bepo sie auf und überraschte sie so sehr, dass sie lauthals anfing zu fluchen. Der arme Bär entschuldigte sich mehrere Male, bevor der Teenager sich endlich beruhigt hatte.

„Gottverdammt, Bepo! Erschreck mich nicht so!", rief sie und atmete einmal tief ein und aus.

„Tut mir Leid.", sagte er und senkte den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment hob er ihn jedoch wieder und blickte sie fragend an. „Ich habe dich gesucht. Du warst nicht in deiner Kajüte, nicht in der Küche oder dem Krankenzimmer. Niemand hatte dich gesehen. Als ich den Gang hier runter ging, konnte ich deinen Geruch wahrnehmen."

Das neuste Mitglied der Bande seufzte und gab den Versuch auf, ihre Werkzeuge hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken. Logischerweise hatte Bepo sie beim eintreten schon längst entdeckt gehabt.

„Was machst Du hier?", fragte der Eisbär neugierig und spähte auf die Objekte die sie umgaben. Das einzige Objekt das er wirklich erkannte, war der Griff eines Schwertes, welches auf einem Tuch abseits vom ganzen Chaos lag.

„Ah." Verlegen rieb sich Mizuumi mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf. „…okay ich sag es dir. Aber Du musst mir eines versprechen, Bepo. Du darfst es niemanden weitersagen, vor allen Dingen nicht dem Käpt'n!"

Bepo blickte sie einige Sekunden ausdruckslos an. Law nichts sagen? Das würde nicht lange gut gehen. Bepo wusste, das Law es absolut nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn jemand Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte. Vor allem wenn es sich dabei um eines seiner eigenen Crewmitglieder handelte. Aber Bepo musste ja nichts sagen, so lange es nichts Gefährliches war. Und wenn sein Käpt'n fragen würde… nun dann würde er ihm auch antworten. Mizuumi wusste schließlich noch nicht, wie bissig der junge Mann sein konnte.

Er nickte daher nur und wartete darauf das Mizuumi ihm die Situation erklärte.

„Also. Du weißt ja, dass Law sein Katana verloren hat." Bepo glaubte es würde eher auffallen, würde Law ein Katana mal _nicht_ verlieren. „Daher habe ich mir gedacht… nun ja. Du weißt… ich bin ja eigentlich eine Schwertschmiedin, daher wollte ich… ihm ein neues Schwert schmieden. Eins das besser ist als all seine Vorgänger und das er auch nicht so einfach verlieren wird… wenn er weiß was gut für ihn ist."

Überrascht blinzelte Bepo.

„Aber Du darfst es wirklich niemanden sagen, Bepo!", rief Mizuumi verlegen und blickte ihn stur auf Zehenspitzen stehend und mit den Händen vor der Brust zu Fäusten ballend an.

Bepo nickte. „Okay."

Jetzt war es Mizuumi die überrascht blinzelte. „Echt jetzt? Das war alles? Ein einfaches ‚Okay'?"

„Willst Du etwa, dass ich es Law sage?", entgegnete der Eisbär und wollte sich schon zum gehen bewegen, da hielt Mizuumi ihm am Arm fest.

„Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung. Wir belassen es beim einfachen ‚Okay'!" Mizuumi lachte nervös und ließ Bepo wieder los. „Danke."

Bepo sah sie einige Sekunden schweigend an. Ihr Blick war zum Boden gerichtet und eine leicht depressive Aura machte sich um sie herum breit. Verwirrt darüber, warum sie Law überhaupt einen Gefallen tun wollte, fragte er: „Aber warum?"

„Hm?", entgegnete Mizuumi intelligent und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum was?"

„Warum willst Du dem Käpt'n ein Schwert schmieden?", definierte er.

Das Mädchen blickte wieder zu Boden. „Ah. Das. …naja… ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich in letzter Zeit – wenn überhaupt – nicht gerade nützlich für die Crew war. Außerdem muss ich mir ja noch einen Platz in der Crew erarbeiten, daher… dachte ich mir ich tu das was ich am besten kann." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alle sind so _stark_. Ich hingegen… nicht."

„Hm." Bepo packte sie plötzlich am Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her. „Komm mit."

„W-was!? Wart– ah, Bepo!", stieß Mizuumi von sich und versuchte sich dem starken Griff des Eisbären zu entziehen. Ohne Erfolg.

Der Erste Maat schleppte sie mit Leichtigkeit hinter sich her und leitete sie zu einem der hinteren Räume im gelben U-Boot. In diesem Teil – das wusste Bepo – war Mizuumi noch nie gewesen, und er fand, dass es Zeit wurde sie ein wenig in ihrem neuen Zuhause rum zu führen. Wieso also sollte er nicht im Trainingsraum anfangen?

Sobald er die Tür öffnete verstummten nicht nur das Mädchen hinter ihm, sondern auch die Männer die kurz zuvor in ein intensives Training verwickelt waren.

„Ähm….", sagte Mizuumi unwohl und versuchte sich wieder aus seinem festen Griff zu lösen.

„Das hier ist der Trainingsraum. Hier trainieren die meisten Tag und Nacht um fit zu bleiben.", erklärte Bepo unbekümmert und achtete nicht auf die bedrückende Stille. „Siehst Du? Wenn Du dich genauso anstrengst wirst Du ebenfalls stärker werden. Nur faul auf der Haut zu liegen wird nicht fiel an deiner Situation ändern. Das musst Du schon selbst machen."

Mizuumi blickte ihn daraufhin verwundert an. Hatte der große knuffige Bär das etwa gerade tatsächlich gesagt? „…Du hast recht." Sie lachte leicht. „Ich bin echt dumm, oder?" Dann blickte sie zu den anderen im Raum – die sie immer noch neugierig beobachteten – und sagte zu ihnen: „Macht es euch was aus, wenn ich mitmache?"

Bepo grinste zufrieden, als ihr direkt ein paar der Männer entgegen kamen und sie in ein paar einfache Übungen einweihten. Das erste, das Mizuumi ändern musste war ihre Ausdauer. Erst dann würden ihr die Jungs ein paar Kampftechniken beibringen. Doch damit schien das Mädchen mehr als zufrieden.

Der erste Maat der Heart-Piraten, wusste mehr als sonst wer aus der Crew, wie Law tickte. Er wusste, sollte Mizuumi zeigen, dass sie die Mühe nicht wert war, dann würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange auf dem Schiff bleiben. Und das würde Bepo traurig stimmen. Er mochte dieses Menschenmädchen irgendwie. Sie war nicht so fokussiert auf Kleidung und Schmuck wie er es schon bei anderen menschlichen Weibchen gesehen hatte. Und sie roch auch nicht so stark nach diesem widerlichen Parfüm. Sie wollte wenigstens helfen und von Nutzen für die Crew – für _Law_ sein. Genau solche Menschen brauchte der zukünftige König der Piraten.

Bepo war gespannt, was die kommenden Tage alles bringen würden.

* * *

><p>Die nächste Insel die sie ansteuerten, wurde <em>Kokosinsel<em> genannt. Unter den meisten Piraten jedoch, war sie einfach nur als „Schatzinsel" bekannt. Soweit Mizuumi es von ihren Crewmitgliedern erklärt bekommen hatte, befanden sich auf dieser Insel wertvolle Schätze.

Früher glaubte man, dass es sich dabei um Gold und Juwelen handelte, und jeder Pirat in der Umgebung machte sich auf die Suche nach diesen Schätzen. Jedoch fanden diese Abenteurer schnell heraus, dass es sich dabei um reines Seemannsgarn handelte. Was die Einwohner der Insel als Schatz bezeichneten, war nichts anderes als der Import einiger seltenen neuen Kokosnussbäumen. Die Einwohner sahen dies als einen Schatz an, da die Früchte dieser Bäume einmal im Jahr rote Kokosnüsse hervorbrachten und somit den Beginn des sogenannten „Blue-Moon-Festivals" einläuteten.

Mizuumi fand es zwar etwas albern wegen einer Frucht soviel Aufwand zu betreiben, verstand aber das die Menschen aus dieser Welt anders dachten als in ihrer eigenen. Zwar gab es auch in ihrer Welt verrückte und meist sinnlose Traditionen, doch jede Tradition war ein Bestandteil eines Volkes und zeigte wohl auch in diesem Fall den Stolz der Inselbewohner.

Dennoch gab es einige Unstimmigkeiten, wie Mizuumi fand. Warum wurde die Insel immer noch „Schatzinsel" genannt, obwohl alle wussten, dass es dort keine Schätze gab? Oder warum wurde das Fest „_Blue_ Moon" genannt? Dies passte doch – wenn man jetzt von der Farbe her aus ging – überhaupt nicht mit den _roten_ Früchten zusammen.

Aber sie wollte sich nicht weiter beschweren. Schließlich dauerte es noch ein paar Stunden, bevor sie anlegen würden und sie war noch nicht mit dem letzten Schliff des Schwertes fertig.

Mizuumi konnte wirklich stolz auf ihre Arbeit sein. Nach acht langen Tagen hatte sie es geschafft, ein Nodachi zu schmieden, das genauso aussah, wie sie es aus der Serie kannte. Obwohl sie nicht genau wusste, wie der Wellenschliff in der Klinge aussah, so ließ sie eben ein wenig ihrer gewohnten Arbeit einfließen und machte daraus ihren persönlichen Wellenschliff. So wie sie es von Isamu-kensei gelernt hatte.

„Bist Du fast fertig?", fragte Bepo sie, der wenige Meter entfernt von ihr saß und sie beobachtete.

Der erste Maat hatte die vergangenen Tage zusammen mit Mizuumi verbracht um, wie er meinte, auf sie „aufzupassen". Er war die meiste Zeit sehr ruhig gewesen, hatte nicht viel gesagt und nur dann gesprochen um sie daran zu erinnern, dass es Essen gab oder das sie endlich schlafen sollte. Ab und an brachte er sie hoch zum Trainingsraum und überließ sie dort Beck, der sie weiterhin unterrichtete. (Die blauen Flecken würden wohl noch eine Weile sichtbar sein.)

„Ja.", entgegnete sie außer Atem und betrachtete Stolz das fertige Nodachi.

Mizuumi hatte Law während dieser Zeit kaum gesehen. Sie versuchte ihn allerdings auch nicht gerade über den Weg zu laufen, aus Angst er könnte sie mit weiteren Fragen durchlöchern, auf die sie keine Antwort wusste oder gar nicht Antworten wollte.

„Ist es nicht zu groß?" Bepo sah das Schwert neugierig an.

„Nope.", erwiderte Mizuumi. „Das ist ein Nodachi. Ich weiß zwar nicht ob es funktioniert, aber ich hoffe, dass es Laws Kräfte etwas unterstützt. Du weißt. Vielleicht eine weitere Reichweite oder so."

Bepo nickte verstehend. Dann stellten sich seine Ohren etwas weiter auf und er blickte zur Decke. „Ich glaub wir legen gleich an."

„Oh.", war alles was Mizuumi daraufhin sagte. „Ich bin also gerade noch rechtzeitig fertig geworden." Sie grinste fröhlich.

„Wann gibst Du es ihm?"

Mizuumi blinzelte und blickte Bepo dann verlegen an. „Ich… weiß nicht. Vielleicht später…?"

Der Eisbär schwieg, starrte sie stattdessen nur an.

Daraufhin sah Mizuumi an sich herunter und schrie beinahe auf. „Oh mein-! Wie seh' ich denn aus!" Ihre blaue Jeans und ihr rotes T-Shirt waren mit schwarzen Flecken bedeckt. „Verdammt. Ich muss mich umziehen. Wenn ich so da raus gehe, werden noch dumme Fragen gestellt. Bepo. Wartest Du oben auf mich? Ich geh mir kurz frische Sachen anziehen."

Bepo nickte und sah zu, wie Mizuumi ihre Sachen zusammen packte, das Nodachi in ein Tuch einwickelte und festband, und dann die Treppen hoch verschwand.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten Laws Gesicht zu sehen, wenn Mizuumi ihm sein Geschenk überreichte.

* * *

><p><em>Port Phillip Bay<em> war der Anlegeplatz an welchen sie ihr Schiff ankerten. Auf der Insel gab es keine Marine, daher konnten sie ihr Schiff getrost im offenen schwimmen lassen.

Sowie sie die Hafenstadt durchstreiften, bemerkten sie sofort das Getümmel der Leute und gehetztes Treiben, als die Inselbewohner alles für das Fest vorbereiteten, welches am darauffolgenden Tag stattfinden sollte.

Law der vor Mizuumi ging hatte die Hände in die Tasche gesteckt, sichtlich genervt vom Verlust seines Katanas. Einen Seitenblick zu dem Mädchen hinter ihm ließ ihn kurz die Stirn runzeln. „Was ist das?", fragte er und deutete auf das längliche Paket, welches Mizuumi in ihren Händen hielt.

Diese hielt kurz inne und versuchte dann, recht ungeschickt, das Paket hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken. „N-nichts. Es ist nicht wichtig!"

Law ließ ein „huuuh~" verlauten und beließ es dabei. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch eine Menge dafür tun musste, um Antworten von dem Mädchen zu erhalten.

Die Piraten beschlossen, obwohl der Log Pose nur wenige Stunden zum aufladen brauchte, bis zum Blue-Moon-Festival auf der Insel zu bleiben um sich ein wenig zu entspannen. So kam es das Mizuumi alleine durch die gepflasterten Gassen ging, während ihre Crewmitglieder sich um das aufstocken der Vorräte kümmerten und somit alle noch auf dem Schiff waren. Selbst Law hatte sich irgendwohin verabschiedet und nur gemeint er bräuchte noch ein paar Medizinische Utensilien.

Mizuumi hatte es gerade noch so geschafft seinen befehlenden Blick ihm zu folgen zu entkommen. Der Teenager wusste zwar immer noch nicht, _was_ genau der Piratenkapitän genau wissen wollte, doch alleine mit ihm durch die Stadt zu schlendern um dieses herauszufinden, war garantiert nicht auf ihrer To-Do-Liste.

Leise vor sich hin summend – das eingepackte Schwert immer noch mit sich führend –, betrachtete sie in der belebten Straße an einem Schaufenster einige Esswaren, als sie neben sich ein paar Stimmen vernehmen konnte. Beim kurzen zur Seite spähen, erblickte sie zwei schäbig aussehende Männer, die beide ein rot-weißes Tuch um den Hals trugen. Sie unterhielten sich lautstark und Mizuumi wollte sich schon abwenden, da hörte sie etwas, was sie ruckartig aufhorchen ließ.

„Ernsthaft, Mann.", meinte der kleinere Mann mit einem Ziegenbart zum anderen. „Die Sache wird so einfach werden! Die Leute hier sind viel zu beschäftigt damit, für ihr blödes Festival Vorbereitungen zu treffen, das die nie merken werden wenn ihre schönen roten Kokosnüsse plötzlich verschwunden sind!"

„Da haste recht.", erwiderte der andere mit leichtem Akzent und zuckte ein Blatt hervor. „Dat die uns auch noch einfach ´ne Karte mitgeben. Haha! Solch dummen Leut´!"

„Der Käpt'n wird zufrieden sein. Und mit der Information die wir erhalten haben, werden wir sogar bald das echte _Diary_ in Händen halten!" Ziegenbart lachte und spähte gierig in die Menge.

Der andere gluckste, blickte seinen Kameraden dann jedoch ernst an. „Glaubste wirklich, dat it echt ist?"

„Was meinst Du?"

Der größere lehnte sich leicht zum anderen und hauchte kaum hörbar: „Na, ob Yokaichū wirklich existiert."

Und obwohl der Mann es so leise gesagt hatte, dass eigentlich nur sein Kamerad ihn hätte hören sollen, bekam Mizuumi jedes Wort mit. Es war fast wie mit dem eigenen Namen. Egal wie tief Du auch in Gedanken warst oder wie weit weg die Personen standen, sobald dein Name fiel, wurdest Du hellhörig und bekamst jedes Wort mit.

Diese Männer, wussten etwas über das Buch. Das Buch das Antworten auf ihre Fragen hatte, das Buch welches sie in beinahe zerstörter Form im Arlong Park bereits einmal in Händen gehalten hatte.

Sie musste mehr wissen. Sie _musste_.

„Entschuldigen Sie.", sagte sie mit bittersüßer Stimme, schloss die Augen zur Hälfte und versuchte einen verführerischen Ausdruck aufzusetzen.

Zwar hatte Mizuumi wirklich nicht erwartet das es funktionieren würde, doch als ob das Glück sie mal belohnen wollte, bekamen die Männer einen leicht dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck und lächelten sie an.

„Wie können wir dir behilflich sein, junges Fräulein?", fragte Ziegenbart.

Mizuumi erkannte erst dann, das es sich sehr wahrscheinlich bei den beiden um Piraten handelte. Auch ihre vorherigen Worte machten nun mehr Sinn. Wie es schien, wollte diese Piratenbande das Fest ruinieren und die wertvollen Kokosnüsse stehlen.

An jedem anderen Tag hätte Mizuumi dies zumindest mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittiert, doch nicht an diesem. Das einzige was sie gerade interessierte waren die Informationen darüber, wo sie das Buch finden konnte.

„Ich konnte nicht umhin, euer Gespräch mit zu bekommen. Es würde mich sehr interessieren, welche Informationen ihr über dieses „Buch" habt.", entgegnete sie und lächelte unschuldig. Die Männer wurden zu Wackelpudding und kein Wort fiel über ihr belauschen der Beiden. „Also. Könnt ihr mir diese Informationen geben?"

„HAI~!", riefen sie, doch Ziegenbart hielt plötzlich inne. „Ah. Nein. Tut mir Leid, junges Fräulein. Einzig und alleine der Käpt'n weiß darüber Bescheid."

Mizuumi seufzte enttäuscht, doch aufgeben wollte sie noch lange nicht. Dann musste sie eben in die Höhle des Löwen. „Könnt ihr mich zu ihm führen?"

Daraufhin nickten die Piraten und gingen voran. Mizuumi folgte ihnen ohne auch nur einmal daran zu denken sich bei _ihrem_ Kapitän zu melden.

* * *

><p>Zuerst hatte Shachi nicht verstanden, warum Law nach nur wenigen Minuten, nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte – und Mizuumi in der Stadt verschwunden war – wieder zurück an Bord kam. Obwohl er es selbst dann nicht verstand als Law auf ihn zu kam und ihm einen ungewöhnlichen Befehl erteilte. „Folg Mizuumi.", hatte er gesagt und war dann im Inneren des U-Bootes verschwunden.<p>

Shachi hatte noch einen verständnislosen Blick mit Penguin ausgetauscht, dann jedoch bestätigend genickt, bevor er sich daran machte das neuste Mitglied zu finden. Der Arzthelfer brauchte nicht lange um das Mädchen zu finden – sie schlenderte durch die Gassen und sah sich hier und da einige Schaufenster an.

Das letze Mal, dass Law ihm befohlen hatte Mizuumi zu folgen, war auf der letzten Insel gewesen. Das er eine lange Shopping-Tour ertragen musste, hatte er nur für seinen Käpt'n getan. Doch damals war ein weiterer Befehl gewesen, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er sie beobachten sollte. Demnach hatte er sie auch in dem Glauben gelassen, dass sie sich trennen würden um sich später in einem Restaurant wieder zu treffen. Shachi war sich sicher, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie er ihr selbst dann gefolgt war.

Shachi fand es ein wenig Magengrummelnd, dass Law Mizuumi zwar in die Mannschaft aufgenommen hatte, ihr aber anscheinend dennoch nicht vertraute. Reichte es denn nicht, dass sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte? Nachdem wie Law reagiert hatte, als Mizuumi im Koma lag, hatten Shachi und der Rest der Crew geglaubt, das Mädchen müsste nicht den Vertrauenstest durchgehen. Da hatten sie sich anscheinend gewaltig geirrt. Die Grand Line ließ Law scheinbar noch misstrauischer werden als er ohnehin schon war.

„Huh?" Unsanft wurde der Arzthelfer aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er bemerkte wie Mizuumi sich mit zwei schäbig aussehenden Männern unterhielt.

Wenige Sekunden darauf, gingen die Männer die Straße hinunter – Mizuumi ihnen folgend.

Stirnrunzelnd schlich Shachi ihnen hinterher. Wer zum Teufel waren diese Männer und was hatte Mizuumi mit denen zu tun?

* * *

><p>„IHR GOTTVERDAMMTEN VOLLIDIOTEN!"<p>

Mizuumi hielt sich die Ohren zu. Sie befand sich in einer kleinen Lichtung, die eine große Felsmauer umgab, und sah dabei zu, wie ihre Beiden Begleiter von einem anderen der Piraten zusammen geschrien wurden.

Sie hatte nicht genau aufgepasst, doch glaubte irgendetwas von wegen „ihr könnt doch kein fremdes Weib mit zu unserem Versteck bringen" verstanden zu haben. Doch das kümmerte sie nicht, denn sie hatte den Kapitän der Bande erspäht.

Der Kapitän saß an die Felswand gelehnt auf einer kleinen Kiste und nippte kurz an einer lila farbigen Flasche. Hätte er sich aufgestellt, würde er glatte drei Köpfe größer sein als die magere junge Frau, und mit seinem großen Schwert hätte er sie mit Leichtigkeit in Stücke zerteilt. Der Mann trug außerdem eine große Rote Jacke, darunter ein schwarzes Hemd und eine rote Leinenhose. Ein Kapitänshut schmückte sein Haupt und verdeckte beinahe ganz seine kurzen blonden gelockten Haare. Mit einer großen schiefen Nase im Gesicht, wirkte der Mann alles im allen nicht gerade attraktiv.

Einmal tief Luft holend, ging Mizuumi auf den Mann zu und blickte ihn stur an. Erst als sie vor dem Mann stehen blieb, bemerkte sie einen anderen Mann, nur einen Kopf größer als sie – scheinbar der erste Maat – neben dem Kapitän sitzen, der sie neugierig betrachtete. Dieser junge Pirat hatte kurze abstehende dunkelbraune Haare und trug ein senffarbiges Oberteil mit einer Ockerfarbigen Hose. Ein schwarzer Gürtel hielt die Hose wo sie hingehörte und ein paar Ketten schmückten seinen Hals.

Beinahe wäre Mizuumi der Mut entgangen, als sich dessen hellblauen Augen auf sie richteten und sie durchstechend beobachteten.

„Und wer bist Du dreikäsehoch?", wollte der Kapitän wissen und musterte sie.

Mizuumi entgegnete forsch: „Ihre Männer sprachen von einem Buch über Yokaichū. Ich wollte mich nur bei Ihnen darüber informieren, ob Sie wissen wo sich dieses Buch befindet."

Der Mann lachte. „Und für diese kleine Information riskierst Du dein Leben?"

Ein stechendes Gefühl breitete sich in Mizuumi aus, als die Sonne bereits hinter dem Horizont zu verschwinden drohte und die Totenstille der sie umgebenen Piraten sie erreichte. Aber zurückweichen würde sie nicht. _Auf keinen Fall jetzt. Nicht, wenn das Buch in so greifbarer Nähe erscheint. Nicht, wenn ich so knapp davor bin herauszufinden wie ich wieder zurückkomme. _

„Krahahahaha!", lachte der Kapitän plötzlich und deutete ihr an, sich neben den jungen Mann zu setzten.

Der falkengleiche Blick des ersten Maats wisch nicht von ihr, selbst dann nicht als sie sich auf eine der Kisten gesetzt und das längliche Packet neben sich gelegt hatte.

„Du hast Mumm, kleine.", meinte der Piratenkapitän. „Was meinst Du, Takeru?"

Der junge Mann neben ihr murrte auf, sagte jedoch nichts. Stattdessen nahm er einen großen Schluck aus seinem Krug und wischte sich danach mit dem Ärmel den Mund ab.

„Und?", fragte Mizuumi. „Wo befindet sich dieses Buch?"

„Ah. Das Buch." Der Kapitän nahm einen Schluck. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere befindet es sich zurzeit auf-."

„OI!", unterbrach ein lautes Rufen den Kapitän.

Zähne knirschend wandte sich die Heart Piratin zu dem Blödmann der das Gespräch unterbrochen hatte. Doch sogleich hielt sie die Luft an. _Was… was macht der den hier?_, dachte sie entsetzt.

Von zwei muskulösen Männern an den Armen gepackt, wurde ein wütend aussehender Shachi in die Lichtung geschleppt. Die Sonne war mittlerweile vollkommen verschwunden und nur ein paar Laternen der Piraten erhellten neben dem Mond die Nacht.

„Ho~. Was haben wir denn hier?", raunte der Anführer der Piraten und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Tch. Lasst mich los!", beschwerte sich Shachi laut und versuchte sich aus den Klauen der Piraten zu winden. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Hilfesuchend wandte er seinen Blick zu Mizuumi, die ihn weiterhin mit leicht geweiteten Augen ansah.

_Nein. Nicht jetzt. Verdammt, Shachi! Wieso bist Du hier? Du ruinierst alles!_

Der Kapitän, sowie der erste Maat, verfolgten den kurzen Austausch interessiert. Die Augen des ersten Maats – Takeru – verengten sich misstrauisch.

„Ihr Schwachköpfe!" Der Mann, der noch vor wenigen Minuten Mizuumis Begleiter angeschrien hatte, schlug erwähnten auf die Hinterköpfe, sodass diese mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden gingen. „Ihr wurdet verfolgt!"

„So. Ihr beiden kennt euch also?", fragte der Käpt'n – den Austausch seiner Crew vollkommen ignorierend.

Für Mizuumi und Shachi war es beinahe so, als ob die verstreichenden Sekunden zu Stunden wurden.

Für Shachi, war alleine Mizuumis zögern, ein Grund zur intensiven Sorge. Schließlich war es seltsam. Wieso war sie diesen Männern gefolgt? Wieso gesellte sie sich zu dessen Kapitän – ein Kapitän einer Piratencrew – und _plauderte_ mit diesem?

Wieso zögerte sie nur? Sie waren gottverdammt nochmal _Nakama!_ Wollte das Mädchen ihn etwa tatsächlich verraten?

Doch Shachi wollte nicht daran glauben. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass Mizuumi sie so einfach verraten würde. Sie würde nicht-.

„Nein. Ich kenne diesen Mann nicht."

Nach der langen Zeit der Stille, schnitten Mizuumis kalte Worte durch die eisige Nacht wie ein Messer durch Butter. Nur das es weniger schmerzfrei war.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte Shachi, er habe sich verhört. Dann dachte er sie würde scherzen. Doch als er die junge Frau vor sich entsetzt ansah, trafen seinen ungläubigen Blick nur eisigkalte Augen, in dessen reine Entschlossenheit das einzige war, das er erhaschen konnte. Ansonsten wirkte das Mädchen so, als ob sich die beiden tatsächlich noch nie zuvor im Leben begegnet waren.

Shachi vernahm nicht mal das laute gehässige Lachen des Piratenkapitäns oder den ersten Schlag in sein Gesicht. Er wusste auch nicht warum, aber dieser eine Satz – diese eine bedeutungsvolle Geste – traf ihn härter als es hätte tun sollen.

Er weiß auch nicht mehr genau, was danach alles geschah. Das nächste woran er sich erinnerte, war wie er die Straßen zum U-Boot entlang humpelte – mit ein paar Schrammen und blauen Flecken übersät. Es waren keine ernsten Verletzungen. Dennoch hatte er Schwierigkeiten sich zu konzentrieren.

Es war ihm noch nie vorgekommen, dass er von jemand verraten wurde. Seien es erst kürzlich eingetretene Crewmitglieder oder kurzzeitige Verbündete.

Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn. Law wird diese Neuigkeit gar nicht freuen.

* * *

><p>„Käpt'n!"<p>

Law wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit aufs Unterdeck, wo Penguin ihm zu winkte. „Was ist?", fragte er gelangweilt.

Penguin gestikulierte erneut, bevor Law verstand was er wollte. Sein erster Maat zog gerade einen benommenen und verletzten Shachi an Bord und half ihm aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Sofort lief Law zu ihnen runter und zog eine ernste Miene auf. „Was ist passiert?", war seine erste Frage. Dann sah er sich um und fragte: „Und wo ist Mizuumi?"

Shachi keuchte etwas, bevor er seinen Kapitän mit einem ungewöhnlich ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht ansah. „Es gab… Probleme."

Ein paar der anderen Crewmitglieder hatten sich um die vier versammelte und Beck begann vorsichtig ein paar von Shachis sichtbaren Wunden zu verarzten.

„Was meinst Du?", mischte sich jetzt Penguin ein.

Shachi wich seinen Blick aus und sah zu Boden. Mehrere Male öffnete er den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und blieb schlussendlich still.

„Shachi.", stieß Law hervor und ballte seine Fäuste. „Beantwortete meine Frage."

Der Arzthelfer zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, sondern studierte weiterhin stur den Boden. Langsam jedoch begann er zu erzählen. „Ich bin Mizuumi gefolgt. Nach einer kurzen Zeit sah ich wie sie zwei Männer ansprach. Ich konnte nicht hören worüber sie sprachen, aber es war ein kurzes Gespräch. Dann gingen die Männer weg und Mizuumi folgte ihnen. Natürlich bin ich ebenfalls hinterher." Er schwieg kurz.

„Und dann?", fragte Penguin und reichte Beck einen Verband, den dieser um Shachis rechtes Handgelenk band.

„Ich hatte zu erst keine Ahnung wo sie hin wollten. Aber es dauerte nicht lang, da konnte ich einige der Steinfelsen sehen, die sich an der Nordküste befinden. Die beiden Männer…, wie ich herausfand, handelt es sich bei denen um eine ganze Piratenbande. Mindestens dreißig Stück. Ich hab mich zwischen den Bäumen versteckt, während Mizuumi sich mit dem Kapitän unterhielt." Shachi ballte die Fäuste. „Ich habe nicht aufgepasst und die beiden Männer hinter mir nicht bemerkt. _Tch_. Wäre ich vorsichtiger gewesen…."

Law hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Noch ließ er nicht einen Hauch von dem was er wirklich empfand auf seinem Gesicht zeigen. Nicht ein Muskel rührte sich. Er stand nur da in einer lockeren Haltung mit den Händen in den Taschen vergraben.

Bepo, der bisher noch nichts gesagt hatte, legte verwirrt den Kopf schief und betrachtete seinen Freund unwohl. Er war wohl der einzige der sah, wie angespannt sein Kapitän in Wahrheit doch war.

Shachi erzählte was dann geschah und keiner der Crew verlor danach ein Wort. Alle verstummten. Bis Penguin endlich seine Stimme wieder fand.

„Du willst also sagen,… dass sie uns verraten hat?", hauchte er unsicher.

Ein Gemurmel ging durch die angesammelte Menge und vereinzelte Wortfetzen erreichten Laws Gehör.

„Heißt das wirklich, dass sie uns verraten hat?", fragte einer der kleineren Männer.

„Könnten wir nicht vielleicht einfach zu viel hineininterpretieren?", meinte ein anderer und wurde sofort von anderen lauteren Stimmen angeschnauzt.

„Sie hat ihn geleugnet, Mann!" Das war Ōgata, dem eine große Pulsader an der Stirn pulsierte, aber dessen Gesichtsausdruck nur weniger wütend aussah, als es seine Stimme zu vermuten ließ.

„Was ist mit dieser anderen Piratenbande? Wer sind die überhaupt?", wollte Beck ein etwas ungefährlicheres Thema ansprechen, wurde jedoch ignoriert.

„Was wissen wir eigentlich über das Mädchen, hä?", bemerkte einer der Männer, die bisher noch nie zuvor ein Wort mit Mizuumi gewechselt hatten. „Sie könnte genauso gut von Anfang an für ein anderes Team gespielt haben."

Unwohl, wenn nicht sogar beunruhigt beobachtete Bepo den jungen Kapitän des Schiffes. Dessen ganzer Körper war angespannt und zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

Law hatte genug. _Wie kann sie es wagen. _Zähneknirschend wand er sich um, packte eines der unscheinbaren Schwerter aus ihrer letzten Beute und verließ das Schiff. _Niemand verrät mich. _Zu seiner verstummten Bande rief er nur: „Wir gehen."

Shachi war der erste der sofort aufsprang und ihm nachlief. Ihm folgten Penguin, Bepo und Beck. Die meisten Crewmitglieder blieben zurück um das Schiff zu bewachen, aus welchem Grund den vorangegangenen nur noch acht weitere Männer folgten.

* * *

><p>Mizuumi kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sorge um den Heart Pirat war der prominenteste Gedankengang, der sich in ihr ausbreitete – an zweiter Stelle war die Hoffnung darauf, dass es Shachi gut ging. Sie hatte sich kaum zurückhalten können, als die Männer vom Käpt'n, dessen Name wie sie herausfand Toru war, den armen jungen Mann einer nach dem anderen eine verpasst hatte.<p>

Doch sie blieb still auf ihrem Platz sitzen und sagte nichts.

Ein Krug tauchte plötzlich vor ihr auf und überrascht blickte Mizuumi auf.

„Hier." Es war Takeru – der erste Maat der Piratenbande. Ein passiver Ausdruck hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet und mit kalkulierendem Blick beobachtete er sie aus dem Augenwinkel.

Mizuumi hatte immer mehr das Gefühl, das dieser junge Mann der gefährlichste aus der gesamten Bande war. „Was ist das?", fragte sie und nahm den Krug entgegen. Sie roch einmal daran, da sie im schwachen Licht der Laternen, nicht genau erkennen konnte um was es sich bei der Flüssigkeit handelte. Sie erkannte den Geruch nicht.

Als sie wieder zu Takeru blickte, grinste dieser überraschend. „Es ist Saft aus den Kokosnüssen, die hier wachsen."

Mizuumis Augenbrauen kräuselten sich. Sie wollte langsam am Krug nippen, da schob ihr der Pirat auch schon den Krug nach oben, sodass sie größere Schlucke nehmen musste um den Saft nicht in den falschen Hals zu bekommen. Mit kleinen Tränen des Schmerzes in den Augen schob sie den Krug von sich, hustete und funkelte den ersten Maat beleidigt an.

„Was sollte das!?", fragte sie gehetzt und hustete erneut.

Er zwinkerte und Mizuumi fragte sich kurz wo der kalkulierende Stratege von vor wenigen Minuten abgeblieben war. „Du solltest dich etwas entspannen, Mädchen."

Mizuumi stellte den Krug soweit wie möglich außerhalb Takerus Reichweite und erwiderte: „Ich würde immer noch gerne wissen, wo sich das Buch befindet." Sie zog die Nase nach oben – wahrscheinlich in einem verzweifelten Versuch sich größer erscheinen zu lassen.

Takeru lachte einmal auf. Er schien leicht angetrunken zu sein, war aber noch vollkommen im Stande eine vernünftige Konversation mit der jungen Piratin zu führen. „Warum interessiert dich dieses Buch überhaupt so sehr? Ich habe gehört, dass kein Mensch jemals dazu in der Lage gewesen sein soll, herauszufinden was in dem Buch einmal stand. Keiner kann es lesen."

„Ich weiß.", entgegnete Mizuumi knapp und presste die Lippen zu einer harten Linie zusammen.

_Ich muss einen Weg finden, wie ich hier wieder weg komme, _dachte sie_. Am besten mit den gewollten Informationen, dann schlage ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Bedauerlicherweise ist es jetzt unmöglich diesen Zwischenfall vor Law geheim zu halten. Was soll ich nur tun? _Gedankenverloren starrte sie in die Mitte der Lichtung, als ihr plötzlich der Groschen fiel. Dort, genau wo ihr Blick eben umher gewandert war, befand sich ein riesiger Haufen an roten Kokosnüssen. Es waren bei weiten nicht genug um behaupten zu können, die Piratenbande hätte die Stadt schon überfallen. Nein. Diese Früchte hatten die Piraten höchst persönlich von den Bäumen geschüttelt.

Die roten Kokosnüsse.

Mizuumi erinnerte sich daran wie sie Law dazu gefragt hatte. _„Was ist eigentlich so besonders an diesen Früchten?"_

Er hatte nur gelacht. _„Der Saft dieser Kokosnuss ist stärker als jeder Rum es jemals sein könnte. Der haut jeden um."_

Das war es. Die Lösung. Sie musste nur dafür sorgen, dass Jeder aus der Crew einen Krug voll von diesem Saft verdrückte, dann könnte sie sich vom Acker machen während alle betrunken durch die Gegend tanzten. _Nice!_

Irgendwie bewerkstelligte Mizuumi es, den Kapitän davon zu überzeugen eine kleine Feier zu veranstalten. Es war relativ einfach einen Piraten dazu zu überreden zu feiern. Sie hatte es nur andeuten müssen, da hatte Käpt'n Toru schon von sich aus seinen Männern zugerufen, sie sollen ein paar der Kokosnüsse knacken. Wie gesagt. Relativ einfach.

Aber wie lautete Murphys Gesetzt nochmal: Alles, was schiefgehen kann, wird auch schiefgehen.

Die junge Piratin hatte nicht mit einkalkuliert, das die Piratenbande Käpt'n Torus, größer sein könnte als nur die dreißig Mann die sich in dieser Lichtung befanden. Aus diesem Grund saß sie nun vollkommen schockiert da, als sie plötzlich lautes Männergebrüll vernahm.

Eine riesige Scharr an Piraten kam lachend aus dem Wald – einen großen Wagon hinter sich her ziehend. Im dunklen Mondlicht konnte Mizuumi nicht genau erkennen um was es sich bei der Fracht handelte, aber darauf lag auch nicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Fassungslos sah sie dabei zu, wie Käpt'n Toru die Männer herzlichst begrüßte.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief er laut und ein paar der Männer stellten sich vor ihm.

„Wir haben eine Menge an Früchten stehlen können, Käpt'n. Diese dummen Stadtbewohner hatten ja nicht einmal ein Schloss am Lagerraum angebracht!", berichtete einer von ihnen grinsend.

Mizuumi lief der Schweiß die Stirn hinab. _Mist_, dachte sie verbissen. _Nur noch ein bisschen! _

Viele der Piraten die mit dem feiern längst begonnen hatten, waren betrunken und taumelten durch die Gegend. Einige hatten angefangen zu singen, andere wiederrum nahmen an einem Trinkspiel teil und fielen daraufhin bewusstlos zu Boden. Es hätte nicht mehr lange gedauert und der Kapitän und sein erster Maat, wären die einzigen gewesen, die noch ansprechbar gewesen wären.

„So. Hier bist Du also.", erklang plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme.

Sofort verstummten alle und richteten ihre Blicke zu mehreren Figuren die aus der Waldgrenze schritten. Es waren die Heart-Piraten, angeführt von Law.

Mizuumi sah dessen Gesichtsausdruck forschend an. Gefühlslos und passiv. Nicht einmal ein leichtes kräuseln der Lippen zierte Laws Gesicht. Er war wütend. Wenn nicht sogar fuchsteufelswild.

„Huh?", war die kluge Reaktion Käpt 'n Torus. „Wer zum Teufel seid ihr?"

Law beachtete ihn nicht. Er starrte Mizuumi an und durchsuchte ihre Augen nach einer Antwort auf eine Frage, die nicht gestellt werden musste.

Hinter dem jungen Chirurg, standen Penguin und Shachi Seite an Seite und blickten die unteren Mitglieder ihrer Feinde an. Es war vor allen Dingen Shachi, der Mizuumis Blick mied und nicht einmal in ihre Richtung schaute. Bepo hingegen, sah das Mädchen genauso forschend an wie Law, nur weniger bedrohlich. Oberchefkoch Lee, der ebenfalls Law gefolgt war, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Bald schon würde ein Kampf ausbrechen. Er hoffte inständig, dass Mizuumi dabei nicht zu Schaden kommen würde.

Während eine schweigende Minute niemand auf der Lichtung etwas sagte, flüsterte Mizuumi plötzlich kaum hörbar: „Law…. Minna."

Takeru neben ihr hörte sie. „Du kennst sie?", fragte er, wieder der ernste Stratege.

Das Mädchen schwieg. Noch einmal würde sie die Heart-Piraten nicht leugnen.

Doch sie musste nichts sagen, denn Käpt'n Toru fing auf einmal laut an zu lachen. „Krahahaha! Jetzt versteh' ich!", rief er kaum überhörbar. Gehässig grinste er erst Mizuumi und dann Law an. „So ist das also. Du bist wohl ein Mitglied seiner Crew, was? Krahahaha! Und jetzt da Du ihn verraten hast, kommt er angelaufen wie ein wehleidiges Hündchen!"

Seine Mannschaft stimmte in sein Gelächter ein.

Mizuumi hingegen, fand nichts an der Situation zum Lachen. Denn Law hatte immer noch diesen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und zum ersten Mal seit sie sich begegnet waren, hatte Mizuumi Angst vor diesem Mann. Sie hatte beinahe vergessen, dass er nicht umsonst _Chirurg des Todes_ genannt wurde.

„Mizuumi. Was machst Du hier?" Laws Stimme war eisig und kalt. So scharf wie die Klinge die er in Händen hielt.

Bevor Mizuumi auch nur die Zeit hatte, sich zu rechtfertigen, etwas zu sagen oder sich _irgendwie_ zur Wehr zu setzten, schnitt der Lockenschopf ihr das Wort ab.

„Das siehst Du doch, oder? Dieses Mädchen gehört jetzt zu uns." Käpt'n Torus Grinsen war breit und glich beinahe einem Wahnsinnigen.

„W-was?!", entkam es Penguin gleichzeitig mit Mizuumi.

Die Stille war erdrückend. Die Piraten, die noch nüchtern waren zogen ihre Waffen und begaben sich in Kampfstellung. Nur der Kapitän und Takeru blieben auf ihren Plätzen sitzen und beobachten das Treiben belustigt.

„Ich verstehe.", meinte Law und hob seine Hand.

Die feindlichen Piraten dachten er würde sein Schwert ziehen, doch stattdessen packte er sich an seinen Hut und zog ihn weiter in sein Gesicht, sodass seine Augen vollkommen in der Dunkelheit verschwanden.

Danach ging alles ganz schnell. Kaum hatten die Feinde einen Muskel bewegt, da griffen die Heart-Piraten auch schon an. Im Nu hatten sie die Feinde geschlagen und ein paar mehr Widerspenstige aneinander gefesselt. Und das obwohl sie in der Unterzahl waren.

Käpt'n Toru wurde wütend. Vollkommen rot im Gesicht richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und starrte die Heart-Piraten mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. „Takeru!", rief er zu seinem ersten Maat.

Dieser verstand sofort und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er nahm eine Kampfposition ein und sah seine Feinde auffordernd an. Mizuumi wollte schon zum eingehüllten Schwert greifen, doch überlegte es sich anders. Sie wollte schließlich nicht, dass es frühzeitig zu Schaden kam.

Bevor sie noch etwas anderes tun konnte griff Shachi Käpt'n Toru an. Darauf folgte eine Kurzschlussreaktion. _Nein!_, rief das Mädchen in Gedanken. _Ich weiß immer noch nicht wo sich das Buch befindet!_

Schneller als sie es je zuvor für möglich gehalten hätte sprang Mizuumi auf und stellte sich vor den blonden Mann. Irgendwie konnte sie Shachis Tritt abhalten und so einen Angriff auf den Kapitän verhindern. Doch Mizuumi wusste, dass sie dies nicht ihren Fähigkeiten zu verdanken hatte, sondern der Tatsache das Shachi nicht nur gezögert hatte sobald er sie erblickte, sondern sogar versucht hatte den Tritt zu verlangsamen.

„Mizuumi.", sagte er fassungslos und sah sie unsicher an.

„Sorry, Shachi.", entgegnete sie leise, sodass nur er sie hören konnte. Dann hob sie ihre Hand, konzentrierte sich und ließ einen kleinen Wasserball in ihrer Hand erscheinen. Diesen drückte sie Shachi gegen die Brust und dieser flog ein paar Meter keuchend zurück.

„Shachi!", rief Penguin und stellte sich an seine Seite.

Der Kapitän lachte. Siegessicher zog er einen großen Degen und griff ohne lange zu überlegen den schweigenden Law an.

Und dann begann das Kämpfen. Law gegen den aufbrausenden Käpt'n Toru, Bepo gegen den ersten Maat Takeru und Mizuumi gegen Shachi und Penguin. Die anderen der Heart-Piraten standen zurück und beobachteten das Spektakel aufmerksam – bereit jeden Moment einzugreifen, wenn die Situation es forderte.

Mizuumi wusste nicht wie sie noch aus dieser Situation rauskommen sollte. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hätte sie sich am liebsten umgebracht. Wie konnte sie auch erwarten, dass solch eine Aktion keine Folgen haben würde? Jemanden zu leugnen war wie Verrat. Law und die anderen dachten wohl ernsthaft, dass sie sie verraten hatte. Wäre es nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Mizuumi das alles noch äußerst kindisch gefunden.

Aber wen machte sie etwas vor. Sie hatte nie wirklich viele Freunde gehabt und es waren auch nicht die Art von Freunden gewesen, für die man bereit gewesen wäre sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. So eine Loyalität kannte sie doch gar nicht.

Diese Welt setzte Loyalität und Freundschaft über alles andere. Verrat war eine große Sache, die mit dem Tod bestraft wurde. Sie war hier nicht im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert. Kameradschaft hatte hier mehr Bedeutung – es war nicht nur eine Sache von zwei drei Jahren gemeinsam eine Schule besuchen oder zusammen im Berufsleben zu arbeiten – es war eine Sache von _Jahrzehnten_.

„Mizuumi."

Gewaltsam wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Penguin und Shachi standen vor ihr und sahen sie einfach nur an. Es war Penguin der ihren Namen gesagt hatte und dessen Augen sie unter dem Schirm seiner Mütze nicht lesen konnte.

„Was auch immer das hier zu bedeuten hat", fuhr er fort. „ich hoffe Du weißt was Du da tust."

Mizuumi hatte das Gefühl ein Einfaches es-ist-nicht-so-wie-es-aussieht hätte nicht ausgenügt um die Situation erklären zu können – also lächelte sie nur sanft. „Das tue ich Penguin. Es ist mir sehr wichtig."

Dabei verriet sie nicht, _was_ ihr so wichtig war. Sie hoffte nur, die beiden würden sie verstehen.

Und ihr verzeihen.

Penguin und Shachi waren wirklich gute Kämpfer. Mizuumi, mit ihrem geringen Wissen über Kung-Fu dass ihr die Jungs beigebracht hatten und das wenige Fischmenschen-Karate das sie von Kuroobi gelernt hatte, reichten gerade so aus, dass sie sich eine gewisse Zeit lang gar nicht mal so dumm anstellte.

Dies bemerkte auch Bepo der, obwohl er selbst einen äußerst guten Gegner hatte, immer ein Auge auf Mizuumi warf. Er wusste, irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Was für einen Sinn hatte es sie zu verraten? Nach allem was Mizuumi mit ihnen durchgemacht hatte, glaubte der Eisbär nicht, dass sie den Heart-Piraten den Rücken zu wenden würde. Bedauerlicherweise, hatte er in den letzten paar Tagen, in welchen er Mizuumi beim Schwert schmieden Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, nicht viele Worte mit ihr ausgetauscht. Ein paar mal hatte sie über ihren Lehrmeister gesprochen – doch das war es dann auch. Bepo hatte immer noch keine Ahnung woher sie kam, oder wer sie wirklich war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Bepo Takeru soweit in die Enge getrieben, dass dieser genervt mit den Zähnen knirschte. Der junge Mann zog einen drei geteilten Stock, der an seinem Gürtel befestigt gewesen war, steckte ihn zusammen und drehte ihn mehrere Male mit dem Handgelenk.

„Jetzt bist Du fällig.", sagte er und griff an.

Bepo sprang zurück, ging in die Hocke und traf Takeru mit einem heftigen Tritt in den Magen. „AYE!", rief Bepo dabei und trat ihn noch einmal in den Rücken, sodass sein Gegner gezwungen war in die Knie zu gehen.

Bepo wollte bereits erneut zum Schlag ausholen, da fiel ihm etwas ins Auge. Neben ihn landete ein in Stücke zerteiltes Schwert; schnell suchte sein Blick seinen Käpt'n.

Law stand vollkommen ruhig da; ihm gegenüber der lachende Käpt'n Toru. Die rechte Hand des _Chirurg des Todes_ blutete, doch es schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Wohl weil Käpt'n Torus Schwert ebenfalls in Trümmern neben ihm lag.

„Wie es aussieht, steht es Gleichstand.", konnte Bepo Law belustigt sagen hören.

Doch Käpt'n Toru lachte immer noch. „Wohl kaum, Jüngling!" Sein Blick fiel auf ein längliches Packet hinter ihm, welches an einer der Kisten angelehnt war.

Bepo erkannte es sofort. Abwesend stellte er einen Fuß auf Takeru, sodass dieser nicht mehr aufstehen konnte, während er weiterhin das Geschehen beobachtete.

Käpt'n Toru hatte das Packet an sich genommen und betrachtete es nun interessiert. „OI, Mädchen!", rief er zu Mizuumi. „Für wen ist dieses Packet?"

Bepo hatte das Gefühl, dass der Kapitän ganz genau wusste, um was es sich bei dem eingewickelten Packet handelt und nur eine Bestätigung von der jungen Frau verlangte.

Eben diese, war immer noch in einen Kampf mit Penguin und Shachi verwickelt, denn sie zu verlieren schien. Der Eisbär stellte verwirrt fest, das die beiden Männer von oben bis unten nass waren, und das obwohl sich nirgendwo eine Wasserquelle befand.

Auf die Frage des blonden Mannes hin, antwortete Mizuumi nur abwesend: „Es ist für meinen Käpt'n."

„_Also. Du weißt ja, dass Law sein Katana verloren hat. Daher habe ich mir gedacht… nun ja. Du weißt… ich bin ja eigentlich eine Schwertschmiedin, daher wollte ich… ihm ein neues Schwert schmieden. Eins das besser ist als all seine Vorgänger und das er auch nicht so einfach verlieren wird… wenn er weiß was gut für ihn ist."_

Bepo blinzelte mehrere male, als er anfing zu begreifen.

„_Das ist ein Nodachi. Ich weiß zwar nicht ob es funktioniert, aber ich hoffe, dass es Laws Kräfte etwas unterstützt. Du weißt. Vielleicht eine weitere Reichweite oder so."_

Was auch immer hier los war….

„_Wann gibst Du es ihm?"_

_Mizuumi blinzelte und blickte Bepo dann verlegen an. „Ich… weiß nicht. Vielleicht später…?"_

… Mizuumi hatte sie auf keinen Fall verraten. Denn dieses Schwert, war einzig und alleine für Law bestimmt.

Bepo grinste fröhlich. Doch als er sah, dass der feindliche Kapitän dabei war, das Tuch abzubinden, reagierte er sofort. Er ließ den mittlerweile bewusstlosen Takeru auf dem Boden liegen und lief auf die kämpfenden Mizuumi, Shachi und Penguin zu.

* * *

><p>„Argh!" Penguin wich zurück, als ihn erneut ein Schwall Wasser im Gesicht traf. „Was zum-!?"<p>

Mizuumi verkniff sich ein Lachen. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie mit den beiden Männern eine Wasserschlacht führen, anstatt ernsthaft zu versuchen sie zu verletzten. Shachi hatte sie bereits von oben bis unten in Wasser getaucht – sie konnte ihn laut fluchen hören, als seine Kleidung immer schwerer wurde.

„Gott verdammt, Mizuumi! Wie machst Du das!?", rief Penguin genervt und schüttelte seine Arme.

Jetzt musste Mizuumi schmunzeln. „Nun ja… weißt Du… ich hab keine Ahnung…."

Penguin schüttelte sich noch einmal, dann holte er zum erneuten Tritt aus. Doch bevor er auch nur in Mizuumis Nähe kommen konnte, stand plötzlich Bepo vor ihnen und packte Penguin am Bein. Dieser geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht – mit einem Bein in der Höhe und dem anderen kaum den Boden berührend, wunderte es Mizuumi nicht – und fiel in den Dreck.

„Was soll das Bepo!?", rief er und auch Shachi hinter ihm blickte den ersten Maat verwirrt an.

Sie erwarteten, dass dieser sich entschuldigte, doch stattdessen wandte er sich nur zu Mizuumi um und zeigte auf Käpt'n Toru. „Er hat vor das Schwert zu benutzen."

Es brauchte einige Sekunden, bevor Mizuumi begriff was Bepo ihr gerade gesagt hatte. _Wer hat vor das Schwert zu benutzen?_ Ihr Blick ging zu Law und Käpt'n Toru. Dort entdeckte sie das eingewickelte Schwert in den Händen des Blonden und auch wie dieser gerade dabei war es zu öffnen.

Vollkommen wütend darüber, wie es ein einfacher Mann wie es Käpt'n Toru war es wagen konnte, eines _ihrer_ Kreationen anzufassen – das nicht einmal für diesen bestimmt war – rannte sie auf ihn zu.

„Du elender BASTARD!", rief sie aufgebracht und verpasste dem blonden einen heftigen Kinnhaken.

Völlig überrumpelt von der Tatsache das er es nicht erwartet hatte, bekam Käpt'n Toru die volle Power des Schlages ab und fiel zu Boden. Blut floss ihm aus der Nase und das Kinn hinab. Mal wieder hatte Mizuumi jemanden die Nase gebrochen.

Während Mizuumi fluchend das Paket vom Boden hob, stand Law nur da und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. _Was zum…?! _, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Sichtlich verwirrt beobachtete er Mizuumi, wie sie auf den gefallenen Piraten zu ging, ihm am Kragen packte und anbrüllte.

„Wer hat dir erlaubt anzufassen, was nicht dir gehört, HUH?!" Rasend schüttelte sie den armen Mann. „Und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, kannst Du mir ja ENDLICH sagen, wo ich das Buch finde!" Als Käpt'n Toru etwas unverständliches nuschelte, schüttelte sie ihn erneut. „Was war das!?"

„Auf den… In-Inseln über dem Wi-Winde.", keuchte der Pirat und fiel mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden als Mizuumi ihn losließ.

Law bemerkte wie er immer noch die Hand in einer Kampfhaltung gehoben hatte und lockerte schnell – und leicht verlegen – seinen Arm. Der Hauch von rot auf seinen Wangen blieb glücklicherweise unbemerkt, da alle Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Mizuumi lag.

Bepo war der erste der zu dem Mädchen ging. Sie hatte noch Zeit verwirrt zu ihm aufzusehen, bevor er sie in eine kräftige Bärenumarmung schloss.

„Ich bin ja so froh!", rief er und lachte laut. Als er merkte wie Mizuumi verzweifelt hin und her zappelte ließ er sie schnell los. „Ah. Entschuldigung."

Mizuumi schnappte nach Luft, grinste aber. „Schon okay, Bepo. Danke für die Warnung." Sie zeigte erklärend auf das längliche Packet.

„So…. Was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?", fragte Penguin der sich zusammen mit Shachi unsicher neben Bepo stellte.

Shachi trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere, während Oberchefkoch Lee, sowie Beck und die anderen Heart-Piraten sich langsam zu ihnen gesellten. Die leicht angespannte Stimmung wurde je unterbrochen, als Law näher trat. „Mizuumi. Ich denke Du bist mir eine Erklärung schuld-."

„Ah!", unterbrach ihn die Schwertschmiedin grob und hielt ihm das eingewickelte Packet hin. Eine leichte Röte umgab ihre Wangen als sie zu Boden sah. „Das ist für dich."

Doch Law knirschte mit den Zähnen und wollte das Packet wütend zur Seite schieben, da mischte sich Bepo plötzlich ein.

„Käpt'n. Nimm es bitte. Es erklärt alles.", sagte er und konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das war zwar nicht wie er sich die Übergabe vorgestellt hatte, aber dennoch freute er sich schon auf Laws Gesichtsausdruck.

Murrend nahm Law das Packet an sich und wickelte das Tuch ab. Was zum Vorschein kam, ließen nicht nur seine Augen größer werden, sondern auch die der anderen Heart-Piraten. Es war ein wunderschönes längliches Schwert. Ein Nodachi, wenn Law sich nicht irrte. Der Schwertgriff, war eingehüllt in ein lila farbiges Band. Die Tsuba – das Stichblatt – war mit einem pelzigen Rand umgeben, welches es größer erscheinen ließ und mehr Schutz bot. Um die leicht dunkel grünlich schimmernde Saya (Schwertscheide), die mit mehreren weißen Kreuzen verziert war, war ein langes rötliches Band gebunden.

„Woher…." Law wollte fragen woher sie dieses Schwert hatte – schließen waren sie lange nicht mehr an Land gewesen und er konnte kaum glauben dass sie es sich auf dieser Insel gekauft hatte – doch die Worte wollten einfach nicht über seine Lippen.

„Ich habe es gemacht.", verkündete Mizuumi und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und ich will, dass Du nicht einmal daran _denkst_ es zu verlieren oder kaputt zu machen! Ich habe sehr viel Zeit darin investiert! Und das ohne eine richtige Schmiede und knappen Material!"

Ungläubig sah Law das Mädchen vor sich an. Er hob eine Augenbraue und sprach aus, was alle außer Bepo dachten. „Du bist eine Schwertschmiedin?"

Mizuumi nickte.

„Sie hat die letzten Tage mit der Herstellung verbracht.", warf Bepo ein und grinste. „Deshalb kann Mizuumi uns gar nicht verraten haben! Ne, Mizuumi?"

Es wurde still, als sich alle wieder der eigentlichen Situation bewusst wurden, in der sie sich befanden. Auch Law hatte wieder einen ernsten Ausdruck in den Augen und starrte Löcher in Mizuumi.

Diese seufzte laut und entgegnete: „Ihr habt also tatsächlich gedacht, ich hätte euch verraten?"

„Das hast Du nicht?", war Shachis sofortige Antwort und blickte sie forschend an.

„Natürlich nicht!", schnaubte sie. „Die Kerle hatten nur Informationen über etwas, das ich bereits einige Zeit lang suche. Das ist alles. Ich hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet…. Warum bist Du mir überhaupt gefolgt, Shachi?" Misstrauisch sah sie den jungen Arzthelfer an.

„Ah, das!" Verlegen rieb sich dieser am Hinterkopf. „Naja… weißt Du… es war ein Befehl…."

Mizuumis rechtes Auge zuckte. „So…. Ihr vertraut mir also nicht?"

„Zu Recht.", sagte Law und es wurde wieder still. „Wie war das, Mizuumi? Du wirst mir und meiner Crew treu bleiben und sie nicht für dein Ziel verraten?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie sich an das unausgesprochene Versprechen erinnerte. Sie senkte den Kopf und ein Schatten fiel ihr über die Augen. „Das hier… ist eine Sache die nur mich was angeht…. Doch wenn Du willst werde ich es noch einmal sagen: Ich werde weder dich noch die Crew verraten."

„…welches ist es?", fragte er daraufhin nur.

Die versammelten Heart-Piraten standen verwirrt um die beiden herum und verstanden kein Wort von dem, was ihr Kapitän und neustes Mitglied besprachen. Das einzige was sie bemerkten waren die ernsten Gesichtszüge und die angespannten Haltungen der Beiden, als sie sich über eine anscheinend wichtige Sache unterhielten.

„Was meinst Du…?", erwiderte Mizuumi verwirrt und wagte für einen kurzen Augenblick Law anzusehen.

„Ist es die Sache, bei der Du mich um Hilfe gebeten hast? Dein Traum oder dein Ziel, das Du alleine nicht erreichen kannst?"

Es war seltsam wie schnell die Nacht vorbei war. Das matte Licht der aufgehenden Sonne erhellte Laws Gesicht und gab seiner Aussage umso mehr Bedeutung. Als ob das aufgehen der Sonne auch ein neues Kapitel ankündigen würde.

Und so antwortete Mizuumi mit Ehrlichkeit. „Es ist mein Ziel, das ich alleine nicht erreichen kann und bei welchen ich um deine Hilfe bat."

„Dann versuch es verdammt nochmal auch nicht alleine!", brüllte Law plötzlich und alle Anwesenden zuckten zusammen. Wütend ballte sich Laws Hand um sein neues Schwert und aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen funkelte er die junge Frau vor sich an. „Wozu hast Du mich als deinen Käpt'n akzeptiert, wenn Du mir nicht einmal vertraust? Ich sagte ich helfe dir, also tue ich das auch."

Anschuldigend musterte er Mizuumi. Law hatte seine Entscheidung gefällt – ganz egal was sie von nun an anstellen würde; so einfach würde er sie nicht entkommen lassen. Ob es Verrat war oder sie nicht länger von nützen zu sein schien; sie würde seine Crew _nicht_ verlassen.

„Das nächste Mal, sollte sich dir eine Chance bieten, deinem Ziel einen Schritt näher zu kommen, dann hast Du dich als aller erstes an _mich_ zu wenden. Hast Du verstanden, Mizuumi?"

„Aye, Käpt'n.", erwiderte Mizuumi und trotz ihrer kleinlauten Stimme, lächelte sie sanft.

War es falsch sich so gut zu fühlen, obwohl ihr gerade eine Standpauke gehalten wurde?

* * *

><p>„Wie bitte?! Ich soll bitte <em>was<em> tun!?"

Laut schallte das Geschrei des einzigen weiblichen Mitgliedes der Heart-Piratenbande durch die Gänge des U-Bootes. Penguin zuckte zusammen und ließ seinen Löffel zurück in die Schüssel fallen.

Bereits seit einigen Stunden waren sie wieder zurück auf ihrem Schiff und die meisten Crewmitglieder saßen zusammen in der Kombüse um zu Abend zu essen. Oder wie Lee meinte: zu Frühstück. Schließlich war es bereits hell draußen und beinahe keiner der Crewmitglieder hatte sich bis jetzt schlafen gelegt. Sie wussten zwar, dass sie den Schlaf für ihre morgige Abreise gebrauchen würden, waren aber viel zu aufgeregt als dass sie sich einfach gemütlich ins Bett hätten legen können.

Die Inselbewohner der Kokosinsel, hatten fälschlicherweise angenommen, dass die Heart-Piraten sie gerettet hatten. So wurden sie von den Inselbewohnern gefeiert und mit ausreichend Proviant für mehrere Monate ausgestattet, die Law und die Männer ohne zu zögern annahmen. Auch einige ihrer heißgeliebten roten Kokosnüsse gaben die Bewohner an die Piraten ab. Das Blue-Moon-Festival konnte dank ihrer Hilfe stattfinden und alle waren glücklich.

Doch während die meisten in der Kombüse dieser Meinung waren, befanden sich zwei der Piraten im Krankenzimmer des Schiffes – aus dem vor wenigen Sekunden der laute Schrei gekommen war – die dies wenig interessierte.

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden, Mizuumi.", meinte Law schmunzelnd und zog sich ein paar Gummihandschuhe an.

Der Schiffsarzt saß auf einen kleinen grünen Drehstuhl, welcher neben einen der Betten stand. Auf dieses Bett hatte sich Mizuumi gesetzt, die jedoch so aussah als würde sie jeden Moment aufspringen und das Weite suchen.

„Aber….", versuchte sie zu argumentieren. „…warum muss ich das machen?"

Law seufzte und nahm eine Handgroße Maschine von einem kleinen Arbeitstisch, der zu seiner rechten stand. „Du hast Glück, Mizuumi, das die ganze Sache nur eine kleine Angelegenheit war, die wir schnell und mit Leichtigkeit lösen konnten. Doch trotzdem" Er blickte sie warnend an. „will ich nur auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass Du verstanden hast _welcher_ Piratenbande Du angehörst."

Mizuumi schluckte und betrachtete dabei nervös das Werkzeug in Laws Händen.

„Los. Ärmel hoch.", befahl Law.

Widerwillig, aber dennoch nicht vollkommen sträubend, krempelte sie sich den Ärmel hoch und hielt dem Chirurg ihren linken Arm hin.

Es dauerte nicht lange da legte Law die Maschine wieder beiseite und betrachtete zufrieden sein Kunstwerk. Mizuumis linker Oberarm, wies nun in schwarzer Tinte den Jolly Roger der Heart-Piraten auf. _Sein_ Zeichen.

Obwohl sich Mizuumi anfangs so gesträubt hatte, so war sie auch ein wenig stolz. Nun hatte sie einen Beweis für ihre Zugehörig zu den Heart-Piraten. Und auch wenn sie es eines Tages schaffen sollte nach Hause zurück zu kehren, so würde ihr immer dieses Zeichen als eine Erinnerung bleiben.

„Deine Uniform liegt übrigens bereits in deiner Kajüte.", sagte Law und legte eine Unschuldsmiene auf.

„B-bitte was?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Don't own One Piece. Mir gehören lediglich meine OCs! Und die Namen von Orten oder Städten oder Inseln oder allem anderen welches Du nicht erkennst oder anderweitig gesehen hast.

**OMG. Ich hab es geschafft. Nach so vielen Monaten hab ich es endlich geschafft das Kapitel fertig zu schreiben. Hatte ja die ersten 1.000 Wörter bereits nach Fertigstellung des letzten Kapitels, aber hab es dann einfach „liegen" gelassen. Mit viel Liebe und Anstrengung hab ich dieses Kapitel in der letzten Woche zu Ende geschrieben. Und verdammt ist es lang. Über 11.000 Wörter! Mein bisher längstes.**

_**Aber jetzt mal zu ein paar wichtigeren Dingen:**_

Ryuka – **Ich hätte dir SO gerne früher geantwortet, aber da Du als Gast geschrieben hast, konnte ich es halt nicht! Was ich eigentlich sagen will: DANKE! XD Danke für die tolle Review und die aufmunternden Worte. Es hat mich so gefreut einen solch ausführlichen Kommentar zu lesen! Sowas gibt mir schließlich mehr Einblick darin, ob ich Fehler mache oder etwas verändern sollte.**

**So und jetzt um auf ein paar deiner angesprochenen Dinge zu antworten:**

‚_das einzige was mich ein bisschen störte war das quasi 'sofortige' interesse Law's in Mizu' _**- Ich hoffe ich hab dir in diesen Kapitel ein wenig Antwort darauf gegeben. Da ich nicht viel aus seiner Sicht geschrieben habe, sondern mehr ÜBER ihn aus der Sicht von anderen (z.B. Mizuumi, Bepo, Penguin oder Shachi), war es etwas schwer seine Beweggründe zu erklären. Hoffe also das ich hier ein wenig seiner ‚tiefen Gefühle' preisgegeben habe. **

**Überhaupt hab ich gemerkt, dass ich nie viel über seine Gefühle aus SEINER Sicht geschrieben habe. Wird sich wohl in Zukunft ändern. :D**

‚_Ich weiß ja nicht, bis wohin Du den manga kennst und der anime ist noch garnicht soweit…' _**- Ich gehöre zu denjenigen, die an einem Mittwoch jede halbe Minute auf den Aktualisierung-Button einer Mangaseite klickt, und darauf wartet dass das neuste Kapitel ENDLICH erscheint. \(^.^)/ Also ja – ich kenne den Manga wirklich gut :) **

**Was meinst Du wohl wie ich mich gefreut habe, als ich herausfand das es TASÄCHLICH eine Canon-Verbindung zwischen Doflamingo und Law gab? Ich war sowas von am auf und abspringen und hoffte das die nächsten Chapter auch mehr über Laws Vergangenheit zeigen würden. Leider muss ich da wohl noch etwas warten. :(**

**Mit der Sache mit Smoker – da sprichst Du übrigens einen ziemlich verlegenen Punkt von mir an! ^/^ Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, keiner bemerkt dieses kleine Malheur von mir. Nachdem ich dieses Kapitel geschrieben hatte, und es Tage darauf noch mal durchlas, war es wirklich eine ziemliche OOC Sache. Schließlich HASST Smoker es ja auch in der Schuld von Piraten zu sein – und das so sehr, dass er sich sogar für einen kurzen Zeitraum mit eben diesen verbündet. Wieso sollte ihn also so eine „kleine" Angelegenheit aus der Fassung bringen? **

**Es freut mich wirklich, dass dir Mizuumi und vor allem ihr Charakter so gefällt (ich bin auch ganz stolz auf sie :D). Ich glaube in diesem Kapitel hat sie es oft genug geschafft Law aus der Fassung zu bringen! Aber wenn das immer noch nicht reicht, schreib mir bitte wie ich es besser anstellen kann! Ich hab zwar Story-weise alles bereits geplant und ausgelegt – hab aber leider keine Ahnung wie ich die Romanze voranschreiten lassen soll. So ein „aus der Fassung bringen" wäre nämlich eine gute Einleitung in eine Romanze. Zumindest meiner Meinung nach.**

(Wichtig auch für andere Leser!)

**Was Mizuumis Kräfte angeht… keine Sorge, dass alles wird sich noch klären. Auch warum Law überhaupt keine Reaktion zeigt, warum es einige gibt die so reagieren und andere die anders reagieren. **

**Soviel kann ich aber schon mal verraten: Meine Absicht ist es, die Teufelskräfte und deren Benutzer in Kategorien zu teilen. Es gibt diejenigen die die Teufelskraft nicht aßen um Macht zu erlangen – vielleicht um zu überleben oder um jemand anderen nützlich zu sein oder so was. Das sind diejenigen die das Meer vermissen. Die es vermissen darin schwimmen zu können oder einfach sich in ihrer Freiheit als Seefahrer beraubt fühlen. **_**Sie verlangen nach dem Meer**_**.**

**Und dann gibt es noch diejenigen, die quasi das „Meer verrieten" um an Macht zu gelangen. Diese Teufelsfruchtnutzer stößt das Meer von sich und untergräbt ihre Kräfte. **_**Sie verlangen nach Macht.**_

**Hoffe das erklärt schon mal ein paar Punkte. Aber Du kannst meinetwegen gerne raten, warum Law nicht auf Mizuumis Kräfte reagiert. ^^**

**Ein allgemeines Dankeschön an: **didine22 **und** Kathi01412 **für die netten Kommentare zum letzten Kapitel! :D**

„_Alles, was schiefgehen kann, wird auch schiefgehen._" – **Murphys Gesetz**

„_Das __Verleugnen__  
>ist eine unscheinbare Variante des Verrats.<br>Von außen ist nicht zu sehen,  
>ob einer verleugnet oder nur Diskretion übt,<br>Rücksicht nimmt,  
>Peinlichkeiten und Ärger meidet.<em>

Aber der, der sich nicht bekennt, weiß es genau.  
>Und der Beziehung entzieht das<p>

_Verleugnen__ ebenso den Boden,  
>wie die spektakuläre Variante des Verrats.<em>" –** in einem Forum entdeckt**


	11. Anguilla

**MIZUUMI**水海**STORY I **

**GRAND. LINE**

**11**

**Anguilla**

_**ODER**_

**Der Falke**

* * *

><p>Ein Zischen schallte durch den großen abgedunkelten Raum. Das einzige was die Wände erhellte war die natürliche Lichtquelle der Sonne, die durch die Metergroßen Fenster durchdrang. Das schallende Zischen wurde immer lauter, bis die einzige sich im Zimmer befindliche Person, das Zischen endlich als das leise Klingeln einer Teleschnecke wahrnahm. Gedankenverloren hatte die übergroße Gestalt aus dem Fenster gesehen und war nun, aufgrund des plötzlichen Erwachens, ein wenig genervt.<p>

Doch seine Miene änderte sich sofort wieder und er seufzte nur. Er fühlte sich seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr wie er selbst.

Mit großen Schritten trat er auf einen kleinen runden Tisch zu, setzte sich auf einen danebenstehenden Stuhl und hob gelangweilt den Hörer ab. „Ich hoffe Du hast gute Neuigkeiten für mich.", war seine sofortige Aussage.

Das Gesicht der Teleschnecke änderte sich in ein starr blickendes Ebenbild seines Anrufers und langsam sprach die Teleschnecke. Außerhalb des Fensters waren plötzlich eine kleine Explosion, sowie das Geschrei einiger Männer zu hören.

Die Gestalt im Raum beachtete es nicht. Stattdessen hellte sich seine Miene nur auf, das Licht reflektierte in seiner dunklen Sonnenbrille und ein breites Grinsen übernahm seine Gesichtszüge.

„Law? _Sie_ ist also bei Law?" Die Gestalt lachte. „Wenn das so ist…" Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte den Hörer zurück auf die Teleschnecke „dann muss ich mir ja keine Sorgen machen."

* * *

><p>Etwas Dunkles kam auf ihn zu. Ein Schatten, eine Schleierhafte Gestalt. Alles drehte sich, er wusste nicht ob richtig oder falsch, ob Wahrheit oder Lüge.<p>

Ein Schrei, dann ein Flüstern: „_Sorry, Shachi_."

Er schrak aus seinen Bett hoch und atmete schwer. Für einige Augenblicke verharrte Shachi, bevor er seinen Blick hob und sich umsah. Er war in seiner Kajüte. Es war alles in Ordnung. Es war weder Dunkel noch war irgendjemand anderes mit ihm im Raum. Er war allein.

Erleichtert seufzte er, dann zog er die Decke beiseite, stand langsam auf und betrat das kleine Bad, welches sich direkt neben dem Eingang zur Kajüte befand.

Das erste was Shachi an diesem späten Morgen brauchte, war eine kalte Dusche.

* * *

><p>Mizuumi wollte nicht aufstehen.<p>

Sie wollte _wirklich_ nicht aufstehen. Denn aufzustehen hieße nicht nur sich dem grässlichen Modeverbrechen zu stellen, sondern auch das sie das äußerst Unmodische Kleidungsstück auch noch _anziehen_ musste.

Vielleicht hatte sie es aber auch verdient. Schließlich war dies ja in gewisser Weise ihre Strafe. Trotzdem – hätte sie nicht etwas anderes machen können? So etwas wie die Wäsche waschen oder das Deck schrubben? Das wäre Mizuumi weitaus lieber gewesen.

Besser als diese einfarbige, stramme, ungebügelte, bei Kontakt mit Wasser _durchsichtig_ werdende Modesünde!

Mizuumi seufzte. Solange sie immer etwas drunter anhatte, würde ihr doch sowieso nichts passieren. Sie suchte wahrscheinlich nur nach Ausreden um nicht aufstehen zu müssen. Ihr Bett war aber auch _wirklich_ weich.

Nach einigen verstreichenden Minuten, in denen Mizuumi kurz weggedöst war, schallten von dem langen Flur außerhalb ihres Zimmers einige Stimmen wieder. So sehr das Mädchen aus einer anderen Welt auch liegen bleiben wollte, um die Wärme noch für einige Minuten für sich zu beanspruchen, so wollte sie auf keinen Fall das Frühstück verpassen. Also stand sie kurzerhand auf.

Das erste was sie erblickte, war der weiße Overall, den alle aus der Crew bis auf Law – er war der Käpt'n, er musste sich ja irgendwie unterscheiden, nicht wahr? – und Bepo – er trug ebenfalls einen Overall, aber wenigstens war seiner nicht _weiß_ – trugen.

Sich ergebend zog sie eine schwarze kurze Leggings und ein rotes T-Shirt an. Dann nahm sie sich den Overall und zog auch diesen an. Jedoch band sie den oberen Teil des Kleidungsstückes mit den Ärmeln über ihrer Hüfte in einen Knoten, nachdem sie einen Gürtel durch die Schnallen gezogen hatte. Die Hosenbeine krempelte sie sich in ihre braunen Stiefel.

Damit zufrieden nicht vollkommend wie ein Trottel auszusehen verließ sie ihre Kajüte und ging zur Kombüse. Doch auf den Weg dahin, kam sie an einer bestimmten Tür vorbei, in der Shachi, Penguin, Beck und Ōgata ihre Kajüte hatten. Unsicher blieb Mizuumi stehen. Seitdem sie die letzte Insel am vorigen Tag verlassen hatten, hatte Shachi sie gemieden und Mizuumi glaubte zu wissen warum.

Einmal tief durchatmend, klopfte sie. Sie hoffte nur, dass Shachi noch nicht in der Kombüse war.

Nach ein paar Minuten in denen auf der anderen Seite der Tür keinerlei Geräusche zu hören waren, wand sich Mizuumi seufzend ab. Doch bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt von der Tür gemacht hatte, ging diese vorsichtig auf.

„Mizuumi?", hörte sie Shachi fragend sagen.

Schnell schwang sie um und wollte zum sprechen ansetzten, da erblickte sie Shachis Klamotten. Oder viel mehr: Mangel an Klamotten. Shachi trug nur blaue Boxershorts, ein Handtuch war um seinen Hals gewickelt und seine Haare klebten platt an seinem Kopf. Wassertropfen liefen seinen Körper hinab.

Zum allerersten Mal konnte Mizuumi Shachis Augen sehen. Sie hatten ein intensives Licht in sich und eine Art Erfahrung die Mizuumi wohl nie haben würde. „Ah! Sorry! Ich hab Dich wohl gestört!", presste sie hervor und lief schließlich rot an. Irgendwie kam es ihr so vor wie ein Déjà-vu. Hatte sie sich nicht erst vor kurzen in einer ähnlichen Situation befunden? Nur das anstatt Shachi, Law vor ihr gestanden hatte?

Wenigsten trug Shachi etwas mehr als nur ein Handtuch.

„A-ah…. Nicht wirklich. Ich war gerade fertig.", erwiderte Shachi und lief ebenfalls purpurrot an. „W-was wolltest Du denn?"

Wieder daran erinnert wieso sie an Shachis Kajüte geklopft hatte, wurde ihre Miene ernst. Dennoch blickte sie Shachi nicht direkt an. „Ich wollte mich bei Dir entschuldigen."

Überrascht sah Shachi sie an. „Eh? Wofür denn?"

Mizuumi zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und zog einen Schmollmund. „Du weißt ganz genau wo von ich rede, Shachi." Leicht genervt sah sie ihn endlich in die Augen. „Ich hab euch angegriffen!"

Shachi blinzelte zweimal, bevor ein sanftes Lächeln seine Mundwinkel überzog. „Ach das. Mizuumi, das war doch nichts. Aber wenn Du unbedingt willst – ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an." Mizuumi seufzte erleichtert und lächelte ebenfalls. „Sowieso könntest du mich niemals ernsthaft verletzten!" Er streckte verspielt die Zunge raus und amüsierte sich über Mizuumis schnell wechselnden Gesichtsausdruck. Das arme Mädchen sah so aus als ob sie einer Tomate Konkurrenz machen wollte. Dabei ignorierte Shachi allerdings gekonnt die pochende Vene an ihrer Stirn.

Mann, machte es Spaß das Mädchen zu ärgern.

„I-Idiot! Ich könnte dich sehr wohl in einem Kampf fertig machen!", rief sie ihm laut ins Gesicht. Natürlich wusste Mizuumi das es ihr an Erfahrung mangelte um tatsächlich in einem ernsten Kampf gegen Shachi zu siegen, doch sie glaubte sich sehr wohl fähig genug, ihm mindestens eine Herausforderung zu sein.

„Hah! Als ob!", keifte Shachi zurück und lächelte dabei belustigt.

„Oi Oi. Seid mal etwas leiser, Leute. Es ist viel zu früh für so einen Krawall.", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme zu Mizuumis linken. Es war Penguin der auf sie zu kam und die Streithähne grinsend betrachtete. „Und ich dachte Du schläfst noch, Shachi. Ich wollte dich wecken kommen. Dich auch Mizuumi. Wenn ihr euch nicht beeilt ist nichts mehr zu essen da."

„W-WAS?!", riefen beide Mizuumi und Shachi und blickten Penguin entsetzt an.

„Warte hier!", rief Shachi, knallte die Tür zu und verschwand für wenige Sekunden. Als er die Tür wieder öffnete kam ein vollkommen eingekleideter Shachi heraus, der nicht so aussah als ob er sich gerade in Rekordzeit angezogen hatte. „Wir können gehen!"

„Ähm… okay." Mizuumi beschloss dazu nichts zu sagen. Stattdessen seufzte sie nur und ging voran.

Doch als sie merkte das weder Shachi noch Penguin ihr folgten blieb sie stehen und sah zu den beiden verwirrt zurück. „Was ist denn jetzt?"

„M-Mizuumi?", sagte Penguin, der sie so ansah, als ob er sie zum ersten Mal erblickte. „W-was hast Du da an?"

Auch Shachi sah sie völlig überrumpelt an und fügte leise – mehr zu sich selbst sprechend – hinzu: „D-das ist mir eben gar nicht aufgefallen…."

„Hah?" Schnell sah Mizuumi an sich herab um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch tatsächlich alle Kleidungsstücke anhatte, erblickte aber nur ihr rotes T-Shirt und den weißen Overall. „Ah, das." Jetzt begriff sie. „Der Käpt'n meinte ich müsse das von jetzt an tragen. Sieht es so schlimm aus?"

Blitzartig und völlig synchron schüttelten Shachi und Penguin die Köpfe. „Überhaupt nicht!", sagten sie sogar gleichzeitig.

„Wir sind nur etwas überrascht.", meinte der Küchengehilfe und atmete einmal schwer aus.

„Ja. Ist das der Grund warum Du gestern so geschrien hast?", wollte Shachi jetzt wissen.

Mizuumi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Deswegen." Sie drehte sich so, dass die beiden Männer ihre linke Schulter sehen konnten und hob den Ärmel des T-Shirts noch ein wenig an, sodass das neue Tattoo zu sehen war. Die Haut um das Tattoo herum war noch etwas rot und wund, doch man konnte genau erkennen um welches Zeichen es sich handelte.

Shachi und Penguin fielen die Kinnlagen runter.

„I-ist das… was ich denke das es ist?", fragte Shachi und ging näher auf sie zu, um das Tattoo genauer betrachten zu können. „Tatsächlich!"

Penguin hingegen wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Als sich seine und Shachis Blicke kreuzten wusste er ganz genau das Shachi dasselbe dachte wie er. Ihr Käpt'n hatte Mizuumi als sein Eigentum gekennzeichnet. Als ein Eigentum seiner Crew, als nur ihm alleine gehörend. Law schien, so glaubten Shachi und Penguin, Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu ergreifen. Wohl oder übel, ob Mizuumi es wusste oder nicht, sie würde bis an ihr Lebensende ein Heart-Pirat sein.

„Können wir jetzt endlich Essen gehen?", fragte Mizuumi leicht genervt und ließ den Ärmel zurück über ihr Tattoo fallen. Dann drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kombüse.

Penguin und Shachi folgten ihr zuerst nicht. Stattdessen sagte Shachi: „Sie hat sich bei mir entschuldigt."

Sein Kamerad drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn ernst an. Er studierte Shachis leicht angespannte Körperhaltung und seine bedenklichen Gesichtszüge. Penguin grinste und entgegnete: „Dann kannst Du die nächsten Nächte ja vielleicht mal besser schlafen."

Shachi sah verblüfft drein, bevor eine leichte Schamesröte seine Wangen erhellte. „S-sei still.", schmollte er leise.

Jedoch änderte sich das Gespräch abermals, als Penguin ansetzte: „Was für eine Technik hat sie wohl benutzt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber auf jeden Fall ist es eine echt lästige.", entgegnete Shachi und packte sich an den Kopf. „Ich muss jetzt erstmal was essen."

Als sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg in die Kombüse machten flog Penguin noch etwas durch den Kopf. _Die Kraft des Wassers… he._

Was für ein interessantes Crewmitglied-auf-ewig sie doch hatten.

* * *

><p><em>Whishhh! Ka-ching.<em>

Vorsichtig streckte Law das eben ausprobierte Nodachi vor sich und betrachtete es in dieser Stunde wahrscheinlich bereits zum fünften Mal. Er konnte wirklich nicht daran zweifeln, dass Mizuumi ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte. Dieses Schwert war einfach prachtvoll.

_Ching. Whishhh. Ka-ching._

Wieder hatte er es gezogen, geschwungen und zurück gesteckt. Langsam formte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Nein. Dieses Schwert, würde er in Zukunft weder verlieren noch zerstören.

Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Bett, auf welchen er gesessen hatte und lehnte das Schwert an seine Schulter. Es war zu groß als das er es hätte sich an die Hüfte binden können, ebenso wollte er sich nicht am Rücken festmachen. Zu mindestens wollte er es erstmal in direkter Reichweite haben, bevor er sich mehr mit dem neuen Schwert angefreundet hatte.

Außerdem konnte Law sich gut vorstellen, wie Mizuumi sich aufregen würde, bloß weil er das Schwert nicht richtig behandelte.

„Was für ein naives Mädchen.", murmelte er und verließ schließlich seine Kajüte.

Seine Männer mussten mittlerweile bereits gegessen haben und sich auf dem Deck rumtummeln. Vielleicht war Mizuumi ja ebenfalls dort?

Doch bedauerlicherweise war sie es nicht. Als Law an Deck ankam und sich umsah, erblickte er nur seine Männer, aber keineswegs das einzig weibliche Mitglied an Bord. Aus einem ihm nicht klaren Grund, nahm seine zuvor noch gute Laune ab und genervt verengte er die Augen.

„Oi. Shachi.", rief er zu seinem Assistenten. „Wo ist Mizuumi?"

Shachi blickte von seinem Platz auf der Reling auf und entgegnete: „Sie ist noch unten und hilft Penguin beim Abwasch." Er hielt gelangweilt an seiner Angelrute und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Irgendetwas mit ‚dumme-Fische-die-nicht-beißen-wollen'.

Bepo trat zu Law und sah ihn forschend an.

„Was ist?" Law entgegnete den Blick Bepos mit einer genervten Miene und ungeduldigen Zähneknirschen.

Der erste Maat schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich hab mich nur etwas gefragt."

„Was denn?", wollte Law nicht wirklich wissen.

„Warum hast Du Mizuumi unser Zeichen tätowiert?", fragte er neugierig.

Law schnaubte und antwortete als ob es offensichtlich sein sollte: „Damit so ein Fiasko nicht noch einmal passiert. Sie gehört meiner Crew an und sonst keiner."

Obwohl Law in einer bedrohlichen rauen Stimme gesprochen hatte, konnte Bepo nicht anders als zu grinsen. Jetzt konnte ja nichts mehr schief gehen. Schließlich gehörte Mizuumi jetzt ihnen. Sie würde also niemals die Crew verlassen.

Bepo hoffte nur das Law sie trotzdem nicht irgendwann töten würde.

„Dieses dumme Mädchen. Sie soll ja aufpassen, dass kein Spülwasser an die wunde Stelle kommt." Laws Worte rissen Bepo aus seinen Gedanken und ließen den immer noch genervt dreinblickenden Law in einem etwas anderen Licht erscheinen.

Seine Worte…. Bepo grinste. Es würde wohl doch sehr viel brauchen, bevor Law auch nur daran dachte Mizuumi zu töten.

„Käpt'n!", rief Shachi plötzlich und sprang auf, seine Angelrute vergessend. „Feindliches Schiff gesichtet!"

Sofort wanden alle ihre Blicke auf ein Schiff das ihnen bereits sehr nah war. Das Schiff hatte eine Piratenflagge gehisst und auch auf den Segeln breitete sich ein großes Jolly Roger aus. Auf dem feindlichen Schiff schien eine große Hektik zu sein – die Heart-Piraten konnten eine Menge Geschreie und tosendes Gepolter vernehmen.

„Haltet euch bereit Männer!", rief Law seiner Bande zu und grinste dabei aufgeregt. Vielleicht sollte er ja mal sein neues Schwert testen.

Kaum war das feindliche Piratenschiff in greifbarer Nähe, schossen diese mit Kanonenkugeln. Glücklicherweise trafen die ersten paar nicht, sondern explodierten nur im unruhigen Wasser. Das U-Boot schwankte und kippte gefährlich, blieb aber standhaft. Ein unerwartetes Kanonengeschoss kam erneut auf sie zugeflogen und diesmal streifte es im Wasser den unteren Teil des U-Bootes.

Dann waren die Piraten auf ihrem Schiff.

„Bleibt zurück.", befahl Law und hob die Hand. Nachdem er sichergegangen war das keiner seiner Männer sich in seinem Radius befand, aktivierte er seine Teufelskräfte. „_Room_."

Die feindlichen Piraten sahen verwirrt aus, aber wie die törichten Männer die sie waren, griffen sie ahnungslos an.

Law zog sein Schwert. _Whishhh_. In einem Schwung hatte er sämtliche Körperteile der Piraten abgetrennt und lies sie durch die Luft schweben.

„Was zum-!?", riefen die Männer und schrieen angsterfüllt. Kaum das sie sich versahen, befanden sich ihre Köpfe an Beinen und ihre Arme an den Oberkörpern eines ihrer Kameraden.

Die Heart-Bande packte die verunstalteten Körperteile und warf sie zurück auf ihr Schiff. Dann wanden sie sich wieder Law zu und erwarteten seinen nächsten Befehl.

„Zerreißt die Segel und zerstört das Ruder.", waren seine Worte. Zu Ōgata sagte er: „Sieh nach wie groß der Schaden ist."

„Aye, Käpt'n.", entgegnete Ōgata und verschwand unter Deck.

Nachdem der Rest der Männer das Piratenschiff auf Laws Befehl hin etwas abänderte, sahen sie zu wie das Schiff sich immer mehr von ihnen entfernte. Bevor Shachi und die anderen sich allerdings entspannen konnten, erblickten sie drei Gestalten, die garantiert nichts auf ihrem U-Boot zu suchen hatten.

„Oi! Wer zum Teufel seid ihr!?", rief Shachi zu ihnen und machte so auch Law auf die ungebeten Gäste aufmerksam.

Law trat auf die Männer zu und betrachtete sie gleichgültig. Die drei jungen Eindringlinge waren damit beschäftigt Wasser aus ihren Lungen zu husten und schenkten den Piraten erstmals keine Beachtung.

Dies gab Law genug Zeit um sie genau zu untersuchen. Die drei Männer hatten allesamt eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit miteinander, dass Law dazu verleiten ließ zu denken, dass sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise miteinander Verwandt waren. Das markanteste an ihnen, waren ihre dunklen, fast schwarzen, lilafarbigen Haare. Doch ansonsten, gab es kaum einen Hinweis auf eine mögliche Verwandtschaft.

Einer der Männer – der am jüngsten aussehende – trug seine Haare in einem kurzen Bob und seine Augen waren an den Seiten leicht nach unten geneigt, welches ihm den Blick eines unschuldigen Kindes verlieh. Ein anderer trug seine langen Haare in einem hohen Zopf und einige Perlen schmückten die Seite. Außerdem trug er große Perlenohrringe und pinken Nagellack. Der letzte der Dreien hatte eine Ernste Miene, und das obwohl er immer noch dabei war sich das Wasser aus den Lungen zu husten. Seine Haare waren die kürzesten, mit gerade mal einen Zentimeter Länge.

Kaum war Law fertig mit seiner Beobachtung, richteten sich die drei Männer auf und blickten sich vorsichtig um.

„Also. Wer seid ihr?", wiederholte Law Shachis Frage mit etwas mehr Anstand. Bedrohlich lehnte er sein Nodachi an seine Schulter und präsentierte ihnen somit einen sicheren Tod.

Der jüngste schluckte bemerkbar und versteckte sich hinter dem Langhaarigen Mann. Dieser antwortete Law nach einiger Überlegung. „Wir… sind Reisende."

Der Kapitän der Heart-Piraten hob eine Augenbraue.

„Genau.", stimmte ihm der Kurzhaarige zu. „Und wir… müssen euch um einen Gefallen bitten."

Sie neigten leicht den Kopf und sagten – zusammen mit dem jüngsten: „Bitte bringt uns zu den Inseln über dem Winde!"

Während der Rest der Mannschaft fragende und sogar beleidigte Töne von sich gaben, hielt Law inne. Die Inseln über dem Winde. Davon hatte er schon einmal gehört. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, waren das doch die Inseln, die dieser Was-ist-sein-Name Piratenkapitän von der letzten Insel erwähnt hatte, nachdem Mizuumi ihm eine verpasst hatte.

Warum waren diese Inseln auf einmal so wichtig?

„Und wieso sollten wir das tun?", fragte Law nachdem er mehr darüber nachgedacht hatte. Mizuumi wollte zu diesen Inseln. Soviel hatte sie ihm gesagt. Und er, Trafalgar Law, als ihr Kapitän hatte ihr Versprochen ihr bei der Erfüllung ihres Zieles zu helfen.

Aber das sollte noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass er irgendwelche Vollidioten mitnahm, die sich auf sein Schiff geschlichen hatten.

„Weil… ihr ein gutes Herz habt?", fragte der jüngste unsicher und hoffnungsvoll.

Law war dazu geneigt laut zu lachen. Doch er ließ keinen Laut von sich und lächelte stattdessen nur sein typisch gelangweiltes Lächeln, welches die meisten seiner Gegner aus der Fassung brachte. „Ihr scheint noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, auf welchem Schiff ihr euch hier befindet. Wir sind _Piraten_."

Doch anstatt mit Angst zu reagieren, wie Law und der Rest seiner Mannschaft es erwartet hatte, ließen die drei nur einen Seufzer von sich und sahen sich verzweifelt an.

„Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl, oder Bruder?", fragte der Langhaarige Mann den Kurzhaarigen, der zu seiner Rechten stand.

Dieser nickte. „Es scheint so, otouto." Er sah den jüngsten der Gruppe an und seufzte erneut. Dann wandte er sich an wieder an Law. „Wenn ihr uns zu den Inseln über dem Winde bringt, versprechen wir euch eine hohe Belohnung. Was auch immer ihr wollt – Geld, Gold, Juwelen – ihr sollt es haben."

Der Chirurg des Todes verengte nun interessiert die Augen und betrachtete die Eindringlinge in einem neuen Licht. Sie alle trugen Mäntel aus Samt, Kleidung in den feinsten Farben und sehr viel teuer aussehenden Schmuck. Wenn die drei nicht reich waren, dann wusste Law auch nicht weiter.

Und als ob sein Schweigen sie dazu veranlasste sich weiter zu erklären, fügte der Älteste hinzu: „Wenn ihr uns nicht glaubt dann wird euch vielleicht das hier überzeugen." Sie standen aufrecht – ja selbst der jüngste versteckte sich nicht länger – und nahmen eine regale Haltung ein. „Wir sind die Prinzen des Königreiches Kirene. Die Inseln über dem Winde sind unsere Heimat und stehen unter unserer Regentschaft."

„Ho~." Damit hatte nun selbst Law nicht gerechnet. Royalen Besuch auf der „Death" der Heart-Piraten.

* * *

><p>„Was da draußen wohl los ist?", fragte sich Mizuumi laut und reichte Penguin einen nassen Teller, der ihn ihr abnahm und ihn begann abzutrocknen.<p>

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und entgegnete: „Vielleicht ist ein feindliches Schiff aufgetaucht. Nichts worum wir uns Sorgen machen müssten."

Mizuumi nickte in Anerkennung und schwieg. Eine Weile waren nur das leise Klinge aneinander prallender Teller und das leise rauschen des laufenden Wassers in der Kombüse des Schiffes zu vernehmen. Sie waren gerade fertig geworden, da traten einige ihrer Kameraden in den Raum.

Penguin und Mizuumi waren sichtlich verwirrt, als Law herein trat – dicht gefolgt von drei deplatzierten jung aussehenden Männern.

„Käpt'n?", fragte Penguin und starrte Law an.

Dieser ließ ein gelangweiltes Grinsen von sich, setzte sich an einen Tisch in der Mitte des Speisesaals und bedeutete es den drei Fremden es ihm gleich zu tun. Erst als die drei sich gesetzt hatten fing er an zu erklären: „Wie es aussieht haben wir nun einen sicheren Weg zu diesen Inseln zu denen du so sehr wolltest, Mizuumi."

Mizuumi erlaubte sich einen überraschten Ausdruck, als Law einen Eternal Port hoch hielt auf denen in kleinen Lettern die Worte „Inseln über dem Winde" eingraviert waren.

„Ich verstehe nicht…?", war ihre Reaktion.

Law grinste noch mehr und deutete auf die jungen Männer, die das einzig weibliche Wesen auf der „Death" nun endlich auch zu bemerken schienen. „Diese Gentlemen hier sind niemand geringeres als die Prinzen dieser Inseln. Wie es aussieht befinden sie sich zurzeit in einer großen Krise und baten uns daher um unsere Hilfe."

Mizuumi juckte es nicht einmal, dass die drei Kerle anscheinend Prinzen eines Landes waren – es interessierte sie wirklich überhaupt nicht. Das einzige was jetzt zählte war die Tatsache, dass Law sie tatsächlich zu diesen Inseln bringen würde, auf denen sie endlich einen Hinweis auf einen Weg nach Hause finden würde. Das Buch.

„So?", sagte Penguin. „Was bekommen wir dafür?"

„Natürlich eine Menge Geld.", war Laws Antwort.

In diesem Augenblick kamen Bepo und Ōgata durch die offene Türe herein und setzten sich zu Law an den Tisch.

Ōgata blickte zum Kapitän und berichtete ihm seinen Fund: „Das Schiff hat einen leichten Streifschuss am unteren Bug abbekommen. Wir sollten erst einmal nicht abtauchen sonst befürchte ich könnte der kleine Riss zu einem riesigen Loch aufsprengen. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich ein paar Reparaturen vornehmen. Es wird allerdings schwer, da es keine Inseln in Sichtweite gibt, an denen wir anlegen könnten. Jemand von uns muss also ins Wasser tauchen und die Reparaturen Unterwasser vornehmen, wenn wir nicht untergehen wollen."

Law nickte nur gelassen, als seien dies keine schlechten Nachrichten. _Er_ musste ja schließlich nicht Unterwasser. Nicht nur das er ein Teufelsfruchtnutzer war, sondern auch der _Käpt'n_.

Sobald Mizuumi diese Worte vernahm, hielt sie kurz inne. Wenn es jemanden auf diesem Schiff gab, der ohne Probleme für einen längeren Zeitraum Unterwasser tauchen konnte, dann war sie es. Sie verstand zwar nicht viel vom Handwerk, aber das konnte man ihr schnell genug vorher erklären. Außerdem wäre es für ihre Kameraden Unterwasser viel zu gefährlich.

Ihren Entschluss gefasst meldete sie sich zu Wort. „Das kann ich erledigen."

Und plötzlich waren alle Blicke im Raum auf sie gerichtet.

Ups.

„Wie war das, Mizuumi?", fragte Law obwohl er sie ganz genau verstanden hatte. Er wollte es nur noch einmal hören.

Aus einem unergründlichen Grund, fühlte sich Mizuumi in eine längst vergangene Zeit zurück versetzt – zu einer Zeit in der sie noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war. Sie hatte im Unterricht gesessen und durch irgendein Ereignis – an das sie sich Gott sei Dank nicht mehr erinnern konnte – hatten sie alle ihre Mitschüler angestarrt, bevor sie lauthals angefangen hatten zu lachen.

Nervös sich auf der Unterlippe beißend und darauf hoffend das diese Männer weitaus erwachsener waren als sie sich sonst immer gaben, antwortete sie: „Ich… kann das machen. Die Reparatur vornehmen."

Niemand lachte. Nein, sie nahmen sie sogar sehr ernst. Vielleicht aber auch ein wenig zu sehr.

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen, Mizuumi!", rief Shachi ihr sofort entgegen und richtete sich auf. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich."

„Weißt du eigentlich wie viele Seekönige da unten auf dich lauern werden?", stimmte Penguin ein und blickte sie mit einem forschen Ausdruck im Gesicht an.

Mizuumis rechtes Auge fing an zu zucken. „Ich weiß mich sehr wohl zu verteidigen."

Doch diese Aussage ließ noch mehr Anmaß zu protestieren übrig. Erst als Law allen laut befahl still zu sein, hörte das Gerede auf.

Law sah sie ernst an; ohne Grinsen, ohne Argwohn. „Und wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass du diesen Job besser erledigen könntest, als einer meiner mehr erfahreneren Männer?"

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ich… habe meine Gründe."

„Mh." Noch immer blickte der Schiffsarzt sie ohne emotionale Regung im Gesicht an und schien sie mit seinen Blicken zu prüfen. Dann seufzte er und endlich kehrte auch sein Grinsen wieder zurück. „Na gut. Wenn du so sehr darauf bestehst nass zu werden."

Nun. _Nass_ würde sie überhaupt nicht werden, aber das musste er erstmal noch nicht wissen. Dafür gab es später noch genügend Zeit.

Plötzlich wurde Mizuumis Blick auf Law und die anderen am Tisch sitzenden verdeckt, als sich die drei vergessenen Gestalten der Prinzen vor ihr aufstellten. Etwas bedrängt trat sie einen Schritt zurück und funkelte die Männer böse an.

„Was für eine liebevolle holde Meid!", rief der Mann mit den langen Haaren und neigte leicht den Kopf. Er lächelte sie mit einem lieblichen Lächeln auf den Lippen an und zwinkerte ihr zu aller Horror auch noch zu.

„Wie äußerst mutig von Euch, Madam.", sagte wiederrum ein anderer mit kurzen Haaren und einem strengen Ausdruck. Seine harten Gesichtszüge waren etwas durch das leichte kräuseln der Lippen geglättet, ließen aber keinen Zweifel daran haben, das er der autoritäre in dem komischen Haufen war.

Der scheinbar jüngste der Gruppe starrte sie mit großen Augen an und kicherte dann. „Ihr seid wirklich hübsch, Miss. Verratet Ihr uns Euren Namen?"

Eine leichte Röte schoss Mizuumi über die Wangen, bevor sie sich zusammenreißen konnte und schnell den Kopf wandte. „M-Mizuumi."

Alle drei richteten sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und nahmen eine mehr noble Haltung an.

„Mein Name lautet Guadeloupe Lesser Antilles. Ich bin der Älteste und Thronfolger.", verkündete der kurzhaarige mit einer ernsten Miene. „Dies sind meine jüngeren Brüder: Montserrat Lesser Antilles", er zeigte auf den langhaarigen der Mizuumi zuzwinkerte „und Nevis Lesser Antilles." Der jüngste lächelte schüchtern.

Wenn das keine komplizierten Namen waren, dann wusste Mizuumi auch nicht weiter. Wie sprach man Gua…Guadelo… - wie-auch-immer, überhaupt aus?

„A-ah…. Okay.", bestätigte sie leicht überrumpelt und sie konnte erkennen, das ein paar der Heart-Piraten ebenfalls verwirrt waren.

„Angenehm.", sagte Law plötzlich und erhob sich. „Jetzt da wir die Formalitäten hinter uns haben, sollten wir uns endlich den wichtigeren Dingen widmen. Du." Er zeigte auf Mizuumi. „An die Arbeit."

* * *

><p>Okay. Sich als Freiwillige für eine Selbstmordmission zu melden, war wohl mit Abstand das dümmste das Mizuumi hätte machen können.<p>

„Bist du bereit?", fragte der Käpt'n sie mit einem gelangweilten Unterton.

Sie nickte nur und sah in das tiefe schwarze Nichts der Meeresoberfläche. Um ihre Hüften war ein dickes langes Seil gebunden, bei welchen die Crew sie jederzeit heraus ziehen konnte.

„Na dann los!" Er gab ihr einen kleinen Schups und sah zu wie sie mit den Armen rudernd im Wasser landete. Er war ein wenig überrascht, als er sie nicht sofort wieder auftauchen kommen sah; dachte sich aber nichts dabei.

„War das wirklich eine gute Idee?", hörte Law hinter sich Penguin einen ebenfalls besorgt dreinblickenden Shachi fragen.

„Es wird schon nichts passieren!", antwortete Shachi gezwungen und klopfte Penguin ein wenig zu feste auf die Schulter, sodass dieser einen Schritt nach vorne stolperte.

Law drehte sich nicht um, als er sagte: „Seid still. Und lasst ja nicht das Seil los, sonst gibt es eine Woche lang nichts zu essen."

„Aye, Aye Käpt'n!", rief ihm die Mannschaft sofort entgegen.

Es herrschte eine Zeit lang stille, in der niemand etwas wagte zu sagen. Selbst die drei Prinzen, die sich etwas weiter rechts von Law gestellt hatten und über die Kante ins Wasser blickten, schwiegen.

Law sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest das gerademal eine Minute seit Mizuumis abtauchen vergangen waren. Als er das nächste mal nachsah, war eine halbe Minute verstrichen.

„Besorgt?", fragte Bepo und grinste. Er stellte sich neben Law und sprach so leise das nur sein Kapitän es hören konnte.

„Red kein Unsinn. _Sie_ wollte unbedingt ins Wasser. Wenn etwas passiert ist es auf ihre Verantwortung.", entgegnete er forsch.

Bepo nickte, als habe er eine geheime Botschaft entschlüsselt. „Ich verstehe." Er grinste wieder.

Während Law mit den Zähnen knirschte, hatte Mizuumi ganz andere Probleme. Unterwasser sein machte ihr zwar nichts aus, aber dafür hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben versucht ein U-Boot zu reparieren.

Man hatte ihr gesagt sie müsse hier und da nur ein paar Schrauben festdrehen, oder eine Platte an der und der Stelle platzieren. Pustekuchen! So einfach war das nicht! Bereits zweimal hatte sie beinahe ihre Werkzeuge fallen gelassen und dann wären sie im schwarzen Nichts verschwunden gewesen.

Als Mizuumi eine Platte über ein Loch in der Größe ihrer Handfläche hielt und geduldig auf einen Nagel hämmerte, dachte sie nach.

Sie wusste nicht genau über was sie als erstes nachdenken sollte. Wenn sie der Reihe der Geschehnisse seit ihrem Erscheinen in dieser Welt nachging, dann wäre das Erste worüber sie nachdenken _sollte_, ihre seltsame Reaktion auf das Meer. Oder aber auf Wasser allgemein.

Ganz egal wie sie es wendete, es gab keinerlei natürlichen Gründe. Was machte ausgerechnet _sie_ so besonders? Stimmte etwa bereits seit sehr langer Zeit etwas nicht mit ihr?

Nein. Das war völliger Schwachsinn. Es war alles normal gewesen. Keine Piraten, keine Dimensionsreisen, kein Wasser das sich so anfühlt als sei es gar nicht da-.

Sie hielt inne und stoppte ihre müden Versuche die Platte festzuschrauben.

_Wasser das sich so anfühlt als sei es gar nicht da_. Eine Illusion?

Langsam atmete Mizuumi ein und achtete genau darauf was sie spürte. Einen Druck. Aber kein Wasser, sondern eher wie Wind. Luft. Stirnrunzelnd hob sie ihre Hand – ganz langsam – und beobachtete das Wasser um ihren Arm herum. Es entstanden Wellen im Wasser, aber sie spürte keinen Gegentrieb. Kein Hindernis, der sonst immer entstand.

Probeweise bewegte sie ihren Arm ganz schnell – immer noch nichts. Und dieses Mal, beim näheren konzentrieren, entstanden auch keine Wellen. War das ebenfalls eine Illusion?

War vielleicht das ganze Meer für sie eine Illusion? Eine Einbildung?

Ein glucksen entkam ihr. Was dachte sie sich denn da? Natürlich war diese ganze Welt Einbildung! Es war schließlich eine Anime Welt. Nicht die Wirklichkeit.

Plötzlich spürte sie ein ziehen um ihren Bauch und stellte verdutzt fest, das ihre Crewmitglieder wohl versuchten sie nach oben zu ziehen. Da konnte man nichts machen. Ab an die Oberfläche.

„Mizuumi!", war das erste was sie zu hören bekam als sie auf dem Schiff landete.

Das erste was sie _sah_, war allerding etwas ganz anderes als die besorgten Gesichter der Mannschaft. Es war Law, der sie nun sehr interessiert musterte.

„Wie lange?", fragte sie und klopfte sich die Wassertropfen von der Kleidung.

„Zehn Minuten. Aber viel wichtiger…", entgegnete Law. Er musterte sie weiterhin und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie. „…ist das."

Mizuumi brauchte nicht einmal an sich herunter zu sehen um zu begreifen was er gemeint hatte. „Das…" Sie atmete tief ein und fuhr fort. „…sind meine Gründe."

„Was… ist das?", fragte Penguin und näherte sich ihr vorsichtig. Er stupste sie an und grinste plötzlich. „Cool."

Überrascht sah Mizuumi ihn an. „Cool?", widerholte sie fragend. Das war nicht die Reaktion die sie erwartet hatte.

„Äußerst interessant.", stimmte jetzt auch Law ein und ein zucken seiner Mundwinkel verriet, dass er kurz davor war wieder sein breites Grinsen aufzusetzen.

Okay. Irgendwas ging hier doch schief…. Oder? War das eine Reaktion die man auf eine eigenartige Abweisung eines Menschen gegenüber Wasser hatte?

Grand Line. Stimmt. Mizuumi vergaß immer wieder wo sie sich befand. One Piece. Anderes Universum. Anime-Welt. Ein Manga. Diese Leute waren weitaus ungewöhnlichere Dinge gewöhnt.

Die Reaktion der Piraten war aber dennoch beinahe schon enttäuschend. Sie hatte wenigstens mit ein paar mehr überraschten Ausrufen gerechnet.

Aber man bekam ja nun mal nicht immer das was man wollte.

„Wieso ist das so?", unterbrachen plötzlich Bepos Worte Mizuumis schweifende Gedanken.

Für einen Augenblick glaubte sie Bepo hätte ihre Gedanken gelesen, bis sie an das vorherige Gespräch dachte. „Ah. Das." Sie schüttelte einmal kurz den Kopf und vereinzelte Wassertropfen wurden von ihrem Körper weggeschleudert. „Ich… weiß nicht so genau." Welches ja in gewisser Weise stimmte.

„Echt cool." Shachi und die anderen hatten sich um sie herum verteilt und beschossen sie förmig mit Fragen („Wie funktioniert das?" – „Ist deine Haut anderes oder gar glitschig?" – „Wie lange bist du schon so?").

Mizuumi musste zugeben sie war leicht überfordert. Sie wäre dies wahrscheinlich auch noch eine ganze Weile gewesen, wäre da nicht immer noch ein immer größer werdendes Loch im Rumpf des U-Bootes und der dringenden Notwendigkeit einer professionelleren Reparatur.

Dies schien auch dem Kapitän wieder eingefallen zu sein, denn er sagte: „Männer. Macht die Segel klar." Sobald die anderen mit Ausnahme von Bepo, die Segel zur Weiterfahrt bereit machten, wandte er sich an Mizuumi. „Ich hoffe du hast es wenigstens einiger Maßen hinbekommen dafür zu sorgen, dass wir noch die nächste Insel erreichen ohne unterzugehen."

Mizuumi nickte. „Soweit ist alles klar, Käpt'n." Plötzlich grinste Law. Verwirrt runzelte Mizuumi die Stirn und fragte: „Ist etwas?"

Er gluckste und erwiderte: „Das ist erst das zweite Mal, dass du mich _Käpt'n_ nennst."

Aus einem unergründlichen Grund überkam Mizuumis Gesicht eine leichte Röte und sie wusste nicht genau warum ihr dieses eine Wort auf einmal so peinlich war. „W-was?"

Doch Law schüttelte nur den Kopf und sprach weiter, als sei nichts geschehen. „Wir müssen mindestens zwei Tage mit dieser notdürftigen Reparatur klarkommen."

„Zwei Tage? Dauert es so lange bis wir bei den Inseln ankommen?", fragte das Mädchen und legte sich abwesend und noch ein wenig verlegen, das Seil von den Hüften und warf es auf den Boden.

„Nein. Die Prinzen meinten es gäbe eine kleine Hafeninsel vor den _Inseln über dem Winde_. Da können wir noch schnell ein paar Last-Minute Reparaturen vornehmen."

„Okay." Mizuumi war erleichtert. Bald. Bald schon würde sie ihren Weg nach Hause finden. Sie musste sich nur noch ein kleines bisschen gedulden.

„Aber mal ehrlich. Du solltest mich öfters _Käpt'n_ nennen.", flüsterte er ihr plötzlich ins Ohr. „Ich mag das."

Er lachte laut, als Mizuumis Kopf die Farbe einer Tomate annahm. Obwohl er überrascht war, als das Mädchen ausholte um ihn in den Arm zu boxen, lachte er weiter. Es machte aber eben auch einfach eine Menge Spaß seine Schwertschmiedin zu ärgern.

* * *

><p>„Okay, also hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden? Die Insel die wir ansteuern heißt <em>Anguilla<em>?", fragte Mizuumi am Abend, während sie in der Kombüse ihr Essen verdrückten.

Sie saß zusammen mit Law, Shachi, Penguin und den drei Prinzen an einen der großen runden Tische in der Mitte des Raumes. Es gab einige der Crew die abwesend waren, sowie Bepo und Ōgata. Aufgrund der Beschädigung der „Death" mussten sie so schnell wie möglich die kleine Hafenstadt erreichen, und da es keinen anderen Weg gab dies zu tun, als ein paar Nächte ohne Schlaf durchzumachen, war es um umgänglich. Die erste Schicht für die Nacht hatten Bepo und Ōgata. Die nächste gehörte Mizuumi, Penguin und Shachi.

„Ja, Madam.", erwiderte der älteste Prinz. Guade-irgendwas. „Sie ist nur eine kleine Insel, mit einer einzigen großen Stadt. Dort wird am aller meisten Fischhandel betrieben, aber es gibt dort auch eine Werft, wo man euer Schiff mit Sicherheit schnell reparieren wird."

Sich vollkommen in der Präsenz von Piraten wohl fühlend, aßen die Prinzen mit Bedacht und Anstand. Keiner von ihnen schien angespannt oder unwohl. Aus irgendeinem Grund irritierte Mizuumi dies.

„Mh.", brummte sie, bevor sie eine weitere Frage stellte. „Hey, Monte. Gibt es da auch Läden wo man Pflegesets und Eisen kaufen kann?"

Drei Kinnladen fielen weit auf. Die Prinzen blickten sich an und wollten ihren Ohren nicht glauben. Der neben Mizuumi sitzende Law, schob sich einen Löffel der warmen Suppe in den Mund um sein Grinsen zu verbergen, während Penguin und Shachi schamlos anfingen zu kichern.

„M-meinst du mich?", fragte der mittlere Bruder – dessen eigentlicher Name Montserrat war – unsicher und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich.

Mizuumi nickte als sei es offensichtlich und hob erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue. „Und? Gibt es da jetzt solche Läden oder nicht?"

Vollkommen überrumpelt stotterte der sonst so selbstsichere Adelige vor sich hin. „Ähm… also ja. Ich meine es gibt schon… auf jeden Fall…." Niemand schien ihm bisher einen solch absurden Spitznamen gegeben zu haben, welches natürlich verständlich war wenn Mizuumi in Betracht zog, dass die Männer vor ihr _Prinzen_ waren.

„Gut." Sie nickte und wand sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Eine Weile herrschte stillschweigen, als alle weiter ihre Mahlzeit zu sich nahmen. Einzig und alleine die kleinen Nebengespräche vereinzelter Crewmitglieder, strömten ab und an zu ihrem Tisch und unterbrachen diese Stille.

Doch das war nicht lange nötig, denn Penguin fragte schon bald: „Wie sieht das jetzt eigentlich genau aus, Käpt'n? Bringen wir sie nur zur Insel?"

„Ja.", entgegnete der Chirurg knapp. Sein Blick streifte kurz zu der jungen Frau neben ihm, die ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen ansah. Provokant ignorierte er sie und trank sein Glas leer. Er hatte die Message verstanden, aber warum sollte er Mizuumi die gewünschte Reaktion geben?

„Wie lange dauert es bis der Log Pose sich auf die nächste Insel eingestellt hat?", fragte Shachi mit vollem Mund.

Mizuumi wich diskret ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite.

„Anguilla besitzt kein eigenes Magnetfeld, da es mit den _Inseln über dem Winde_ verbunden ist. Eigentlich bestehen die Inseln über dem Winde aus mehreren Inselgruppen.", begann der Älteste zu erklären. „Nur zwei der Inseln sind mit einander verbunden. Vor sehr vielen Jahrhunderten waren es zwei getrennte Inseln, aber durch einen unerklärten Grund, entstand eines Tages eine einzelne Insel aus diesen Beiden. Diese Beiden sind die _Hauptinseln_ der Inselgruppen: _Leeward_ und _Windward_. Anguilla, Aves, Maarten. Diese Inseln gehören mit vielen anderen kleinen Inseln, die Teilweise sogar unbewohnt sind, zu Leeward. An diesen Inseln werden wir vorbei kommen, auf den Weg nach Anguilla."

Shachi nickte und dann herrschte wieder Stille.

* * *

><p>Die zwei Tage vergingen verhältnismäßig sehr schnell. Kaum das Mizuumi sich an die Präsenz dreier Prinzen auf dem Schiff gewöhnt hatte, genießte sie die prolongierte Möglichkeit einfach faul auf dem Deck zu liegen und sich zu entspannen.<p>

Was leider in einigen Situationen gar nicht mal so einfach gewesen war. Die drei Prinzen schienen ihre Ritterlichkeit gefunden zu haben und waren der Annahme, sie müssten sie vor ihren eigenen (männlichen) Crewmitgliedern beschützen.

Da war es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass selbst Law es nicht mehr amüsant fand.

„Wir sind gleich da.", informierte er ihr und blickte zu ihr herab.

Sie lag mit den Armen ausgestreckt an Deck und hatte die Augen geschlossen. „Mhm.", murmelte sie bestätigend, jedoch leicht abgelenkt.

„Mizuumi."

Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte zu ihren Kapitän herauf. Doch dieser war gar nicht mehr soweit von ihr entfernt wie vorher angenommen. Law hockte mit den Beinen angewinkelt an Mizuumis Seite und verdeckte das wohltuende Sonnenlicht. Ein breites Grinsen zierte seine Lippen.

„…was ist?", fragte sie und wollte sich aufrichten, doch Law schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Woher kommst du?" Laws plötzliche Frage warf Mizuumi völlig aus der Bahn.

_Was?_ Wieso wollte Law das auf einmal wissen? Sonst schien ihn das auch nicht zu interessieren. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen half nicht wirklich dabei sie zu beruhigen. _Bleib ruhig._

„…aus dem East Blue.", erwiderte sie endlich und mied Laws Blick.

„Bist du dort geboren?"

Eine Frage die sie nicht beantworteten wollte. Aber was sollte sie sagen? Wie hatte es sich plötzlich so entwickelt? Eben hatte sie doch noch vollkommen entspannt die warme Sonne genossen. Lügen oder eine Halb lüge? „…nein."

Sie erwartete eine weitere Frage, doch Law nickte nur, erhob sich und ging.

Verwirrt sah Mizuumi ihm hinterher, während sie sich aufrichtete und im Schneidersitz hinsetzte. „Eigenartig…."

* * *

><p>Anguilla war eine richtige Hafenstadt. Eine Fischerinsel eben. Schon als die Heart Piraten die kleine Insel ansteuerten, kamen ihnen viele Fischerboote entgegen, die riesige Netzte ins Meer warfen oder eine ganze Ladung frischer Fische an Land brachten. Niemand schien sich über das auftauchen eines Piratenschiffes aufzuregen, nein sie winkten ihnen sogar zu.<p>

Mizuumi war wohl die einzige die faul zurückwinkte.

„Wie seht ihr denn aus?", hörte das Mädchen jemanden aus der Crew hinter ihr fragen.

Neugierig blickte sie zu der großen Tür die ins Innere der „Death" führte und schmunzelte. Dort standen die drei Adeligen Männer, die gerade die kühle Luft des U-Bootes verließen um an die warme gepresste Luft der Außenwelt zu kommen. Sie sahen… anders aus.

Guadeloupe trug ein blaues Tuch um seinen Kopf gewickelte, welcher alles verbarg bis auf seine Augen. Monte und Nevis, sahen gleich eingewickelt aus. Tücher um den Kopf, einen großen Hut auf; alles um ihre Gesichter zu verbergen.

Ihre Klamotten allerdings waren noch positiv Adelig.

Mizuumi drehte sich weg und kicherte leise hinter hervorgehobener Hand.

„Okay, Männer. Und Mizuumi.", rief Law wobei er letzteres leicht amüsiert hinzufügte. Mizuumi rümpfte die Nase. „Wir haben nur wenige Stunden bevor wir wieder ablegen. Während der Zeit treibt eine Gruppe einen anständigen Mechaniker auf. Ōgata, Beck. Das ist hauptsächlich eure Aufgabe." Die beiden nickten. „Penguin, Lee. Ihr sucht nach Proviant. Wir brauchen nicht viel, aber unser Rum wird langsam knapp."

„Aye, Käpt'n.", bestätigte Penguin und salutierte sogar.

„Bepo, Shachi. Ihr kommt mit mir." Mit dem riesigen Schwert in seiner Hand trat Law auf die Reling des U-Bootes und sah zu wie ein paar seiner Männer das Schiff anlegten.

Mizuumi fühlte sich etwas hilflos, als ihre Kameraden allesamt Aufgaben zugeteilt bekamen. Dann fiel ihr jedoch ein, was sie noch alles erledigen wollte und sagte schnell, bevor Law über der Kante verschwand: „Ich such nach einem Waffenladen und schau mal ob ich etwas Eisen finden kann."

Law nickte. „Tu das. Ein paar Waffen mehr an Bord zu haben, kann sicherlich nicht schaden." Dann sprang er auf den Steg hinab. Bepo und Shachi liefen schnell hinterher.

Sobald auch Ōgata und Beck das Schiff verlassen hatten, drehte sich Mizuumi zu den verbleibenden Männern um und wand ihre Aufmerksamkeit den drei Prinzen zu. „Okay. Gwada, Monte, Navi, ihr bleibt hier. Stellt ja keinen Blödsinn an. Bleibt vom Arztzimmer fern und betretet nicht die Kombüse solange der Oberchefkoch von Bord ist, verstanden?"

Resigniert seufzten die drei und sahen zu Boden – die von ihr vergebenen Spitznamen ignorierend. In dem Moment wurde Mizuumi klar, dass die Brüder nicht auf sie hören und nach nur wenigen Minuten die Stadt durchstreifen würden. Aber wer konnte es diesen Landratten auch verübeln? Schließlich waren sie Adelige höchsten Ranges und daher konnte ihnen wohl kaum einer Befehle erteilen. Vor allen Dingen keine Piratin.

„Ich bin dann mal weg!", rief sie schließlich und sprang von Bord.

Mit geübter Leichtigkeit landete sie auf den gepflasterten Boden und verstaute ihren Geldbeutel mit 20.000 Berri in ihrem weißen Overall. Heute trug sie ein grünes Top, sodass man ihr neues Tattoo auf ihrer Schulter auch gut erkennen konnte.

Als erstes entschied sie sich dafür nach Eisen zu suchen. Es dauerte weniger als zehn Minuten, da hatte sie bereits den ersten Waffenschmied entdeckt und sich einen Sack voll Eisen gekauft. Für 9.700 Berri musste Mizuumi sagen, das der Preis doch ganz schön teuer gewesen war. Aber für gute Qualität, musste man eben manchmal tiefer in die Taschen greifen.

„Einen schönen Tag noch, Miss.", verabschiedete sie die Frau des Waffenschmieds und winkte ihr freundlich lächelnd hinterher.

Mizuumi lächelte und bedankte sich. Sie ging gemütlich schlendernd die Straße entlang, immer weiter ins Inselinnere.

Das Mädchen aus einer anderen Welt fühlte sich beinahe nach Zuhause zurückversetzt. Sovieles an dieser Stadt erinnerte sie an die Häfen an welchen sie schon einmal gewesen war. Voller Melancholie überblickte sie die großen weißen Häuser, die blauen Dächer und die mit Sand verdeckten Straßen. Der starke Geruch von geräuchertem Fisch drang in ihre Nase, gefolgt von dem gutriechenden Duft frisch zubereiteter Meeresgerichte. Obwohl die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand waren die Straßen vollgepackt mit Menschen – sie alle trugen weiße lange Roben und Turbane oder Kopftücher um ihre Kopfhaut zu schützen.

„So heiß ist es doch gar nicht.", murmelte Mizuumi schmunzelnd und blickte sich weiter um.

Die Gesichter der Menschen waren verborgen; keiner zeigte sein Gesicht. Hatte dies einen besonderen Grund? Das sogar die Kinder mit großen Hüten und Mützen durch die Gegend liefen war doch ein wenig beunruhigend. Doch anstatt sich länger darüber Sorgen zu machen, schüttelte Mizuumi nur den Kopf und ging weiter. Kein Grund über Dinge zu grübeln, an denen sie sowie so nichts ändern konnte.

* * *

><p>„War's das, Käpt'n?", fragte Shachi und wich sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er hatte seine großen Tüten, Taschen und Pakete auf den Boden gestellt und legte eine dringend notwendige Pause ein.<p>

Bepo, der neben ihm stand, stellte seine Ladung ebenfalls auf den Boden und streckte sich kurz. Die drei Heart-Piraten standen auf einem kleinen Platz irgendwo in der Stadt. In mitten des Platzes stand ein kleiner weißer Wasserbrunnen und ein kleines Feld von Grün umgab seine runde Form.

„Nein." Nachdenklich blickte Law sich um. „Es fehlt noch etwas…."

Shachi seufzte gequält und wedelte sich mit seinem Hut Luft zu. Bepo schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er setzte sich bald darauf auf den Boden und hechelte laut. „So~ heiß!"

Plötzlich erblickte Law etwas im Fenster eines kleinen Ladens und er grinste zufrieden. „Perfekt."

* * *

><p>„Ist das langweilig!", rief eine aufgebrachte Stimme. Sie gehörte Nevis, dem jüngsten Prinzen. „Können wir nicht endlich irgendwas machen?"<p>

„Ja. Wir haben keine Zeit.", stimmte ihm sein älterer Bruder Monte zu.

Die drei jungen Männer saßen auf dem Boden einer leeren Kajüte auf der „Death" und überlegten angestrengt. Es war bereits eine Stunde vergangen seitdem die Mehrheit der Piratencrew das Schiff verlassen hatte und die Prinzen fingen an ungeduldig zu werden.

Die Stille des Raumes wurde nur ab und an, von dem stumpfen Klänge der Außenwelt unterbrochen. Der Großteil dieser Außengeräusche wurden aufgrund des Mechanikers verursacht, der sich das U-Boot bereits unter die Lupe genommen hatte und jetzt mit seinem Team begann die nötigen Reparaturen vorzunehmen. Allerdings sollte die ganze Aktion noch mindestens drei Stunden dauern – viel zu lang für das Brudertrio.

„Diese Piraten werden uns nicht helfen." Der Älteste der Gruppe sagte zum ersten Mal seit einiger Zeit wieder etwas. Seine Augen waren zusammen gezogen, die Stirn gerunzelt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Für nur ein paar Minuten waren sie in den Läden gewesen, die am nächsten zur „Death" standen und hatten einige kleine Einkäufe erledigt – daher trug auch keiner von ihnen mehr ihre Kopfbedeckungen.

„Bist du dir sicher, liebes Brüderlein?", fragte Monte und löste das Band aus seinen Haaren nur um sich danach sofort einen neuen Zopf zu binden.

„Ja.", stresste Gwada.

Nevis kicherte nur amüsiert und beobachtete belustigt die Streitereien seiner Geschwister. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen ja etwas weitaus wertvolleres als Gold und Juwelen anbieten."

„Huh?", erwiderten Gwada und Monte fragend, als hätten sie sich verhört.

* * *

><p>Einen Laden zu finden, wo Mizuumi sich die nötigen Utensilien für die richtige Pflege eines Katanas kaufen konnte, war viel schwerer als den Schwertschmied ausfindig zu machen. Sie hatte zwei oder drei Leute nach dem Weg gefragt, doch keiner wollte ihr so recht sagen wo sie das richtige Geschäft finden konnte.<p>

Ein Waffenladen wäre nicht schlecht. Aber obwohl die Insel eine Schmiede besaß, gab es wohl keinerlei Waffenhändler. Wo sollte sie jetzt nur das richtige Werkzeug finden?

„So… schwer….", hechelte sie und legte den Sack mit den Eisenstangen zu Boden. Nach wenigen Minuten hob sie den Sack wieder hoch und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Dann ging sie weiter und entschied sich dazu in einem kleinen Laden erneut jemanden nach dem Weg zu fragen.

Das Geschäft war dunkel, klein und mit den unterschiedlichsten Waren vollgefüllt. In den vorderen Raum, welches den ganzen Laden ausmachte, passten vielleicht gerade mal zehn Personen, und das würde bereits eng werden. Es schien keine Ordnung zu herrschen – der Laden verkaufte wohl so gut wie alles. Auf den aus Holzangefertigten Regalen stapelten sich Bücher, Kugeln, Kisten, Puppen und viele andere unbekannte Dinge.

Glücklicherweise befand sich außer Mizuumi niemand anderes im Raum. Sie ging zur Theke, stellte ihren Sack auf den Boden und drückte auf die kleine goldene Klingel die dort stand. „Hallo?", fragte sie vorsichtig in die Dunkelheit der offenstehenden Tür, die sich hinter dem Tresen befand.

„Einen Moment!", kam eine gebrechliche alte Stimme und wenige Sekunden später stand ein alter weißhaariger Mann vor, der sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah. Er schien halb blind zu sein. „Wie kann ich behilflich sein, junges Fräulein?"

„Ich suche einen Laden wo ich Pflegesets für Katanas kaufen kann. Wissen Sie wo ich so etwas finden kann? Einen Waffenladen vielleicht?", sagte sie freundlich.

Der alte Mann tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger ans Kinn und überlegte. „Tut mir Leid, junges Fräulein. Leider weiß ich nicht wo Sie das richtige Geschäft dafür finden. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich." Schnell verschwand er wieder im hinteren Zimmer und hatte sogar die Frechheit die Türe hinter sich zu schließen.

Wieso schien keiner auf dieser Insel irgendetwas mit Waffen zu tun zu haben wollen? War da irgendein Gesetzt von dem sie nicht wusste?

„An deiner Stelle würde ich mich etwas unauffälliger benehmen.", flüsterte plötzlich eine raue Stimme in ihr Ohr.

„Ah!" Erschrocken fuhr Mizuumi hoch und drehte sich ruckartig um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „S-s-sie sind-!"

Der Mann vor ihr grinste frech und sah auf sie herab. „Es ist bereits eine Weile her, Mizuumi."

Ungläubig starrte Mizuumi Mihawk Falkenauge an. „Was machen Sie hier?", fragte sie, nachdem sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. Wieso war einer der sieben Samurai der Meere in dieser Stadt?

„Ich bin ganz zufällig auf dieser Insel.", winkte er die Frage ab. „Und was ist mit dir? Was machst du hier?"

„Ich… bin auf dem Weg nach Leeward.", entgegnete das Mädchen und verschränkte schließlich die Arme vor der Brust. „Was meinten Sie eben?"

Mihawks Grinsen wurde breiter. „Auf den _Inseln über dem Winde_ ist Waffenbesitz verboten. Einzig und alleine die Soldaten des Königs dürfen welche mit sich führen. Und wir Piraten natürlich."

„Wirklich?" Jetzt verstand Mizuumi. „Das erklärt warum sich alle so eigenartig benommen haben, wenn ich sie nach einem Waffenladen gefragt habe…. Ups?" Sie lachte verlegen und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Aber es gibt doch bestimmt Läden wo Touristen wie wir einkaufen können, oder? Ich meine diese Stadt scheint doch ebenfalls wie so viele andere Hafenstädte vom Tourismus zu leben, nicht wahr? Wissen Sie ob es hier so ein Geschäft gibt?"

Die Ladentür ging plötzlich auf und ein junger Mann trat ein.

Mihawk drehte sich nicht einmal um, sondern fuhr unbeirrt fort. Obwohl sein Grinsen durch sein übliches Stirnrunzeln ersetzt wurde. „Du brauchst nicht so formal mit mir zu sprechen."

„U-uh… okay?", erwiderte Mizuumi verwirrt und leicht unwohl. Es ging gegen ihre gute Erziehung einen eigentlich fremden Mann, der um einiges älter war als sie, in solch familiärer Redegewandtheit anzusprechen.

Als Mihawk sich nach unten beugte und ihren Sack mit dem Eisen über die Schulter nahm, blickte sie überrascht auf. Doch der Pirat drehte sich bereits um und verließ das Geschäft.

„H-hey! Warte mal!", rief sie und lief ihm hinterher.

„Du bist zu langsam."

Mizuumi hielt inne. Wo hatte sie diese Worte schon mal gehört? Dann fiel es ihr ein – dasselbe hatte Law bereits einmal zu ihr gesagt – und ihr Kopf nahm eine interessante rote Farbe an. „Bin ich nicht! Und wohin willst du?!"

Mihawk trat noch immer mit sicheren Schritten voraus und bog in eine Seitengasse ein. „Du wolltest doch zu einem Laden der Pflegesets für Schwerter verkauft, oder?"

Überrascht nickte sie und folgte stumm dem Shichibukai.

* * *

><p>„Packt alles in ihre Kajüte.", befahl Law und stellte sich an die Reling seines Schiffes.<p>

„Aye, Käpt'n.", erwiderten Shachi und Bepo und verschwanden vollgepackt mit sehr vielen Kisten und Tüten im Inneren des U-Bootes.

Der Chirurg des Todes wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit drei Männern zu, die sich am unteren Teil des gelben Schiffes versammelt hatten. „Oy.", sagte er monoton.

Sofort schreckten die Männer zusammen und blickten erst verwirrt nach links und rechts bevor sie ihn endlich über sich stehend entdeckten. „J-ja, Sir?", fragte einer von ihnen mutig.

„Ich bezahl euch nicht fürs rumstehen.", fuhr Law mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton fort, welches die Mechaniker dazu veranlasste sich blitzschnell ihr Werkzeug zu schnappen und tüchtig an den Reparaturen weiter zu basteln.

„Was hast du alles eingekauft, Käpt'n Law?" Penguin war hinter dem Kapitän aufgetaucht und stellte sich neben ihm.

„Ein paar Dinge.", entgegnete Law und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Sind alle wieder an Bord?"

„Nein. Mizuumi ist noch nicht zurück."

Stirnrunzelnd überblickte der Arzt die Stadt und die wenigen Straßen die er von seinem Schiff aus her erkennen konnte.

„Sollen wir nach ihr suchen?", wollte Penguin wissen.

Law sagte erst nichts. Als er jedoch die vielen vermummten Gestalten beobachtete, wie sie durch die Straßen huschten, stand seine Entscheidung fest. „Hol Bepo und Shachi."

* * *

><p>„Ist das alles was du wolltest?", fragte Mihawk und starrte emotionslos den Menschen auf den Straßen hinterher. Er stand außerhalb des kleinen als Werkzeugladen getarnten Waffenladens; sprach aber laut genug um von Mizuumi gehört zu werden, die gerade ihre Einkäufe bezahlt hatte.<p>

„Ja, danke.", antwortete sie und trat die Tür hinaus.

Unsicher verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sich verabschieden und zum Schiff zurückkehren? Weiter mit Mihawk reden? Aber was sollte sie zu ihm sagen?

„Mizuumi.", sprach der Shichibukai und hatte sofort wieder Mizuumis Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ja?"

„Hast du noch etwas Zeit?", fragte er, blickte sie allerdings nicht an. Stattdessen huschte sein Blick von Straßenecke zu Straßenecke, als ob er jemanden erwarten würde.

Mizuumi überlegte kurz. Sie hatte bereits zwei Stunden damit vergeudet durch die Straßen zu wandern und nach den geeigneten Läden zu suchen. Law hatte ihr kein Zeitlimit gegeben, also hatte sie auch keine Zeitbegrenzung. „Eine Stunde Zeit hab ich mit Sicherheit noch, bevor man mich zurück erwartet.", entgegnete sie daher.

Mihawks Mundwinkel zuckten. „Sehr gut. Komm mit." Mit entschlossenen Schritten begab er sich auf den Weg und bedeutete Mizuumi ihm zu folgen.

„Wohin?" Erneut konnte sie nichts anderes tun als dem Mann zu folgen und wieder hatte er ihr nicht gesagt wohin sie gingen.

„Ich lade dich auf ein Eis ein.", sagte er mit dem Kopf immer noch nach vorne gewandt.

Das Mädchen unterdrückte ein überraschtes kichern. _Mihawk Falkenauge_ in einer Eisdiele? Ernsthaft? Alleine das mentale Bild, das ihr diese Aussage brachte, war genug um sie zum Lachen zu bringen.

Und tatsächlich. Mihawk hielt vor einem kleinen Geschäft an und betrat es schließlich. Er setzte sich an eines der abgesonderten Plätze und stellte Mizuumis Sack mit den Eisen auf den Boden. Mit den Beinen überschlagen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, gab der gefürchtete Shichibukai in dem kleinen mit weiß-rosa tapezierten Geschäft ein äußerst ebenwitziges Bild ab.

Grinsend setzte Mizuumi sich auf den Stuhl vor ihm und stützte ihre Arme auf dem kleinen runden Tisch ab. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, da trat ein nervös aussehender blonder junger Mann auf sie zu, in der Hand einen kleinen Notizblock und einen Stift.

„W-was kann ich ihnen bringen?", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme und Mizuumi tat ihm schon beinahe Leid. Er schien ganz genau zu wissen wer der Schwertkämpfer vor ihm war und ebenso hatte er eine große Angst.

Mihawk gab ihr einen vielsagenden Blick und schnell bestellte sie einen kleinen Schokoeisbecher mit Bananenstücken und extra viel Sahne. Dankbar eilte der junge Mann mit der weiß-rosa gestreiften Schürze zurück an den Tresen, als Mihawk seiner nicht gestellten Frage ob er ebenfalls etwas wollte, abwinkte.

„Du bist einer Piratenbande beigetreten.", sagte Mihawk plötzlich. Es war keine Frage, daher antwortete sie auch nicht. „Warum?"

„Muss es einen Grund dafür geben?", erwiderte sie und grinste herausfordernd.

„Vielleicht. Ich wundere mich nur."

Der junge Mann kam zurück und stellte ein großes Glas vollgefüllt mit Eis und Schoko vor Mizuumi. „Einen guten Appetit.", sagte er und verschwand noch bevor Mizuumi sich bedanken konnte.

Eine Weile aß sie in Stille – nervös, denn Mihawk sah sie immer noch an. Als sie bereits die Hälfte ihres Eisbechers gegessen hatte, schluckte sie einmal heftig und sagte dann, ohne Mihawk anzusehen: „Ich hab ihm ein Schwert geschmiedet. Meinem Käpt'n."

Mihawk hob interessiert eine Augenbraue. „Ein Schwertkämpfer?"

Sie nickte. „Und ein Arzt."

„Mh.", war das einzige was er daraufhin entgegnete.

Es wunderte Mizuumi nicht, dass Mihawk sich nicht dafür interessierte zu wissen wer ihr Kapitän war oder das er sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte herauszufinden, wer die Piratenbande war. So war der Shichibukai nun einmal.

* * *

><p>„Wo zum Teufel ist sie?", fragte ein genervt und gleichzeitig besorgt aussehender Penguin.<p>

Shachi, der neben ihm ging und Ausschau nach ihrem einzig weiblichen Crewmitglied hielt, schwieg.

„Käpt'n Law?" Bepo ging nur wenige Meter vor den beiden Heart-Piraten und gesellte sich zu Law, der grimmig dreinschaute.

„Was, Bepo?", entgegnete der Kapitän zähneknirschend.

„Alles okay?"

„Natürlich.", antwortete er als sei es selbstverständlich.

„Bist du dir sicher?", wollte der erste Maat wissen.

Der Kapitän sagte nichts. Stattdessen suchte er mit seinen Augen weiter die Straßen ab - schaute jeder Verdächtigen Person hinterher und verzog nicht einmal die Miene.

* * *

><p>„Danke für das Eis.", bedankte Mizuumi sich, während sie und Mihawk die Eisdiele verließen.<p>

„Kein Problem.", erwiderte er kühl.

Mizuumi fragte sich ob er Hunger hatte, da er kein Eis gegessen hatte, verkniff sich die Frage allerdings.

„Wann erwartet man dich zurück?"

Sie blickte auf eine große Uhr, die an einem Haus auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite hing. Schnell kalkulierte sie wie lange sie schon unterwegs war und wann die Mechaniker voraussichtlich mit der Reparatur fertig waren.

Vier Stunden war eine wirklich zu lange Zeit. Das meiste davon hatte sie damit verbracht nach den richtigen Laden zu suchen. Dann hatte sie Mihawk getroffen und sich noch eine Weile mit ihm unterhalten.

„Ich glaub ich war jetzt bereits viel zu lange weg. Mein Käpt'n wird bestimmt noch sauer.", meinte sie und legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten.

Mihawk nickte.

Während der vergangenen Stunde hatte Mizuumi die Ehre gehabt sich Mihawks Schwert erneut ansehen zu dürfen. Es war eine wirklich wunderschöne Klinge und ein einzigartiges Schwert. Mizuumi wusste nicht ob sie es jemals geschafft hätte ein solch außergewöhnliches Schwert - und dann auch noch in der Größe – zu schmieden. Sie kam sich wieder zurückversetzt zu ihrer Lehrlingszeit, als sie noch keinerlei Ahnung von Schwertern schmieden hatte.

„Ist es das?", fragte Mihawk plötzlich und blickte auf etwas in der Ferne.

Überrascht und neugierig folgte sie seinem Blick und entdeckte verwundert Law, sowie Bepo, Shachi und Penguin. Doch sie erkannte schnell, das Mihawk nicht ihren Käpt'n gemeint hatte - nein, den ignorierte er total – sondern das Schwert, welches Law an seine Schulter gelehnt hielt.

„Ja. Das ist es."

Mihawk grinste zufrieden. „Es ist ein schönes Schwert.", sagte er, seinen Blick nicht von der Klinge abwendend.

Eine leichte Röte begann sich auf Mizuumis Wangen zu bilden und leise flüsterte sie: „Danke." Dann lächelte sie und sah zu dem großen Piraten hoch. „Aber woher willst du das so genau wissen? Du hast es doch gar nicht richtig gesehen."

Doch Mihawk grinste nur weiter und entgegnete sichtlich amüsiert: „Ich habe gute Augen, Mizuumi. Ich muss es nicht in meinen Händen halten um zu erkennen das es ein außergewöhnliches Nodachi ist."

„Ah. Natürlich.", gab sie verlegen zu als sie verstand. Es war logisch das Mihawk Falkenauge eine gute Sichtweite hatte.

Er war schließlich nicht um sonst, der größte Schwertkämpfer der Welt.

Erst als keiner von beiden etwas sagte registrierte sie, dass vor ihr gerade _ihre Crew _stand und scheinbar nach ihr suchte. „Oh. Ich glaube ich sollte mal langsam zurück.", meinte sie und wollte schon einen Schritt auf Law und die anderen zugehen, als Mihawk sie plötzlich an der Hand zurück hielt und sie zum halten brachte. „Mihawk?", setzte sie unsicher an.

Der Mann blickte immer noch zu ihrer Crew, doch dieses Mal schien sein Blick ganz und gar auf Law fixiert zu sein.

„Trafalgar Law….", murmelte er leise, aber fuhr mit solider Stimme fort. „Du solltest diesem Mann nicht vertrauen."

Mizuumi verstummte. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Wieso um Himmelswillen sollte sie ihrem eigenen Kapitän nicht vertrauen? „W-was?", brachte sie durch ihre Verwirrung nur heraus.

Mihawks kalter Blick jagte ihr beinahe schon Angst ein. Das Grinsen war schon seit langem verschwunden und sein Griff um ihr Handgelenk verstärkte sich jede Sekunde. „Mir kann es eigentlich egal sein, aber du bist interessant und es wäre äußerst Schade dich in Gefahr zu wissen."

Law und die anderen kamen ihnen gefährlich nahe, glücklicherweise hatten sie sie aber noch nicht entdeckt.

„Ich kann gut auf mich alleine aufpassen!", fauchte sie ihn an und versuchte gewaltsam seinen Griff zu lockern. Ohne Erfolg.

Stattdessen zog er sie nur noch näher an sich und flüsterte schließlich in ihr Ohr: „Der Mann vor dem du fliehst und der Mann bei dem du Schutz suchst, sind näher aneinander als du vielleicht glauben magst."

Dann ließ er sie los und war binnen Sekunden verschwunden. Zurück ließ er eine verwirrte Mizuumi, die versuchte das zu begreifen, was der Shichibukai ihr gerade gesagt hatte. Law und Doflamingo hatten keinerlei Verbindung zueinander, oder? Zumindest wurde es nie im Manga erwähnt.

_Verdammt! _

Wieso nur war der Manga nicht weit genug gewesen um wenigstens _etwas _über Laws Vergangenheit erfahren zu haben? Sie wusste _überhaupt _nichts über Law! Sie wusste wie alt er war, wann er Geburtstag hatte, was sein Sternzeichen war und von seinen Teufelskräften. Aber über seine Vergangenheit? Nichts. Nada.

„Mizuumi." Blitzschnell fuhr sie herum und starrte in sturmgraue Augen. Law. „Wo warst du?", setzte er fort und schulterte sein Nodachi in eine bequemere Haltung.

Bepo, Shachi und Penguin standen hinter ihm und beobachteten sie neugierig. Für einen Moment glaubte Mizuumi sie hätten Mihawk nicht gesehen, bis Shachi fragte: „Wer war das?" Er schob sich seinen Hut etwas aus dem Gesicht und blickte in die Richtung in die Mihawk verschwunden war.

_Shit, _dachte sie und Schweiß lief ihr über die Stirn. Allen Anschein hatten sie wenigstens nicht erkannt um wen es sich bei dem Mann handelte. Obwohl das leicht unvorstellbar war, schließlich war Mihawk auf der ganzen Welt sehr bekannt.

„Das war... jemand den ich aus dem East Blue her kenne.", erwiderte sie nach längerem Zögern mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Sie hob die Hände und schüttelte sie vor sich in einer beschwichtigenden Geste.

„Aus dem East Blue? Und was macht er dann hier?", wollte Penguin interessiert wissen.

Bepo schloss sich der Fragerei an und fügte hinzu: „Ist er ein Pirat?"

„Er reist viel und ja er ist ein Pirat." Versuchte Mizuumi alle fragen gleichzeitig zu beantworten. Dann wandte sie sich Law zu und beantwortete endlich seine Frage. „Nachdem ich alles gefunden hatte was ich kaufen wollte, bin ich ihm begegnet und dann hat er mich auf ein Eis eingeladen."

Laws Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich und seine Zähne knirschten aneinander. „So, während wir mit _wichtigen Dingen_ beschäftigt waren und uns auf unsere Weiterreise vorbereitet haben, hast du dich mit _irgendeinem _Kerl amüsiert?"

Jetzt war es für Mizuumi Zeit die Stirn zu runzeln. „Was soll das? Ich hab ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen und hab mich nur mit ihm unterhalten! Sonst nichts!"

„Tch." Law wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort von ihr ab und ging zurück in Richtung Hafen.

Sie tat es ihm gleich und stolzierte wenige Meter hinter ihm; genervt über sein Verhalten. Shachi und Penguin seufzten hörbar, als sie und Bepo sich beeilten den beiden zum Schiff zu folgen.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Don't own One Piece. Mir gehören lediglich meine OCs! Und die Namen von Orten oder Städten oder Inseln oder allem anderen welches Du nicht erkennst oder anderweitig gesehen hast.

**Puh. Das Kapitelchen hab ich aber jetzt in Rekordzeit geschrieben (nach meinen Verhältnissen). Die letzte Woche das komplette Kapitel zu Ende gebracht – was für ne Arbeit. Hoffe nur es hat sich gelohnt!**

**Und noch was: ihr seid meine Beta-reader! Falls ihr Rechtschreibfehler, Grammatikfehler oder falsche Zeichensetzung seht: sofort schreiben! **_Ihr_** müsst diese Story schließlich lesen und ich möchte es so angenehm für euch wie nur möglich machen.**

**Beinahe vergessen: Die Inseln über dem Winde gibt es wirklich! Wenn ihr mehr darüber wissen wollt müsst ihr allerdings schon selber googlen! :)**

**Guadeloupe:** von den Einheimischen auch Gwada genannt, ist ein Überseedépartment und eine Region Frankreichs, bestehend aus einer Gruppe von neun Inseln der Kleinen Antillen innerhalb der Inseln über dem Winde in der Karibik.** (Quelle: Wikipedia)  
><strong>

**Montserrat:** ist eine Insel in der Karibik und gehört zu den Kleinen Antillen. Sie ist ein Überseegebiet des Vereinigten Königreichs. **(Quelle: Wikipedia)**

**Nevis:** ist eine Insel in der Karibik und gleichzeitig einer der beiden Gliedstaaten des föderalen Inselstaates St. Kitts und Nevis. Sie ist Teil der Inseln über dem Winde, des nördlichen Teiles der Kleinen Antillen. **(Quelle: Wikipedia)**

**Danke für die netten Kommentare: **welldonegirl, bellefleur, didine22, Guest, Meli.

**Welldonegirl**: Vielen Dank! Ich hab ziemlich lange am Story Konzept getüftelt und eine Menge Notizen gemacht. Ich hab alles geplant und bin langsam mit der Planung auch fertig. Hier und da ändere ich allerdings einige Dinge, damit sie mit den gängigen Ereignissen übereinstimmen. Und was die Onsen Szene betrifft: Naruto war eine kleine Inspiration für mich. Ich lach mich immer halb tot, wenn so ne Szene in Naruto drin vor kommt.

**Bellefleur**: Hoffe es hat dir gefallen? :)

**Guest**: Hab ich. Bekomm ich jetzt einen Cyber-cookie? :P

**Meli**: Vielen vielen Dank! Zwar bin ich sicher, dass es noch einige Storys hier gibt, die weitaus besser sind als meine, finde ich es trotzdem total herzerwärmend so etwas gesagt zu bekommen! Das inspiriert mich immer schnell weiter zu schreiben. :D Und viel Fantasie? Danke! Ich arbeite jeden Tag mit viel Tagträumen daran meine Fantasie auszuweiten ;P (In der Schule sollte ich es aber glaub ich lassen ^^;)

***Kleiner Spoiler***

Mizuumi weiß alles bis hin zum Anfang von Punk Hazard. Setzten wir dir genaue Grenze kurz vor der ersten Erwähnung Doflamingos. Somit hat sie keinerlei Ahnung, dass Law einmal ein Teil seiner Crew war.


	12. Leeward

**MIZUUMI**水海**STORY I **

** GRAND. LINE**

**12**

**Leeward**

_**ODER**_

**Erste Zweifel**

* * *

><p>Kaum hatten sie das Schiff erreicht, zog sich Mizuumi in ihre Kajüte zurück.<p>

Warum benahm Law sich auch so kindisch? Gut, er wusste ja nicht wer der Mann war mit dem sie sich getroffen hatte, aber das gab ihm noch lange nicht das Recht dazu sie erst anzuschnauzen und dann einfach zu ignorieren.

Mizuumi hielt inne als ihr plötzlich etwas auffiel. Etwas an ihrer Kajüte hatte sich geändert.

„Was zum...?", gab sie verwirrt von sich. Auf ihrem Bett lagen einige große Tüten und Taschen, ihr Schreibtisch - seit wann besaß sie überhaupt einen? – war vollgestellt mit kleinen Accessoires und viel Schmuck. Ihr Kleiderschrank war offen und als sie hinein sah, entdeckte sie neue Jacken, Oberteile und Hosen. Sogar ein paar Schuhe standen am Boden des Schrankes.

Mit einem überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht starrte sie die Sachen an. Wer um Himmelswillen hatte ihr das alles gekauft?

„Gefällt es dir?", kam eine monotone Stimme von hinter ihr. „Ich wusste nicht, was du alles bevorzugst also hab ich eine große Variante gekauft und einige andere kleinen Dinge von denen ich glaubte sie würden dir gefallen."

Mizuumi drehte sich um und sah zu dem in der Tür stehenden Arzt. Law blickte sie mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht an, der darauf deuten ließ, dass er immer noch sauer auf sie war.

„Warum...?", fragte sie unsicher und verwirrt.

Ein Schatten viel über Laws Gesicht, und das obwohl er seinen Hut nicht trug. Erst blieb er still, dann sagte er abwertend: „Vergiss es", und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Warte.", rief sie reflexartig und verstummte sogleich.

Law war stehen geblieben, wandte sich aber nicht zu ihr um.

„Danke.", flüsterte sie schließlich leise und eine leichte Röte überkam ihre Wangen. „Und... tut mir leid."

Langsam neigte Law seinen Kopf zu ihr und Mizuumi war erleichtert darüber, das sich wieder ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen breit gemacht hat. Er ging ohne noch etwas zu sagen, doch das war auch nicht notwendig.

Erleichtert atmete Mizuumi die Luft aus, die sie ohne es zu wissen angehalten hatte. Erneut sah sie sich in ihrer neu dekorierten Kajüte um und erblickte etwas auf dem Schreibtisch das sie zuvor übersehen hatte. Es war ein kleiner Anhänger in Form eines Schwertes.

Überrascht lächelte Mizuumi.

* * *

><p>Wenige Stunden darauf legten die Piraten am Hafen einer großen Stadt an.<p>

„Das ist die Hafenstadt Barbuda. Eine der beliebtesten Städte unseres Königreiches. Es sei den man gehört zum königlichen Adel, dann würde euch Antigua viel besser gefallen.", erklärte Montserrat stolz, während er, seine Brüder und die restlichen Piraten an Land gingen und ihr Schiff vertäuten.

„Aha." Man konnte Penguin und Shachi die Begeisterung wirklich ansehen. So sehr, dass Mizuumi sich zusammen reißen musste, nicht laut los zu lachen. Der neben ihr stehende Beck stimmte ihr mit einem kleinen glucksen zu.

Doch sämtliche gute Laune verflog, als Law hinter sie trat und die drei Prinzen herausfordernd ansah. „Meine Herren. Hier endet unsere gemeinsame Reise." Er brauchte nicht zu sagen, dass er die Bezahlung erwartete.

Zu dumm nur, das die Prinzen sie nur weiter mit einem großen Grinsen auf den Gesichtern ansahen (wobei der älteste noch recht grimmig guckte) und keine Anstalten machten mit dem Geld rauszurücken.

Laws Augen verengten sich.

„Nein, nein.", begann der zweitälteste, Montserrat, und wackelte mit dem Finger in der Luft. „Wir haben eine bessere Idee."

„Wir machen euch einen Vorschlag.", fuhr Guadeloupe gesetzt fort. „Ihr bringt uns sicher und heil zu unserem Palast."

Penguin verschränkte misstrauisch die Arme vor der Brust. „Und der Preis für uns wäre…?"

Mizuumi blickte neugierig und in leiser Hoffnung zwischen den zwei Partien hin und her. Vielleicht war das ihre Chance?

Bevor sie allerdings auch nur einen einzigen Satz sagen konnte, entgegnete der jüngste der Prinzen mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Wir bieten euch das kostbarste was unser Land besitzt: das _Yokaichū_."

Mizuumis Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Das Buch! Die Prinzen boten ihnen gerade das Buch an! Es befand sich tatsächlich auf der Insel!

„Das was?", wollte Shachi wissen. Er kratze sich am Hinterkopf und schaute sich fragend um. Die anderen zeigten ihm, das auch sie keine Ahnung hatten wovon der Prinz sprach.

„Yokaichū. Ein Buch von dem man sagt, dass es nicht von dieser Welt stamme. Es wurde vor Jahrzehnten entdeckt und seit jeher in unserem Palast aufbewahrt.", erklärte Guadeloupe mit einem seltsamen Unterton. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Wenn es wirklich so wertvoll ist, wieso wollt ihr es uns dann so einfach geben?", fragte Law und man konnte ihm seine Anspannung jedoch auch einen kleinen Schimmer von Neugierde ansehen.

Mizuumi schluckte.

„Ein solches Relikt ist nichts im Vergleich zum Leben unseres Volkes." Guadeloupe stand stramm und zum ersten Mal konnte die Mannschaft in ihm den Kronprinzen sehen, der er eigentlich war und still fragten sie sich was das eigentliche Problem der Prinzen war.

Niemand sagte etwas. Das machte Mizuumi nervös. Wieso sagte Law nichts? Er konnte wohl kaum daran denken das Angebot abzulehnen, oder?

_Für ihn hat dieses Buch weniger Wert_…, stellte sie schockiert fest.

„Tch. Wir haben keine Verwendung für so ein-."

„Wir nehmen das Angebot an!", wurden Laws zuvor gut durchdachten Worte von der einzigen Frau an Bord unterbrochen.

Die drei Prinzen grinsten triumphierend und Montserrat sah sogar ein wenig erleichtert aus.

„Mizuumi." Law fixierte seine zusammengekniffenen Augen auf sie und verlangte ohne Worte eine Antwort.

Sie schluckte und entgegnete: „Dieses Buch…. Es ist der Grund warum ich hier her wollte."

Etwas in Laws Augen blitzte auf, bevor er den Kopf von ihr weg wandte. „In Ordnung. Dann kann ich wohl kaum etwas dagegen sagen." Ein Hauch von Sarkasmus lief durch seine Worte und etwas leicht verhöhnendes übertönte seine eigentlich im Scherz gemeinte Aussage.

Vielleicht wäre es Mizuumi aufgefallen wenn sie nicht so darauf konzentriert gewesen wäre sich zu freuen.

Bepo hingegen merkte es und blickte seinen Käpt'n daher verwirrt an.

„Auf geht's Männer. Bereitet euch auf eine lange Reise vor.", befahl Law und begab sich wieder aufs Schiff.

* * *

><p>„Bevor wir uns in unbestimmte Gefahr begeben, werdet ihr uns jetzt alles ganz genau erklären." Laws monotone Worte schallten durch die vollgeladene Kombüse.<p>

Die gesamte Crew befand sich in dem großen Raum und lauschte aufmerksam dem gerade angesetzten Gespräch. Der Kapitän der Bande hatte darauf bestanden eine Krisensitzung – wie Mizuumi sie nannte – einzuberufen, bevor irgendeiner der Heart Piraten auch nur einen Schritt in die Stadt setzte. Natürlich hatten die Prinzen willentlich zugestimmt und gaben sich bereit all ihre Geheimnisse – so empfand Mizuumi es – auszuplaudern.

„Natürlich.", entgegnete Guadeloupe und verschränkte die Arme. Er saß stramm auf dem Stuhl, links von ihm Nevis, rechts Montserrat. Er blickte dem ihm gegenüber sitzenden Law kalkulierend an bevor er fortfuhr: „Das erste was ihr Wissen müsst ist, warum wir uns auf dem Piratenschiff befunden hatten."

Hier setzte Montserrat ein. „Unser Vater – der König – wurde vor einigen Wochen ermordet."

Mizuumi zog scharf die Luft ein, sagte jedoch nichts. Auch der Rest der Bande schwieg und unterbrach den Prinzen nicht. Nur Law blickte beinahe schon desinteressiert drein; den Kopf mit dem Arm auf dem Tisch abstützend.

„Bereits nach wenigen Tagen, fanden wir heraus wer für den Tod unseres Vaters verantwortlich war." Montserrat hielt inne und schien sich in seinen Erinnerungen zu verlieren.

Diesmal fuhr der jüngste fort, sein Gesicht außergewöhnlich ernst. „Es war unser Onkel. Der Bruder unseres Vaters."

„Er war von Neid zerfressen.", sagte Guadeloupe mit einer gerunzelten Stirn. „Er heuerte ein paar Piraten an, tötete unseren Vater und befahl diesen Verbrechern nur eine Woche darauf uns zu entführen und los zu werden."

„Aber als wir das erfuhren, war es bereits zu spät. Wir konnten uns auf den Angriff nicht vorbereiten und wurden daher kampflos geschlagen." Montserrat ballte die Fäuste und unterdrückte Wut breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Diese Piraten….", murmelte Mizuumi leise.

„Es müssen die gewesen sein die wir auf See begegnet sind.", kombinierte Shachi und rieb sich nachdenklich am Kinn. Beck nickte ihm stumm zu.

„Ja." Guadeloupe legte seinem Bruder in einer beruhigend gemeinten Geste die Hand auf die Schulter. „Durch eure Hilfe – ob zu dem Zeitpunkt gewollt oder nicht – konnten wir uns befreien." Entschlossen blickte er Law in die Augen. „Wir müssen zum Palast zurück um unseren Onkel daran zu hindern König zu werden. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ist er nichts anderes als der einzig übrig gebliebene Kandidat. Doch ich bin der Kronprinz. Sobald wir zurück sind, verliert unser Onkel jegliche Rechte auf den Thron und wir können ihn für seine Taten rechtsmäßig bestrafen."

Mizuumi seufzte lautlos. Dies kam ihr viel zu sehr wie ein schlecht gedrehter Liebesfilm vor. Vielleicht sogar ein Barbie Film mit viel Pink und noch mehr Pink und vielleicht auch ein wenig Glitzer. Wo wohl der magische Spiegel in der Geschichte wartete oder eine böse Stiefmutter – ach nein. Diesen Part hatte ja der Onkel übernommen.

Mizuumi wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als sie Law laut seufzen hörte.

„Meinetwegen. Wir bringen euch sicher zum Palast, du besteigst den Thron und im Gegenzug gebt ihr uns das Geld und das Buch.", fasste der Chirurg die ganze Geschichte zusammen.

Die Prinzen nickten.

„Sonst noch etwas das wir wissen sollten?", fragte Law nachdenklich.

„Ja.", erwiderte Montserrat. „Eine weitere Sache solltet ihr wissen. Unser Königreich – und somit der Palast – befindet sich genau auf der Verbindungslandschaft zwischen Leeward und Windward. Dieser gesamte Teil ist von einem Wald umgeben. Wir nennen ihn _Flüsterwald_. In ihm werden die Toten begraben, es ist also so etwas in der Art wie ein großer Friedhof. Jedoch hat dieser Wald noch eine Funktion. Die Wurzeln der Bäume erstrecken sich über beide Inselteile – so schwer, dass auch zu glauben ist."

Nevis setzte fort. „Diese Wurzeln sorgen für einen fruchtbaren Boden und sind allgemein für die Wasserversorgung sowie eine gute Ernte verantwortlich. Und es heißt das es einen Schlüssel gibt – metaphorisch gesprochen natürlich – über den man diesen Wald kontrollieren kann und somit auch den gesamten restlichen Teil der Insel."

Ah. Da war der magische Spiegel. In diesem Fall nahm er anscheinend die Gestalt eines magischen Waldes ein.

_Ernsthaft?_, fragte Mizuumi sich und rieb sich unbemerkt die Schläfe. _Wer zur Hölle schreibt diesen Plot?_

„Klingt verrückt.", hörte sie Penguin neben sich murmeln. Im Stillen gab sie ihm recht.

„Und lasst mich raten: euer Onkel besitzt diesen sogenannten _Schlüssel_?", stellte Law fest und brauchte nicht einmal das stumme nicken der Prinzen um die Antwort zu wissen. Es war vollkommen klar, dass es nicht anders sein konnte. „Nun gut. Wenn es sonst nichts ist." Er stand auf und machte eine seltsame Bewegung mit der Hand. „Männer. Und Mizuumi." – _wie immer als Nachgedanke drangehangen_ – „Machen wir uns auf den Weg."

* * *

><p>Langsam und mit gut unterdrückter Ungeduld, durchstreiften die Heart-Piraten und die drei Prinzen die große Hafenstadt Barbuda. An vorderster Front: Law mit Mizuumi, den drei Prinzen, Bepo und Penguin. Shachi und Beck liefen in unmittelbarer Nähe hinter ihnen.<p>

Nach nur wenigen Minuten in welcher Penguin sich gelangweilt die vorbeiziehenden Leute ansah und den Handel beobachtete, hatte er genug. Daher zögerte er nicht lange und fragte laut: „Wieso müssen wir eigentlich durch den ganzen Inselteil von Leeward? Wenn das Königreich doch in der Mitte ist, könnten wir einfach hinfahren und von dort zu Fuß weiter."

Ein glucksen entkam Montserrat – er und seine Brüder waren erneut in peinlich aussehenden Tüchern gewickelt (wie der restliche Teil der Bande auch) – und belustigt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das könnten wir, aber es ist beinahe unmöglich an den gefährlichen Wasserstrudeln und Seeungeheuern vorbei zu kommen, die es sich in diesen Buchten gemütlich gemacht haben. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du es ja gerne versuchen."

Penguin wurde blass und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, danke!"

„Der einzig sichere Weg führt eben nun mal durch Barbuda, dann durch die Steppenlandschaft bis nach Albica, dann weiter durch Antigua und zum Schluss noch den Flüsterwald. Unser letztes Problem dann wäre allerdings an den Wachen vorbei irgendwie über die Mauer zu gelangen.", sagte Nevis und lächelte. „Aber darüber machen wir uns später Gedanken."

Mizuumi seufzte nur unbemerkt. Das würde eine lange Reise werden, bevor sie die Lösung all ihrer Probleme endlich in Händen halten konnte.

„Was ist los?", ertönte plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme neben ihr.

Überrascht blickte sie Law an. „Es ist nichts.", versuchte sie abzuwinken.

Die Sturmgrauen Augen Laws durchbohrten sie schon fast und ein unwohles Gefühl überkam sie. Doch dann blickte er wieder weg und das unwohle Gefühl verschwand.

Eine lange Zeit geschah nichts. Niemand redete und sie gingen einfach ruhig durch die Straßen. Nach einer Weile löste sich die zuvor dichte Menschenmenge und machte Platz für eine verlassenere Gegend. Guadeloupe informierte sie schnell das sie sich langsam am Rande der Stadt befanden und bald die Steppenlandschaft in Sicht käme.

Doch statt einer Steppenlandschaft, erblickten sie als aller erstes einen Mann, der im Schneidersitz auf dem dreckigen Boden saß und ihnen zugewandt war. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er trug ein scharlachrotes Barett und seine Kleidung schien eine Uniform zu sein; schwarz, mit vielen silbernen Knöpfen und großen Taschen an der Jacke und den Hosenbeinen. Der Mann hatte einen grimmigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, seine Mundwinkel waren weit nach unten gezogen und sein Körper war angespannt.

Die Truppe blieb stehen, als Guadeloupe scharf die Luft einzog. „Das ist…!"

Plötzlich öffneten sich blitzschnell die Augen des Mannes und seine kleinen Pupillen fixierten die Piraten.

Mizuumi schluckte. Irgendetwas an diesem Typen war seltsam. Es hatte sich bereits eine Menge Dreck und Sand auf seinen Schultern und Hut abgesetzt – als hätte er sich eine lange Zeit lang nicht von der Stelle gerührt.

„Was ist los, Gwada?", fragte Mizuumi den stocksteifen Kronprinzen.

Seine Brüder schienen genauso still und warfen sich nur besorgte Blicke zu.

Angespannt entgegnete Guadeloupe ihr: „Diese Uniform die der Mann trägt. Es ist die Uniform der königlichen Leibgarde. Aber da ich ihn nicht kenne… nehm ich an das unser Onkel ihn eingestellt hat."

Je länger Mizuumi den Prinzen kannte, desto länger bemerkte sie die unterdrückte Wut und den Hass der in seiner Stimme lag, wenn er von seinem Onkel sprach.

„Nevis. Montserrat. Bleibt zurück. Keiner von euch nähert sich ihm.", befahl der Prinz und stellte sich beschützend vor seine Brüder.

Sie nickten nur stumm und machten keine Anstalten ihm zu widersprechen.

„So, so.", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme. Der seltsame Mann machte Anstalten aufzustehen. „Ihr seid also tatsächlich wiedergekommen. Guckt mich nicht so an. Als ob ich unsere drei Prinzen nicht erkennen würde und dann auch noch in Begleitung von Piraten!" Gerade als er sich aufrecht hinstellen wollte, versagten plötzlich seine Beine und er ging wieder zu Boden.

Eine peinliche Pause entstand, als die Heart-Bande dem Mann dabei zusah, wie er kläglich versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten.

„Verdammt. Meine Beine sind eingeschlafen.", hörte man ihn murmeln.

„Wie lange hat er da gesessen?", fragte Shachi spöttisch und bekam nur ein Schultern zucken von Penguin als Antwort.

_Unfassbar_, dachte Mizuumi. _Muss man den Kerl ernst nehmen?_

„Was willst du von uns?!", rief Guadeloupe.

Die Leibgarde lachte nur laut und versuchte erneut aufzustehen. Dieses Mal ging er nicht zu Boden, obwohl seine Beine noch leicht zitterten. „Haha! Mein Name ist-!"

„Das interessiert keinen." Law hatte genug. Er zog langsam sein Schwert und ging ein paar Schritte auf die unbenannte Garde zu.

„So so.", ertönte dessen höhnende Stimme. „Wer auch immer du bist Grünschnabel. Du solltest wissen, dass ich einer der besten Kämpfer der Garde bin! Ein wahres Kämpfergenie! Ich bin-!"

Doch bevor der Mann einen zweiten Versuch sich vorzustellen unternehmen konnte, war Law bereits nur einen Schwerthieb von ihm entfernt. Erschrocken sprang er zurück, stolperte und konnte nur so knapp einem erneuten Schlag Laws ausweichen.

Mizuumi hob eine Augenbraue.

Während sie und die restlichen Piraten dem Kampf ihres Käpt'n aufmerksam befolgten, bemerkten sie schnell, dass der Leibwächter keineswegs ein ‚wahres Kämpfergenie' sein konnte. Er stolperte, stotterte und hatte noch nicht einmal seine eigenen Waffen gezogen. Der einzige Grund warum er überhaupt noch auf den Beinen zu sein schien war unverschämtes Glück.

Doch Mizuumi wusste das man seine Feinde niemals unterschätzen sollte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Law dies auch bewusst war.

Immer wieder versuchte der Mann sich vorzustellen, doch Law lies ihm keine Zeit dazu. Eine pochende Vene machte sich auf seiner Stirn breit und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Jetzt reicht's!", rief er aufgebracht und warf seine geballten Fäuste in die Luft und lies sie sausend auf Law nieder prallen.

Schnell sprang Law zurück – keine Sekunde zu früh. Denn dort wo die Leibgarde mit den Fäusten den Boden berührte bildeten sich riesige Krater.

„Tja. Wie es aussieht besitzt der Mann zwar keinerlei Kampferfahrung, aber viel Glück und eine Menge an Stärke. Wo eurer Onkel den Typen wohl aufgetrieben hat?", fragte Mizuumi laut und richtete sich zu den Prinzen.

Montserrat wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf – da mit den Schultern zu zucken sich nicht für einen Adeligen gehörte. „Das wissen wir nicht. Ich persönlich habe den Kerl auch noch nie im Leben gesehen. Daher glaube ich nicht das er Einwohner dieser Insel ist."

Nevis stimmte ihm zu. „Unser Onkel hat ihn bestimmt von seiner Insel mitgebracht."

„Seiner Insel?", hinterfragte Penguin.

Der Kampf zwischen Law und dem scheinbar ewig unbenannten Leibwächter begann erneut; doch dieses Mal musste Law schwer darauf achten nicht von seinem Gegner berührt zu werden. Riesige Krater umgaben bereits das ganze Areal.

„Einer kleinen Nachbarinsel.", bestätigte nun Guadeloupe, der immer noch angespannt dem Kampfgeschehen folgte. „Vor einigen Jahrzehnten lebte unser Onkel noch zusammen mit unserem Vater auf dieser Insel. Damals war unser Großvater noch Inhaber des Throns und herrschte über die _Inseln über dem Winde_. Doch er war bereits sehr alt und er wollte so schnell wie möglich einen Nachfolger benennen. Eigentlich hätte, als der älteste Sohn, dies unserem Onkel gehören sollen. Doch Großvater erkannte das versteckte Übel in ihm und ernannte stattdessen unseren Vater zum Thronfolger."

_Ein typisches Szenario eines Königreiches_, dachte Mizuumi und schüttelte den Kopf. Ganz egal ob in Geschichten oder der Wirklichkeit, solche Dinge waren immer vorausschauend.

„Und warum lebte er dann nicht mehr hier auf dieser Insel?", hakte Penguin neugierig nach.

„Neid.", entgegnete Nevis und starrte auf seine Füße. Ein Schatten bildete sich über seine Augen, sodass man unmöglich seine Gefühle deuten konnte. „Von seinem Neid zerfressen stritt er tagelang mit seinem sterbenden Vater und selbst nach dem Tod dessen, wollte er immer noch nicht die Wahrheit akzeptieren. Also konfrontierte er unseren Vater, forderte ihm zum Kampf heraus und verlor."

„Vater verbannte ihn auf einer der ab gelegeneren Inseln unseres Königreiches und seit dem hatte er nichts mehr von ihm gehört.", fuhr Guadeloupe fort.

„Bis zu dem Tag an dem er euren Vater tötete, nicht wahr?", beendete Mizuumi die Geschichte.

Die drei Brüder nickten.

Ein plötzlicher Aufschrei ließ ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder aufs Kampfgeschehen zurück schnellen.

Law stand über den auf dem Boden liegenden Leibwächter, welcher schwer ein und ausatmete und nach genauerem hinsehen seine beiden Arme vermisste. Law schien genug von dem langweiligen Katz und Maus Spiel gehabt zu haben und hatte einfach seine Teufelskräfte aktiviert und den Mann kurzerhand seiner beiden Arme beraubt. Effektiv und schnell.

Mizuumi fragte sich warum Law dies nicht von Anfang an gemacht hatte.

Als sie anstatt auf den jämmerlichen Verlierer, sondern auf Law achtete stellte sie fest das dieser sie ansah. Ein kalter kalkulierender Blick, der ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Es war ein neuer Blick, einer mit dem er sie zuvor noch nie angesehene hatte, und das beunruhigte Mizuumi etwas.

Noch bevor sie den kleinen Funken der sich in Laws Augen befand genauer deuten konnte, blickte er wieder weg und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der Leibgarde zu.

Die Heart-Piraten und die Prinzen näherten sich vorsichtig beiden und bildeten einen Kreis um den Soldaten. Dieser lachte plötzlich. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Prinzen solch starke Piraten mitbringen würden? Damit hat Bonaire-sama wirklich nicht gerechnet."

„Bonaire?", fragte Ōgata nach. „Ist das der Name eures Onkels?"

Montserrat war der einzige der ihm mit einem nicken antwortete.

„Was machen wie jetzt mit ihm?", wollte Mizuumi wissen und starrte dabei Law fragend an.

„Mh.", grübelte der Kapitän, aber ließ die Schwertspitze nicht von dem Hals seines Gegners schweifen. „Es sollte reichen ihm die Gliedmaßen abzutrennen und ihn an einen Baum zu fesseln."

Als Law ansetzen wollte, dem Mann auch die Beine abzuschneiden, mischte sich der älteste der Prinzen ein.

„Warte.", sagte er ruhig. „Ich will dem Mann vorher noch ein paar Fragen stellen."

Law blickte ihn nur gelangweilt an und sagte nichts; machte aber auch keine Anstalten sich weiter einzumischen. Guadeloupe nickte ihm dankbar zu und wandte sich dann dem Mann auf dem Boden zu. „Wie viele von euch hat unser Onkel eingestellt?"

Die Leibgarde blickte ihn zuerst nur schweigend an, seine Stirn in Denkfalten gelegt. Dann seufzte er und entgegnete: „Meine Prinzen. Bitte verzeiht mir meine Untreue euch und dem Land gegenüber. Ich werde nicht sagen, dass mir meine Taten leid tun, denn das tun sie nicht. Ich bereue nichts."

Guadeloupe nickte nur, als würde er verstehen und gab dem Mann ein Zeichen fortzufahren.

„Außer mir gibt es noch sechs weitere die Bonaire-sama mit nach Kirene folgten. Jeder von uns bewacht einen Schlüssel."

„Schlüssel?", fragte der älteste nach und runzelte die Stirn.

Der Mann nickte und sagte: „Das ist das einzige was ich euch sagen kann, Ōji-sama. Bitte versteht das." Er griff langsam, das Schwert Laws nicht aus den Augen lassend, in seine Brusttasche und zog einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel hervor.

Verwirrt betrachteten sie den kleinen Gegenstand.

* * *

><p>Nachdem sie nichts Weiteres aus dem Mann herausbekamen und ihn schließlich an einen Baum gefesselt hatten, zog die kleine Gruppe endlich weiter.<p>

Mizuumi war überglücklich als sie heraus fand, dass die Steppenlandschaft wirklich nur eine Landschaft bestehend aus ein wenig trockenem Gras und hier und da einigen Felsgruppen war. Sie hätte es keine einzige Minute in einer Wüstengegend ausgehalten. Es war zwar immer noch sehr warm, aber dafür tobten keine Sandstürme und es gab genug Schattenplätze wo sich die Truppe ab und zu einmal ausruhen konnte.

Zurzeit befanden sie sich nur wenige Kilometer von Albica, der nächstgelegensten Stadt. Doch da es langsam anfing dunkel zu werden, beschlossen sie die Nacht über sich unter einem großen Felsvorsprung auszuruhen und erst in den frühen Morgenstunden weiterzuziehen.

Sie waren gerade alle damit beschäftigt ihre Schlafsachen auszulegen und ein Lagerfeuer vorzubereiten. Auch Mizuumi entfaltete ihren Schlafsack und legte ihn in die Nähe des gerade entzündeten Feuers.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", ertönte eine Stimme neben ihr. Law stand vor ihr, einen schwarzen Umhang über seiner Schulter tragend und seinen Hut in der Hand haltend.

„Nein danke. Ich bin eh gerade fertig geworden.", entgegnete sie und betrachtete ihren Käpt'n aus dem Augenwinkel heraus.

Laws Körper war angespannt, seine Hand die nichts festhielt ballte er zu einer Faust und seine Augen fixierten jede Bewegung die Mizuumi machte. Er schien in Gedanken vertieft und er machte ein Gesicht als ob er stark gegen etwas ankämpfen würde.

„Wie alt bist du, Mizuumi?", fragte er bald darauf.

Wieder vollkommen überrumpelt von seinem plötzlichen Themawechsel und dem scheinbaren Interesse an ihrer Person, dauerte es einige Sekunden länger – in denen sie Law unsicher ansah – bevor sie antwortete: „Ich bin siebzehn."

„Mh.", war das einzige was er von sich gab, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich ans Lagerfeuer setzte.

Nachdem sie Laws Rücken noch einige Sekunden lang verwirrt und vielleicht auch etwas misstrauisch betrachtet hatte, setzte auch sie sich zu den anderen ans Lagerfeuer und starrte in die lodernden Flammen. Mihawks Worte gingen ihr immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf und ließen sie nicht in Ruhe.

_Du solltest diesem Mann nicht vertrauen._

Sie konnte Law vertrauen… oder? Er hatte ihr versprochen ihr zu helfen und sie war nun Teil seiner Crew. Trafalgar Law würde niemals zulassen, dass seiner Mannschaft etwas zustoßen würde; so sehr er auch immer einen auf bösen Boss machte. Nein. Selbst wenn er auf irgendeine Art und Weise etwas mit Doflamingo zu tun hatte, _er würde sie nicht verraten_.

Und doch wurde Mizuumi das unangenehme Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend nicht los. Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und ignorierte ihre Kameraden, die sich mittlerweile alle um das Lagerfeuer versammelt hatten und sich unterhielten.

Erst als ihr ein Thema an die Ohren drang horchte sie auf.

Es war Shachi der das Thema angesprochen hatte und nun wild gestikulierte. „–und wieso überhaupt ist das Buch so wichtig?"

Guadeloupe räusperte sich einmal und zog seinen blauen Umhang näher an sich. „Es ist ein altes Artefakt welches unser Großvater in seiner Blütezeit von der Fischmenscheninsel in unser Königreich brachte."

Shachi verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nickte nachdenklich. „Ein wichtiges Artefakt, he?"

„Schade nur, dass niemand genau weiß was in dem Buch drinsteht.", seufzte Montserrat und rieb sich die Hände.

Penguin hob eine Augenbraue. „Was meinst du?"

Montserrat runzelte die Stirn und entgegnete: „Niemand kann es lesen, weil es-."

„-in einer anderen Sprache geschrieben wurde.", unterbrach ihn plötzlich eine leise murmelnde Stimme. Mizuumis Augen weiteten sich. Sie war so in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie ausversehen ihre Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte. Erneut spürte sie den kalkulierenden Blick Laws und dieses mal auch von den anderen.

„Genau. Woher wisst ihr das, Milady?", fragte der langhaarige Prinz überrascht.

„Ich… hatte bereits ein Exemplar eines solchen Buches in den Händen. Doch bis auf die erste Seite konnte man nichts weiter entziffern.", sagte sie ruhig und auch nur mit vorsichtig gewählten Worten.

„Heißt das, du kannst den Inhalt lesen?", fragte sie Bepo der direkt hinter ihr saß.

Mizuumi zögerte, doch dann seufzte sie und erwiderte: „Das kann ich."

Die drei Prinzen sprangen von ihren Sitzen auf und starrten sie mit weiten Augen an.

„Wirklich!?", rief Nevis und ein breites Grinsen übermahnte sein Gesicht. „Es gab noch nie jemanden der dazu in der Lage war die Zeichen im Buch zu entziffern."

„Äußerst beeindruckend, junge Dame.", erklärte Guadeloupe.

„Ich hätte auch nichts anderes von euch erwartet, Milady.", meinte Montserrat und neigte leicht den Kopf.

Mizuumis Auge zuckte. „Es ist nichts besonderes, wirklich."

„Wo hast du das Buch schon einmal in Händen gehalten?", wollte Law plötzlich wissen. Er hatte sich von seinem Platz nicht gerührt, weder machte er Anstalten dies zu tun. Er saß stattdessen seelenruhig da und genoss die Wärme des Feuers.

„Im East Blue.", antwortete Mizuumi ihm, sah ihn jedoch nicht an.

Mihawks Worte nagten erneut an ihrem Gewissen. Am liebsten würde sie einmal kurz den Kopf gegen eine Felswand schlagen – vielleicht würde Mihawks Stimme dann leiser werden.

„Im East Blue befand sich eine Kopie des Yokaichū?", fragte Guadeloupe fassungslos.

Mizuumi nickte.

„Wer besaß es?", erkundigte sich Montserrat.

_Verdammt. Muss das sein?_, dachte sie und rieb sich die Schläfe als Erinnerungen hoch kamen. „Sagen wir einfach mal, das es niemand ist dem ich das Buch freiwillig entwenden würde." Sie schüttelte sich. „Er würde mich vorher sehr wahrscheinlich umbringen." Letzteres murmelte sie, doch alle in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe konnten sie hören.

„Aber wenn du es schon mal gesehen hast, wieso willst du es dann so unbedingt haben?" Penguin lehnte sich neugierig nach vorne und betrachte die Schwertschmiedin nachdenklich.

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört?", entgegnete sie genervt. „Die erste Seite war als einziges lesbar, aber auch nur die ersten paar Zeilen. Ich will wissen was drin steht! Im ganzen Buch! Und Arlong meinte die anderen Bücher seien im besseren Zustand als sein Exemplar."

„Arlong?", fragte Law plötzlich interessiert und alle Augen richteten sich wieder auf sie.

Doch Mizuumi blinzelte nur mehrere Male, bis sie endlich Begriff wieso Law den Namen des Fischmenschen kannte. Während ihrer Tirade hatte sie doch glatt ausversehen dessen Namen gesagt! Gott, wie dumm konnte man nur sein?

„Ist das nicht der Name eines Fischmenschen?", grollte Ōgata und rieb sich das Kinn.

„Ja, genau. Von dem hab ich auch schon mal gehört!", warf ein anderer ein.

Schließlich brach lautes Gerede unter der Mannschaft aus, bevor Law durch ein lautes: „Ruhe!" endlich für Stille sorgte.

Nur das Mizuumi jetzt alle ansahen und auf eine Erklärung warteten. Doch sie hatte genug. Genervt stand sie auf und ging zu ihrem Schlafsack. „Ich will nicht darüber reden!", warf sie als einziges über ihren Rücken zu den anderen, bevor sie sich hinlegte und wegdrehte.

Und damit war das Thema für sie beendet.

* * *

><p>Bedrücktes Schweigen herrschte am nächsten morgen unter der Mannschaft. Viele versuchten Mizuumi aus dem Weg zu gehen und sie glaubte langsam, dass alle dachten sie sei wütend oder sauer auf sie.<p>

Angestrengt unterdrückte sie sich ein Grinsen.

Bepo war der erste der merkte, dass sie keineswegs kurz davor war, sie alle zu erwürgen. Auch die anderen erkannten nach und nach das Mizuumi bloß amüsiert von dem Verhalten ihrer Freunde war und somit ging die restliche Reise nach Albica wieder einigermaßen angenehm von statten.

Die angesetzte gute Laune verflog jedoch sofort, kaum das sie die Mauern der Stadt hinter sich gebracht hatten.

Trockenes oder abgestorbenes Gras umgab die alten heruntergekommenen Häuser. Die Bäume hatten alle keine Blätter mehr und auch die Baumstämme waren ausgetrocknet, morsch und drohten auseinander zu fallen. Dunkle Wolken bedeckten auf einmal den Himmel; ließen die Straßen in schwarze Schatten fallen. Eine tiefe Grube zog sich durch die Mitte der großen Stadt und erst durch genaueres hinsehen konnten die Piraten feststellen, dass es sich wohl einst um einen Bach gehandelt haben musste.

Doch so erbärmlich der Anblick der Straßen und der Pflanzen auch war, gingen viele Beschäftigte Menschen die Wege entlang. Sie alle waren bis auf die Augen in Tücher und Klamotten gewickelt; alle kauerten sie in sich zusammen und versuchten so schnell wie möglich ihre Geschäfte zu erledigen.

Mizuumi warf den drei Prinzen neben sich besorgte Blicke zu. Sie glaubte nicht, dass ein solcher Zustand der Stadt unbedingt die Norm war, sondern eher rückführend auf den Onkel der Brüder.

„Lasst uns weiter gehen.", brummte Law und ging unbeirrt an den bedauernswerten Menschen vorbei.

Ein wenig bewunderte sie Laws Fähigkeit sich von dem Übel und der Rücksichtslosigkeit die diesen Menschen gegenüber gebracht wurde, weg zu drehen und es einfach zu ignorieren. Andererseits zeigte sich nur umso mehr die grausame Seite ihres Kapitäns – dem _Chirurg des Todes_ Trafalgar Law. Diese Tatsache durfte sie niemals vergessen.

Ob er ihr auch so einfach den Rücken zu wenden würde? Sie einfach so an Doflamingo verraten würde?

Schnell schüttelte Mizuumi den Kopf. Sie durfte nicht an Law zweifeln. Sie hatte einfach nur Angst das Mihawk recht hatte und Law sie tatsächlich ohne zu zögern dem Löwen zum fraß vorwerfen würde.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mizuumi?", holte sie die Stimme des ersten Maats wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

Sie nickte dem weißen Bären einfach nur zu und lächelte dabei schwach.

Es war alles in Ordnung. Das durfte sie ebenfalls nicht vergessen. Das Versprechen das sie mit Law gemacht hatte.

„Ich denke wir sollten unsere Vorräte aufstocken und uns dann sofort weiter auf den Weg machen.", meinte Guadeloupe. „Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Niemand wiedersprach ihn – selbst Law nicht dem man allerdings ansah, dass er, wie Mizuumi empfand, kurz davor war etwas Dummes anzustellen. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und sagte vorsichtig: „Du magst es nicht wenn man dir Befehle erteilt, oder Käpt'n?" Absichtlich hatte sie Law mit Käpt'n angesprochen, in der Hoffnung so eine Reaktion aus ihm heraus zu bekommen.

Doch Law sah sie nur kurz an, brummte etwas Unverständliches als Antwort, bevor er etwas anderes murmelte das sehr nach: „…viel zu jung….", klang. Er war wohl wieder in Gedanken vertieft gewesen und hatte daher nur eine halbherzige Antwort von sich gegeben.

Verwirrt und leicht irritiert runzelte das Mädchen die Stirn und ging zurück auf ihre vorherige Position zwischen Penguin und Shachi.

„Was ist denn mit Law los?", fragte sie die beiden und deutete auf den erwähnten Mann.

„Mh? Was meinst du?", entgegnete Penguin nur und betrachtete ebenfalls ihren Kapitän.

„Ich hab nichts bemerkt.", bestätigte Shachi und kratzte sich hinterm Ohr. „Stimmt denn irgendwas nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht…. Ich dachte nur…. Ach ist egal.", winkte sie ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

Plötzlich mischte sich Bepo in das kurze Gespräch der dreien ein und sagte zu Mizuumi: „Ich glaube er grübelt. Das macht er bereits seit Tagen."

Überrascht auf eine solch ehrliche Antwort sah Mizuumi Bepo an und verzog das Gesicht. „Wieso das denn?"

Doch der Eisbär zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

„Das legt sich bestimmt wieder.", beschwichtigte Penguin und lachte leicht.

„HIHIHIHI!", ertönte eine Stimme die garantiert nicht Penguins war.

Ruckartig blieb die kleine Truppe stehen und blickte sich verwirrt um. Ein lautes Lachen ertönte von irgendwoher, welches die Menschenmengen in plötzliche Panik versetzte. Unkontrolliert liefen sie alle durch die Straßen und verbarrikadierten sich in irgendwelchen Häusern, sodass bald darauf die Gassen wie leergefegt aussahen.

„Was zum…?", fragte Shachi und blickte sich um.

„ENDLICH SEID IHR HIER!", schrie dieselbe weibliche Stimme und wurde von einem zweiten Lachen begleitet.

„NACHDEM WIR SOLANGE GEWARTET HABEN!", rief die zweite Person, welche eindeutig männlichen Ursprungs war.

Auf dem Gebäude nur wenige Meter vor den Piraten tauchten zwei Figuren auf. Ein Mann und eine Frau. Beide trugen dieselbe Uniform wie der Mann dem sie in Barbuda begegnet waren. Scharlachrote Baretts und eine schwarze Uniform.

Die dürre Frau hatte passend zu ihrem Outfit kurze dunkelrote Haare die zu allen möglichen Seiten, sofern die Mütze es zuließ abstanden. Außerdem trug sie eine schwarze Brille, mit großen runden Brillengläsern und einem breiten Gestell. Sie schien sich die Brille jede halbe Sekunde zu rechtzurücken.

Der Mann war kleiner als die Frau, dennoch schlank und hatte einen – wenn Mizuumis Augen sie nicht trübten – einseitigen Schnurrbart, der sich am Ende kringelte. Seine schwarzen zerzausten Haare standen ebenso ab und schienen nicht zu bändigen zu sein. Das, oder sie hatten in dieser Gegend entweder keinen Spiegel oder keine Bürste.

„Was sollen wir jetzt nur mit ihnen machen liebes Brüderchen?", fragte die Frau in einer hohen nervigen Stimme und stupste ihre lange spitze Nase an.

„Was auch immer wir wollen liebes Schwesterchen.", entgegnete der Mann. „Bonaire-sama hat uns für alles die Erlaubnis erteilt."

„Hihihi. Stimmt." Sie grinste und funkelte die Piraten durch zusammen gekniffene Augen an. Nach kurzem durchstreifen der Menge haftete ihr Blick bei Mizuumi und das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht weitete sich. „Ich nehme das Mädchen."

„Dann nehm ich den Kapitän.", verkündigte ihr Bruder und leckte sich die Lippen.

Und plötzlich waren sie verschwunden.

Mizuumi hatte nur gezwinkert, nicht mehr. Auch die anderen Heart-Piraten durchstreifen mit ihren Augen die Gegend nach den beiden Feinden.

„Erneut zwei nervige Kauze an der Backe.", murmelte Mizuumi und stellte sich neben Law.

Wenn sie schon als Angriffsziel ausgewählt wurde, dann konnte sie wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass niemand ihretwegen mit in den Kampf reingezogen wurde.

„HIHIHIHI.", erklang erneut das hohe Lachen der Frau. Ihre Stimme schallte von allen Seiten auf die Gruppe ein und machte es so unmöglich ihren Standort festzulegen. „Ich nehme an ihr wollt die Schlüssel die wir bewachen, ja?"

„Ich finde es äußerst amüsant, dass wir nicht einmal viel tun müssen, um an Informationen heranzukommen. Solange wir still bleiben, labern die uns das Ohr ab und geben uns zusätzlich Informationen nach denen wir nicht einmal gefragt haben.", sagte Mizuumi und lachte dabei spöttisch.

Law schnaubte gleichsam amüsiert. „Unsere Gegner sind auch nicht mehr das was sie einmal waren."

Nach nur wenigen Minuten im Kampfgeschehen, musste Mizuumi allerdings feststellen, dass der Kampf doch nicht so leicht sein würde, wie sie anfänglich gedacht hatte. Vielleicht hatte _sie _dieses Mal ihre Gegner unterschätzt.

Es war nicht so, dass das Geschwisterpaar besonders stark war; es lag an ihrer Methode _wie _sie kämpften. Seitdem die beiden auf dem Dach eines der Gebäude gestanden hatten, hatte keiner der Piraten oder der Prinzen die beiden wieder gesehen. Sie kämpften aus sehr weiter Entfernung, mit anscheinend allen möglichen Gegenständen die sie finden konnten.

Sie warfen Messer, Pflanzen, Blumentöpfe, Kisten und Mizuumi hatte einmal sogar ein rosafarbiges Kleid an den Kopf geworfen bekommen. Law schien geduldig genug zu sein, um die Angriffe emotionslos abwehren zu können, aber nicht Mizuumi.

Genug war genug.

Zeit ein wenig ihres Fischmenschen-Karatetrainings mit Kuroobi nützlich zu machen.

_Wasser ist etwas das sich in jedem Lebewesen und in jedem Gegenstand befindet. Ob in der Luft, im Gras oder dem Dreck unter unseren Füßen_. _Der Mensch selbst besteht aus 70 Prozent Wasser. _Konzentriert schloss sie die Augen und stand völlig ruhig da. _Ich brauche nicht das Meer um mir die kleinen Partikel die durch die Luft schweben zu Nutze zu machen. Ich muss mir nur bewusst werden, dass es sich überall befindet und ich es aus diesem Grund mir an jedem Ort zu Eigen machen kann._

Sie hob ihre rechte Hand und konzentrierte ihre Gedanken auf die Luft die ihr sanft über die Handfläche glitt.

_Kuroobi sagte, dass man das Gasförmige Wasser in der Luft spüren muss. _Schnell unterdrückte sie sich ein grinsen. _Allerdings sagte er auch, dass ich als Mensch niemals dazu in der Lage sein werde das Wasser direkt zu manipulieren. Wenn er sich da mal nicht irrt._

Erneut glitt eine sanfte Brise über ihre Hand. _Konzentrier dich, Mizuumi! Zieh die Wasserpartikel zu dir. Forme sie neu; gib ihnen Gestalt. Flüssige, nicht feste Form._

Interessiert sah Law aus dem Augenwinkel heraus wie seine Schwertschmiedin neben ihn zu verharren schien. Er parierte sämtliche Versuche ihrer Gegner das Mädchen bei ihrer Konzentration zu unterbrechen und beobachtete gefesselt Mizuumi.

Nach nur kurzer Zeit, in denen er mehrere anfliegende Stühle in zwei schnitt, spürte er einen leichten Windhauch und überrascht blickte er zu Mizuumi zurück. Um ihre rechte Hand hatte sich ein Ball aus Wasser gebildet, der wild hin und her sprang, als wolle er versuchen sich aus dem gezwungenen Zustand zu befreien.

_Das Wasser ist eine Illusion. Eine Illusion die ich kontrollieren kann,_ ging es dem Mädchen durch den Kopf.

„Käpt'n.", sagte sie schließlich und öffnete die Augen.

„Hm?", entgegnete er fragend.

„Ich brauch da mal kurz deine Hilfe."

Er grinste nur zur Antwort und nickte ihr zu. Law hatte bereits verstanden was nötig war um Mizuumis Attacke wirksam zu machen. Sie mussten die Geschwister nur irgendwie aus ihrem Versteck locken.

„Oi!", rief Mizuumi laut und hörbar. „Seid ihr echt so feige, dass ihr euch hinter Möbeln und allgemein allem verstecken müsst das hier rumsteht?"

Law gluckste süffisant und spielte mit. „Lass sie doch Mizuumi. Wenn sie nicht einmal stark genug sind, es mit uns persönlich aufzunehmen dann scheinen diese Garde-Leute echt schwach zu sein."

Mizuumi nickte als habe sie eine große Weisheit erfahren. „Ah. So ist das also."

Bedrücktes Schweigen trat ein, in welcher sich die Männer der Heart-Bande fragende Blicke zu warfen, während Mizuumi und Law nur weiterhin lächelnd in mitten der großen Straße standen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörten sie ein geckes Lachen und sie erblickten die beiden Gestalten direkt vor ihnen stehend.

„Hihihi.", lachte die Frau leise. Eine pochende Vene und ein genervter Ausdruck hatten sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit gemacht. „Wir sollten denen mal zeigen wer hier schwach ist! Bist du bereit, Mori?"

„Allzeit bereit, Tori!", entgegnete ihr Bruder und beide sprangen in die Luft und griffen sie frontal an.

Mizuumi grinste siegessicher. Sowie die Frau nah genug war um sie zu berühren, stieß Mizuumi ihre rechte Hand nach vorne – der rothaarigen Garde direkt in den Magen. Beinahe per Instinkt ließ Mizuumi das Wasser um ihre Hand los.

„Gyojin Karate Ogi: Buraikan.", murmelte sie dabei, während sie sich vorstellte, wie das Wasser durch den Körper der Frau dringen sollte.

„Tori!", rief der kleine Mann und wich überrascht und schockiert von Law zurück.

Tori landete mit einem lauten Aufschrei mehrere Meter entfernt in einer Hauswand und stand nicht wieder auf. Ein paar herabfallende Brocken Stein landeten auf ihr und versperrten ihrem panischen Bruder die Sicht auf sie.

„Chill mal.", meinte Mizuumi nur gelassen, obwohl sie innerlich einen Freudentanz über ihren Erfolg tat. „Ist ja nicht so, dass ich sie umgebracht habe."

„He.", erklang die Stimme Laws als er sich neben sie stellte. „Äußerst interessante Angriffstechnik, Mizuumi."

„Danke.", entgegnete sie daraufhin nur mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Mori, der seiner Schwester immer noch wie gefesselt nachblickte, schüttelte sich. „Wie… wie könnt ihr es wagen!?", rief er und erneut brachten Law und Mizuumi sich in Angriffsposition. Doch anstatt sie anzugreifen lief Mori nur zu seiner Schwester hin, hob sie auf und lief eine Seitengasse entlang. Nach wenigen Metern hörten sie ihn noch eine letzte Sache rufen, bevor er verschwand: „Dafür werdet ihr bezahlen!"

„Ha?" Mizuumi lockerte ihre Haltung und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Der haut einfach ab?"

„Scheint so.", erwiderte Law und hob eine Augenbraue.

Die anderen Heart-Piraten sowie die Prinzen kamen langsam auf sie zu und blickten dem verschwundenen Geschwisterpaar hinterher.

„Oh man. Was war das denn?", fragte Penguin und schüttelte den Kopf.

„He. Ein Feigling, oder?", kombinierte Lee, als er amüsiert zu lachen begann.

Bepo erblickte plötzlich etwas auf dem Boden liegend und hob es überrascht auf. „Ah. Ist das nicht einer dieser Schlüssel?"

Alle wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Eisbären zu und betrachteten den kleinen silbernen Schlüssel. Mizuumi nahm ihn entgegen und reichte in ihre Tasche um den anderen Schlüssel herauszunehmen – Guadeloupe hatte sie darum gebeten gehabt auf ihn aufzupassen.

„Eigenartig. Auf diesem Schlüssel befindet sich ebenfalls dieses seltsame Symbol.", bemerkte das Mädchen und hielt die beiden Gegenstände hoch. „Seht ihr. Hier." Sie deutete auf den Griff des Schlüssels und fuhr fort. „Ein kleiner blauer Vogel im Profil."

„Was auch immer.", winkte Law die Aussage desinteressiert ab. „Die Frau muss den Schlüssel während deines Angriffes verloren haben, Mizuumi. Wir sollten uns nicht viele Gedanken darum machen und weiter ziehen."

Sie nickte nur und verstaute die Schlüssel wieder in ihrer Innentasche.

* * *

><p>Nachdem die Gruppe sich dazu beschlossen hatte ein wenig länger in Albica zu bleiben, verteilten sie sich alle auf irgendwelche Hotels die bereit dazu waren sie aufzunehmen. Aus diesem Grund befand Mizuumi sich in diesem Augenblick mit Law in einen dieser sogenannten freundlichen Hotels und starrte ihn genervt an.<p>

„So…. Während Shachi, Penguin, die anderen und sogar Bepo sich irgendwelche Räumlichkeiten in irgendeinem Gebäude dieser Stadt aussuchen durften, muss ausgerechnet _ich_ – die wohl verantwortungsbewussteste unter der Crew – von _dir_, dem Kapitän, gebabysittet werden?", betonte sie.

Law hatte für die Nacht zwei separate Zimmer gebucht; sich aber sogleich in Mizuumis beschlagnahmten Zimmer breitgemacht. Während Mizuumi auf einen kleinen weißen Holzstuhl in der Nähe des Fensters Platz genommen hatte, hatte Law sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes gesetzt.

Anstatt ihr direkt zu antworten, starrte er sie einige Minuten lang an. Wieder überkam Mizuumi ein seltsames bedrückendes Gefühl, als würde Law sie wie ein Experiment in Stücke schneiden und ihr innerstes genauestens untersuchen. Unwohl rutschte sie auf dem Stuhl hin und her und drückte ihre Hände an die Seiten des Sitzes, sodass sie schon beinahe auf ihren Händen saß.

„Ich wollte mich nur mit dir in Ruhe unterhalten.", konterte er schließlich.

Darauf wusste das Mädchen nichts zu antworten. Sie runzelte nur gedankenverloren die Stirn und wandte den Blick von Laws suchenden Augen ab.

Und dann begann Law mit seiner These: „Du stammst aus dem East Blue. Ob du dort auch geboren bist, ist eine erstmals nebensächliche Sache." Verwirrt betrachtete sie ihren Kapitän, sagte allerdings nichts. Law verschränkte die Arme vor sich und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Handrücken ab. „Du besitzt eigenartige Fähigkeiten, hast aber keineswegs von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen. Du kannst das Wasser bis zu einem bestimmten Level kontrollieren und es scheint als ob das Wasser von deinem Körper weggedrängt wird."

Er lächelte und blickte über Mizuumis Schulter zum Fenster raus.

„…worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte sie vorsichtig, nicht wissend was Law damit erreichen wollte.

„Arlong….", sagte Law und überrascht blickte Mizuumi ihn wieder an. „Ein Fischmensch, der meines Wissens im East Blue sein Unwesen trieb, nicht wahr?"

Ein funkeln in seinen Augen und ein wissendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ließen darauf schließen, dass er die Antwort nicht zu hören brauchte.

„Ist das von solch großer Wichtigkeit?", wollte Mizuumi stattdessen wissen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte den Chirurg des Todes unbekümmert an.

„Du versuchst doch nicht etwa abzulenken, Mizuumi?", sagte Law, während er aufstand und solange auf sie zu ging, bis er beide Hände an die Wand hinter Mizuumi drücken konnte und diese somit im Stuhl festnagelte, die auch sogleich soweit wie es ihr möglich war in der Rückenlehne zu verschwinden versuchte.

Ununterbrochen durchdrangen die sturmgrauen Augen Laws die ihre.

„N-nein. Natürlich nicht.", erwiderte sie und lachte unwohl.

Laws lächeln breitete sich in ein Grinsen aus. „Dann kannst du mir jetzt aber auch mit Sicherheit endlich ein paar Dinge über dich erzählen."

Mizuumis Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen als sie Law störrisch ansah. „Und die einzige Möglichkeit mich zum Reden zu bringen, ist es mich zu bedrängen?", entgegnete sie um ihr Missfallen kund zu geben.

Ein überraschtes Glucksen entkam Law. „Ha! Musst du das immer machen? Selbst dann nicht nachzugeben, obwohl du aus dieser Situation nicht mehr herauskommst?"

Beleidigt sah Mizuumi weg und ignorierte dabei Laws Nähe. Doch das bekam dem Piratenkapitän überhaupt nicht.

„Mizuumi. Sieh mich an.", befahl er doch als er sah, dass Mizuumi sich weiterhin weigerte ihn anzusehen packte er sie am Kinn und drängte sie dazu ihn anzusehen. „Du bist echt stur, weißt du das?" Seine Augen verdunkelten sich. „…du treibst mich noch um den Verstand."

Seine gemurmelten Worte, waren durch ihre unmittelbare Nähe laut genug, sodass Mizuumi sie hören konnte.

Laws Blick sänftigte sich und hatte nichts mehr von dem harten Stahl, mit denen er sie zuvor ansah. Obwohl er sie mit einem starken Griff festhielt, tat er ihr nicht weh und schien auch sehr bedacht darauf zu sein es weiterhin so beizubehalten.

„Law…?", flüsterte Mizuumi verwirrt, als er keine Anstalten machte von ihr abzulassen.

Etwas in Laws Blick glimmerte und zog sich wie ein Schleier über seine Augen. Dann bemerkte Mizuumi wie er immer näher kam und überraschte wich sie weiter zurück, doch Law folgte ihr nur.

Als Law nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war, glaubte das Mädchen ihr Herz würde gleich in die Luft gehen. Es war so unerwartet und plötzlich, dass sie gar nicht wusste wie sie auf die forschen Handlungen ihres Käpt'n reagieren sollte.

„Mizuumi….", hauchte Law.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür und ließ Mizuumi erschrocken hochfahren. Auch Law schien aus seiner Trance geweckt und schnellte von ihr weg.

„Käpt'n? Mizuumi? Seid ihr da drin?", hörten sie eine vertraute Stimme sagen.

Mizuumi blickte kurz zu Law, der sich von ihr weggedrehte hatte und zum Fenster raus sah. „Ja, Bepo. Wir sind hier.", antwortete sie und sie war stolz darauf, dass ihre Stimme nicht versagte. Doch ihre Hände zitterten; es fühlte sich so an als habe sie einen Adrenalinkick erhalten und sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Kopf hochrot angelaufen war.

Die Tür ging auf und der in einem großen Anzug aus Tüchern und Kleidung gewickelte Bepo trat ein. Auch um Bepos Kopf hatte er mehrere Tücher gewickelt, damit nicht sofort auffiel, dass er kein Mensch war.

Neugierig betrachtete er die beiden im Raum stehenden, als er spürte das er gerade in einem unpassenden Moment aufgetaucht war. „Stör ich?", fragte er daraufhin, doch Mizuumi schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf.

„Natürlich störst du nicht, Bepo. Was gibt es denn?", erwiderte das Mädchen lächelnd.

„Ich wollte nur mal nach euch sehen und deshalb….", er brach ab als er über Mizuumis Schulter zu Law blickte, der sich ihm zugewendet hatte und ihm einen boshaften Blick zuwarf. Der erste Maat schluckte.

„Bepo." Selbst seine Stimme war nur wenige Nuancen von einem knurren entfernt.

„Tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte er sich schnell und neigte den Kopf.

Mizuumi blinzelte nur unverständlich – sie hatte den stillen Austausch nicht mitbekommen.

Law seufzte und ging auf die Tür zu. „Wir sprechen später weiter, Mizuumi. Das Thema ist nicht vergessen.", sagte er bevor er Bepo die Türe rausschob und sie hinter sich schloss.

Die Schwertschmiedin biss sich auf die Lippen und rieb sich nervös die Hände. Nach wenigen Sekunden ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und zog ihre Beine dicht an ihren Oberkörper.

_Was sollte das?_

* * *

><p>„Käpt'n?"<p>

„Lass es Bepo.", entgegnete Law und ging am Eisbär vorbei in sein Zimmer.

„Aber dein Gesicht ist so rot."

„Ich sagte lass es!"

* * *

><p>Wenn irgendeiner der Heart-Piraten die angespannte Luft zwischen Mizuumi und Law am nächsten Morgen bemerkte, ließen sie es sich nicht anmerken. Selbst die drei Brüder schwiegen und trotteten nur vorsichtig und mit Bedacht den beiden hinterher.<p>

Sie hatten die Stadt Albica vor wenigen Stunden verlassen und waren bereits wieder weit und breit nur von einer Grassteppe umgeben. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und badete die wandernde Gruppe in sehr warmes Klima und schwüle Luft. Jeder Windhauch wurde von allen als willkommene Abwechslung gesehen.

Beinahe jede halbe Stunde bat einer ihrer Crewmitglieder Mizuumi um eine kleine Abkühlung mittels ihrer Fähigkeiten. Zwar bekam ihr das kleine extra Training gut, doch nach drei Stunden ununterbrochenem Wandern, ging auch ihr die Puste aus. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie alles daran setzte um nicht auf irgendeine Art und Weise mit Law alleine zu sein.

„Ne, ne.", stupste sie nach einiger Zeit Penguin an. Shachi ging auf ihrer anderen Seite neben ihr. „Was ist passiert?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

Shachi verdrehte die Augen. „Komm schon. Du weißt was wir meinen. Du und Law. Ist da irgendwas passiert, dass ihn so… naja… so eben macht?" Nicht wissend wie er es formulieren sollte, deutete er einfach nur auf Law und versuchte dessen Verhalten durch Mimik zu erklären.

Schnell unterdrückte Mizuumi die Erinnerungen, die hochkamen und das erröten ihrer Wangen, welches mit diesen Erinnerungen sicherlich folgen würde. „Es war nichts. Er ist wahrscheinlich einfach nur beleidigt das er nicht die Antworten bekommen hat, nach denen er gesucht hatte." Sie zog einen Schmollmund als sie über Laws vergessene Frage vom Vorabend zurück dachte.

„He? Nur deswegen?", erkundigte Shachi sich erneut und verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme vor der Brust.

„Naja. So abwegig ist es ja auch nicht.", stimmte Penguin mit ein. „Schließlich kann er auch ganz schön starrköpfig sein."

Bei diesen Worten musste Mizuumi anfangen zu kichern. Starrköpfig? Das war normalerweise kein Wort dass sie jemals mit Law assoziiert hätte, wäre sie noch in ihrer alten Welt.

Penguin und Shachi begannen in ihr Gelächter einzustimmen und bald darauf blickten sie alle seltsam an. Doch das war Mizuumi egal. Sogar Laws genervte Blicke ignorierte sie und grinste stattdessen nur.

Sie unterhielt sich mit Penguin und Shachi und bald schaltete sich auch Oberchefkoch Lee ein. Mizuumi kann sich nicht mehr daran erinnern über was sie alles sprachen. Aber das was dann plötzlich geschah, daran erinnerte sie sich wenig später nur zu gut dran.

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich binnen Sekunden und kurz darauf fing der Boden plötzlich an zu beben. Schnell versuchten sich alle irgendwie irgendwo festzuhalten.

Als Mizuumi sich darüber gefreut hatte, dass es hier sicherlich keinerlei Sandstürme geben würde, hatte sie nicht mit dem gerechnet, was sie danach traf. Ein riesiger Windstoß packte die Piraten und deren drei Gäste unerwartet und hob sie in die Luft.

Ein Tornado.

Panisch blickte sich das junge Mädchen um und erblickte nur ihre umherfliegende Mannschaft. Neben ihr tauchte Montserrat auf, der sie in dem ganzen Chaos packte und beschützend an sich drückte.

„Mizuumi!", erreichte sie die vertraute Stimme Laws der wenige Meter neben ihr durch den Sturm gezogen wurde.

Seine Augen waren geweitet und ein erschrockener Ausdruck hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit gemacht. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte verzweifelt seine Teufelskräfte zu aktivieren, doch er stellte schnell fest, dass er mit ihnen sowieso nichts erreichen würde.

Montserrat drückte Mizuumi feste an sich. Sie hatte die Augen zusammengedrückt und konnte sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegen. Der Wind tobte und ihre Haare peitschten ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht, obwohl sie dieses in Montserrats Schulter drückte.

Es waren nur wenige Sekunden. Dann wurden beide erneut gewaltsam durch die Luft geschleudert, bevor alles schwarz um Mizuumi wurde und sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Don't own One Piece. Mir gehören lediglich meine OCs! Und die Namen von Orten oder Städten oder Inseln oder allem anderen welches Du nicht erkennst oder anderweitig gesehen hast.

**Oh man…. Mir kommt es so vor als ob ich eine billige Imitation des Alabaster Arcs hier aufbaue. Meh. Hoffentlich bin ich die einzige die so denkt. **

**Ich hab mal versucht ein wenig die Spannung zwischen Law und Mizuumi anzuheben und hoffe es ist mir auch gelungen. :) **

**(Und wieso stellen sich diese verdammten Line Breaks so stur!? Sollten irgendwo mehr als nur ein Line Break sein: sry! Sollten irgendwo keine Line Breaks sein: doppelt sry!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Namensbedeutung:<strong>

_**Tori**_**: **鳥bedeutet _Vögel_

_**Mori**_**: **森bedeutet _Wald_

* * *

><p><strong>Erklärungen zu Textstellen:<strong>

„_Und Arlong meinte die anderen Bücher seien im besseren Zustand als sein Exemplar_." – Wer in Kapitel 3 nachliest erfährt sehr schnell, dass Arlong nie etwas Derartiges gesagt hat. Es ist eines dieser Dinge, bei denen man sich an etwas erinnert, von dem man glaubt das es wirklich so passiert ist. Demnach wollte Mizuumi einfach nur, dass die anderen beiden Bücher in besseren Zuständen sind, und aus diesem Grund glaubt sie Arlong habe dies zu ihr gesagt.

**Außerdem hab ich mal eine Timeline erstellt in denen ich die Tage berechnet habe, in denen Mizuumi wo, wie lange ist usw. Also wen es interessiert: Insgesamt befindet sie sich auf der Grand Line **38 Tage**. Also bereits über einen Monat. Meines Erachtens ist das aber immer noch zu wenig. Laut OPwiki, bräuchte man schließlich realistisch gesehen 180 Tage um die Hälfte der Grand Line zu umsegeln. **

…**aber daran hält sich doch sowieso keiner so genau, oder? ^^ Insgesamt befindet sich Mizuumi im Übrigen **53 Tage** in der One Piece-Welt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danke für die netten Kommentare: <strong>welldonegirl **und** Meli. :D

**Welldonegirl: **Keine Sorge. Ich glaube Law hat mehr Selbstachtung als eines seiner Crewmitglieder einfach so an Mingo-chan zu verraten. Zu mindestens in meiner Story. :) Und dieses Eifersüchtig sein find ich immer total süß, wenn ich das in irgendeinem Anime sehe oder in einem Manga lese. Sowas sind immer die ersten Anzeichen bevor der Charakter merkt, dass etwas „nicht mit ihm stimmt". Lol.

**Meli: **Oh ja. Dieses Kopfkino hatte ich ebenfalls. Deswegen musste ich es einfach schreiben! :P Davon hätte ich aber auch gerne ein Bild. Ich hoffe mit „das bald was zwischen Law und Mizuumi passiert", so etwas auch zählt? Ich fände es etwas zu schnell, würden sie direkt zusammen kommen und so. Außerdem verliert für mich eine Story immer an Spannung wenn die Charaktere dann schon im vierten Kapitel zusammen kommen, obwohl es noch mindestens zehn weitere zu lesen gibt. Das einzige was dann noch spannendes (aber total erwartendes) passieren könnte, wäre: ein Mann stellt sich in den Weg und versucht die Frau auszuspannen; eine Frau versucht den Mann auszuspannen; etwas passiert das dazu führt, dass sich die Charaktere streiten und kurzweilig Sendepause zwischen ihnen herrscht oder irgendein schrecklicher Feind auftaucht den es zu bekämpfen gilt, obwohl er gar nicht für die Story relevant ist…. Sorry, aber das ist etwas das ich mir schon lange von der Seele reden musste. ^^;

Aber keine Sorge. Ich hab einen Plan. Und darin ist alles soweit enthalten um dafür zu sorgen, dass weder die Story an Spannung verliert, noch die Charaktere ihre Gefühle ewig vor sich herschieben. Nur erstmal müssen Gefühle entstehen, nicht wahr? :)

* * *

><p><em>"Was ist ein schlagenderer Beweis für den Wahnsinn, als die Unfähigkeit zu zweifeln." <em>_– _**Sir Peter Ustinov**


	13. Leeward Part 2

**MIZUUMI**水海**STORY I **

**GRAND LINE**

**13**

**Leeward**

_**ODER**_

**Auf sich allein gestellt**

* * *

><p>Als Mizuumi wieder zu sich kam, lag eine dicke Dreckschicht auf ihr und etwas umschlang ihren Bauch. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sie sich daran erinnerte was geschehen war.<p>

Der Tornado. Law, wie er ihren Namen rief und Montserrat der sie in dem ganzen drunter und drüber gepackt hatte. Schnell sprang Mizuumi auf und versuchte sich irgendwie aus Montserrats Griff zu befreien. Erst nachdem sie bereits mehrere Versuche gestartet hatte, sich von der Umklammerung zu lösen bemerkte sie, dass der Prinz sich nicht bewegte.

„Monte!", rief sie und hustete sogleich den Staub aus ihren Lungen. Ihr Mund und Hals waren vollkommen trocken. „Wach auf, Monte!"

Sie stieß ihm noch einmal mit dem Ellbogen kräftig in die Seite und endlich rührte sich der Körper, der sie festhielt.

„W-was?", fragte der verwirrte Prinz und langsam erhob er sich.

Mizuumi, die endlich frei war und sich bewegen konnte, griff in ihre Schultertasche – die glücklicherweise noch bei ihr war – und nahm einen Wasserbehälter heraus. Sie trank zwei große Schlucke bevor sie den Kanister an Montserrat weiter gab, der diesen verwirrt entgegen nahm, bevor auch er etwas daraus trank.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte er bald darauf und blickte sich um. „Und wo sind die anderen?"

Als Mizuumi sich aufrichtete und sich ebenfalls umsah, erblickte sie weit und breit nicht eine Menschenseele. Sie war allein. Alleine mit Montserrat, einem Prinzen aus Kirene, einem Königreich auf den _Inseln über dem Winde_.

„Wir sind verloren.", flüsterte sie zu sich und schloss gequält die Augen.

Nachdem sie und Montserrat sich all ihre verstreuten Sachen zusammengesucht hatten, fragte Mizuumi: „Gott verdammt was war das überhaupt?"

Der Prinz schwieg, welches Mizuumi äußerst verdächtig fand. Daher blickte sie ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Montserrat blickte weg und versuchte ihr zu verkaufen, dass er den dreckigen sandigen Boden interessanter fand als sie.

„Monte.", knurrte sie. „Gibt es da etwas das ihr uns vergessen habt zu erzählen?"

Montserrat seufzte und entgegnete lachend: „Naja. Es könnte sein, dass wir nicht mit einkalkuliert haben, dass ein Tornado aufziehen könnte."

„Wie oft kommt so was hier vor?", wollte sie wissen, ihre Stimme immer noch nahe eines wütenden knurren.

Der um ein paar Jahre ältere Mann lächelte beschwichtigend und erklärte: „Wisst Ihr Milady. Manchmal sind sie da, und manchmal sind sie es nicht."

Mizuumis Augenbraue zuckte. Sie war kurz davor dem Idioten eine reinzuhauen, bis sie sich daran erinnerte das der Mann immer noch ein Prinz und ebenfalls in Besitz ihrer wahrscheinlich einzigen Rettung war. Also seufzte sie nur wehleidig und hoffte, dass es nur noch besser werden konnte.

„Lass uns einfach weiter gehen. Wir wissen schließlich wo wir hin müssen und ich bin mir sicher die anderen machen sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach Antigua. Dort treffen wir sie bestimmt wieder.", meinte sie und blickte sich um.

Eine Weile blieb Montserrat noch still, bevor er endlich unsicher das Wort ergriff: „Milady?"

Mizuumi kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und blickte Montserrat an. „In welche Richtung müssen wir?"

Ein nervöses Lachen überkam Montserrat und ein ebenso schiefes Lächeln umringte seine Mundwinkel, während er dachte, dass sie vielleicht doch länger nach Antigua brauchen würden, als vorher angenommen.

* * *

><p>Mehrere Kilometer von den beiden verlorenen und Orientierungslosen, versuchte Penguin seinen weißen flauschigen, aber vor allen Dingen schweren, Kamerad von sich runter zu heben. Der neben ihnen sitzende und das Spektakel belustigt beobachtende Nevis verkniff sich ein lautes kichern.<p>

„Beim Klabautermann!", rief Penguin, während ihm der Schweiß die Stirn runter lief. „Bepo!"

Der erste Maat der Heart-Bande zuckte und öffnete langsam die Augen. „Mh?"

„Nicht 'mh'! Geh endlich runter von mir! Du bist schwer!"

Mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung erhob Bepo sich und neigte leicht den Kopf. Penguin atmete mehrmals erleichtert auf und klopfte sich den Dreck vom hellbraunen Mantel, den er trug. „Wo zum Geier sind wir?", fragte Penguin schließlich und blickte sich um.

Sie waren in der Nähe einer riesigen Felsformation gelandet. Die breiten rauen Steine erstreckten sich mehrere Meter in den Himmel und verdeckten die hochstehende Sonne. Auf ihrer anderen Seite erstreckte sich die weite Steppenlandschaft.

„Diese Felsen...", murmelte Nevis nachdenklich und blickte sich mit kritischem Blick um. „Ich glaube ich weiß wo wir sind."

Die beiden Heart Piraten blickten den Jungen überrascht an und warfen ihn erwartungsvolle Blicke zu.

„Und?", drängte Penguin.

„Wir müssten uns bereits ziemlich in der Nähe des Waldes befinden."

„D-des Waldes?", fragte Penguin unsicher und blickte sich erneut um.

Nevis nickte und lächelte ein jungenhaftes Lächeln. „In ein paar Tagen sollten wir in einer Stadt kurz vor Antigua ankommen. Solange wir uns am Rande des Waldes halten können wir uns auch gar nicht verlaufen!"

„Wieso sollten wir uns denn verlaufen?", wollte Bepo wissen und er und Penguin warfen sich einen stummen Blick zu.

„Mh?" Nevis wandte sich wieder ihnen zu nachdem er nachdenklich in Richtung der Grassteppe geguckt hatte. „Ah, das liegt daran das ich keinen Orientierungsinn habe." Er lachte laut. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf Penguins und Bepos Stirnen. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

* * *

><p>„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?"<p>

Der ewig geduldige Montserrat ließ sich seine schlechte Laune und anschleichende Verzweiflung nicht anmerken und antwortete stattdessen nur: „Ich bin in diesem Land geboren und aufgewachsen. Ich kenne mein Land in und auswendig."

Mizuumi, die hinter ihm ging, grinste nur. Die meisten ihrer Kommentare die sie in der letzten Stunde von sich gegeben hatte, waren einzig und alleine dazu gedacht gewesen um den jungen Prinzen etwas aufzulockern. Sie wollte ihn aus seiner Schale locken und den _wahren _Montserrat sehen. Nicht den Prinzen von Kirene.

„Und wie weit sind wir von Antigua entfernt?", fragte sie unschuldig.

Als Montserrat plötzlich stehen blieb, dachte Mizuumi sie hätte ihn endlich soweit. Doch er drehte sich nicht um oder sagte etwas. Er blieb nur stehen und starrte auf etwas vor sich.

Verwirrt folgte sie seinem Blick und entdeckte einen dunklen Fleck am Horizont. Durch den hellbraunen dreckigen Boden der die Gegend schmückte, war dieses etwas unübersehbar und stach durch seinen Kontrast vom Rest der Landschaft besonders heraus.

„Was ist das?", fragte Mizuumi und spähte in die Ferne.

Montserrat schwieg weiterhin und stellte sich stattdessen beschützend vor die junge Piratin.

„Monte?" Mizuumi verzog das Gesicht in Verwirrung.

Plötzlich bewegte sich der dunkle Fleck am Horizont und streckte sich in die Höhe. Erst dann erkannte Mizuumi den dunklen Fleck als einen Menschen und Verständnis machte sich in ihr breit.

„Monte. Ich kann kämpfen. Du solltest dich vielleicht besser zurückhalten.", schlug sie dem Prinzen vor.

Doch Montserrat schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall. Ihr seid zwar stark, Milady, aber was wäre ich für ein Mann würde ich mich von einer Frau beschützen lassen?"

Mizuumis Auge zuckte. Wenn es etwas gab das sie hasste, dann waren es feministische Männer. Sie wurde als unabhängige, selbstständige Frau erzogen, die sich nichts von irgendwelchen Kerlen gefallen ließ. Selbst wenn es sich dabei um Prinzen handelte.

„Euer stolz, eure Hoheit, bedeutet im Angesicht des Todes nichts.", erwiderte sie daraufhin und stoß den Mann gewaltsam zur Seite.

Überrascht, wohl weil Mizuumi ihn zum ersten Mal mit seinem Titel angesprochen hatte, ließ sich der Prinz ohne Proteste aus dem Weg schieben. Zufrieden über diese Ereignisse verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und starrte erwartungsvoll auf die Figur am Horizont, die sich ihnen langsam näherte.

Mizuumi blinzelte nur einmal, da war die Figur verschwunden. Erschrocken schnellte sie in eine Kampfstellung die ihr von ihren Kameraden beigebracht wurde. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn plötzlich fiel ein Schatten über sie und etwas Schweres kam auf sie herab.

Sie blockte eine ankommende Faust und trat ihrem Angreifer in den Magen, sodass dieser mehrere Meter zurück flog.

_Der Kerl beherrscht Soru, _dachte sie und wusste, dass der bevorstehende Kampf schwer werden würde. Vor allen Dingen nachdem sie das rote Barett und die Schwarze Uniform erblickte.

Der Mann vor ihr hatte seine Mütze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen, sodass Mizuumi seine Augen nicht erkennen konnte, und doch kam es ihr so vor als ob sie diesem Mann irgendwo schon einmal begegnet war. „Wer bist du?", fragte sie daher misstrauisch.

Man konnte gerade noch so sehen, wie sich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihres Gegenübers ausbreitete, bevor er anfing zu lachen. Auch das Lachen kam Mizuumi bekannt vor.

„Erkennst du mich etwa nicht wieder? Und das obwohl es nur wenige Tage her ist, dass wir uns zuletzt gesehen haben?", fragte der junge Mann und hob den Blick.

Mizuumis Mund stand offen. „Ah! Du bist...!" Sie hielt inne und verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht. „Wie heißt du nochmal gleich?"

Der Mann vor ihr fing sich gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor er zur Seite fiel. „Ich bin's! Takeru!", rief er und eine Vene bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

Hellblaue Augen durchstachen die der Frau vor ihm und brachten eine Welle an Erinnerungen mit sich.

„Ich erinnere mich. Du bist der Typ von der Kokosinsel. Der erste Maat dieses... wie-er-auch-immer-hieß-Typen.", entgegnete Mizuumi und runzelte die Stirn – keineswegs beruhigt. „Was machst du hier?"

Takeru lachte und deutete belustigt auf seine Kleidung. „Ich bin dir sozusagen gefolgt. Nur das ich glücklicherweise schneller war als ihr. Da dachte ich mir ich vertreib mir die Zeit in dem ich eine Rolle in einem kleinen Komplott spiele. Gefalle ich dir?"

Mizuumis Miene änderte sich nicht. „Du bist uns gefolgt? Aus welchen Grund?"

Der Mann seufzte nur - da hatte das Mädchen seine Frage doch glatt ignoriert!

Bevor er allerdings eine Antwort geben konnte, schaltete sich der vergessene Montserrat ein. „Woher kennt ihr euch?" Seine Stimme war eigenartig ruhig und kontrolliert; ein kleines bisschen Stahl hing an seinen Worten.

„Ah. Wir sind ihm auf unserer Reise hier her begegnet. Vor vielleicht fünf Tagen." Überrascht wandte sie sich Takeru wieder zu, als ihr etwas einfiel. „Wie hast du es überhaupt geschafft vor uns hier zu sein _und _dich nebenbei auch noch bei diesen Gardetypen einzuschleusen?!"

Takeru zuckte mit den Schultern und ein dunkles Grinsen um mahnte seine Gesichtszüge. „Wer weiß."

Erneut verschränkte Mizuumi die Arme. „Also? Warum bist du uns gefolgt?", brachte sie das Gespräch wieder auf dessen Ursprüngliche Absicht zurück.

Takeru hob beide Augenbrauen und grinste. „Weil du interessant bist."

„Interessant? Nur deswegen?", wiederholte sie skeptisch. „Was ist mit deiner alten Crew?"

„Ah die. Die waren nur ein Mittel zum Zweck." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Außerdem wurden die langsam langweilig."

Mizuumi verkniff sich ihre Antwort und zog es vor den jungen Mann mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen zu betrachten.

Dieser hob beschwichtigend die Hände und lachte gut gelaunt. „Ma, ma. Ich will euch nicht angreifen oder sowas. Hier. Ich geb euch sogar das."

Er griff in seine Innentasche und zog etwas Kleines heraus. Erst als Mizuumi es aus seinen Händen nahm stellte sie fest, dass es sich um einen kleinen Schlüssel handelte. Einer der sieben Schlüssel die sie für ein bestimmtest unbekanntes Schloss brauchten.

Überrascht keuchte Montserrat auf und blickte den Piraten vor sich im neuen Licht an. „Bist du auf unserer Seite?", wollte der Prinz auch direkt wissen.

Takeru zuckte nur wieder mit den Schultern. „Kommt drauf an. Was habt ihr denn vor?"

„Einen falschen König stürzen.", erwiderte Mizuumi ohne zu Zögern. Wieso sollte sie auch Lügen? Dafür gab es schließlich auch keinen Grund zu. Es war schließlich nicht so das Takeru dem fast-König sonderlich loyal gegenüber sein könnte.

Der Pirat nickte auch einfach nur und lachte dabei laut. „Hervorragend! Das klingt nach `ner Menge Spaß. Darf man sich noch irgendwo für das Abenteuer einschreiben?"

Das junge Mädchen grinste belustigt. Oh sie hasste es wenn Menschen, die sie eigentlich nicht leiden konnte, es schafften sie dennoch zum Lachen zu bringen. „Klar. Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg uns mit den anderen wiederzutreffen. Im Zuge unumstößlicher Hindernisse, „ – böser Seitenblick zu Montserrat – „wurden wir voneinander getrennt."

„Okay.", er nickte. „Ich begleite euch."

Daraufhin wurde die Weiterreise eine etwas angenehmere Angelegenheit. Obwohl Mizuumi es immer noch Schade fand, da sie nun keine Zeit mehr dazu hatte Montserrat aus seiner Schale zu locken. Aber auch das verflog bald aus ihrem Kopf und stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich darauf, nach einem geeigneten Schlafplatz für die einbrechende Nacht zu finden.

Nachdem sie sich einstimmig entschieden hatten, unter einem riesigen Felsvorsprung zu nächtigen, bereitete Mizuumi das Feuer und Takeru das Essen vor.

„So du kannst kochen?", neugierig betrachtete sie den Mann neben sich.

„Ein bisschen.", entgegnete Takeru nur und lächelte ablenkend.

Sie beließ es bei der Antwort und bedeutetet Montserrat subtil die Schlafsäcke so zu arrangieren, das niemand dem anderen den Rücken zu kehrte. Sie wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. Man sollte Fremden schließlich nicht so einfach vertrauen, vor allen Dingen, wenn dieser früher einmal ein Feind war.

Kurz bevor Mizuumi sich hinlegte um endlich etwas zu schlafen, zog sie sich den dunkel braunen Mantel vom Leib und faltete sich daraus ein provisorisches Kissen.

„W-was ist das!?", rief Takeru plötzlich und schreckte beide seiner Mitreisenden auf.

„Was?!" Panisch blickte Montserrat sich um, wohl in der Hoffnung den Feind zu erspähen.

Mizuumi hob nur eine Augenbraue um ihr zusammenzucken zu überspielen.

„Das!", rief Takeru erneut und zeigte auf Mizuumi.

Diese sah blitzschnell an sich herab. _Was!? Eine Spinne?! Ein seltsames Insekt!? Bitte lass es kein Insekt sein!_, dachte sie innerlich während sie von außen erstarrte.

„Auf deinem Arm!", erklärte er und starrte sie immer noch mit halbgeöffneten Mund an. „Ein Tattoo!"

Sie entspannte sich und Montserrat fiel erschöpft in seinen Schlafsack zurück.

„Ja, Monte. Das ist ein Tattoo. Können wir jetzt endlich ein wenig schlafen?", meinte sie daraufhin genervt und setzte sich auf ihren roten Schlafsack.

Takeru jedoch schien wacher denn je. Er hatte die Fäuste geballt und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Das war vorher noch nicht da. Dem bin ich mir sicher."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Und was interessiert dich das, Takeru?" Zusätzlich verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und starrte den jungen Mann mürrisch an.

„Ein Tattoo in der Form des Jolly Rogers einer Piratenbande, ist der ultimative Besitzanspruch eines Kapitäns seiner Mannschaft gegenüber.", schoss es aus Takeru.

Mizuumi sah ihn nur verwirrt an. „Besitzanspruch…?"

„Ja, genau!", erwiderte der Pirat. „Das bedeutet, dass dieser Trafalgar Law dich als sein Eigentum ansieht!"

„Hä?" Sie legte den Kopf schief, rollte dann jedoch mit den Augen. „Law ist nicht so. Er schuldete mir sein Leben… dann ich ihm…." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wer jetzt wem etwas schuldet…."

Doch diese Aussage schien Takeru nur noch mehr aufzuregen. Er sagte jedoch nichts, legte sich in seinen eigenen Schlafsack und seufzte laut. Er grummelte irgendetwas von ‚miesen Piratenkapitänen' und ‚naiven Mädchen' – wobei Mizuumi letzteres für Takerus Sicherheit überhörte.

* * *

><p>„Dieser Wald ist echt gruselig!", murmelte Penguin zu Bepo und schob den riesigen Eisbären zwischen sich und den großen breiten Bäumen zu ihrer linken.<p>

Bepo sagte nichts und ging stattdessen einfach weiter. Nevis lief neben Penguin und starrte in die Steppenlandschaft. Ab und zu musste Penguin am Umhangsaum des Prinzen ziehen, um diesen daran zu hindern ‚abhanden' zu gehen.

Der junge Prinz schien einfach zu neugierig und wollte jedem kleinen Detail das er sah nachgehen. Kein Wunder das er einen schlechten Orientierungssinn hatte.

„Wie weit müssen wir noch laufen?", fragte Penguin nach einiger Zeit in welcher er hastig einen Schluck aus seinem Wasserbehälter getrunken hatte.

„Ach. Soweit ist es nicht mehr.", entgegnete Nevis lächelnd. „Glaub ich."

„Glaubst du?!", donnerte der Heart-Pirat zurück und starrte den Jungen genervt an. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich!?"

Die eigentlich rhetorisch gemeinte Frage wurde von Nevis mit einem grinsenden: „Sechzehn, wieso?", beantwortet.

Penguin hätte sich in seinem Frust am liebsten alle Haare rausgerissen.

Sowie die Nacht einbrach und sie einen Schlafplatz gefunden hatten, legten sie sich in ihren Schlafsäcken zur Ruhe und unterhielten sich noch eine Weile in Stille.

„Glaubst du es geht den anderen gut?", fragte Bepo besorgt und dachte an seine Kameraden.

Penguin seufzte laut und entgegnete in versuchter beruhigender Tonlage: „Es geht ihnen bestimmt gut, Bepo. Sie mögen vielleicht wie wir getrennt worden sein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie klar kommen. Käpt'n Law tobt sich bestimmt aus oder terrorisiert die anderen. Und Mizuumi haben wir in den letzten Wochen genug trainiert das ich mir sicher bin, dass sie es mit so gut wie jedem Feind aufnehmen kann. Sie mag zwar nicht stark sein, aber dafür ist sie schnell und sie hat Krips. Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen."

Der neben ihnen liegende Nevis lauschte mit besorgtem Blick dem Gespräch. Er mochte die Piraten noch nicht lange kennen, aber er schätzte ihre Hilfe sehr. Allerdings machte er sich immer noch mehr Sorgen um seine beiden älteren Brüder.

„Ich war noch nie solange von Mo-nii und Gu-nii getrennt.", wimmerte er sanft.

Überrascht blickten die beiden Piraten zu ihm.

„Wirklich?", hakte Penguin ungläubig nach.

Nevis nickte. „Ja. Wir waren bisher immer zusammen. Wir haben zusammen den Palast erkundigt, jede Nische und jede Ecke kennen gelernt. Wir sind durch die Straßen der Hauptstadt gelaufen und haben mit anderen Kindern fangen gespielt. Vater hat uns immer unterstützt und wollte, dass wir mit unserem Volk verbunden sind, sodass wir sie besser verstehen und anführen können." Nevis lächelte als er an all die glücklichen Dinge zurückdachte. Doch am allermeisten dachte er an seinem Vater. Der junge Prinz musste zugegeben, dass er sehr wahrscheinlich zu den verwöhntesten unter den Brüdern galt, da er immer die Liebe seines Vaters und seiner großen Brüder hatte.

„Was ist eigentlich mit eurer Mutter?", fragte Bepo vorsichtig nach.

„Sie verstarb bereits vor sehr langer Zeit. Im Gegensatz zu Mo-nii und Gu-nii kannte ich sie nicht. Und wir reden auch nicht oft über sie." Traurig blickte Nevis in den dunklen Himmel. Er vermisste seinen Vater. Er vermisste seine Brüder. Er hatte keinen starken Willen wie Guadeloupe oder war besonders mutig wie Montserrat. Nevis war Nevis. Der jüngste der Prinzen.

Die Piraten schwiegen, nicht wissend was sie sagen sollten. In emotionalen Dingen waren sie nicht gut - das war eher eine Sache für Mizuumi. Sie waren Piraten, nur hier wegen des Geldes (und des Buches), was interessierte sie da es, was ein sechzehn Jahre alter Junge fühlte?

Aber dennoch konnten sie nicht anders als sich schlecht zu fühlen.

Penguin räusperte sich unwohl. „Ma. Ich denke nicht, dass wir noch weit von der nächsten Stadt entfernt sind. Sobald wir da sind, halten wir nach den anderen Ausschau."

Nevis lächelte, wieder etwas beruhigt und entgegnete: „Okay."

Penguin lachte gezwungen. Bepo neben ihm war bereits eingeschlafen und das einzige was man von ihm wahrnahm war lautes Geschnarche.

Am nächsten Tag, erreichten sie eine kleine Stadt die nur wenige Kilometer vor Antigua lag. Kaum hatten sie die lebendigen Straßen des Marktplatzes betreten, sahen sie sich schon nach vertrauten Gestalten um. Sie hielten Ausschau nach jeden ihrer Freunde und in Nevis fall seinen Brüdern.

Zwei Stunden später trafen sie sich an einem Brunnen wieder und sackten erschöpft zu Boden. Niemand hatte einen von ihnen gesehen oder von jemand etwas gehört.

„Sie scheinen nicht hier zu sein.", stellte Bepo offensichtlich fest.

Penguin nickte nur - Nevis schaute geknickt zu Boden. Plötzlich drang Bepo ein seltsamer Geruch in die Nase und verwirrt hob er den Kopf um es besser deuten zu können. Dann weiteten sich seine kleinen Augen und schnell rief er: „Runter!"

Sofort sprangen die drei zu Boden. Kaum berührten ihre Knie den Asphalt, da hörten sie ein lautes Zischen über sich und dann ein lautes platschen.

„Was zum Geier…?", fragte Penguin und sprang wieder auf.

Vor ihnen lag eine kleine Gestalt im Wasser des Brunnens, welche nicht wieder aufzutauchen schien. Kleine Blasen drangen an die Oberfläche und versperrten den Blick auf das was im Wasser lag. Vorsichtig lugten die drei über die Kante des Brunnen.

„Sollten wir nicht helfen?", fragte Nevis und starrte auf die Luftblasen.

Penguin seufzte und bedeutete Bepo die Gestalt aus dem Brunnen zu ziehen. Ein kleiner Junge mit kurzen dunkelroten Haaren kam zum Vorschein. Bepo setzte ihn neben dem Brunnen auf den gepflasterten Boden und drückte ihm ein paar Mal auf die Brust.

Der Junge hustete und spuckte das geschluckte Wasser heraus. „Ah!", rief der Junge. „Ich lebe! Ich dachte schon ich ertrinke!"

„In einem Brunnen.", murmelte Penguin und starrte das Kind fassungslos an. Doch dann bemerkte er die Uniform die der Junge trug. „Das soll einer unserer Gegner sein?"

„Owen!", rief Nevis plötzlich und ließ Penguin zusammenzucken.

Verwirrt blickte Bepo den Prinzen an. „Du kennst ihn?"

Nevis nickte eifrig und blickte wieder zu dem Kind. Dieser hatte sich wieder eingekriegt und starrte nun Nevis mit weiten Augen an. Auf einmal bildeten sich Tränen die ihm unbekümmert über die Wangen liefen, bevor er aufsprang und Nevis in die Arme fiel. „NEVIS!", rief er heulend und drückte Nevis feste an sich.

Dieser umarmte den Jungen mindestens genauso feste zurück. „Wo bist du gewesen, du Dummkopf!"

Der um einige Köpfe kleinere Owen blickte zu Nevis hoch. „Dein Onkel war so gemein zu mir!", beschwerte er sich. „Er hat gesagt wenn ich nicht für ihn arbeite dann lässt er mich niemals zu dir!"

„Würde mir endlich mal jemand erklären was hier vor sich geht?" Penguin hatte die Arme verschränkt; ein wütender Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

* * *

><p>Viele Kilometer entfernt, erreichten die drei Reisenden, Mizuumi, Takeru und Montserrat endlich die angepeilte Stadt Antigua.<p>

Als Montserrat am Anfang ihrer Reise gesagt hatte, dass einem als königlicher Adel Antigua besser gefallen würde, hatte sie sich um ehrlich zu sein eine Kombination zwischen Las Vegas und Rainbase vorgestellt.

Was sie nicht erwartet hatte, waren ein riesen großer Vergnügungs- und Wasserrutschenpark, All-you-can-eat Restaurants, schicke Hotels und reichaussehende Menschen. Und das alles in mitten der Wüste.

„Also wenn so schon ein „kleiner Vorort" eures Königreiches aussieht, frag' ich mich wirklich wie euer Palast so ist….", meinte Mizuumi überwältigt zu Montserrat, der sie nur amüsiert anlächelte.

„Es ist der wahre Himmel.", meinte Takeru und grinste wissend.

Mizuumi schlug ihn in die Seite. „Spoiler mir doch nichts!"

Takeru blickte sie nur verwirrt an. „Spoiler?"

Sie seufzte. „Vergiss es. Nicht so wichtig." Dann drehte sie sich zu Montserrat. „Also? Wo warten wir am besten auf die anderen, sodass sie uns leicht finden?"

Montserrat tat so als ob er überlegen würde, während sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich. „Hm…. Wie wäre es mit… dort!"

Und er zeigte theatralisch auf die größte Wasserrutsche die Antigua zu bieten hatte.

* * *

><p>„…und das ist die ganze Geschichte.", beendete der zehnjährige Owen seine Geschichte.<p>

„So, ihr seid also seit sehr langer Zeit befreundet?", fasste Bepo alles zusammen.

Sie alle hatten sich in ein kleines Café gesetzt und besprachen seit einiger Zeit den Stand der Dinge. Während Owen erzählte wie er und Nevis sich vor Jahren in der Stadt durch ein Versteckspiel kennen lernten, erfuhren die Piraten auch etwas über den architektonischen Aufbau des königlichen Palastes.

„Jap. Das sind wir!", bestätigte Owen erneut und umarmte Nevis am Arm. „Er ist wie ein großer Bruder für mich."

„Und wie bist du in der Garde gelandet?", wollte Penguin als einziges wissen.

Owens Gesichtsausdruck fiel und traurig ließ er Nevis los. „Sobald ich vom Tod unseres Königs hörte, lief ich zum Palast um mit Nevis zu sprechen. Aber da ich es erst viel zu spät erfuhr, waren die Prinzen bereits verschwunden. Ich fragte Bonaire-sama wo sie seien und er meinte wenn ich sie wieder sehen wollte, dann müsste ich für ihn arbeiten."

Nevis sah den Jungen mit einem besorgten Blick an und man konnte ihm aus den Augen ablesen, dass er sich selbst die Schuld am Leiden Owens gab.

„Aber wieso sollte dieser Königs-Typ ein Kind in seine Garde aufnehmen?" Penguin wollte die Geschichte des Jungen nicht ganz glauben, hatte er jedoch auch keinen Grund ernsthaft daran zu zweifeln.

Owen grinste. „Weil ich süß bin?"

Penguin fiel fast vom Stuhl. „Wie bitte?!"

Die beiden Jungen lachten laut und hielten sich die Seiten. Bepo der den Witz an der Sache nicht verstand, entschied sich dazu schnell einen großen Schluck seines Kaffees zu trinken, während Penguin sich wieder aufrappelte.

„Ich meins ernst!", rief die Küchenhilfe und rammte die Hände auf den Tisch, sodass die Tassen darauf einen Satz in die Luft machten.

Ein Flüstern zog durch das kleine Café und schnell setzte sich der junge Pirat wieder um Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden. Während Nevis sich versuchte das Tuch weiter ins Gesicht zu ziehen und gleichzeitig sein Lachen zu kontrollieren, warfen die anderen Gäste dem kleinen Tisch böse Blicke zu.

Die am Tisch sitzenden ignorierten das Starren und vertieften sich stattdessen nur wieder in ein Gespräch.

„Ich mein es auch ernst, Herr Pirat.", erwiderte Owen, kaum hatte er sich wieder eingekriegt, mit ernster Miene.

„Nun, wenn man es so nimmt… macht es immer noch keinen Sinn!", beschwerte sich Penguin und fuchtelte mit den Armen.

Nevis räusperte sich unwohl und entschied sich dazu den armen Piraten endlich aufzuklären. „Naja, im Grunde genommen hat Owen recht."

Penguin sowie Bepo sahen ihn ungläubig an.

„In unserem Land gibt es… ungewöhnliche Gesetze… zu mindestens in den Augen außenstehender. Eins dieser Gesetze dürftet ihr bereits in Anguilla kennen gelernt haben. Waffenbesitz für Zivilisten ist strengstens verboten. Ein weiteres Gesetz besagt, dass Kinder nicht angegriffen werden dürfen. Sollte ein solches Verbrechen beobachtet oder nachgewiesen werden, kann es sogar zur Todesstrafe führen."

„Solche Gesetze gibt es hier?", fragte Bepo.

Nevis nickte. „Ja. Sie sind Gesetze die mein Großvater einführte und die niemand so gerne ändern will. Auch mein Vater hatte Schwierigkeiten damit. Er hat es gehasst wenn er jemanden auf Grund dieser Gesetze hinrichten lassen musste."

Penguin nickte und verstand nun etwas mehr. „Ich verstehe. Also wenn jemand Owen angreifen würde, würde er dafür gesetzlich bestraft werden…."

„Genau!", rief Owen und grinste. „Niemand würde es wagen einen süßen kleinen unschuldigen Jungen wie mich anzugreifen!"

Der Pirat schüttelte den Kopf. „Unfassbar. Echt unfassbar."

„Ach ja!" Owen griff in seine Tasche. „Hier, Nevis! Für dich!" Er überreichte dem jungen Prinzen einen kleinen Schlüssel und grinste zufrieden. Nevis strahlte und bedankte sich mehrmals bei Owen.

„Da wir das jetzt erledigt hätten, sollten wir langsam mal weiter gehen. Wir brauchen noch etwas, bis wir Antigua erreichen oder?", fragte Penguin und stand auf.

Auch die anderen erhoben sich. Nevis nickte nur und wandte sich dann zu Owen. „Du bleibst hier, Owen."

„Was?! Nein!", rief der Junge und Tränen bildeten sich bereits.

„Ich kann dich auf keinen Fall mitnehmen Owen. Es ist viel zu gefährlich für dich!", versuchte Nevis ihn zu überzeugen.

Doch Owen hielt ihn fest am Mantel und wollte nicht loslassen. „Nein, nein, nein!"

„Owen!", schrie Nevis ihn letztendlich an. Der Junge zuckte zusammen. Nevis fuhr in einer ruhigeren Stimme fort. „Du kannst nicht mit. Bitte versteh das. Du musst hier bleiben und auf die Leute hier aufpassen. Das ist eine wichtige Aufgabe, hörst du?"

Widerwillig nickte Owen und ließ den Mantel los. Penguin und Bepo beobachteten das Spektakel nur vorsichtig.

„Guter Junge." Nevis umarmte den Jungen ein letztes Mal, bevor sie das Café und schließlich die Stadt verließen.

Es dauerte noch zwei weitere Stunden, bis sie endlich die ersehnte Stadt Antigua erreichten. Überrascht von der Vielfalt und Größe der Stadt, standen den Piraten die Münder offen.

„So… wo finden wir jetzt die anderen?", fragte Penguin, sowie er sich eingekriegt hatte und überschweifte die Gegend nun mit einer neuen Absicht.

„KYAAAAHHHH!", hörten sie plötzlich vom weiten ertönen, gefolgt von lautem Lachen.

„Das klang nach… Mizuumi?", meinte Bepo.

Sie sahen sich an und liefen schließlich in die Richtung aus der sie die Stimmen vernommen hatten. Sie machten vor einer großen Attraktion halt, das seine Passagiere schnell durch die Lüfte schoss. Auf einem der vielen Sitze erkannten die drei nicht nur das freudestrahlende Mädchen, sondern auch einem übel aussehenden Montserrat, ebenso grünwirkenden Ōgata, lächelnden Beck und einigen anderen Crewmitgliedern.

Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf Penguins Stirn, bevor er laut seufzte.

Sowie die Fahrt vorbei war, taumelten ihnen ihre Freunde entgegen. Mizuumi war die erste die sie bemerkte und ihnen fröhlich entgegen lief.

„Leute! Da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief sie und umarmte Bepo.

Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, wie ein kleines Kind das ein verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk erhielt. Ihre Wangen waren rot vor Aufregung und ihre Haare standen kreuz und quer. Im Stillen fragten sich die Piraten auf wie vielen Attraktionen das Mädchen schon gewesen war.

Während die stille Begrüßung der Piraten von statten ging, lief Nevis zu seinem Bruder und umarmte ihn kräftig.

„Nevis.", grüßte Montserrat und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Mich freut es auch dich zu sehen, aber dein großer Bruder muss mal kurz die Toilette aufsuchen."

Schnell ließ Nevis seinen Bruder los und kaum waren seine Arme von Montserrat weit genug entfernt, sprintete der Prinz auch schon los. „Nii-chan?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Navi.", winkte Mizuumi zu ihm. „Er scheint es nur nicht gewöhnt zu sein, so viele schnelle Fahrten hintereinander zu machen." Sie grinste noch immer bis über beide Ohren und langsam begannen Penguin und Bepo Angst zu bekommen.

„S-sind jetzt eigentlich alle da?", versuchte Penguin schnell abzulenken, doch Mizuumi ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Es fehlen noch Law, Shachi und Gwada. Der Rest ist schon hier." Dann wurde ihr Grinsen beinahe schon diabolisch, als sie begann an Bepos und Penguins Ärmeln zu ziehen. „Also. Wer will mit mir in „Der Kraken"?"

Penguin und Bepo wurden ganz blass, umso mehr noch, als sie die stöhnenden Stimmen ihrer Kameraden vernahmen, die sich auf dem Boden wälzten.

Wo zur Hölle blieb ihr Käpt'n!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Don't own One Piece. Mir gehören lediglich meine OCs! Und die Namen von Orten oder Städten oder Inseln oder allem anderen welches Du nicht erkennst oder anderweitig gesehen hast.

* * *

><p><strong>Namensbedeutung:<strong>

**Owen:** bedeutet _Unschuldslamm_

**Und Kirene ist irgend so ein Getränk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jup. Super short chapter. Sorry. <strong>**Aber nächster Teil – der letzte Teil des Leeward Arcs – wird auf jeden Fall länger, da dann die Action kommt. Takeru ist ebenfalls wieder mit von der Partie! Ich mag den Kerl irgendwie. Weiß echt nicht warum.**

**Ich will jetzt auch nicht lange darüber rumnörgeln warum ich nicht geupdatet hab, obwohl dieses Kapitel ja nicht mal so lang ist, wie der restliche Teil meiner Kapitel. Ich fasse es für die Neugierigen (und damit ich es vielleicht mir auch irgendwie von der Seele reden kann) aber mal trotzdem kurz zusammen: Eltern haben sich getrennt, Bruder ist ausgezogen, dann sind wir umgezogen aus einem Dorf in dem ich seit 14 Jahren gelebt habe, neues Schuljahr hat begonnen und meine Zukunft steht vor der Tür und klopft ununterbrochen, sodass bald die Tür kaputt geht.**

**Shit happens.**

**Aber solche Ereignisse formen einen und geben einem Lebenserfahrung. Das Leben geht weiter – die Zeit bleibt für niemanden stehen. Ich werde versuchen aus den Erfahrungen Dinge zu schöpfen die aus mir einen besseren Menschen machen können. **

**Naja. Hoffe euer Leben verläuft um Längen besser und ihr werdet auch mit schweren Ereignissen fertig. Ich hab immer ein offenes Ohr.**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!**

* * *

><p>„<em>Es wird kein Freund, der niemals Feind gewesen." – <em>**Alfred Lord Tennyson**(1809 - 1892), englischer Dichter

* * *

><p><strong>Vorschau:<strong>

„Ich soll bitte was tun?!" Sie starrte Law ungläubig an.

„Das anziehen, Mizuumi."

Ihr Mund stand offen und eifrig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Keine zehn Pferde kriegen mich in **das** Teil!"


	14. Leeward Part 3

**MIZUUMI**水海**STORY I **

** GRAND LINE  
><span>**

**14**

**Leeward**

_**ODER**_

**Unter den Dünen**

* * *

><p><em>Was zuletzt geschah:<em>

_Mizuumi überredet Law einem Brudergespann von Prinzen zu ihrer Heimat zu bringen – im Gegenzug würden sie eine große geldliche Belohnung sowie das von Mizuumi heiß ersehnte Yokaichū erhalten. Auf der Insel angekommen begegnen sie auch bereits ihren ersten Feinden und besiegen diese Problemlos. Doch dann werden sie durch ein Naturphänomen getrennt und landen in getrennten Gruppen irgendwo in mitten der Wüste. Während sich Mizuumis und Penguins Gruppe bereits wieder vereint hat und sich nun einige Auszeit in einem Vergnügungspark nimmt, beginnt die Reise für Law, Shachi und Guadeloupe gerade erst. _

...

Stille, Unbehagen und schlechte Laune.

„K-Käpt'n?", traute sich Shachi vorsichtig zu sagen, während er auf den Hinterkopf Laws starrte, der sich provokant von ihnen weggedreht hatte und in die Ferne blickte.

Um sie herum, erblickten sie Felsen. Meterhohe, riesige brüchige Felsen, die teilweise hinter einigen Hügeln verschwanden. Law betrachtete seine Umgebung kritisch und seufzte dann genervt. Er packte sein Nodachi feste in einer Hand und starrte auf es herab. Dann blickte er auf seine andere leere Hand. Er ballte sie zu einer Faust und machte sich innerlich beinahe Vorwürfe dafür, dass er zu langsam gewesen war. Wenn er schneller reagiert hätte, hätte er Mizuumis Hand noch packen können.

„Äußerst praktisch…", murmelte plötzlich Guadeloupe hinter ihm.

Law drehte sich um und betrachtete die Männer neben denen er aufgewacht war. Ein nervös aussehender Shachi der sich nicht traute ihm in die Augen zu sehen und ein ausdrucksloser Kronprinz der ihn abschätzend ansah. „Was ist praktisch?", blaffte er, als habe Guadeloupe ihn persönlich beleidigt.

Der junge Prinz blickte zu ihrer rechten und starrte durch einige engstehenden Felsen hindurch in die Ferne. „Wir befinden uns in der Nähe einer kleinen Stadt, die Nahe Antigua liegt. Der Weg dorthin dauert nicht einmal einen Tag und von dort aus vielleicht noch einen weiteren Tagesmarsch nach Antigua.", entgegnete er schließlich.

„Ja… äußerst praktisch.", meinte Law nur und zog seinen Umhang enger um sich. „Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren. Gehen wir."

Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, wanderten die drei zielsicher und ohne Pause. Selbst als Shachi Law um einige kurzen Pausen bat, starrte dieser ihn nur genervt an und ging ohne eine Antwort zu geben weiter. Shachi seufzte nur und ging neben dem schweigenden Guadeloupe her.

„Wie lange brauchen wir noch?", fragte Shachi nach vielen Stunden als der Himmel anfing dunkler zu werden.

Guadeloupe, welcher nicht ein einziges Wort während der gesamten Reise gesagt hatte, entgegnete scheinbar widerwillig: „Eine Stunde vielleicht." Dann schwieg er erneut, obwohl sein Blick an Law kleben blieb.

Shachi seufzte nur gequält und trank einen großen Schluck aus seinem immer leerer werdenden Wasserkanister. Er blickte stur auf seine Füße und vermerkte enerviert wie schmutzig und abgenutzt seine Stiefel bereits aussahen. Sein Haar klebte ihm im Gesicht, seine Brille rutschte andauernd und sein geliebter Hut – den er nicht hatte abnehmen wollen, obwohl Mizuumi ihm augenrollend erklärt hatte, dass ihm darunter schnell sehr warm werden würde, vor allen Dingen da er ja noch eine Kapuze drüber gezogen hatte – bereitete ihm auf einmal starke Kopfschmerzen.

Aus diesem Grund dauerte es auch einige Zeit bis er registrierte das Guadeloupe etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte. „Entschuldigung… wie war das nochmal?"

Glücklicherweise schien der Prinz keineswegs überrascht über seinen Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit und wiederholte seine Aussage nur zu gern: „Dein Käpt'n scheint sehr besorgt zu sein."

Obwohl Shachi dieses Mal jedes Wort verstanden hatte, das Guadeloupe gesagt hatte, traute er seinen Ohren nicht. Law und besorgt? Doch als er zu seinem voranstolzierenden Kapitän blickte; seine zusammengeballten Hände, seine gerade angespannte Haltung bemerkte und sich an seine abweisenden Worte und schlechte Laune erinnerte, konnte er nicht anders als dem Kronprinzen recht zu geben.

„Ja.", erwiderte er daher. „Du hast recht, er ist sehr besorgt."

Damit war das Gespräch zwischen ihnen beendet und keiner der drei sagte mehr etwas, bis sie die hohen und bunten Häuser einer kleinen Stadt erblickten.

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein.", informierte sie der Prinz, als sie sich hinter einer Mauer in einer engen Gasse versteckten und ab und zu einen Blick auf die dunklen Straßen warfen. „So nah am Palast…. Hier müssen sich einige der Soldaten befinden, die für die Sicherheit unserer Familie gedacht waren."

Sie hockten auf dem gepflasterten Boden und besprachen sich kurz. Sie einigten sich schnell darauf, im Hinblick auf die lange Nacht, dort wo sie waren einige kurze Stunden zu schlafen und bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen weiter zu ziehen.

Die Nacht verging schnell und als sie ihre Sachen wieder zusammenpackten schlichen sie sich leise durch eine scharr frühaufstehender Geschäftsleute. Als sie um eine Ecke bogen, hielten sie ruckartig an und drängten sich wieder zurück hinter die Mauer. Nur wenige Meter vor ihnen, befanden sich einige Soldaten die bewaffnet um einige Kutschen standen und sich unterhielten.

„Schhh." Guadeloupe hielt sich einen Finger vor die Lippen und bedeutete den genervten und übermüdeten Law, sowie den angespannten Shachi still zu sein.

Dann lauschten sie.

„Ernsthaft. Die Garde Typen gehen mir langsam auf die Nerven! Halten sich wohl für was Besseres!", fluchte ein großer breiter Soldat dessen Uniform sich nur in einigen Aspekten von denen der Garde unterschied. Ihre Uniformen waren Weiß und ihre Köpfe zierten dunkelgrüne Baretts. Von der Ferne konnte man es nicht genau erkennen, doch anstatt hochwertiger silberner Knöpfe, waren die der normalen Soldaten aus Kupfer.

„Bloß weil sie die Ehre haben Bonaire-sama direkt zu beschützen und die sieben Schlüssel für den Käfig aufzubewahren.", entgegnete ihm sein Kamerad.

Die drei Lauschenden horchten auf.

„Ein Käfig?", murmelte Guadeloupe nachdenklich. „Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass es irgendwo im Palast einen Käfig gibt, der sieben Schlüssel benötigt."

„Vielleicht etwas, dass dein Onkel mit hergebracht hat?", sagte Shachi und starrte wieder zu den Soldaten in der Hoffnung mehr zu erfahren.

„Schhh!", meinte der erste Soldat der gesprochen hatte. „Bist du verrückt? Du kannst doch nicht einfach über sowas in der Öffentlichkeit reden!"

Sein Kamerad rollte die Augen. „Ach was. Hört uns doch eh keiner. Außerdem, wer kommt schon auf die Idee, dass Bonaire-sama den Waldgott – von dem Niemand weiß das er existiert – in seiner Gewalt hat?"

Guadeloupe zog scharf die Luft ein. Law und Shachi warfen ihm verwirrte Blicke zu, doch der Prinz starrte fixiert auf die Soldaten.

„Du weißt das die Leute dieses Landes daran glauben, du Idiot! Natürlich würden sie sofort empört aufschreien, sollten sie herausfinden das Bonaire-sama mit Hilfe seiner Garde den Flüsterwald durch diesen dummen Vogel kontrolliert. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er dem Land so jeglichen Stoff zum Leben nimmt oder dass er die Prinzen hat verschwinden lassen.", gab der Soldat von selbst preis.

Guadeloupe ballte die Fäuste und wandte sich schnell ab. „Ich kann das nicht fassen….", flüsterte er und verengte die Augen.

„W-was meinen die denn? Welcher Waldgott?", stotterte Shachi ebenfalls flüsternd.

Guadeloupe rieb sich die Augen. „Es… gibt da eine Legende. Eine Geschichte wohlgemerkt. Die Legende spricht von einem göttlichen Wesen, das im Flüsterwald residiert. Jedes Jahr zur selben Zeit, singt es für die Verstorbenen Seelen ein Lied. Dieses Lied soll die Seelen auf die andere Seite bringen, wo sie geleitet vom singenden Wesen ihre Ruhe finden."

„Und dieses Wesen… meinen die Soldaten damit den Vogel?", fragte Shachi erstaunt nach.

Der Kronprinz nickte zögerlich. „Es scheint so. Allerdings hat bisher niemand jemals dieses Wesen gesehen…."

„Und ihr glaubt daran?", äußerte sich nun Law skeptisch.

„Ja. Natürlich. Wie könnten wir auch nicht?" Guadeloupe lächelte schwach. „Der Tag an dem das Wesen seine Stimme erhebt, ist der Tag an dem der Himmel sich in blendendem blauem Licht erhellt und eine klägliche wunderschöne Stimme über das Land hallt. Während der Nacht der Wintersonnenwende…." Letzteres flüsterte Guadeloupe nachdenklich dahin. „Unser Waldgott Kiré…."

„Waldgott?" Shachi wollte noch mehr fragen, wurde jedoch durch einen warnenden Blick Laws daran gehindert.

Angespannt lauschten sie wieder den Soldaten, dessen Gespräch sich mittlerweile in eine andere Richtung gewandt hatte.

„…soweit?", fragte der große breite Soldat. „Ich habe gehört Bonaire-sama hat sich etwas ganz besonderes für sein Fest ausgedacht."

„Hab ich auch gehört." Der andere Mann grinste lüstern. „Ich hab gesehen, wie einige äußerst hübschen Frauen durch die Stadt gelaufen sind. Hab sie natürlich angehalten und gefragt wo sie hinwollten. Wie es scheint wollen sie im Palast den Festigkeiten beiwohnen und für Unterhaltung sorgen…."

Sein Kamerad lachte laut. „Ha! Sogar jemand vom hohen Status wie Bonaire-sama kann den betörend Anblick von leicht bekleideten Tänzerinnen nicht widerstehen!"

Angewiderte wandte Guadeloupe den Blick ab. „Eine Schande, dass diese Männer Teil der königlichen Armee sind.", fluchte er und sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

Mittlerweile stand die Sonne hoch am Horizont und tauchte die drei lauschenden Männer in grelles warmes Licht ein. Es erinnerte Law daran, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatten um Antigua zu erreichen, aus welchem Grund sie sich leise an den Soldaten vorbeischlichen und mit den gewonnenen Informationen im Hinterkopf zügig die Stadt verließen.

...

Als sie Antigua endlich erreichten, war ein neuer Tag angebrochen und die große Stadt erstrahlte in ihrer Menschenscharr und ihren Darbietungen.

„Was zum Teufel…!", war das erste was Laws Lippen verließen, als er vor einem riesigen Schwimmbecken Halt machte und im bis über die Kante gefüllten Becken seine Mannschaft erblickte. Doch nicht nur dort tobten und spielten seine Männer – nein. Er erblickte wie Penguin und Bepo zu seiner linken irgendein Ballspiel spielten, Beck und Ōgata unterhielten sich mit zwei dunkelhaarigen Frauen an der Bar und Mizuumi – Law schluckte unbewusst – lag im Bikini auf einer weißen Liege zu seiner rechten, die Augen geschlossen und sich im Schatten ausruhend.

Shachi wich mehrere Schritte von dem vor Wut siedenden Law zurück.

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHT IHR HIER?", schoss es aus dem jungen Kapitän heraus. Eine Vene pochte ihm an der Stirn – all seine Sorgen der letzten Stunden waren umsonst gewesen. Was übrig blieb war kochende Wut.

Nicht einmal die Feststellung, dass die zwei Frauen mit denen sich Beck und Ōgata unterhalten hatten erschrocken davon liefen, oder das Penguin vor Schreck Bepo den Ball gegen den Kopf warf – nein, nicht einmal der erschrockene Laut den Mizuumi von sich gab, als sie durch sein lautes Gebrüll vom Liegestuhl gefallen war, konnte ihn aufmuntern. Er war wütend. Sehr wütend.

„K-Käpt'n?", sagten seine Männer beinahe im Einklang mit zittriger Stimme.

Laws Griff um sein Nodachi verstärkte sich, bis seine Hand anfing zu zittern. Mit den Zähnen fest aufeinander gepresst und dem wohl übelsten unzufriedensten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht den seine Mannschaft je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, fauchte er seine Mannschaft an. „Während EINIGE von uns, die Zeit unserer Trennung dazu genutzt haben, wichtige Informationen über den Feind zu sammeln… habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun… als hier Urlaub zu machen?" Seine Stimme war gefährlich ruhig, als er sie ansprach.

Shachi schluckte und selbst Guadeloupe sah nicht so aus als ob er vor hatte etwas zu sagen.

Langsam versammelte sich die Mannschaft mit schuldbewusster Mimik und machte vor ihm halt. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen. Die einzige die sich nicht vor ihn stellte war Mizuumi, die immer noch neben dem umgekippten Liegestuhl saß und mit dem Oberkörper darauf abgestützt Law mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen studierte.

Law erwartete jeden Moment einen ihrer üblichen Kommentare, in welcher sie ihn anschreien oder beleidigen würde. Bedauerlicherweise war er nicht in der Stimmung für ihre Spielchen und er schwor sich, würde sie es wagen jetzt etwas gegen ihn zu sagen, würde er sie bei nächster Gelegenheit ans Bug seines Schiffes Ketten und auf Tauchstation gehen.

Doch anstatt eines giftigen Kommentars, sänftigte sich ihr Ausdruck plötzlich und mit einem schwachen schuldigen Lächeln sagte sie: „Sorry, Law. Wir wollten nicht das du dir Sorgen machst."

Und mit einem Mal war seine ganze Wut verschwunden. Mit leicht geweiteten Augen starrte er die junge Frau vor sich an. Plötzlich überkam ihm ein Gefühl von Scham und Verlegenheit, als ihre stechenden Augen direkt in seine Seele zu blicken schienen. Es half diesem Gefühl des bloßgestellt sein nicht viel weiter, dass das Mädchen ihn in einer fürsorglichen Art und Weise beim Namen genannt hatte, oder das seine Mannschaft nun anfing unter sich zu murmeln.

„Tut uns Leid Käpt'n!", sagte einer nach dem anderen, welches Law nur noch verlegener machte und in gewisser Hinsicht wieder eine Spur an Wut aufkommen ließ. Jedoch schafft er es nicht an dieser Wut festzuhalten, als er seine Männer genau studierte und keinerlei Verletzungen an ihnen sah.

Genervt und beschämt wandte er sich ab. „Wir haben genug Zeit verloren. Zieht euch gefälligst etwas Vernünftiges an" – er blickte bedeutend zu Mizuumi – „und seit in dreißig Minuten wieder hier. Wir brechen so bald wie möglich wieder auf."

„Aye, aye Käpt'n!", riefen die Männer und schnellten davon.

Es dauerte nicht mehr als zwanzig Minuten in denen Law Zeit hatte sich zu sammeln, da war seine komplette Mannschaft wieder um ihn versammelt – plus einer Gestalt mehr. Fassungslos starrte Law den Mann der breit grinsend neben einer gut gelaunten Mizuumi stand und auch noch die Frechheit hatte einen Arm um ihre Schultern zu legen, an.

„Du bist doch-!", schoss es aus Shachi neben ihm heraus.

Der Mann hob seine freie Hand und grinste mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen. „Yo. Gar nicht so lange her, was?"

In binnen Sekunden hatte Law sein Schwert gezogen und hielt es nun dem zwar immer noch lächelnden aber leicht nervös aussehenden Mann an die Kehle. „Was machst du hier?", zischte Law gefährlich leise.

„Whaaa!", stieß plötzlich Mizuumi nervös von sich und schüttelte beschwichtigend die Arme vor sich hin und her. „W-warte Käpt'n!"

Law blickte sie missbilligend an. „Gibt es einen Grund dafür warum du diesen Kerl verteidigst, Mizuumi?"

Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich, Law. Allerdings solltest du mir kurz zuhören und dich dann entscheiden was du mit ihm machen willst." Ihr Blick wich kurz zu der bedrohlichen Klinge, die ihr ebenfalls sehr nahe war.

„Ich höre.", antwortete er sofort, senkte die Klinge jedoch nicht.

Angespannt beobachteten der Rest der Mannschaft sowie die drei Prinzen das Spektakel. Wie so oft, konnten sie nur zuschauen und hoffen das Mizuumi die Sache unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Takeru hier – ja das ist sein Name – ist während seines Aufenthalts auf dieser Insel Teil der königlichen Garde geworden, wie man unschwer an seiner Uniform erkennen kann…. Er hat explizite Insider-Informationen. Er könnte unser Schlüssel in den Palast sein.", erklärte Mizuumi schnell und rasch. „Danach kannst du ihn ja immer noch töten, aber jetzt brauchen wir ihn erst mal. Die Prinzen reichen nicht aus um uns unentdeckt an den Wachen vorbei zu bekommen."

Takeru ließ einen kleinen laut des Protestes von sich. „Hey! Und zu was anderem bin ich nicht zu gebrauchen oder was?"

Er wurde ignoriert.

„Teil der Garde….", murmelte Law nachdenklich, blickte jedoch nicht Takeru an sondern starrte stattdessen gedankenverloren Mizuumi an. Langsam sank er seine Hand und steckte schließlich sein Nodachi gänzlich weg. „In Ordnung. Shachi, Penguin."

„Ja!", riefen die beiden und salutierten in einer Marineartigen Imitation.

„Behaltet ihm in Auge.", wies Law sie an wandte sich von Takeru und Mizuumi ab. „Gehen wir."

...

Während ihrer kurzen Reise zur Stadtgrenze unterhielt sich Law ausgiebig mit Guadeloupe, Montserrat und Shachi. Mizuumi betrachtete dies aus sicherer Entfernung interessiert und merkte nicht einmal wie sich ein grinsender Penguin neben sie stellte.

„Keine Sorge, Mizuumi.", sagte er und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Mizuumi zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und blickte daraufhin den Smutje genervt an. „Ich weiß nicht wo von du sprichst."

„Natürlich nicht." Er lachte. „Sie tüfteln nur einen Plan aus. Soweit ich weiß haben sie irgendwelche Informationen gesammelt die uns weiterhelfen könnten. Ich denke der Käpt'n wird uns noch früh genug einweihen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und wechselte das Thema. „Aber ehrlich. Woher wusstest du das der Käpt'n besorgt um uns war? Er war so wütend, ich dachte er würde uns alle umbringen."

Daraufhin musste Mizuumi leicht grinsen, dann wandelte es sich jedoch in ein trauriges Lächeln. „Mein Lehrmeister… er wurde auch einmal so wütend auf mich…. Ich hatte mich im Waffenlager versteckt und wegen eines dummen Fehlers von mir, krachten alle möglichen Schwerter von den Regalen und landeten um mich herum. Ich hatte Glück und bekam nur ein paar Kratzer ab, obwohl mich jedes dieser Schwerter hätte aufspießen können. Das erste was mein Meister machte, nachdem er mich umgeben von Waffen fand, war meine kleinen Schrammen zu versorgen, bevor er mich stundenlang anschrie und ich Wochenlang Hausarrest bekam. Von da an durfte ich mich dem Waffenlager erst wieder nähern, als ich sechszehn war…." Sie lachte melancholisch. „Obwohl ich damals dachte, dass er nur ungerecht zu mir war, verstand ich später, dass seine Wut nur Teil seiner Sorge war. Man sieht es in den Augen, Penguin." Sie blickte vorsichtig zu Law. „Seine Augen waren voller Sorge um uns."

Penguin grinste Angesicht dessen, dass er etwas mehr über Mizuumi erfuhr und der Tatsache, dass Law sich _wirklich_ Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte. Und Mizuumi hatte ihren Kapitän einfach so durchschaut.

„Trödelt nicht so.", murmelte Beck der vor ihnen lang ging. Zwar war sein Gesicht ihnen nur kurz zugewandt, so wussten Penguin und Mizuumi anhand Becks Grinsen dass er ihnen zugehört hatte und offensichtlich zustimmte.

Sie erreichten ohne Zwischenfälle die Stadtgrenze wo sie anhielten und von einem kleinen mageren Typen einige Kutschen mieteten. In jede Kutsche passten sechs Personen, sodass sie mit vier Kutschen aus kamen.

Die Kutschen waren groß und geräumig, mit weichen roten Innenpolstern und dunkelgrauen Vorhängen. Gezogen wurden die Nussbaumfarbigen Kutschen von dunklen großen Pferden, die stolz das Zeichen der königlichen Familie trugen. Begeistert tätschelte Mizuumi die Rappen, bevor sie sich zu Law, Shachi, Penguin, Guadeloupe und – zum Missachten Laws – Takeru in die Kutsche setzte.

Eine angespannte Stille entstand.

„So….", versuchte Mizuumi nach einigen holprigen Minuten das Schweigen zu unterbrechen. „Wie lange genau brauchen wir bis wir da sind?"

In der Hoffnung Law von seinem Starrwettbewerb mit Takeru ablenken zu können, blickte sie ihn erwartungsvoll an. Jedoch regte sich kein einziger Muskel in Laws Gesicht, welches Mizuumi enttäuscht aufseufzen ließ.

Guadeloupe antwortete ihr schließlich: „Nicht mehr als drei Stunden vielleicht."

Nun seufzten auch Shachi und Penguin, die bereits nach wenigen Minuten lieber aus dem Fenster springen wollten. Mizuumi jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf und entschied sich dazu die Zeit so zu verbringen wie sie beinahe jede Lange Fahrt – zum Beispiel mit dem Zug – in ihrer Welt hinter sich gebracht hatte. Sie starrte erst einige Minuten gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und starrte in den dunklen Wald hinaus, bis sie merkte das dort nichts interessantes zu sehen war – bis auf einige kurios aussehenden Grabsteine, die sie allerdings nicht weiter beachten wollte – und schließlich die Vorhänge auf ihrer Seite zuzog. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Die Zeit verging immer schneller wenn man schlief, weshalb sie jedes Mal während einer langen Fahrt nach wenigen Minuten nichts Besseres zu tun fand als zu schlafen. Dieses Mal würde sie sogar wahrscheinlich tief einschlafen, da sie nicht alleine war und somit nicht darauf achten musste, an der richtigen Station auszusteigen oder gar rechtzeitig aufzuwachen. Sie war nicht in Eile; nicht direkt. Sie konnte sich ausruhen und sich entspannen.

Guadeloupe war der Erste der bemerkte das Mizuumi schlief. Bevor zwischen dem gereizten Law und dem genervten Takeru ein verbaler Streit entstehen konnte, stoß der Kronprinz den Piratenkapitän sanft in die Seite und deutete auf dessen empörten Ausdruck hin nur auf die ihm gegenüber sitzende Mizuumi. Mit dem Kopf an die Seite gelehnt, war es nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass das Mädchen schlief.

Der neben dem Mädchen sitzende Takeru folgte den Blicken der Beiden und bemerkte ebenfalls schnell den Grund für Guadeloupes Einmischung. Shachi und Penguin hatten mittlerweile ebenfalls mitbekommen was los war und beide verkniffen sich ein glucksen.

„Weißt du Käpt'n", flüsterte Penguin leise. „auch wenn man es ihr nicht angesehen hat, glaube ich dass sie sich von uns allen am meisten Sorgen gemacht hat."

Law betrachtete das Mädchen ungläubig, bevor er langsam nickte. Wenn er jetzt Mizuumi so betrachtete, konnte er ganz klar den Hauch an dunklen Ringen unter ihren Augen sehen und die leichten Sorgenfalten die sich gebildet hatten. Er konnte sich beinahe bildlich vorstellen, wie sie auf und abging, laut schimpfend und Morddrohungen gegen den Himmel rufend auf ihn wartete.

Dies brachte ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln auf die Lippen.

...

„Mizuumi."

Eine leichte Berührung an ihren Schultern rüttelte sie langsam wach. „W-was?", murmelte sie leise und öffnete verschlafen die Augen.

„Wir sind da.", sagte die vertrautere Stimme, die das Mädchen nach kurzer Zeit endlich identifizieren konnte.

Laws Gesicht tauchte vor ihr auf und erschrocken fuhr Mizuumi zurück. Diese Nähe erinnerte sie viel zu sehr an das was im Hotelzimmer passiert war….

„Endlich wach?", gluckste Shachi, der in der offenen Kutschentür stand und sie grinsend anstarrte.

„Ja.", entgegnete sie sofort und sprang an Law vorbei hinaus auf den grau gepflasterten Boden.

Der Kapitän zögerte nicht lange und verließ ebenfalls das Fahrwerk. Mizuumi spürte für einige Sekunden seinen durchdringenden Blick, bevor sich Law zu den anderen wandte und mit ihnen zu diskutieren begann. Erleichtert seufzte Mizuumi auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Ihr gefiel es gar nicht wenn Law ihr so zu nahe kam. Es machte sie unwohl und ließ ihr Herz wie wild rasen.

Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte blickte sie sich endlich um. Während die Kutschenpferde an einem Stallähnlichen Gebäude von mehreren Männern versorgt wurden, erhaschte sie einen schnellen Blick zurück in den dunklen Wald, mit seinen riesigen Dschungelgleichen Bäumen und ungewöhnlichen Pflanzen. Als sie ihren Blick in die entgegengesetzte Richtung wandte, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Eine riesige mit roten Steinen errichtete Mauer türmte sich vor ihr in schier unendliche Höhe auf. Viele Teile der Mauer waren überwuchert von Ranken die Teilweise wunderschöne gelbe Blumen trugen.

„Dies ist die Mauer von Kirene?", hauchte Mizuumi begeistert.

„Ja.", antwortete ihr Montserrat, der neben ihr stand und mit einem melancholischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht die Mauer ansah. „Es ist zwar nicht lange her, dass wir hier waren… aber ich habe es trotzdem sehr vermisst…."

„Verständlich." Mizuumi schenkte dem jungen Prinzen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Ich vermisse meine Heimat ebenfalls…."

Der Prinz legte den Kopf leicht schief und hackte verwirrt nach: „Eure Heimat?"

Sie nickte. „Ja…." Dann schwieg sie und starrte gedankenverloren auf das große eiserne Tor das sich vor ihnen aufrichtete.

Hinter ihnen erklang plötzlich ein Schrei des Protests.

„Und wieso sollte ich das bitteschön machen?", fragte ein aufgebrachter Takeru den angespannten Law.

Dieser funkelte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und grinste plötzlich diabolisch. „Weil ich dich sonst in Stücken mitnehme."

Mizuumi seufzte und ging auf die beiden Männer zu. Kurz vor ihnen blieb sie stehen, hob die Hände erneut in einer beschwichtigen Geste und sagte schließlich: „Beruhigt euch bitte. Law, es bringt wirklich nichts ihn in Stücke zu schneiden. Viel zu lästig ihn mitzunehmen. Und Takeru", sie hielt inne, lächelte liebevoll und legte die Hände ineinander, „bitte. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe."

Takeru starrte sie erst verwirrt an, bevor sich eine leichte Röte über seine Wangen schlich. „O-okay." Stur drehte er den Kopf weg. „Aber glaub ja nicht das ich, dass deinetwegen tue Herr Piratenkapitän."

Law knirschte mit den Zähnen, sagte jedoch nichts. Mizuumi hatte den Mann davon überzeugen können sie sicher durchs Tor zu bekommen; das war das einzige was jetzt wichtig war.

„Gehen wir?", fragte Mizuumi ihn und verschleierte mit Tüchern ihr Gesicht.

Er nickte, tat es ihr gleich und bedeutete seiner Crew sich ihnen ebenfalls anzuschließen. Nachdem er sicher war, dass niemand von ihnen zu erkennen war, winkte er Takeru zu voran zu schreiten. Takeru nickte stramm, setzte eine ernste Miene auf und führte sie zum großen Tor. Dort klopfte er dreimal, bevor sich ein kleiner Spalt innerhalb des riesigen Tores öffnete und zwei kleine Augen zum Vorschein traten.

Angespannt hielten die Heart-Piraten ihren Atem und Mizuumi biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

„Wer da?", ertönte eine raue dunkle Stimme und die Augen begannen sie alle durch dringlich zu studieren.

„Takeru.", entgegnete der ehemalige Pirat monoton und trat einen Schritt zurück, damit der Mann hinter der Tür seine Uniform genauer sehen konnte.

Bepo zerrte unwohl an den vielen Tüchern die dazu dienten ihn komplett zu verschleiern. Mizuumi klopfte ihn aufmunternd auf den Rücken, welches der Eisbär mit einem Nicken quittierte. Die Augen verschwanden und innerhalb weniger Sekunden öffnete sich eine kleine Seitentüre, durch die ein großer dunkelhaariger Mann, gekleidet in weißer Uniform, trat und ihnen mit einem genervten Ausdruck im Gesicht bedeutete einzutreten.

Takeru nickte ihm dankbar zu und ging voran, der Rest folgte ihm schnell. Kaum waren sie außerhalb Gefahrenzone atmeten alle einmal auf.

„Gott sei Dank!", rief Mizuumi und hielt sich die Hand übers Herz. „Ich dachte schon ich sterbe!"

„Sehr unwahrscheinlich, Mizuumi.", gluckste ihr eine Stimme ins Ohr und erschrocken fuhr das Mädchen zurück. Law hob eine Augenbraue.

„Lass das bitte, Käpt'n.", bat ihn Mizuumi ruhig.

Law grinste. „Warum so schreckhaft?" Er trat einen Schritt näher und senkte seinen Kopf sodass er ungefähr auf Augenhöhe mit Mizuumi war.

Bevor sie ihm antworten konnte, drängte sich eine in schwarzgekleidete Person zwischen ihnen vorbei und verkündete mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln ungewöhnlich laut: „Aha~. Ist das schön wieder zurück zu sein! Schöne Stadt, nicht wahr Mizuumi?"

Genervt wandte Law den Blick von Takeru und trat zu Guadeloupe, Shachi und Bepo, die den jungen Kapitän nur ausdruckslos betrachteten.

„J-ja.", erwiderte Mizuumi nachdem sie unwohl beobachtete wie Law sich von ihnen abgewandt hatte.

Erst dann nahm sie sich die Zeit sich umzusehen. Wenn sie gedacht hatte, dass das Tor bereits wunderschön war, dann wusste sie keinerlei Worte mehr für die Stadt innerhalb der Mauern. Jedes Haus, welche in einem leicht Englischen Baustil gebaut waren, war mit Cremefarbigen Steinen und roten Dachziegeln errichtet. Hier und da wuchsen große Eichen und erhellten die weißgepflasterten Straßen im warmen Licht.

„Es ähnelt irgendwie Goa Kingdom….", murmelte Mizuumi unsicher und blickte sich erneut um. Sie war froh als sie anstatt hochnäsige Adelige vollkommen normal gekleidete Menschen erblickte.

„Seltsam…. Die Menschen sehen nicht so aus, als haben sie erst vor kurzem ihren König verloren.", meinte Law und blickte zu den drei angespannten Prinzen.

Diese nickten. „Ja.", erwiderte Montserrat. „Das liegt daran, dass niemand außer uns, den Wachen und der königlichen Garde über Vaters Tod Bescheid weiß."

„Sollten die Bewohner das nicht eigentlich merken?", fragte Bepo und legte den Kopf schief.

„Lass mich raten: Zwillinge?", antwortete Mizuumi bevor die drei Prinzen auch nur ein Wort sagen konnten.

Überrascht nickten sie. „Woher wisst Ihr das?", wollte Nevis erstaunt wissen.

Mizuumi zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nicht schwer zu erraten." Sie wandte sich dem grübelnden Law zu und fragte: „Und? Wie geht's jetzt weiter?"

Plötzlich schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf Laws Gesicht, welches Mizuumi beinahe erschrocken zurückfahren ließ. „Wartet hier.", war jedoch das einzige was er sagte und zusammen mit Guadeloupe, Montserrat und Shachi verschwanden sie in den beschäftigten Straßen und ließen eine verdutzt dreinblickende Mizuumi zurück.

„Was… was sollte das denn?" Misstrauisch sah sie den immer kleiner werdenden Gestalten nach und wandte sich fragend an den übriggebliebenen Teil der Heart-Piraten.

Penguin zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

„Wohl Teil des nächsten Plans?", fragte Beck und setzte sich auf eine grünangestrichene Bank, die direkt neben einer kleinen grünen Wiese stand.

„Ich hab Hunger.", verkündete Bepo auf einmal und streckte die Nase in die Luft. „Ich rieche etwas Leckeres…."

Takeru stand neben dem hungrigen Eisbären, stemmte die Arme in die Seiten und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein seltsames Wesen, das ihr da in euer Mannschaft habt."

Bepos Ohren drehten sich in Takerus Richtung und ein Schwall an Niedergeschlagenheit überkam ihn. „Entschuldigung."

„Verdammt, hör endlich auf dich zu Entschuldigen!", meckerte Penguin ihn direkt an.

Mizuumi kicherte nur amüsiert und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund um ihr Lachen zu verstecken.

...

Es dauerte eine geschätzte halbe Stunde, bevor Law und die anderen wiederkamen. Immer noch mit Misstrauen gekürt, beäugte das einzige Mädchen der Runde die großen Tüten, die jeder der vier Männer bei sich trug und zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Law grinste sie plötzlich überheblich an und reichte ihr eine hellblaue Tüte mit einem rosafarbenen Aufdruck darauf.

Mizuumi wagte es nicht einmal den Inhalt anzublicken und wandte sich stattdessen sofort an ihren Kapitän. „Was ist das?", schoss es argwöhnisch aus ihr heraus.

„Sieh es dir doch einfach an.", war Laws Antwort.

Er reichte die anderen Tüten seiner verdutzten Crew und befahl ihnen die Sachen, die dort drinnen enthalten waren, anzuziehen. Während einige sich grummelnd in einer Seitengasse entkleideten und neu anzogen, zögerte Mizuumi noch immer. Sie hielt die Tüte in einer Hand vor sich hoch und betrachtete den rosafarbenen Aufdruck skeptisch. Riesige stilisierte Rosen umkreisten die in Schreibschrift gehaltenen Buchstaben und als Mizuumi die Tüte etwas drehte, glitzerte die Schrift in der Sonne.

Angewidert öffnete das Mädchen die Tüte. „Was…was ist das?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage erneut. Jedoch schwang ein Hauch an Entsetzten in ihrer Stimme mit sich.

„Ein Kleid.", entgegnete Law sofort und erschrocken stellte Mizuumi fest, dass er immer noch vor ihr stand. „So etwas in der Art zumindest." Dieses Mal konnte man kaum das Grinsen aus seiner Stimme wegdenken. Er genoss die Situation.

Mizuumi betrachtete noch immer den zusammengefalteten Stoff, der feinsäuberlich in der Tüte lag und zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. „…oh mein Gott… sind… sind das Rüschen!?"

Law wandte sich langsam von ihr ab, als habe er das Interesse an ihr verloren und verkündete: „Du wirst es anziehen."

Sie starrte Law ungläubig an. „Ich soll bitte was tun?!"

„Das anziehen, Mizuumi.", betonte der Piratenkapitän süffisant.

Ihr Mund stand offen und eifrig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Keine zehn Pferde kriegen mich in **das** Teil!" Doch als sie Laws resoluten Gesichtsausdruck sah, schienen all ihre Argumente in sich zusammen zu fallen. Auch wenn er mit ihr in verspielter Art sprach, sah sie in seinen Augen, dass er keine Widerworte zuließ und absoluten Gehorsam von ihr erwartete.

Im Stillen glaubte Mizuumi jedoch, dass dies seine Rache für Antigua war.

„Wozu… ist das überhaupt?", wagte sie es noch zu fragen, in einem verzweifelten Versuch diese ganze Situation besser verstehen zu können.

„Phase 2.", hauchte ihr plötzlich jemand ins Ohr, welches Mizuumi nach vorn zucken ließ. Montserrat grinste sie breit an und klopfte ihr schließlich auf die Schulter. „Ihr seid der tragende Fels dieser Phase, holde Meid."

„W-was?" Ihr Blick schnellte zu Law, doch dieser hatte sich bereits von ihr abgewandt und verschwand bald darauf ebenfalls in einer Seitengasse.

Frustriert, verwirrt und hintergangen betrat Mizuumi ein Restaurant zu ihrer rechten, ging ohne Umwege zu den Toiletten und zog sich missmutig das Kleidungsstück an. Als sie eingewickelt in einem braunen Mantel wieder heraustrat und alle die sie wagten anzusehen böse Blicke zu warf, hatten sich wieder alle versammelt.

Takeru trat zu ihr ran und grinste breit. „Uuuuuuund~?", fragte er suggestiv. „Was für Klamotten haben sie dir aufgezwungen?"

Mizuumi lief kaum merklich rot an. „Das geht dich wohl kaum etwas an!", fauchte sie und trat zu den anderen. Auch ihre Crewmitglieder waren vor ihrem stechenden wütenden Blick nicht sicher und zuckten daher einen Schritt zurück.

Law lachte nur. „Mizuumi."

„Was?!", fauchte sie bedrohlich doch Laws Grinsen blieb standhaft.

„Kannst du eigentlich tanzen?"

„W-was?"

...

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es geklappt hat.", flüsterte Penguin Mizuumi erstaunt ins Ohr.

Mizuumi nickte zustimmend und starrte auf die Wachen zurück, die hinter der Mauer, welche den Palast umgab standen. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass man ihnen abkaufen würde eine Gruppe von Tänzern und Performern zu sein, die ihren König unterhalten wollten. Vor allen Dingen, da sie das einzige Mädchen in der Truppe war, erstaunte es sie umso mehr.

„Wie es scheint nehmen sie jeden weiblichen Tänzer an….", wisperte Shachi ihr ins andere Ohr.

Leicht irritiert zwängte sie die beiden Männer von sich weg und hauchte so leise wie sie mit einer genervten Stimme konnte: „Hört gefälligst auf damit so nah zu kommen!" Normalerweise wäre Mizuumi die Nähe ihrer Crewmitglieder bis zu diesem Maße egal. Jedoch machte sie die Kleidung die sie trug unbehaglich und nervös zupfte sie immer wieder an ihrem Mantel um sicher zu gehen, dass sie überall bedeckt war.

Als sie ein Glucksen vor sich wahrnahm schnellte ihr Blick nach oben. Die Kutsche in der sie saßen war sehr groß und konnte zehn von ihnen ohne Probleme in sich halten. Es war ein Service den die Wachen ihnen angeboten hatten, damit sie noch rechtzeitig zum Fest kamen.

„Was?", fragte Mizuumi mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

Immer noch glucksend, antwortete Law ihr: „Nichts, nichts."

„Jetzt ja keinen Streit anfangen, ihr Beiden.", meinte Takeru, schob die Vorhänge der Kutsche an Seite und stahl einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Dann seufzte er und blickte wieder in die Runde. „Okay.", sagte er. „Ich denke es wird Zeit alle einzuweihen oder?" Er schielte zu Law der neben ihm saß.

Dieser seufzte nicht einmal und begann zu erzählen.

Mizuumis Mund stand offen. „WAS?!", kreischte sie und wurde gerade noch so von Shachi und Penguin, die ihre Hände über ihren Mund warfen, zum Schweigen gebracht. Nervös und mit zittriger Hand blickte Shachi aus dem Wagen und seufzte erleichtert als ihm nichts auffällig erschien. Niemand hatte sie gehört. Dennoch blickten Mizuumi alle Insassen nun mit warnenden Blicken an. Ihr war das egal.

„Wie-", sie schnappte nach Luft, „wie könnt ihr einfach einen Plan ausarbeiten der MICH involviert, ohne MICH vorher zu fragen?!" Ihr Gesicht nahm derweilen einen leichten rötlichen Schein an; sie schnaubte wütend.

Laws Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und mit bestimmter ruhiger Stimme entgegnete er: „Ich gebe die Befehle." Dann schwieg er kurz und überlegte. „Dir wird nichts passieren."

Mizuumis Wut klappte in sich zusammen. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und einem sehr besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht blickte sie Law an. Sie hatte nichts zu befürchten. Law würde sie nicht verraten. Niemals.

Unwohl zupfte sie an ihrem Mantel und senkte den Blick. Dann nickte sie und lehnte sich in die weichen Sitze zurück. Sie ignorierte von da an ihre Freunde und hielt inne. In ihrer Welt hätte sie nur sehr wenigen Menschen – sie konnte sie an einer Hand abzählen – vertraut. Es war seltsam, wie sehr sie anfing sich auf Law, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin und die anderen zu verlassen. Es war schön. Ein befreiendes Gefühl.

Und gleichzeitig löste es eine unvorstellbare Angst in ihr aus.

Als sie am Palast ankamen, dämmerte es langsam. Die Sonne verschwand schnell hinter heraufziehenden Wolken, die sich wie eine Decke über das Land zu legen schienen. Eilig schritten sie durch die Türen des riesigen Palastes – sie gaben Mizuumi nicht die Zeit dazu alles zu bewundern – und folgten der immer lauter werdenden Musik.

Vor dem Saal mit den riesigen in Barockstil gebauten Türen, blieben sie stehen.

„Bereit?", fragte Law und obwohl er in die Runde sah, fühlte Mizuumi sich am meisten angesprochen.

Sie nickten alle und zogen sich Masken über die Augen, sodass sie schwerer zu erkennen waren. Law öffnete die Tür und sie betraten selbstbewusst den riesigen Ballsaal, der mit vielen maskierten Menschen gefüllt war. Sowie Mizuumi den Saal betrat, schritt ein Mann an ihre Seite und bedeutete ihr ihm zu folgen. Sie verstand ihre Aufgabe schnell, nickte ihren Kameraden zu und folgte dem Butler in einen kleinen Seitenraum hinein.

Die Männer blieben zurück.

„Meinst du sie schafft das?", fragte Montserrat nun doch leicht besorgt.

„Ja.", entgegnete Law sicher und bestimmt.

...

Das Gewispere der Gespräche schien förmlich zu verschwinden, sowie Mizuumi den Nebenraum betrat. Unwohl über die plötzliche Stile an ihrem Mantel zupfend, folgte sie dem fein gekleideten Diener weiter in dem Raum hinein, bis sie vor einer Garderobe und einer Spiegelfront stehen blieben. Vor den Spiegeln standen mehrere kleine Schminktische, die bereits zahlreich mit aufgetakelten Frauen besetzt waren.

„Hier ist Ihr Platz, Miss.", sagte der Mann mit neutraler Stimmlage und nachdem er sich kurz verneigte verließ er den Raum auch wieder.

Sanftes klimpern von Parfümflaschen er klirrte durch die Stille und vorsichtig nahm Mizuumi an einem Tisch in mitten der anderen Platz. Der Stuhl war weich und sehr aufwendig gestaltet, sowie es fast jedes Möbelstück in diesem Palast zu sein schien.

„…ganz egal was du sagst, seine Majestät wird sich eindeutig mehr an meinen Tanzkünsten erfreuen, als an denen solcher stümperhafter Amateure.", ertönte eine Stimme irgendwo zu ihrer rechten.

Es schien als ob sich einige der Mädchen tatsächlich über die bevorstehende Qual freuten - etwas das Mizuumi in diesem Moment, wirklich nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Sie war froh wenn sie wieder auf dem U-Boot in ihrer Kajüte war - perfekter weise natürlich mit dem Buch in den Händen.

Als das Gespräch tatsächlich in eine Art Zickenkrieg auszuarten schien, seufzte Mizuumi nur gequält und starrte auf den Tisch vor ihr. Oder vielmehr auf die darauf liegenden Schminksachen. Verdammt. Wie lange war es her, dass sie sich mal geschminkt hatte?

„Möchtest du Hilfe?", fragte sie eine Stimme direkt neben ihr plötzlich und verwundert blickte Mizuumi zu ihrer Linken in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau.

Ihre platinblonden Haare ﬁelen in sanften Locken bis zu ihren Ellbogen, während himmelblaue Augen mit einer unglaublichen Weisheit darin Mizuumi freundlich studierten. Ein Lächeln kräuselte ihre Lippen als sie auf eine Antwort wartete. Irgendetwas in ihrem Ton, sagte Mizuumi mehr über die Frau als es Worte jemals tun könnten.

Sie war nicht für vergnügen hier. Nein. Sie schien bitter ernst.

Langsam nickte Mizuumi. „Danke… Ich… habe sowas lange nicht mehr gemacht…." Beinahe verlegen blickte sie zur Seite.

„Schon okay.", entgegnete die Frau verständnisvoll. „Ich helfe dir gerne. Ich bin Marie und wer bist du?"

Mizuumi konnte nicht anders als auch zu Lächeln. Diese Frau schien eine Ruhe ausstrahlen, wie sie es sonst nur von Law gewohnt war. „Mizuumi. Freut mich."

Marie half ihr dabei Lidschatten und Wimperntusche aufzutragen und gab ihr obendrein sogar noch einige hilfreiche Tipps und Hinweise. Mizuumi mochte Marie sofort und plötzlich - durch die beruhigenden Worte und das freundliche Gespräch erschien die, ihr bevorstehende Aufgabe, nicht mehr ganz so schlimm.

...

Law seufzte erneut. Er wusste nicht zum bereits wie vielten Male. Unbeeindruckt beobachtete er die Menschen, die sich laut unterhielten und mit wehenden Röcken und schicken Anzügen über die Tanzﬂäche huschten. Zu sagen, dass er sich langweilte, wäre untertrieben. Nie wieder würde er sich von Mizuumi weich machen lassen, ein paar Prinzen dabei zu helfen ihr Königreich zurück zu bekommen.

„Wann ist es endlich?", fragte Shachi, der neben ihm stand und auf der Stelle hin und her wippte.

Law stand an der Wand gelehnt abseits der restlichen Gäste, Shachi zu seiner rechten, während Guadeloupe mit verhülltem Gesicht auf seiner anderen Seite stand.

„Bald.", entgegnete Guadeloupe. „Es dauert nicht mehr lange. Sobald er seine Mahlzeit erhält."

„Dann kommt Mizuumi?", erwiderte Shachi ungeduldig.

Guadeloupe nickte steif und starrte auf die Tür, durch die die junge Frau verschwunden war.

„Wann greifen wir ein?", erkundigte sich nun Law, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und die Augen schloss.

„Sobald wir wissen wo der Waldgott ist."

...

Die Zeit verging rasend schnell für Mizuumi und ehe sie sich versah, musste sie ihren Mantel ablegen und mit den anderen Frauen das Nebenzimmer verlassen.

Sie verstand immer noch nicht, wieso es notwendig gewesen war, sie als Tänzerin einzusetzen. War es wirklich der einzige Weg in den Palast gewesen? Sie hätten genauso gut einen anderen Weg finden können… irgendwie.

Nicht zu vergessen… konnte sie nicht tanzen. Nicht wirklich. Nicht professionell. Amateurhaft eben.

„Oh man… das kann ja was werden.", murmelte sie und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

„Alles okay?" Marie stand neben ihr und blickte sie besorgt an.

Mizuumi nickte. „Ja, danke." Sie lächelte um die Frau zu beruhigen und zupfte zum wiederholten Male an ihrem knappen Top, welches ihr gerademal bis zum Bauchnabel reichte. „Nur etwas nervös. Ist lange her, dass ich getanzt habe."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen." Sie lächelte und nahm Mizuumis Hand in die ihre. „Alles wird gut gehen." Nach diesen Worten zog sie sich die hellblaue Kapuze ihres langen beinahe durchsichtigen Kleides über ihre platinblonden Locken und blickte entschlossen in Richtung der Türe.

Mizuumi nickte dankend – ignorierte das Verhalten der Frau – und gemeinsam mit fünf weiteren Frauen betraten sie den Ballsaal.

...

„Sie ist doch gar nicht so schlecht, wie sie sagte.", meinte Shachi mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Law nickte nur abwesend von seinem Platz angelehnt an einer der großen Säulen im Saal, während er den Frauen beim Tanzen zusah. Er versuchte seinen Blick auch den anderen Frauen zu zuwenden, konnte sich jedoch nicht vom Anblick des einen Mädchens losreisen, dem man es beinahe ansah, wie sehr sie sich anstrengte beim Tanzen nicht zu versagen. Ihre Augenbrauen waren in Konzentration zusammengezogen und ein sturer Blick machte ihr Lächeln zu einer aufgezwungenen Fassade.

Und auch wenn sie ein paarmal den Fuß falsch setzte und eine der anderen Tänzerinnen ihr absichtlich auf den Fuß traten – welches sie wütend aufblicken ließ -, ja auch wenn sie im Gegensatz zu den anderen Frauen nicht so aufgetakelt war; fand Law, das Mizuumi die schönste Frau im ganzen Raum war.

„Ah es ist schon vorbei.", ertönte eine seufzende Stimme hinter ihnen und Law erkannte den mit einer Fuchsmaske ausgestatteten Montserrat.

Alle drei Prinzen hatten sich Tiermasken übergezogen, welches Law als etwas auffällig empfand – schließen trugen die restlichen Gäste nur ausgewählte mit Glitzer und Juwelen bestückte Masken.

Montserrat erschien ungewöhnlich ernst, als er zu einer Person im hintersten Bereich des Saales blickte. Auch der Kapitän ließ seinen Blick dorthin schweifen und unterdrückte wie auch beim ersten Mal als er den Mann erblickt hatte, ein belustigtes glucksen. Der König – Bonaire – saß breitbeinig da und zupfte sich immer wieder eine große lilafarbige Traube von einem großzügig beladenen silbernen Teller, der neben seinem Sessel auf einem kleinen Tisch aufgestellt war. Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare die in alle Richtungen fielen – wie Law anhand des Gemäldes hinter ihm feststellen konnte, der einzige Unterschied zwischen den Zwillingen war. Sie hatten dieselbe stämmige Statur mit großen Muskeln und selbst die Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen war gleich.

Um ihn herum verteilt standen drei Männer, gekleidet in den Uniformen der Garde. Auch hier entkam Law beinahe ein abfälliges Schnaufen, doch er riss sich zusammen.

„Immer noch nicht?", fragte ein fast weinerlicher Shachi hochgradig gelangweilt den jungen Kronprinzen.

„Bald.", erwiderte dieser nur und auch Law wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Die Frauen die bis vor einer kleinen Weile noch getanzt hatten – und sich den lüsternen Blicken des Königs hatten hingeben müssen – mischten sich nun unter die Leute; nur Mizuumi stand verloren und deplatziert in mitten des Raumes und sah sich zu allen Seiten um.

„Sie sucht uns.", meinte Shachi grinsend und wollte auf sie zu gehen.

Doch Law schnellte an ihm vorbei und erreichte die überraschte Mizuumi mit einem anerkennenden Nicken. Er hörte nicht was Shachi hinter ihm empört von sich gab – er sah nur das Mädchen vor sich.

„Law?", fragte sie unsicher, bevor sie seine Maske endlich erkannte – der Stress der Vorstellung war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Darf ich Sie um diesen Tanz bitten?" Er hielt ihr auffordernd seine Hand hin und neigte sich leicht nach vorne.

„H-huh? Jetzt?", fragte Mizuumi unsicher und sah sich verlegen zu allen Seiten um. „I-ich bin nicht mal richtig für diesen Anlass gekleidet und-."

Law gluckste und unterbrach das immer rot werdende Mädchen indem er die Hand hob. „Du bist sozusagen meine Begleitung für diesen Abend – also gehören mir der erste und der letzte Tanz, Mizuumi."

Darauf wusste sie nichts mehr zu antworten und endlich aufgebend legte sie ihre Hand in die ihres Käpt'n.

Sofort fiel Mizuumi auf, wie groß, stark und voller Kraft seine Hände im Gegensatz zu ihren zierlichen kleinen waren. Eine erneute Röte überkam ihr Gesicht als sie sich bei diesem Gedanken ertappte. Law führte sie ein wenig von der Mitte des Raumes weg und langsam begannen sie einen taktvollen Tanz, ohne Choreografie oder auch nur eine Ahnung in welche Richtung der Tanz verlief.

Mizuumi ließ sich einfach führen und verfiel in eine wärmende Trance, als sie sich zu der sanften Musik bewegten und sich drehten und lachten. Es war… amüsant. Obwohl keiner von beiden zu wissen schien was sie da taten, machte es ihnen Spaß und Mizuumi glaubte das dies auch das wichtigste an der ganzen Sache sei.

Beinahe hätte sie all ihre Sorgen vergessen. Doch dann machte Law den Fehler ihr eine Frage zu stellen und mit einem Male zerbrach ihr glücklicher Schleier der Illusion wie eine Glasscheibe die zu Boden viel.

„Was für eine Bedeutung hat das Yokaichū für dich?"

Würde Law sie nicht weiterhin durch den Raum führen, wäre Mizuumi erstarrt. Plötzlich zerfiel ihre gute Laune und sie musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen um sich nicht sofort von ihm loszureißen und abzuhauen.

Plötzlich erklang ein Poltern ungewöhnlich laut in dem großen Saal und alle Blicke richteten sich zu dem Ursprung des Geräusches. Während einige der Gäste empört auf keuchten und sich ﬂüsternd unterhielten, rollte Mizuumi mit den Augen.

„Takeru...", murmelte sie und seufzte. Sie war dankbar für die Ablenkung, jedoch genauso enttäuscht von dem jungen Mann.

„Wir hätten ihn nicht mitnehmen sollen.", erwiderte Law und schüttelte den Kopf, als er zu Takeru blickte.

Dieser hatte sich wohl versucht an einen der Wachen anzuschleichen um den Schlüssel von dessen Gürtelbund zu nehmen, als er gegen eine Tischplatte stolperte und das komplette Büffet zu Boden riss. Nervös lachend stand er nun da und blickte auf sein Werk hinab. „...upps?"

„Wachen!", ertönte die schreiende, wutentbrannte Stimme des Königs. Der Mann war von seinem Thron gesprungen und wedelte nun wie wild in der Luft herum. „Ergreift diesen Störenfried!"

Glücklicherweise hatte der König Takerus Versuch sich den Schlüssel auszuleihen nicht mitbekommen, denn Mizuumi glaubte das er sonst gänzlich anders reagieren würde.

„Okay, und nun?", fragte sie an Law gewandt der Takeru immer noch nachdenklich studierte.

Dann grinste er plötzlich und sah Mizuumi mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Plan C."

„Plan C?", erwiderte sie überrascht und ließ sich von Law zu den anderen mitschleifen. „Was war denn Plan B?"

Doch ihre Frage wurde ignorierte als Shachi ungeduldig verkündete: „Jetzt?"

Law nickte. „Ja, jetzt."

Wenn Mizuumi ehrlich war, verstand sie nicht recht was in den nächsten Augenblicken alles geschah. Auf einmal waren alle Gäste schreiend verschwunden, der Rest der Heart-Bande stand im Raum um einige Bewusstlosen wachen verteilt und die drei Prinzen standen vor ihrem rotanlaufenden Onkel, der versuchte sie mit seinen Blicken zu töten.

„Was ist gerade passiert?", fragte sie verwundert an Penguin gewandt der neben ihr stand und sich desinteressiert am Ohr kratzte.

„Plan C.", war dessen einzige Erklärung.

Mizuumis Auge zuckte. „Heißt das, ich hätte mir diese ganze dämliche Tanz Nummer sparen und wir hätten mit den anderen auch so einbrechen können?"

Penguin schluckte. „Naja... Wenn du es so formulierst-."

„Nein.", mischte sich Law plötzlich ein und ﬁxierte das Mädchen mit einem strengen Blick.

„Und wieso nicht?" Mizuumi verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, empört über den Gedanken sich umsonst zum Affen gemacht zu haben.

Law wandte sich von ihr ab und starrte die drei Prinzen an. „Weil ich dich sonst nicht hätte tanzen sehen können."

Mizuumi ﬁel der Mund auf, doch bevor sie etwas entgegnen konnte, schallte Guadeloupes laute Stimme im Raum.

„Hier endet es Onkel!", verkündete er wie ein Held eines Actionﬁlms.

Mizuumi rollte die Augen als der König nur böse lachte und etwas aus seiner Tasche zog. Als sie genauer hinsahen, erkannten sie es als eine Art Fernbedienung, die der Mann auch sogleich betätigte. Sobald er auf den kleinen grünen Knopf gedrückt hatte, durchhallte ein zischendes Geräusch, wie sich bewegende Motorik den Saal, irgendwo unter ihren Füßen. Der Boden begann zu vibrieren und plötzlich teilte sich die Wand hinter Bonaire und Dampf zog über die glänzenden Fliesen.

Mizuumi begann zu Husten und wandte sich genervt vom Geschehen ab. „Muss das- hust- sein?", keuchte sie hinter hervor gehaltener Hand hervor. Ihr kam es vor als sei sie die einzige die dieser Umschwung an Umständen zu übermahnen schien.

Law stand nur mit einem gelangweilten Ausdruck im Gesicht da und ließ sich von einem anstürmenden Bepo sein Nodachi reichen.

"Als ob ihr narren mich aufhalten könntet.", verkündete Bonaire und lachte laut.

Langsam begann sich der Rauch zu verziehen und gab die Sicht auf das frei, was sich hinter der Wand versteckt hatte. Es war ein riesiger Raum, mit dunklen hohen Decken und weißen Bodenfliesen. Und in mitten dieses sonst leer stehenden Raumes, stand ein einsamer kleiner runder aus goldenen Stahl Stäben bestehender Käﬁg.

"Was ist...?", fragte Mizuumi unschlüssig darüber, was für eine besondere Bedeutung dieser kleine unscheinbare Käﬁg nun hatte.

"Sieh genauer hin.", meinte Law plötzlich und beugte sich zu ihr herab, um ihr ins Ohr ﬂüstern zu können - welches wie Mizuumi fand vollkommen unnötig war, da sie niemand beachtete und das Getöse der sich noch bewegenden Maschinen ihr Gespräch übertönen würde.

Doch das Mädchen blickte wie ihr befohlen, genauer hin und entdeckte tatsächlich etwas noch ungewöhnlicheres als den Käﬁg; denn in dem Käﬁg befand sich eine kleine blauschimmernde Gestalt. "Ein Vogel?", brach es aus ihr heraus.

"Ja.", erwiderte Law und erklärte ihr in kurzen knappen Sätzen, was er alles über diesen Vogel herausgefunden hatte.

Nachdem er fertig war und Bonaire seinen einzigen zwei übrig gebliebenen Wachen befahl sie zu töten, verschränkte Mizuumi die Arme und wiederholte steif: "Also DAS soll der Vogel sein, der diesen Flüsterwald - was für ein bescheuerter Name - kontrolliert und durch den dieser falsche König das Königreich kontrolliert. Ich verstehe." Welches sie wirklich Tat, jedoch mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf dass sie viel zu apathisch mit der Situation umging und sich bereits viel zu sehr an das ungewöhnliche in dieser Welt gewöhnt hatte.

Der Kapitän nickte.

Keiner der Anwesenden schien die kleine zierliche Gestalt zu bemerken, die sich im Hintergrund dem Käﬁg näherte.

"Das reicht Onkel.", rief Montserrat mit einem wutentbrannten Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Du bist am Ende. Wir sind dir überlegen."

Während sich der Adel weiter unterhielt löste sich Mizuumi von der Formation Law und schlich sich zu Takeru rüber. Als sie bei ihm ankam und er ihr herantreten mit einer Grimasse aus einem gezwungenen Lächeln kommentierte, starrte sie ihn ungläubig an.

"W-was?", fragte er schließlich, als er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Mizuumi seufzte. "Du bist echt unmöglich."

"Tut mir leid!", entschuldigte er sich daraufhin und blickte verlegen zur Seite. "Subtilität ist nicht so meine Stärke."

"...hab ich bemerkt.", seufzte sie nur zur Antwort.

„Aber es hat ja alles geklappt.", meinte Takeru grinsend und hielt die letzten Schlüssel hoch.

Mizuumi nahm den Schlüssel an sich, nickte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete das Spektakel vor sich.

Takeru schwieg für kurze Zeit bis er sie mit einem ernsten Ausdruck ansah. "Wie geht's weiter?"

Mizuumi quittierte ihn mit gekräuselter Stirn. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin müde und erschöpft... Stinke wahrscheinlich nach Schweiß und Parfüm und will eigentlich nur noch in meine Kajüte zwei Tage lang schlafen..."

"So schlimm?" Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Mizuumi antwortete nicht, bemerkte stattdessen die wandernde Gestalt. "Das ist doch..." Sie erkannte die zierliche weibliche Form sofort und mit einem Finger vor die Lippen haltend, bedeutete sie Takeru ruhig zu sein, während sie sich in den Schatten versteckt zu der jungen Frau schlich.

"Marie!", hauchte sie fassungslos und starrte die zusammen zuckende Blondine besorgt an. "Was machst du noch hier? Du solltest verschwinden! Es ist viel zu gefährlich!"

Doch die junge Frau drehte sich mit einer selbstbewussten Miene zu Mizuumi um und sagte: "Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du keine gewöhnliche Frau bist." Sie lächelte dieses zarte Lächeln, durch das sie Mizuumis Sympathie gewonnen hatte.

Beinahe eine Art schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in der Schwertschmiedin breit. "Tut mir leid. Aber du solltest wirklich nicht hier sein."

Marie schien ihr jedoch nicht zuzuhören und fuhr unbeirrt fort: "Ich muss dir danken. Dafür was du getan hast und für was du und deine Crew zu kämpfen scheint. Danke... Das du mir Guadeloupe zurückgebracht hast."

Mizuumi war schockiert, als sich Tränen in Maries Augen sammelten. "Was?", war ihre einzige Antwort auf die seltsamen Worte der jungen Frau.

"Ich werde mich von nun an um den Rest kümmern.", sagte Marie entschlossen und wandte sich von ihr ab.

Schnell packte Mizuumi sie am Arm und erwiderte: "Ich weiß zwar nicht was du vor hast, oder was du mit dieser ganzen Situation zu tun hast, jedoch werde ich dich garantiert nicht alleine da draußen rumlaufen lassen. Ich begleite dich."

Da ihre Worte sowieso keine Proteste zu ließen ging sie Voraus und schlich auf Maries Ziel zu: der goldene Käﬁg.

Auf der anderen Seite des großen Saals stand Law, der Mizuumis Abgang stillschweigend hingenommen hatte und nun sein Schwert zog. "Mir reicht's jetzt.", sprach er laut um sicher zu gehen das alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelenkt war. "Ich hab wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen."

Und bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte hatte er seine Teufelskräfte aktiviert und die beiden letzten Wachen außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Es war fast schon amüsant zu beobachten, wie Bonaire langsam zu begreifen schien, dass seine Lage tatsächlich aussichtslos war. Er wollte sich gerade elanvoll umdrehen und auf den Vogelkäﬁg zu gehen, als ein quietschendes Geräusch durch die Halle schallte.

Mizuumi zuckte zusammen und hielt sich das schmerzende Ohr. "Verdammt, er hätte das wenigstens ab und zu mal Ölen können. Ist ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt mal nach der Funktionalität der scheiß Käﬁgtür zu gucken."

Ungewollt entkam Marie ein kichern, ließ jedoch sofort Taten folgen und öffnete den Käﬁg bis zum Anschlag. "Du bist frei.", ﬂüsterte sie zu dem seltsam leuchtenden Vogel, der noch keinen einzigen Ton von sich gelassen hatte.

Mizuumi fand das leuchten in den Augen des Spatzen-großen Vogels seltsam intelligent, als ob er verstand was vor sich ging. Er blickte die Piratin lange mit einem stechenden Blick an, bevor er mit einem Hüpfer auf der Stange saß und im nächsten Moment seine Flügel spreizte. Die Federn schienen auf einmal heller zu leuchten und als er los ﬂog leuchteten seine Federn in allen möglichen Blautönen. Erst als das Tier in der Mitte des Saals angekommen war, bemerkte Mizuumi wie sich der Vogel langsam veränderte.

"Er wird... Größer!", merkte sie erstaunt an und konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Der Vogel hatte nun die Größe eines Flugsauriers.

Marie neben ihr nickte eifrig und grinste bis über beide Ohren.

Der einzige der jetzt keinen Grund zum Lachen hatte, war Bonaire, der sich plötzlich unter dem hitzigen Blick des magischen Wesens fand. Die Augen des mächtigen Kiré wurden veränderten sich von der Tiefe der Ozeane in ein brennendes rotes Feuer. Dieses Feuer nahm über und umhüllte bald das ganze Tier.

Und zum ersten Mal öffnete das Wesen den großen Schnabel und ließ einen schillernden Schrei von sich, der wie tausend weinende Vögel von den Wänden widerhallte. Kiré war so schnell, das Mizuumi erst zwei Sekunden später merkte, dass er sich auf Bonaire stürzte, der gerade versuchte aus einem der großen langen Fenster zu fliehen.

"Aaaaargh!", vernahm man nur noch, als der große Gott sich den sterblichen packte und ihn durch das Fenster hinaus in den Himmel trug. Dann erstrahlte ein heller blauer Schein den Himmel und der Vogel, sowie Bonaire waren verschwunden.

Es war still im Tanzsaal.

"War es... Das jetzt?", hörte man die Stimme Takerus durch den Raum schallen. Als ob seine Worte einen magischen Bann gebrochen hatten, brachen die Heart Piraten in tobendes Gelächter aus und sprangen freudig durch die Gegend.

Mizuumi trat mit nüchternen Schritten zu Law, der sein Schwert zurückgesteckt hatte und immer noch aus dem Fenster starrte.

"Das war's wohl wirklich, He?", sagte sie erleichtert.

"Ja.", entgegnete Law knapp und blickte zu den Prinzen.

Diese standen zwar mit Lächeln auf den Lippen zusammen, sahen jedoch eher danach aus, als haben sie die wichtigste Lektion ihres Lebens gelernt - und Mizuumi war der Meinung, dass dies wahrscheinlich sogar stimmte.

"Guadeloupe!", rief die vergessene Marie plötzlich und lief auf den überraschten Kronprinzen zu. Sie ﬁel ihm in die Arme und Tränen entwichen ihren Augen.

Mizuumi war verdutzt über diese Vertrautheit und Schritt fragend auf Montserrat zu. Sie wollte die innige Umarmung der beiden nicht stören. "Woher kennen sich die beiden?", fragte sie an den Prinzen gerichtet der selber ein erleichtertes Lächeln trug.

"Das ist Marie Galante. Prinzessin und zukünftige Königin von den Inseln über dem Winde.", verkündigte er voller Stolz. "Somit also Guadeloupes Verlobte."

"Huh?!" Mizuumi stand der Mund offen. "Gwadas verlobte? Die zukünftige Königin?" Erstaunt betrachtete sie die hübsche blonde mit ganz anderen Augen. "Sie ist so unglaublich nett. Ich meine, nicht dass das was Schlimmes sei aber trotzdem..."

Montserrat lachte und durchwühlte ihr die Haare. Bevor sie jedoch protestieren konnte, hatte Law den jungen Mann bereits am Arm gepackt und diesen von ihrem Kopf gelöst. "Das reicht.", kommentierte er als einziges und stellte sich zwischen die beiden verwirrten Jugendlichen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Guadeloupe von Marie gelöst und blickte nun erleichtert in die Runde. "Ich danke euch. Für eure Hilfe und euren Mut." Er lächelte. "Aber ich glaube kaum, dass jemand von euch Lust hat mir beim Reden zuzusehen und aus diesem Grund, werden meine Brüder und ich nun alles in die Wege leiten um unsere Rückkehr bekannt zu geben. Und dann: wird gefeiert! Ich lade euch zu einem großen Festmahl ein! Ihr könnt solange bleiben wie ihr wollt und Schlafräume werden euch zur Verfügung stehen!"

Mehr als Essen war Mizuumi erleichtert zu hören, dass sie bald in einem weichen Bett schlafen durfte. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten.

...

Zu Mizuumis Glück, würden die Vorbereitungen bis zum nächsten Morgen dauern, sodass sie sich bald alleine in einem großen gemütlich eingerichteten Zimmer wiederfand. Sie ignorierte alles - das Badezimmer, der weiche Flanell Teppich, die Juwelen besetzten Kronleuchter, sogar den kleinen Teller mit Trauben und Getränken. Sie sah nur das Bett und sowie sie sich auf die Weichen Laken fallen ließ war sie bereits eingeschlafen.

Der Morgen begann erst spät für Mizuumi. Sie wurde durch ein sanftes klopfen an der Türe geweckt und schreckte sofort hoch. Sie blickte sich zuerst verwirrt um bis es erneut klopfte.

"Mizuumi? Bist du wach?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.

"Äh... Ja!", erwiderte Mizuumi stockend und stand auf wackeligen Beinen im Raum. "Bin wach. Glaub ich."

"Kann ich rein kommen?"

"Ähm, äh, ja." Mizuumi schien immer noch nicht vollkommen wach

denn sie machte keinerlei Anstalten sich zu Recht zu machen.

Aus diesem Grund entgegnete ihr ein kichernder Shachi, der sie in diesem zerwühlten Zustand gar nicht kannte. "So. Du bist also wach?", fragte er mit einem skeptischen grinsen.

"Ja?", entgegnete die Schwertschmiedin und rieb sich die Augen.

Er lachte nur erneut und trat auf sie zu. "Mach dich erst mal fertig. Geh duschen und zieh dich um. Du bekommst was Neues zum anziehen und dann gehen wir zu den anderen und Essen endlich mal was."

Auf Shachis Worte hin blickte sie an sich herab und bemerkte, dass sie noch immer das Tänzeroutﬁt trug. Das war der ausschlaggebende Moment, der Mizuumi vollkommen wach rüttelte. "Ach du scheiße.", entkam es ihr und sie packte sich in die Haare nur um zu bemerken wie zerwühlt und fettig sie sich anfühlten. "Oh Gott. Ich muss aussehen wie... Wie sonst was!"

Unter dem lauten Gelächter ihres Kameraden eilte sie ins Badezimmer und erblickte ein paar zusammen gefaltete Klamotten. Erst dann schloss sie das Badezimmer ab und ging duschen.

Fertig angezogen in einer kurzen beigen Hose und einem weitem grauen Oberteil mit dem Crimin Logo aufgedruckt trat sie aus dem Bad und trocknete ihre Haare mit einem Handtuch.

"Fertig?", fragte Shachi grinsend, der es sich auf ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass auch Shachi andere Kleidung trug - eine einfache graue Hose und ein weißes Langarmshirt. Wie bereits mit der Wüstenkleidung, war es auch jetzt seltsam ihn in etwas anderem als dem weißen Overall zu sehen.

"Jetzt ja.", entgegnete sie zufrieden. Sie fühlte sich endlich wieder sauber.

"Gut." Er sprang auf und ging zur Tür. "Dann könne wir ja endlich essen gehen!" Er lachte und Mizuumi war erleichtert, dass er über ihre lange Dusche nicht sauer zu sein schien.

Noch bevor sie den großen Festsaal betraten, konnte man die lauten Stimmen ihrer Kameraden bereits Vernehmen. Musik spielte irgendwo im Hintergrund und lautes Geklatsche ertönte von den tosenden lachenden Piraten.

Mizuumi konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie sich neben Penguin an den Tisch setzte. Shachi nahm zu ihrer rechten Platz. Es waren die einzigen freien Plätze an dem langen Mahagoni Tisch - der gedeckt mit Tellern und unzähligen Mahlzeiten, sowie Getränken war. Erst als Mizuumi saß und ihr Teller prall gefüllt war, bemerkte sie das Law vor ihr saß.

Law entgegnete ihrem überraschten Blick mit einem souveränen Lächeln. "Guten Morgen.", begrüßte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Mizuumi geﬁel der Schimmer in seinen Augen nicht. Ihr ﬁel wieder ein, dass ihr Käpt'n und sie noch einiges zu klären hatten. "Morgen.", murmelte sie eingeschüchtert zurück und trank einen großen Schluck Orangensaft.

Law schnaubte amüsiert und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Die Feier dauerte beinahe den ganzen Tag lang. Nachdem das Essen vom Tisch gefegt wurde, hatte man die Tische zur Seite gestellt um Platz fürs Tanzen und toben zu schaffen. Die Musik wurde lauter und der Alkoholpegel stieg bei den Piraten zunehmend an. Mizuumi stand nur kichernd daneben und versuchte Bepo Essensreste aus dem Fell zu picken, die dem armen Bären von Shachi und Penguin übergeschüttet wurden.

Law war einer der wenigen die am Rande des Geschehens saßen und gemütlich in großen schlucken Rum tranken.

...

Am Tag darauf wurde Guadeloupe zum König gethront – wobei Mizuumi ehrfurchtsvoll daneben stand und begeistert jeder Einzelheit folgte. Auch wenn Shachi und Penguin sich über ihr Verhalten lustig machten, zügelte dies ihre Begeisterung nicht. Eine Krönung in diesem Stil hatte sie schließlich noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn bezweifelte sie das es dies in diesem Ausmaß – mit feierndem Volk, dass sich in einem verneigte und feierte – jemals in ihrer Welt wieder geben würde.

Erst nachdem alle Feierlichkeiten beendet wurden und sich die meisten in einem kleinen Raum unterhielten, zog Law Mizuumi mit sich. Diese bekam zuerst Panik, da sie dachte, Law wolle sie nun zur Rede stellen, doch zu ihrer großen Erleichterung schritten sie auf Guadeloupe und seine Brüder zu.

„Also dann.", begann Law, kaum hatten sie die Aufmerksamkeit der dreien. „Wo ist unsere Bezahlung?"

Unwohl verlagerte Mizuumi das Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere. Sie wusste, dass sie diese „Belohnung" ebenfalls interessierte, dennoch hatte sie eigentlich vor gehabt das Buch im Privaten zu erhalten. Oder zumindest solange Law nicht in der Nähe war.

Guadeloupe nickte ernst und entgegnete: „Ich habe bereits veranlassen, dass man alles versprochene zu eurem… Schiff bringt."

„Sehr gut.", mischte sich Mizuumi ein, die eine wachsende Ungeduld in Law aufkeimen spürte. „Wir danken euch."

Montserrat lachte und nahm sie theatralisch in die Arme. „Wir werden Euch so vermissen, holde Meid!"

„Wuhaa!", war ihre überraschte Antwort auf die plötzliche Umarmung.

„Oi!", rief Law sofort und zog den Prinzen reflexartig am Kragen zurück. „Was soll das?" Er fletschte die Zähne.

„Okay, okay! Jetzt beruhigen wir uns alle erst mal.", befahl Guadeloupe mit autoritärer Stimme und trat schlichtend zwischen seinem Bruder und Law.

Mizuumi seufzte und drehte sich verlegen weg. Das Law so unnötig ausflippte war ihr zwar vollkommen neu, aber es ließ ihre ansteigende Nervosität auch nicht senken. Sie wollte endlich das Buch haben, damit in ihre Kajüte flüchten und es bis auf die kleinste Information auseinander nehmen.

„Hey!", ertönte eine Stimme neben Mizuumi plötzlich eine Stimme. Takeru stand aufrecht und mit Absicht da und fixierte Law mit einem scheinbar genervten Blick.

Law erwiderte diesen und sagte: „Was willst du?"

Takerus intensiver Blick nahm zu, bis schließlich sein rechtes Auge zuckte. Dann sah er beinahe verlegen zur Seite und sagte: „Nimm mich in deine Crew auf."

Der Chirurg des Todes wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. „Ha?", entgegnete er deswegen. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Nimm mich in deine Crew auf!", rief Takeru daraufhin und schritt drei Schritte auf seinen Gegenüber zu. Er schnaubte als er sich wiederholte. Dann fügte er widerwillig ein kleines Wort hinzu: „…b-bitte."

Mizuumi war nicht einmal überrascht über diesen weiteren Verlauf und kehrte den Beiden den Rücken zu. Sie hatte jetzt nicht den Nerv an solch eine Nichtigkeit zu denken. Sie wollte zurück zum Schiff – und sie war sich sicher, dass Takeru und Law das auch unter sich klären konnten, schließlich war Law der Kapitän ihrer Patchwork-Piraten-Familie. Es war seine und seine Entscheidung alleine, ob er Takeru in die Bande aufnehmen würde.

Erst kurz bevor sie abreisten, erfuhr Mizuumi das Takeru nun zu ihrer Bande gehörte – wenn auch nur auf Bewährung. Wie Mizuumi Law einschätzte, musste Takeru erst einmal einige Test bestehen, bevor er das volle Vertrauern seinerseits besitzen würde.

Die darauffolgende Verabschiedung von den Prinzen verlief seltsam schnell und fiel keinem der Piraten schwer. Selbst Mizuumi kamen die Umarmungen Montserrats und Nevis seltsam unpersönlich vor und auch der Abschied von Marie brach sie nicht aus ihrem Schleier der Gedanken und Anspannung. Den ganzen Weg zurück zu ihrem Schiff, verbrachte sie grübelnd und in Gedanken vertieft stillschweigend. Je näher sie dem Schiff – dem Yokaichū – kam, desto aufgeregter wurde sie. Ihr Tunnelblick erlaubte es ihr nicht die besorgten und fragenden Blicke ihrer Kameraden zu sehen, oder auf Laws leichtem Schlag auf dem Kopf zu reagieren.

Sie würde es endlich in den Händen halten. Endlich würde sie Antworten erhalten. Und vielleicht auch endlich…

…wieder nach Hause zurückkehren können.

...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own One Piece. Mir gehören lediglich meine OCs! Und die Namen von Orten oder Städten oder Inseln oder allem anderen welches Du nicht erkennst oder anderweitig gesehen hast.

Jaaa… Da hab ich mir doch etwas viel Zeit gelassen mit diesem Kapitel…. Dabei hatte ich es damals (vor laaaanger Zeit) bereits fast fertig…. _:(´□`」 ∠):_

Ich hab jetzt nicht alles nochmal durchgelesen, weiß jetzt also nicht ob ich etwas Rechtschreibmäßig oder Grammatikalisch übersehen habe…. ( Außer den beiden Wörtern -_-)

…

Aber mal zum wichtigen auch wenn es ne Ewigkeit her ist das ich geupdated habe und es einige vielleicht gar nicht mehr interessiert:

DANKE an alle die mir geschrieben haben und selbst wenn es nur eine „Wann geht's weiter?"-Frage war ^^;

**Welldonegirl**: Haha xD ja das meinte ich… upps! xD

**Meli**: Ich freu mich auch schon auf ein Wiedersehen zwischen Mingo-chan und Mizuumi ((≧▽≦))/ Ob sie jetzt nochmal auf Smoker trifft weiß ich jetzt eigentlich noch gar nicht so recht…. Da ich IMMER NOCH vorhabe weiter zu schreiben, wird sie dies eventuell ja auf Punk Hazard *-*

**Kiritoxasuna4ever**: Dankeschön~ (^o^) Ja ich habs jetzt soooo langsam überwunden aber neuer Stress ist schon im Anmarsch *_*

**Cleokitty20**: …du nudel. xD Ernsthaft. Danke für deine Review und die Private Nachricht o/O :DDD Ich hab in der Tat einiges geplant und plane es sogar immer noch. ('•̀ ▽ •́ )φ Ich hab die Story eigentlich nie wirklich vergessen und immer mal wieder ein bisschen dran geschrieben… Hatte aber nie wirklich die Motivation gehabt weiter zu schreiben.

…

**Einer der Gründe warum ich weniger Aktiv im Schreiben bin (oder zumindest im Veröffentlichen des Schwachsinns, welches ich produziere) liegt auch daran: **

**Ich zeichne nun Mangas. Also so ganz eigene und so. **( ó㉨ò)ﾉ **Und ich veröffentliche sie sogar xDDD. Auf Animexx versteht sich xD. Ich hab mal mein FF-Profil überarbeitet und ein paar Links da gelassen (für jeden den es interessiert). Ich möchte halt ein wenig aktiver zeichnen und Malen. 8D**

…

Preview zum nächsten Kapitel gibt es noch nicht, da ich noch nichts geschrieben habe -^- Aber soviel kann ich schonmal verraten: ES GEHT ENDLICH ZUM SABAODY ARCHIPEL! *_*


End file.
